6º año
by fernand
Summary: Continuacion del libro 5. Mucha diversion, acción, romance, aventura. Harry-?. Dejen reviews plis. Cap 22 on line, corto pero no malo. Dentro de poko el 23......
1. Capitulo 1

Nota de autor: Este es mi primer fic luego de haber leido el 5º libro. Es el libro 6 a mi manera. Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews, no importa si son felicitaciones, criticas o sugerencias, pero me harían muy feliz si leen el fic y dejan sus reviws.  
  
6º Año  
  
Capitulo 1 Sorpresas en Privet Drive  
  
Ya había pasado 1 semana desde su retorno de Hogwarts. Harry se encontraba recostado sobre su cama recordando lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, especialmente en Sirius, su padrino, en como había muerto el por ir a salvarlo y pensando "Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y hubiera seguido practicando Oclumencia el no hubiera muerto, estaría en su casa intentando hacer algo para divertirse"  
  
Su animo no había mejorado desde esa noche, ni las cartas de sus amigos ni la sorpresiva actitud de los Dursleys hacia el habían logrado sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos. El sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo y superarlo, pero era realmente imposible olvidar a Sirius.  
  
Decidió levantarse para ir a desayunar ya que no podía volverse a dormir, hacia días que no podía dormir tranquilamente, siempre se despertaba con la misma pesadilla, la muerte de Sirius.  
  
Aun era el alba, así que no esperaba encontrase a los Dursleys en la cocina. Termino de desayunar y salió a caminar como siempre lo hacía. No había dado más de 5 pasos cuando algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y cayó al piso. Se levanto, y vio a alguien llevando una excesiva cantidad de objetos, tanto que no se le veía nada más que los pies.  
  
'Disculpa' Dijo asomando la cabeza por el costado de la montaña de objetos.'No iba mirando por donde venia'  
  
'No hay problema. Yo tampoco iba muy atento' Dijo Harry levantándose el flequillo para poder ver si se había echo un chichón dejando ver su cicatriz. A la joven se le cayeron todas las cosas y se quedo paralizada mirando a Harry. Este puso notar que era muy hermosa, tenia el cabello rubio y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia unos hermosos ojos celestes, era solamente un poco más baja que el, y se notaba claramente que tendría unos 16 años  
  
'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó al notar la mirada de la chica. '¿Acaso se me hizo un chichón muy grande?'  
  
Antes de que esta pudiera contestar a Harry, dos chicas más salieron de la casa más cercana y se acercaron.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre Persefone?' Pregunto una  
  
'¿Por qué no has llevado las cosas a la casa?' Preguntó la otra  
  
Persefone solo se limitó a mirar a Harry, y luego de unos segundos de silencio alcanzó a decir:  
  
'Ha... Harry Potter'  
  
Ante esto Harry quedó totalmente anonadado, nadie lo conocía en Privet Drive, de hecho, las únicas personas que lo podían conocer eran las personas del mundo mágico.  
  
'¿Harry Potter?' Preguntó la chica más cercana y poniéndole una mano en la frente dijo sin mirar a Harry: '¿Que dices Persefone, como si Harry Potter viviera en esta aburrida calle?'  
  
'Pues en eso estoy de acuerdo, ¿A quien se le pudo ocurrir mandarme a vivir aquí?' Dijo Harry más para si mismo que para las chicas. Pero estas lo oyeron  
  
'¿De verdad eres tu?' Preguntó la chica más alejada a Harry  
  
'Si, encantado de conocerlas' Se presento Harry '¿Y ustedes....' Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque las tres chicas se le tiraron encima abrazándolo.  
  
'No puedo creer que vayamos a tener a Harry Potter como vecino' Exclamaron las tres a la vez. Y luego de unos segundos lo soltaron  
  
'Disculpa nuestra reacción, pero realmente estábamos muy aburridas con la idea de estar en el mundo muggle sin conocer a nadie y ahora encima de tener a un mago viviendo al lado, ese mago eres tu' Exclamó Persefone 'Yo soy Persefone Bank, ella es Melinda Smiths y ella Roxana Runk'  
  
'Encantado de conocerlas' Dijo Harry 'Y ya que seremos vecinos, díganme Harry, nada de formalidades'  
  
'El placer es nuestro' Respondieron las tres Melinda era igual de alta que Persefone, tenia el cabello de un color castaño claro que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, unos preciosos ojos marrones y un cuerpo muy bien formado.  
  
Roxana era un poco más baja que ellos, su cabello era de color negro, lo tenia muy lacio y suelto al igual que sus compañeras, unos ojos verdes esmeralda como los de Harry y una bonita figura como Persefone y Melinda  
  
'¿Cómo es que se han mudado a Privet Drive?' Preguntó Harry despegando la mirada de los cuerpos de las chicas y volviendo a mirarlas a la cara  
  
'Pues ya sabes, con lo que paso en el ministerio, nuestro tío nos obligó a venir a vivir aquí alegando que este lugar sería muy seguro' Contestó Persefone  
  
'¿Sobrinas de Dumbledore?' Preguntó Harry repentinamente  
  
'¿Cómo lo supiste?' Dijo Roxana echando una mirada de preocupación a sus primas 'Es que nos dijo que no lo podía saber nadie además de nosotras y el'  
  
'Es que es lo misma razón por la que yo me encuentro aquí, aunque el año pasado hubo un problemas y se me aparecieron dos dementores por aquí' Contestó Harry  
  
'¿Dementores?' Preguntó Melinda  
  
'Si, pero luego les cuento. Mis tíos y mi primo ya se están por levantar y van a querer que comience con las tareas' Dijo Harry prácticamente sin ganas  
  
'¿Las tareas? ¿Que tareas?' Preguntó Roxana temiendo que en Hogwarts dieran tareas para las vacaciones  
  
'No te preocupes, no son del colegio' Contestó Harry.'Lo que pasa es que aquí soy una especie de sirviente' Y sin decir nada más se despidió de cada una con un beso en la mejilla, saltó la cerca y trepo hasta su habitación colándose por la ventana dejando a las chicas perplejas. A los pocos segundos escucharon un grito desde esta:  
  
'¡Potter! ¡Levántate ya que tienes que cortar el césped y cuidar el jardín!  
  
'Mejor terminemos de meter todo esto a la casa' Dijo Persefone viendo el montón de cosas desparramadas por el suelo a sus hermanas  
  
'De acuerdo, pero luego vamos a hablar con Harry' Dijo Melinda suspirando. Sus hermanas la miraron y esta agrego. 'No me van a decir que no está súper guapo'  
  
'En eso tienes razón' Dijeron Persefone y Roxana. Se agacharon, juntaron los cachivaches y se disponían a entrar a al casa cuando alguien agarró cuidadosamente del brazo a Persefone. Esta giró y se encontró cara a cara de Harry  
  
'Toma' Dijo entregándole una Snitch, que era con lo que se habia golpeado la cabeza  
  
'Gracias' Dijo Persefone  
  
'Luego nos vemos, no quiero hacerles perder más el tiempo.' Dijo Harry.'Por cierto, ustedes también están muy buenas' Y sin decir nada más desapareció dejando a las chicas sumamente sonrojadas.  
  
Hacia una semana que Harry había conocido a las sobrinas de Dumbledore, se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Esa noche, Harry se encontraba cambiándose para salir con las chicas. Había quedado con ellas para salir a comer y luego a bailar. Se había puesto una camisa de color azul eléctrico y unos jeans. No se había peinado, sabia que nunca lo conseguiría, además, pensaba que le quedaba mucho mejor así.  
  
Salió de la habitación esperando encontrarse a las chicas en el corredor pero no estaban. Así que decidió esperarlas un rato, luego de 15 minutos se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y golpeó 3 veces. De repente escuchó unos cuantos pasos apresurados y la puerta se abrió de par en par.  
  
Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se encontraban allí paradas. Las tres se veian estupendamente preciosas. Harry se quedó impresionado al verlas, y ellas quedaron igual al verlo a el.  
  
'Wow' Fue lo único que pudieron decir  
  
Luego de unos instantes de silencio y tensión Harry rompió el hielo diciendo: 'Están preciosas'  
  
'Tu también' Contestaron las 3 a la vez y todos rieron.  
  
'¿Vamos?' Preguntó Harry  
  
'Claro' Respondió Melinda  
  
Caminaron hasta el centro de la ciudad mientras iban conversando sobre lo que harían.  
  
'Yo pienso que deberíamos ir a comer primero' Dijo Roxana. Los demás rieron  
  
'Definitivamente te pareces mucho a Ron' Exclamó Harry. Ya les había contado todo acerca de Ron y Hermione y de todo lo que habían pasado en Hogwarts. 'Sin embargo, creo que es la mejor idea, después de todo, la próxima función de cine no es hasta dentro de 2 horas, la feria hoy no abre, y es demasiado temprano para ir a bailar'  
  
'De acuerdo' Contestaron las tres chicas  
  
Fueron a comer a "Pizza Libre" donde comieron pizza hasta que se cansaron, luego decidieron ir a tomar un helado. Estaban por levantarse cuando alguien dijo detrás de Harry.  
  
'Y nosotros que veníamos a hacerte compañía pensando que estarías solo y cansado de los Dursleys'  
  
Harry volteó y se encontró con Ron y Hermione. No habían cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que se habían visto.  
  
'Ron' Dijo Harry abrazándolo. 'Hermione' Y la abrazó a ella también.  
  
'Así que estos son Ron y Hermione' Dijo Melinda  
  
'Si' Contestó Harry.' Ron, Hermione, ellas son Persefone Bank, Melinda Smiths y Roxana Runk' Dijo Harry presentándolos  
  
'Un gusto en conocerlos, Harry nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes y de sus travesuras' Dijo Persefone y todos rieron 'El gusto es nuestro' Contestaron Ron y Hermione  
  
'Siéntense' Les pidió Harry. 'Y de paso nos cuentan que hacen aquí'  
  
Todos se sentaron en al mesa y comenzaron a hablar sobre el porque de Ron y Hermione en Privet Drive  
  
'Así que estaban en la casa de Hermione y vinieron de paso a visitar a Harry' Dijo Roxana cuando terminó de hablar Ron  
  
'Si, y como dijo Ron, le veníamos a dar una sorpresa, pero los que nos la llevamos fuimos nosotros' Dijo Hermione riendo, y luego todos rieron  
  
'Por cierto Ron' Dijo Harry.'¿Qué hacías en lo de Hermione? Según me contó Hermione en su ultima carta sus padres están de visita en otro pais, y tus padres están en la casa de Sirius junto con el resto de la Orden del Fénix'  
  
Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry atónitos, este había hablado de Sirius tranquilamente, y también había comentado sobre la Orden delante de las tres chicas. Al ver las caras de sus amigos agregó:  
  
'No se preocupen por ellas, son parte del grupo, lamento decir que ya no seremos el famoso trío de Hogwarts, ahora seremos el sexteto' Comentó Harry riendo al igual que las chicas  
  
'¿Pero como es que se los dijiste sin avisarle a Dumbledore?' Preguntó Hermione asustada  
  
'No te preocupes Hermione t...' Estaba diciendo Persefone pero fue interrumpida por Harry:  
  
'Ey!! Miran la hora que es, si no nos apuramos nos dejan afuera de la disco' Dijo mirando el reloj. 'Ron, Hermione, ¿vienen con nosotros? y así luego se quedan a dormir aquí en Privet Drive. O sino...'  
  
'¿O sino que?' Preguntó Ron a Harry. Este no le respondió, estaba susurrándole a Persefone su idea. En la cara de está se dibujo una gran sonrisa. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo mientras Harry decía:  
  
'Cambio de planes. Nos volvemos todos a casa' Y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su camisa y sacó su varita al tiempo que llegaba Persefone y decía:  
  
'Hay más de 3 cajones'  
  
Nadie salvo Harry había entendido lo que había dicho.  
  
'Vayan yendo, ahora voy yo' Y ante la vista de todos desapareció.  
  
'¿Y Harry?' Preguntó Ron  
  
'Se hizo invisible' Contestó Persefone 'Ahora será mejor que vayamos y preparemos todo, en el camino se los explico'  
  
Salieron de la heladería y se dirigieron hacia la casa mientras Persefone explicaba la idea de Harry.  
  
'Este Harry piensa en todo' Sonrió Ron contento.  
  
'Lo que más me impresiona es como a cambiado desde la ultima vez, no recuerdo nunca haberlo visto tan alto y, además, habló de Sirius como si nada hubiera pasado' Dijo Hermione  
  
'Y eso que no lo has visto semidesnudo' Dijo Roxana sonrojándose. 'Tiene un cuerpazo, los brazos y las piernas muy marcados y ni hablar del pecho y los abdominales'  
  
Ron y Hermione quedaron totalmente impresionados por el comentario de Roxana.  
  
'¿Acaso te has metido a la casa de sus tíos a espiarlo?' Preguntó Hermione  
  
'Lo que pasa es que Harry está viviendo con nosotras' Explicó Melinda. 'Harry se había quedado a dormir en nuestra casa, y cuando volvió a la de sus tíos, solo había una nota diciendo que se habían ido a vivir a otra ciudad, y que pronto venderían la casa, así que Harry mudó todo a nuestra casa y desde ese día ha vivido con nosotras'  
  
Ron se quedo paralizado en el momento, seguramente sería solo un sueño. Harry viviendo en una misma casa con 3 hermosas chicas mientras que el había pasado casi todo el verano con Hermione, que a pesar de ser linda, no era nada si las comparaba con Persefone, Melinda y Roxana.  
  
'Llegamos' Anunció Melinda abriendo la puerta. 'No se fijen en la decoración, ni en el amueblado, como no teníamos los mismos gustos hay partes de todos, el pobre de Harry se pasó el verano transformando piedras en muebles para todos'  
  
'¿Harry? Pero si no tenemos permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio' Exclamó Hermione  
  
'Era así hasta que llegó una carta de Fudge para Harry diciéndole que el podía hacer toda la que quiera por su situación especial' Explicó Persefone  
  
'Ah' Se calmó Hermione. 'Harry nos ha estado ocultando muchas cosas'  
  
'Lo que pasa' Dijo Harry apareciendo de la nada con 2 cajones de cervezas, unos cuantos tragos, una radio chiquita y unos parlantes. 'Es que todo esto paso en esta semana, y Hedwig no ha vuelto de un viaje a Francia, supongo que debe de estar por llegar'  
  
'Harry' Gritó Persefone. '¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no utilices la invisibilidad en la casa?'  
  
'Lo siento' Dijo Harry poniéndose colorado. 'Es que olvidé que era invisible, ya sabes que siempre me pasa lo mismo, además, recuerdo que alguien usó mi varita para hacerse invisible, pensando que así era como lo hacía, y lo único que consiguió fue prenderse fuego' Todos estallaron en carcajadas menos Persefone que se puso roja. 'En fin, comencemos con la fiesta' Y con unos ágiles movimientos de la varita las ventanas, puertas y cortinas se cerraron, la radio se hallaba en la pared del fondo, pero luego se transformo en un equipo de música gigante, y las cervezas se encontraban flotando en el aire abiertas.  
  
'¡Que empiece la fiesta!' Gritó Melinda a la vez que agarraba una botella de cerveza y comenzaba a tomar  
  
'Yo nunca he tomado' Dijo Hermione 'No se si debería'  
  
'Yo tampoco' Agregó Ron  
  
'¡Oh, vamos!' Exclamó Harry. 'Tienen casi 16 años, ya es hora de que empiecen a tomar. Además, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños 16 de Roxana cuando pasen las 12'  
  
'¿De verdad?' Preguntó Ron. Roxana Asintió  
  
Se pasaron la noche tomando cerveza, bailando y charlando entre todos. La primera en caer borracha fue Hermione, que a pesar de ser la primera vez que había tomado, tomó bastante. Luego fue Ron y, parecía que Harry, Melinda, Persefone y Roxana iban a aguantar mucho más.  
  
De repente, a Harry se le ocurrió otras de sus brillantes ideas. Se la comento a las chicas. Estas, luego de escuchar la idea de Harry, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
'Tendré que ceder mi habitación, pero bien vale la pena' Rió Harry. 'Ahora, Roxana y Melinda, lleven a Ron y Hermione a mi habitación, mientras tanto Persefone y yo le hacemos unos cuantos cambios.  
  
'De acuerdo' Dijeron las 3 a la vez. Sin perder tiempo, Harry y Persefone subieron a la habitación de este, y al entrar, Persefone se quedó paralizada al verla. Habían puesto una regla cuando Harry fue a vivir ahí, ni el entraría en la habitación de las chicas, ni las chicas en la de el, así que fue la primera vez que entró.  
  
Una de las paredes parecía estar pintada de miles de colores, pero cuando Harry encendió la luz, Persefone se dio cuenta de que Harry la había recubierto totalmente por fotos. Había fotos de los padres de Harry, de ellos con Harry cuando era bebé, de Sirius con Harry, de Hagrid, de Ron, de Hermione, de ella y de sus hermanas. En la pared opuesta a la de las fotos, se encontraba colgados mágicamente los objetos más preciados de Harry, su Saeta de Fuego, el Mapa del Merodeador, la Capa para hacerse Invisible de su padre y una Snitch. En la pared de la derecha había siete puertas, a pesar, de que no había ninguna habitación del otro lado y, en la ultima pared un gran espejo, que reconoció como "El espejo de Erised" del que tanto le había hablado Harry. Pero no había rastros de una cama.  
  
'¿En donde está tu cama Harry?' Preguntó Persefone  
  
'Allí' Dijo Harry mientras señalaba hacia el techo. En el medio de la habitación, casi a 1 metro del techo, se encontraba una cama flotando en el aire.  
  
'Sinceramente Harry, es la mejor habitación que he visto en mi vida' Dijo Persefone sonriéndole  
  
'Gracias, me costo mucho poder hacerla, tuve que leer muchos libros' Dijo Harry. 'Si quieres luego les enseño a hacer lo mismo. Pero ahora a preparar el gran chiste, tu eres más inteligente en esto del amor, así que solo dime como hago para que parezca una pieza matrimonial y transformo todo'  
  
'¿Pero que pasara con tu habitación?' Preguntó Persefone.'Si te costó tanto no vale la pena arruinarla'  
  
'No te preocupes' Contestó Harry. 'Solo será un encantamiento por 24 horas, después volverá a la normalidad'  
  
'De acuerdo'  
  
y así fueron modificando toda la habitación hasta que parecía una habitación de una pareja de recién casados.  
  
'Ahora falta el toque final' Dijo Harry al mismo tiempo de que llegaban Roxana y Melinda con Ron y Hermione. Al entrar se quedaron pasmadas, y solo pudieron decir:  
  
'Que bien que quedó'  
  
Luego Harry subió los cuerpos hasta su cama, los tapó con las sabanas, y con un hechizo les sacó toda la ropa y los dejo completamente desnudos.  
  
Salieron de la habitación intentando contener la risa al imaginarse la reacción de Ron y Hermione al despertarse al día siguiente.  
  
'Lamentablemente no podremos seguir con la fiesta' Se lamentó Roxana  
  
'Si, tienes razón, la cerveza se acabó, y además hice muchos hechizos hoy, estoy realmente agotado' Dijo Harry tristemente  
  
'¿A dónde vas a dormir? Tu habitación está ocupada' Preguntó Melinda  
  
'Ni idea. Supongo que me voy a tirar en el sofá' Contestó Harry  
  
'¿Y si vienes a nuestra habitación? Todas nuestras camas son más grandes que las matrimoniales, tranquilamente puedes dormir con una de nosotras, o sino, duermes en una tu y 2 de nosotras duermen juntas' Sugirió Persefone. Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se cayó al suelo totalmente desmayado. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 Los secretos de Harry  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Aun no había abierto los ojos, los sentía muy pesados, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, los abrió. Lo primero que vio fue un espejo en el techo, y se quedó estupefacta al ver lo que el espejo reflejaba. El espejo los reflejaba a ella y a Ron. Miró hacia su derecha, y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban sin poder creerlo. Hermione rápidamente se levantó intentando apartarse de este sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron aún más que antes al ver a Hermione totalmente desnuda al lado de el, habiendo dormido en la misma cama. Hermione notó que ahora la miraba mucho más que antes y con los ojos muy abiertos, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba completamente desnuda, así que rápidamente se volvió a tapar.  
  
'¿Qué haces aquí?' Preguntó gritando a Ron  
  
'Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, lo único que recuerdo de la fiesta de ayer es que tomamos como locos y nada más'  
  
Se destapó y se dispuso a bajar cuando notó la mirada de Hermione fija en el. El también estaba desnudo, así que sin perder tiempo se volvió a meter en la cama a la vez que Hermione bajaba de ella, no pensaba estar acostada con Ron en una misma cama cuando ambos estaban totalmente desnudos y totalmente rojos. Miró hacia abajo y encontró su ropa y la de Ron desparramada por el suelo. En la cabeza de ambos estaba el mismo pensamiento: "Será posible...Realmente lo he hecho...No lo puedo creer"  
  
'Ni se te ocurra mirar' Dijeron los dos a la vez mientras iban bajando de la cama por lados diferentes sin darse cuenta de que la escalera se encontraba al final haciéndolos ver de frente de nuevo. Enrojecieron completamente, y corrieron hasta su ropa y cuando se vistieron completamente se volvieron a mirar.  
  
'De esto ni una palabra a nadie' Dijo Hermione  
  
'Estoy de acuerdo' Le contestó Ron.  
  
Giraron para la habitación, y se dieron cuenta que las escaleras formaban un gran corazón de color rojo, y que en el había varios mensajes:  
  
"La próxima vez que decidan hacer de las suyas pongan un hechizo para que los demás no escuchemos y también recuerden cerrar la puerta"  
  
Harry  
  
"Tienen que ser más cuidadosos. Yo que tu, Hermione, corro al hospital más cercano a hacerme un test de embarazo".  
  
Persefone  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron. Como quieres que me lleve una buena impresión de ti, si no pasa un día que te conozco y mira como actúas.  
  
Melinda  
  
"Les doy una sugerencia, no se emborrachen más juntos o serán padres más pronto de lo que ustedes creen.  
  
Roxana  
  
Luego de leer los mensajes de sus amigos se volvieron a mirar, ambos estaban sumamente colorados pero tenían una expresión de terror en su rostro.  
  
De repente, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Harry, Persefone, Melinda y Roxana.  
  
Harry tomó a Ron del brazo y lo llevó a una esquina mientras que a Hermione se la llevaban las chicas a la otra.  
  
'¿Qué se siente Ron?' Le preguntó Harry a Ron con una sonrisa picarona  
  
'¿Cómo se siente que?' Preguntó Ron  
  
'¿Me vas a decir que no lo recuerdas?' Le preguntó Harry poniendo cara de asombro  
  
'No' Contestó Ron preocupado.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'¿Qué se siente Hermione? Le preguntó Persefone  
  
'No... No lo recuerdo' Contestó Hermione intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior. Los mareos, dolores de cabeza y ganas de vomitar se le haban ido en seguida  
  
'¿No lo recuerdas?' Le preguntó Roxana  
  
'No' Contestó  
  
'¿Ni un poquito para decirnos que se siente?' Dijo Melinda  
  
'No' Volvió a decir Hermione  
  
'Los dejamos solos' Les dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione mientras las chicas salían de la habitación intentando contener la risa.'Para que charlen sobre lo de anoche y se relajen' Y antes de salir lanzo un encantamiento al corazón gigantesco haciendo que los mensajes se borrasen y se forme otro, rápidamente salió de la habitación sin dejar reaccionar a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Estos se miraron por unos instantes y luego, al mismo tiempo, posaron sus miradas en el nuevo mensaje.  
  
"Lamentamos decirles que todo fue una broma. No recuerdan nada porque realmente no paso nada. Aunque si lo quieren hacer, la habitación durará unas horas más antes de que se transforme en la habitación de Harry. Si nos buscan, estamos corriendo para escapar, jejeje. Nos vemos."  
  
Harry, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda  
  
PD: No les parece que fue una de mis mejores ideas. Harry  
  
Ron y Hermione se quedaron totalmente paralizados durante un momento, pero luego sus caras se pusieron totalmente rojas de la furia.  
  
'Te voy a matar cuando te encuentre Harry' Exclamó Hermione saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.  
  
'No te podrás escapar de mi' Dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo.  
  
'Estuvo espectacular' Dijo Roxana saliendo de la nada junto con Harry, Persefone y Melinda.  
  
'Si, aunque creo que se nos pasó un poco la mano' Comentó preocupada Persefone  
  
'Tal ves' Dijo Harry. 'Pero mejor que se vayan acostumbrando a las bromas de los nuevos merodeadores'  
  
'¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué ni Ron ni Hermione participarán del grupo?' Preguntó Melinda. Harry asintió lentamente.  
  
'Ambos son prefectos, no podrán gastar bromas, y por sobre todo, seremos sus pesadillas.' Dijo Harry. 'Siempre y cuando. sigamos vivos.' agregó. Los 4 rieron.  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban buscándolos por la cocina, cuando oyeron sus carcajadas proviniendo del piso de arriba. Subieron lentamente, cada vez se oían más fuertes, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Harry.  
  
Abrieron la puerta lentamente y pudieron ver la escena. Harry les estaba hablando sobre algo, y estás se reían a carcajadas sin poder contenerse.  
  
'¡Con que aquí están!' Exclamó Hermione hecha una furia abriendo la puerta de par en par y haciendo pegar un salto a los 4 chicos.  
  
'Fue solo una broma, no se enojen' Dijo Harry guardando su varita  
  
'¿Te parece que solo haya sido una broma?' Dijo muy enojada Hermione.  
  
'Claro' Contestó Roxana por Harry. '¿Me vas a decir que no te hubiera parecido gracioso si tu y Ron se la hicieran a Harry con alguna de nosotras?' Hermione y Ron no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
'Sabía que no iban a enojarse por una simple broma' Les sonrió Harry. 'Además, a cambio de que lo olviden les mostraré mi cuarto, y eso ya es decir mucho, nadie lo ha visto salvo Persefone cuando entró ayer para ayudarme a transformarlo en esto. Y les puedo asegurar de que no se van a arrepentir. ¿De acuerdo?'  
  
Hermione y Ron se miraron. Las chicas les habían contado que Harry les había prohibido tajantemente que entraran a su cuarto. Y por lo que les había dicho Harry, realmente debía ser realmente algo sorprendente. Estuvieron un rato pensando hasta que Ron le asintió a Hermione con la cabeza y esta dijo:  
  
'De acuerdo. Pero si nos llegas a hacer otra broma como esta, te juro que me aprenderé una buena maldición y los hechizaré' Dijo en tono amenazador Hermione  
  
'Prometemos no hacerles más bromas como esta' Dijo Persefone sonriendo. Luego miró a Harry y este asintió. Con un simple movimiento de la varita, todo el cuarto resplandeció por unos segundos y cuando dejó de hacerlo había vuelto a ser el cuarto de Harry.  
  
Todos estaban igual que Persefone durante la noche anterior, jamás hubieran pensado que el cuarto de Harry hubiera sido de aquella forma. Esperaban encontrar un cuarto común y todo desordenado, pero el de Harry parecía impecable y muy extraño, principalmente, las 7 puertas que ocupaban toda una pared.  
  
'Espectacular' Dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
'¿Pero que son aquellas puertas? No puede haber habitaciones del otro lado' Dijo Hermione  
  
'Ahora se las mostraré, lo único que les pido es que no se desesperen' Dijo Harry tranquilamente avanzando hacia la puerta más cercana.  
  
Abrió todas las puertas moviendo la varita. Detrás de estas había un cuadro gigantesco, como el de la Dama Gorda, la entrada a la torre Gryffindor. En el primero se trataba de Hermione, el segundo era de Penélope, el tercero era de Roxana, el cuarto era de Melinda, el quinto era de Ron, el sexto era de Sirius y el ultimo no había nada, era de principio a fin de color negro.  
  
'¿Quién los hizo?' Preguntó Hermione perpleja. 'Están espectaculares los cuadros. Debe ser un gran pintor'  
  
'Es solo un poco de imaginación' Contestó Harry un poco sonrojado  
  
'¿Quieres decir que tu has pintado los cuadros?' Dijo Persefone sin poder creerlo. Harry asintió levemente y todos se impresionaron aún más.  
  
'¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho que pintabas tan bien?' Preguntó Ron sin poder evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacia su amigo.  
  
'Por que yo no lo sabía hasta hace poco, y porque se me olvido' Contestó Sonriendo Harry.  
  
'¿Por qué el último está en negro?' Preguntó Melinda. '¿Acaso no sabias a quien pintar?'  
  
'No, yo lo pinte. Pero no le gustó a el que lo pintara yo, además, es mejor así. No creo que les hubiera gustado mucho verlo' Contestó Harry. Todos se quedaron cayados y pensativos por lo que había dicho.  
  
'¿Y a donde llevan?' Preguntó Persefone de repente  
  
'¿Como "Y a donde llevan"? Preguntó Roxana. 'Son cuadros no pasajes secretos'  
  
'En Hogwarts, los cuadros son entradas a pasajes secretos, salas comunes, y quien sabe a cuantas cosas más' Explicó Hermione  
  
'Así es, cada cuadro te lleva al lugar que la persona pintada más aprecie' Explicó Harry. 'Y los 7 juntos tienen todo lo que uno necesite. Entremos en el primero' Y se acercó al de Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego de sonreírle, la Hermione del cuadro se aparto dejándolos pasar.  
  
Luego de entrar Harry por el cuadro, los demás lo siguieron medio asustados uno por uno, aunque ninguno estaba como Hermione. Esta se encontraba como en un trance y se chocó de a Harry que se había quedado mirándola.  
  
'No te preocupes' Le dijo tomándole la mano para ayudarla a levantar. 'Los pasajes no llevan a nada que te pueda vincular con alguien. Solo a los lugares que más prefieras. ¿Sabes lo que es, verdad? Le preguntó. Esta negó con la cabeza, y Harry sin decir más abrió la puerta que los separaba de la habitación. Al entrar todos se quedaron asombrados. Era una sala gigantesca, casi como el gran salón de Hogwarts, pero en las paredes había estantes con libros y más libros, debía ser una de las bibliotecas más grande del mundo. Sobre los estantes había carteles flotantes que indicaban la sección el la que se encontraban. Y en el medio de la sala, había un escritorio gigante para unas 12 personas.  
  
'Es el mejor lugar que he visto en mi vida' Susurró Hermione impactada. '¿De donde has sacado tantos libros?  
  
'Los compré' Dijo Harry sonriente  
  
'¿Los compraste? ¿Todos?' Dijo Ron anonadado. '¿Cua..Cuanto te costó? Tartamudeó  
  
'Las 7 habitaciones todo mi dinero de Gringotts. No me quedó ni un centavo.' Les dijo sonriendo  
  
'¿Acaso te volviste loco? 'Como harás para vivir de ahora en más sin dinero? Recuerda que nos quedan 2 años más en Hogwarts, y luego te queda toda la vida. Es imposible que sigas sin dinero' Le dijo Ron asombrado y sin poder creerlo.  
  
'Ron, ¿piensas que yo seria capaz de hacer algo así sin tener más oro?' Dijo Harry intentando no reirse de las caras de sus amigos.  
  
'Pero acabas de decir que te gastaste todo tu oro en las habitaciones' Comentó Melinda  
  
'Aja, todo mi dinero. Pero ya no tengo que comprar más libros ni nada para Hogwarts. Además, por si no lo recuerdan, heredé todo lo de Sirius. aunque no lo voy a usar a menos que no me quede otra opción, y por sobre todo, soy socio con unos amigos de un gran negocio, en el que comenzaré a trabajar luego de mi cumpleaños' Le contestó Harry  
  
'¿Trabajar? ¿Socio? ¿Amigos?' Parecía que Ron no podía terminar de procesar lo que había dicho Harry.  
  
'Si, los amigos son tus hermanos, socio, por una especie de inversión y, trabajar, porque me vendría bien, además de que al negocio le vendría aun mejor' Le contestó Harry a Ron  
  
'Ahora entiendo todo' Contestó Hermione luego de unos instantes de silencio total. Al parecer por sus miradas, la única que lo había entendido era ella.  
  
'¿Qué haz entendido?' Preguntó Ron sin dejar de mirar a Harry.  
  
'El premio del torneo de los 3 magos Ron, eso es lo que les dio Harry a tus hermanos, por eso se comportaban así el año pasado' Explicó Hermione. Ron se quedó paralizado, no podía articular ni una palabra.  
  
Ah, ahora entiendo. Y es socio por eso, pero ¿Por qué trabajar? y ¿Por qué le vendría bien al negocio?' Preguntó confundida Roxana  
  
'Por que es famoso' Dedujo Hermione rápidamente. 'Con un simple anuncio en El Profeta ya alcanzaría, piensen que lo reciben millones de magos y que los locales están en Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon, venderían millones de productos' Todos lo pensaron un momento y concluyeron en que tenia toda la razón  
  
'Y no me extrañaría para nada si luego de un tiempo sacaran productos con marca Harry Potter' Agregó Hermione. Todos comenzaron a reírse salvo Harry.  
  
'Tarde Hermione. Debe ser una de las pocas cosas en las que te has equivocado' Dijo Harry. Todos pararon de reír al instante.  
  
'¿Quieres decir que ya hay productos con tu nombre?' Preguntó sorprendida Persefone.  
  
'Si' Dijo Harry sonrojándose.'Fred y George me enviaron una carta el primer día luego de las vacaciones preguntándome que me parecía la idea. Por supuesto, a mi me encantó. Pero no saldrán hasta el 1º de agosto. Me mandaron unas cuantas muestras, son realmente espectaculares, la mayoría de los que me han mandado, son exactamente iguales a los que probaban el año pasado, pero en vez de ser pastillas, tienen forma de mi cicatriz en forma de rayo' Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas tras el relato de Harry. Se imaginaban todo lo que harían durante ese año con los nuevos inventos de Fred y George, incluso Hermione se rió.  
  
'Es una pena que ustedes no vallan a poder jugar bromas a los demás. Y lo peor es que intentaran detenernos' Les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione  
  
'¿Qué quieres decir con que no vamos a poder y que los intentaremos detener?' Pregunto Ron sin entender  
  
'Prefectos' Contestó únicamente Harry. De la cara de Hermione y Ron se borraron totalmente las sonrisas. La de Hermione porque sabia que si no había podido detener a Fred y a George el año pasado, mucho menos podría detener a Harry, y más si había 3 personas iguales a el, ya les habían demostrado a la noche lo que podrían llegar a hacer. Ron estaba peor que Hermione, era cierto que se había sentido muy orgulloso cuando lo habían elegido prefecto a el y a Harry no, pero conociendo a Harry, lo que hacían sus hermanos no sería nada comparado con lo que haría el. Y lo peor es que el no podría disfrutarlo, sino que tendría que hacerle frente. Una expresión de terror se dibujo en su rostro, al ver esto, Harry le sonrió y dijo:  
  
'No se preocupen, intentaremos que no vayan dirigidos a ustedes. Aunque no prometemos nada' Harry y las chicas comenzaron a reír sin parar, hasta que Hermione miró el reloj y dijo:  
  
'Ya se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos pronto Ron, o llegaremos a casa cuando sea de noche.' Eran las 2 de la tarde y aun no habían comido nada.  
  
'Si, creo que tienes razón' Contestó Ron triste por tener que irse.  
  
'No se preocupen, iremos a visitarlos y haremos unas cuantas cosas, y sino, vienen a pasar unos días aquí para mi cumpleaños. ¿De acuerdo?' Les dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa que ellos devolvieron dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo. 'Además, nosotros también tenemos que ir a Londres. Podemos ir juntos hasta allí'  
  
'¿Qué tienen que hacer en Londres?' Preguntó Ron  
  
'Ir de compras' Contestaron Persefone, Roxana y Melinda a la vez.  
  
'¿De compras?' Preguntó Ron sin comprender mientras Hermione les miraba con envidia. 'Pero si aún no ha llegado la lista del colegio y hace 2 semanas que terminamos el curso. ¿Qué van a comprar?'  
  
'¡Ropa!' Exclamaron nuevamente las chicas.  
  
'De acuerdo' Respondió Hermione. '¿Tomamos un autobús o un tren?'  
  
'Iremos por polvos Flu' Contestó Harry sorprendiendo a Hermione y a Ron  
  
'¿Tienen la chimenea conectada?' Preguntó Hermione. Roxana asintió  
  
Salieron de la habitación del cuadro de Hermione y entraron en la habitación de Harry y antes de salir le echaron de nuevo una mirada a los cuadros. Se dieron cuenta de que el ultimo cuadro estaba ocupado.  
  
'Es...Es...' Dijo Hermione 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3 De compras  
  
'Muy parecido a ti. Pero no eres tu' Concluyó Hermione viendo el cuadro.  
  
'¿Tu padre?' Preguntó Roxana. Harry negó con la cabeza. '¿Entonces quien?'  
  
'Voldemort' Concluyó Harry. 'Este es Voldemort a los 16 a los años, mejor conocido como Tom Riddle' Todos se quedaron totalmente en blanco al escuchar a Harry  
  
'Pero...Pero' Intentaba decir Ron sin poder dejar de temblar.'¿Para que la hiciste?'  
  
'Principalmente, para hablar con el y ver nuestras diferencias y similitudes, y también para saber como piensa Voldemort' Contestó Harry. Todos se quedaron totalmente impactados. Y para cambiar de tema agrego: 'Mejor vayamos que sino van a cerrar todos los negocios' Las chicas asintieron y corrieron a su cuarto diciendo:  
  
'Nos vamos a cambiar. Enseguida volvemos' Ron se quedó totalmente perplejo por su comportamiento y pregunto:  
  
'¿Siempre son así ?'  
  
'¿Así como?' Preguntó Harry sin comprender  
  
'Así de raras. Hermione nunca se comportó así por un poco de ropa pero si por libros' Explicó Ron. Hermione le echó una mirada furiosa.  
  
'Eres un estúpido' Le dijo pegándole una cachetada y se fue enojada de la habitación hacia la de las chicas.  
  
'¿Y ahora que dije?' Le preguntó Ron a Harry frotándose la mejilla donde le había pegado Hermione  
  
'Definitivamente Ron, tienes que aprender muchas cosas porque si sigues haciendo enojar así a las mujeres, te vas a quedar solito' Le respondió Harry seriamente. '¿Por qué no hablas con tus hermanos? Estoy seguro que Charly o Bill serian buenas opciones, porque no creo que ni Percy ni los gemelos puedan'  
  
'¡Harry! Apúrate que cierran los locales' Le gritó Persefone desde el piso de abajo.  
  
'¡Ya bajamos!' Respondió Harry gritando, y luego añadió en voz baja.'Vamos Ron o nos van a matar' Y salió de la habitación riendo seguido por Ron que seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo.  
  
'Definitivamente, la ropa muggle les queda muchísimo mejor que las túnicas' Les dijo Harry observándolas de arriba abajo. Las chicas se sonrojaron.  
  
'¿No quieres venir Hermione?' Le preguntó Persefone  
  
'No tengo dinero, mis padres no me han dejado' Contestó triste 'No te preocupes, nosotras tampoco tenemos dinero, nuestro tío aún no nos ha mandado su lechuza con dinero' Le dijo Melinda  
  
'¿Entonces como van a comprar?' Preguntó  
  
'Harry nos va a pagar todo' Contestó Roxana. Se giro hacia Harry y dijo: '¿Verdad que no hay problema que venga Hermione?'  
  
'Para nada' Le respondió Harry. '¿Compraran ropa muggle o túnicas de gala?'  
  
'Ambas' Contestaron todas las chicas a la vez.  
  
'Bueno, vayamos yendo' Dijo Harry. Tomo unos polvos del tarrito que estaba al lado de la chimenea, los arrojó al fuego y dijo: 'Al Caldero Chorreante'  
  
Apareció en el pequeño y lúgubre lugar que se encontraba totalmente lleno. Todas las miradas se fijaron en el y comenzaron a murmurar todos juntos. Harry se acercó al tabernero y preguntó:  
  
'¿Queda algo para comer Tom?' Al tiempo que Persefone aparecía y se acercaba a Harry  
  
'Claro que si, señor Harry Potter' Respondió Tom fijándose en Persefone. '¿Qué desea comer?'  
  
'Un momento' Le pidió Harry mientras Roxana, Melinda, Hermione y Ron se acercaban. '¿Qué quieren comer? Les preguntó  
  
'Yo me conformaría con una hamburguesa y unas papas fritas' Contesto Persefone.  
  
'Yo también' Contestó Harry. '¿Ustedes?  
  
'Lo mismo' Contestaron a la vez.  
  
'De acuerdo' Dijo Harry. Iba a pedirle a Tom las ordenes cuando este ya las estaba preparando para servir. 'Impresionante' Le dijo al tabernero  
  
'Gracias' Contestó Tom '¿Cuánto es?' Preguntó Harry  
  
'No se preocupe señor Potter, corre por cuenta mía' Contestó Tom comenzando a entregarles sus ordenes  
  
'Muchas gracias' Dijo Harry tomando su orden. Cuando todos tenían la suya, se acercaron hasta una de las pocas mesas vacías y se sentaron. Las chicas conversaban animadamente sobre lo que iban a comprarse mientras Ron y Harry hablaban sobre el equipo de quidditch de ese año.  
  
'¿Así que Dumbledore te autorizó para volver a jugar quidditch de nuevo?' Le preguntó Ron  
  
'Así es. Pero de todas maneras se van a volver a hacer las pruebas para cazador y bateadores' Contestó Harry  
  
'Que gran problema. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer para conseguir 3 cazadoras y 2 bateadores buenos? Porque si las pruebas son iguales a las del año pasado no tendremos muchas esperanzas de ganar la copa' Dijo Ron preocupado  
  
'Nosotras éramos cazadoras en Beauxbatons' Intervino Persefone  
  
'¿Ustedes? ¿Juegan Quidditch?' Preguntó Ron con su clásico tacto. Hermione le echó una mirada de irá como antes  
  
'Claro. ¿Acaso no podemos?' Le contestó molesta Melinda.  
  
'¿Qué les parece si vamos yendo a Madame Malkin por las túnicas?' Intervino Harry intentando cambiar de tema. A las chicas se les formó una gran sonrisa en la cara, y al parecer, olvidar completamente el tema ya que se levantaron y arrastraron a Harry hasta la salida al callejón mientras todos los miraban impresionados, no era muy común que se viera a un chico rodeado de 4 hermosas chicas. Ron los acompaño absorto en sus pensamientos "No lo entiendo. ¿Que tiene que yo no tenga?" Lo primero que se le ocurrió es "Fama y fortuna" Sabía que eso no era, pero no iba a admitirlo.  
  
'Apúrate Ron' Lo llamó Harry haciéndolo volver a la realidad  
  
'Ya voy' Dijo acercándose a donde estaba Harry en la entrada al callejón. Lo cruzaron y comenzaron a dirigirse a Madame Malkin. Persefone, Roxana, Melinda y Hermione iban canturreando felices mientras caminaban a un paso acelerado. Parecían unas niñas cuando les iban a comprar un bonito regalo. Harry notó el rostro de su amigo y le dijo:  
  
'No tiene nada que ver que sea famoso' Y entró en la tienda detrás de las chicas dejando a Ron más confundido de lo que estaba. "¿Cómo ha hecho eso? ¿Acaso ahora puede leer la mente?" Mientras tanto, las chicas corrían de aquí para allá dentro del local mirando vestidos y preguntándole a Harry como les quedaba.  
  
'Cualquier ropa que lleven les quedará bien, no se preocupen por eso.' Les dijo ya un poco cansado de que le preguntaran lo mismo pero esbozando una gran sonrisa que derritió a unas cuantas jóvenes que se encontraban en el local.  
  
'¿Y tu? ¿No te vas a comprar ropa nueva?' Le preguntó Hermione luego de un rato.  
  
'Si, es solo que no se que comprarme' Le contestó Harry. Pareciera que lo hubiera gritado porque en menos de 10 segundos 6 o 7 chicas se le habían acercado con varios trajes para que se los probara.  
  
'Siempre llamando la atención Potter' Dijo una voz detrás de Harry. Este volteó y se encontró con su queridísimo profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.  
  
'Profesor Snape' Exclamó Harry. '¿Qué hace usted en una tienda como esta? Que yo sepa aquí no venden pociones para desengrasar el pelo' La mayoría de las personas de la tienda se comenzó a reír, pero cuando Snape les lanzó su mirada de furia cesaron inmediatamente.  
  
'Te lo he dicho una vez Potter y te lo diré mil veces. Cuida lo que haces o terminarás mal como tu querido padrino' Le dijo Snape sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos. Harry estalló de furia. En unos segundos el profesor Snape se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
'Ennervate' Susurró Harry apuntando a Snape con la varita, este se despertó al instante. 'Nunca, pero nunca, menciones la muerte de Sirius' Se dio la vuelta, se dirigió a la señora que atendía y le dijo: 'Siento lo que acaba de pasar, no fue mi intención desordenar la tienda. Con esto cubrirá todo los daños a los vestidos' Al tiempo que le dejaba 20 Galeones encima del mostrador. Con una mirada les dijo a los demás que salieran. Acomodó todo el local de nuevo y salió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.  
  
'¡Fantástico!' Exclamó Ron con una gran sonrisa cuando Harry se les acercó. 'Snape recordará esto para toda su vida' En cambio Hermione no parecía muy contenta con lo que había hecho mientras que Persefone, Roxana y Melinda actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
'Se que no debía haber perdido el control de aquella manera. Pero no puedo permitir que un maldito ex mortífago me hablé así de la muerte de Sirius.' Le dijo a Hermione sin dejar de mirar todos los paquetes que estas traían. 'Por cierto, ¿Pudieron encontrar todo lo que querían?' Las chicas asintieron sin dejar de darle las gracias mientras le daban un abraso en conjunto.  
  
'Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren que tenemos aquí' Dijo alguien saliendo de un local no muy grande.  
  
'El nuevo galán de Hogwarts' Dijo otra persona saliendo de la misma tienda. Harry enrojeció, al igual que las chicas, que rápidamente se apartaron de Harry. Este volteó y se encontró con los rostros sonrientes de Fred y George.  
  
'Fred, George, tanto tiempo que no nos vemos' Les dijo Harry acercándose y tendiéndoles la mano.  
  
'Aunque se ve que no te la has pasado mal' Dijo Fred echándole una mirada a las chicas. Su hermanó asintió y Harry volvió a enrojecer.  
  
'Ellas son Persefone Bank, Melinda Smiths y Roxana Runk' Dijo Harry señalándolas. 'Esta es Hermione, aunque creo que ya la conocen. Y este es su querido Ronnie' Todos rieron del chiste menos Ron que se puso colorado y exclamó:  
  
'Ahora tu también'  
  
'Calma, calma' Lo tranquilizó Harry. 'Solo era una broma'  
  
'Hablando de bromas' Dijo Hermione. '¿Cómo va la tienda?'  
  
'Bien. Aunque se venderá mucho mejor en época de comprar las cosas para Hogwarts' Contestó George  
  
'Hablando de eso' Dijo Harry. 'Podrían trabajar aquí antes de Hogwarts' Les dijo a las tres hermanas. 'Y pedimos unas habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante y pasamos unas semanas aquí en Londres. ¿Qué les parece?  
  
'Sería estupendo' Comentó Fred. 'Ahora no solo vendrán chicas sino que también vendrán muchos chicos a verlas y de paso a comprar'. Todos rieron  
  
'Si. Y así no se me van a quedar mirando tanto porque van a estar muy ocupados viéndolas totalmente embobados' Opinó Harry. Las chicas se sonrojaron y Ron bufó enojado. '¿Aceptan?'  
  
'Claro' Contestaron las 3 a la vez  
  
'Entonces está decidido. Nos vemos el 1 de Agosto a la mañana para darles las indicaciones' Les dijo Fred  
  
'¿Ya se van?' Les preguntó Ron a sus hermanos  
  
'Tenemos que irnos a...' Dijo George, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermano le dio un codazo. 'La tienda de Hogsmeade' Agregó nervioso  
  
'Está bien. Vayan con Alicia y Katie que los deben estar esperando' Les respondió Harry. Ahora fueron Fred y George los que se sonrojaron. Ron estaba que se caía de la risa.  
  
'Por lo menos nosotros no estamos solos' Le dijo George a Ron. Este paró de inmediato de reírse. Luego se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo. '¿Cómo lo supiste?'  
  
'Se podría decir que vi sus caras cuando veníamos hacia aquí. La verdad es que no creo que estén muy contentas. Por lo que les oí decir, sus novios estaban retrasados' Dijo Harry. Fred miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, hacía 10 minutos que se tenían que haber encontrado con Alicia y Katie.  
  
'Muchas Gracias Harry' Le dijo Fred. Tomó el brazo de su hermano y comenzaron a correr hacia la heladería donde habían quedado.  
  
'¿Sabes una cosa?' Le dijo Ron a Harry en cuanto se fueron. 'He notado que haz cambiado muchísimo desde que... Ay, ¿Por que me pisas?' Le dijo a Hermione, esta lo había pisado muy fuerte.  
  
'No hay problema Hermione. No tengo problema de hablar sobre Sirius. Lo he estado haciendo todo el verano y ya lo he superado' Le sonrió Harry. 'En cuanto a lo que decías Ron, es imposible no cambiar luego de lo que pasó el año pasado. ¿Qué harías tu si supieras que estás destinado a enfrentarte a Voldemort cuando todo el mundo mágico y muggle está en juego?' Ron se quedó pasmado al oír el nombre Voldemort, pero aún más ante lo que le había dicho Harry.  
  
'Yo... no quise...' Pero fue interrumpido por Harry  
  
'No te preocupes, te aseguro que si me hubiera enojado estarías tirado en el piso inconsciente como Snape.' Le sonrió Harry a su amigo. Nadie pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al recordar al aspecto de Snape cuando Harry lo había dejado inconsciente. Incluso Persefone, Roxana y Melinda que nunca habían visto a Snape.  
  
'Mejor vayamos volviendo a nuestras casas. Se está haciendo de noche' Dijo Hermione mirando la hora.  
  
'Tienes razón' Aprobó Persefone. Se encaminaron hacia la salida del callejón Diagon, atravesaron el Caldero Chorreante y se acercaron a la salida.  
  
'Definitivamente tenemos que reunirnos algún día de estos para conocernos mejor.' Dijo Melinda luego de saludar a Ron y Hermione.  
  
'Y tienen que venir para mi cumpleaños si es que logro llegar al 31 de julio.' Comentó Harry contento.  
  
'No bromees con eso' Le reprochó Roxana.  
  
'De acuerdo' Dijo Harry haciendo pucheritos. Ninguna pudo resistirse a pensar en lo tierno que se veía Harry de ese modo, sin embargo, ninguna lo demostró. Y rápidamente Ron y Hermione abandonaron el Caldero Chorreante yendo hacia el Londres Muggle. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4 Noticias Buenas, Noticias Malas  
  
'Despierta, Harry, despierta' Le decía alguien mientras lo sacudía.  
  
'Ya va, ya me levanto' Dijo Harry medio dormido tanteando con las manos la mesita de noche, encontró los anteojos, se los puso con desgano y abrió los ojos.  
  
'¡Feliz Cumpleaños!' Gritaron Persefone, Roxana y Melinda arrojándose sobre Harry y abrazándolo.  
  
'Gra...Gracias' Contestó Harry sin poder contener un gran bostezo. Luego miró su reloj, eran recién las 8, ellos comúnmente se levantaban cerca de las 10 así que preguntó: '¿Por qué tan temprano hoy?'  
  
'Aparte de ser un fecha tan especial y que a las 10 vendrán los invitados tuvimos que despertarte debido a un pequeño problema con las lechuzas' Le contestó Persefone dulcemente.  
  
'¿Lechuzas? ¿Como que lechuzas?' Preguntó aún sin comprender.  
  
'Baja al recibidor y mira por ti mismo' Le dijo Roxana  
  
'De acuerdo' Dijo Harry dispuesto a levantarse de la cama para cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para la fiesta. Lo estaba haciendo cuando Melinda lo detuvo.  
  
'¿Te vas a cambiar delante de nosotras así nomás?' Preguntó exaltada  
  
'Pues no veo porque no, después de todo me han visto mientras me daba una ducha, no creo que sea peor que me vean cuando me cambio' Contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A las 3 chicas le subieron rápidamente los colores.  
  
Luego de esto se levanto de su cama, bajo por las escaleras invisibles mientras las chicas lo seguían sin dejar de mirarlo. Harry iba vestido únicamente con unos boxers, dejándole el desnudo la mayor parte del cuerpo. A pesar de que, como bien había dicho Harry, ya lo habían visto completamente desnudo, no podían dejar de impresionarse del cuerpo de su amigo. Parecía que cada vez lo tenía más marcado, cosa que fascinaba a las chicas, aunque no sabían como lo hacía. Harry notó su mirada y se puso algo colorado, y sin hacer el mínimo comentario se frenó a unos centímetros del suelo. Las chicas iban tan distraídas pensando en Harry, que sin darse cuenta chocaron contra el tirándolo de los 2 escalones que faltaban bajar. Ante esto volvieron a la normalidad, y bajaron los escalones rápidamente para ver como se encontraba Harry. Este se levantó sin quejarse para nada, después de todos los accidentes que había sufrido jugando al quidditch, caerse de 2 escalones de espaldas no era nada.  
  
'Lo sentimos' Se disculparon al mismo tiempo avergonzadas.  
  
'No nos dimos cuenta que habías frenado' Continuó Melinda  
  
'Eso, es evidente' Les contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa. 'Pero no se preocupen, hacía bastante que no tenía algún accidente, y teniendo en cuenta que antes sufría uno al día, me parece que iba a ser un mal presagio'. Agregó sin dejar de sonreírles con su espléndida sonrisa, estas no pudieron evitar derretirse al verla. Harry se cambió ante la atenta mirada de las chicas y cuando termino dijo:  
  
'¿Vamos a ver el problema de las lechuzas? Ya estoy listo'  
  
'Claro' Contestaron a la vez. Y sin decir nada más, los 4 bajaron juntos al recibidor. Harry se quedó totalmente impresionado al verlo. Este se encontraba totalmente abarrotado por unas 100 lechuzas que traían cartas y paquetes para Harry.  
  
'¿Pero que es esto?' Preguntó Harry  
  
'Por lo que hemos visto, tienes bastantes admiradoras, y al parecer, todas saben que hoy es tu cumpleaños' Explicó Roxana sin poder evitar sentir celos.  
  
'Ahora solo falta que aparezcan los Dursleys con deseándome un feliz cumpleaños con un gran regalo' Opinó Harry irónicamente. Las chicas rieron ante este comentario. '¿Me ayudan a abrir todas estas cartas?' Les preguntó.  
  
'No podemos, al parecer sus dueñas les dijeron que solo les dieran las cartas a ti y a nadie más' Contestó Melinda. Al ver la mueca que hizo Harry todas rieron.  
  
'Bueno, será mejor que empiece pronto si quiero que puedan entrar personas para las 10' Dijo Harry acercándose a la lechuza más cercana y desprendiéndole la carta y el paquete, luego hizo lo mismo con otra y otra.  
  
Así se pasó toda la mañana, cuando por fin había terminado de sacarle las cartas y los paquetes a todas las lechuzas y estas se habían ido, tenía una gran montaña de lo que estas le habían traído, pero no tuvo tiempo de subirlos a su habitación porque comenzaron a salir personas de la chimenea. Primero salió Remus Lupin, luego Moddy, Tonks, McGonagall, Dumbledore, el señor Weasley, la señora Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, la señora Figg, Mundungus Fletcher e incluso y con gran esfuerzo, Hagrid.  
  
'Feliz cumpleaños' Exclamaron todos a la vez al verlo.  
  
'Te veníamos a dar una fiesta sorpresa, pero creo que te nos adelantaste' Le comentó el profesor Dumbledore mientras lo saludaba.  
  
'Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un pequeño problema con unas cuantas lechuzas' Le contestó Harry  
  
'¿Qué pasó? Le preguntó Lupin acercándose para saludarlo.  
  
'Pues es que Harry está tan guapo que no han parado de llegar cartas de chicas con paquetes y lo tuvimos que despertar pues las lechuzas se negaban a que nosotras abriéramos las cartas. El recibidor estaba lleno de lechuzas, creo que eran unas 100, y no iban a poder entrar ustedes por las lechuzas' Contestó Persefone señalando hacia una esquina donde se encontraban las cartas y los paquetes. Harry se puso totalmente colorado mientras los demás miraban la montaña de cosas y a Harry, algunos muy impresionados y otros sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
'Definitivamente eres igual a James' Le dijo Lupin. 'Recuerdo que para sus 16 y 17 su casa se llenaba de lechuzas con cartas y regalos de admiradoras. Desde luego no era nada comparado con esto' Agregó Sonriendo  
  
Luego de que todos rieran se fueron acercando a Harry para saludarlo y entregarle sus respectivos regalos.  
  
'Creo...' Dijo Harry balanceándose por la cantidad de regalos que tenia en sus manos. 'Que abriré los regalos más tarde' Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.  
  
Harry se acerco a la montaña de regalos y dejo ahí los que le habían regalado, luego sacó su varita y los hizo levitar hasta su habitación. Todos salvo Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Persefone, Melinda y Roxana se quedaron completamente anonadados por lo que había hecho. Harry lo notó y les dijo:  
  
'¿Acaso no sabían que tengo un permiso especial para hacer magia fuera del colegio?'  
  
'¿Cualquier tipo de magia?' Preguntaron los gemelos rápidamente. Harry asintió.  
  
'¿Hacerse invisible para robar cervezas de los negocios también verdad?' Preguntó Dumbledore sorprendiendo a todos pero mucho más a Harry, quien enrojeció completamente  
  
'¿Cómo... lo sabe?' Le preguntó Harry tartamudeando  
  
'Pues solo con ver los millones de cajones de cerveza vacíos que hay en la parte de atrás y sabiendo de que no se les venden a los menores de edad me he dado cuenta' Contestó Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.  
  
'Sabía que tendría que haberlos transformado en arena' Comentó Harry golpeándose la cabeza con la mano y haciendo que todos soltaran unas carcajadas.  
  
'Muy buenas transformaciones señor Potter. Debo decir que son de las mejores que he visto en mi vida' Dijo la profesora McGonagall de repente. 'Así que espero que le apruebe mi materia este año fácilmente'  
  
'Muchas gracias profesora' Le contestó Harry. 'Aunque solo he podido transformar cosas muggles en cosas muggles'  
  
'¿Pero que hay de los cuadros de tu habitación? Esos cuadros los transformaste para que fueran entradas a otros lugares' Dijo Ron sin pensar. Harry, Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda palidecieron, al igual que Ron al comprender lo que acababa de decir.  
  
'¿Qué cuadros?' Preguntó Dumbledore  
  
'De todas maneras tenia que mostrárselos algún día' Comentó Harry. 'Unos cuadros que pinte con pintura mágica a principio del verano. Luego los hechicé para que guarden un pasaje secreto con el lugar que más aprecian las personas retratadas'  
  
'¿Y a quien pintaste?' Le preguntó el señor Weasley  
  
Hermione, Ron, Persefone, Roxana, Melinda, Sirius y Riddle' Contestó Harry sin darle mucha importancia. Pero al oír el nombre de Riddle todos se quedaron blancos  
  
'¿Te refieres a El innombrable?' Le preguntó Hagrid sin creérselo aún.  
  
'Si, Voldemort a los 16 años, tal cual lo recuerdo' Contestó Harry. Todos palidecieron salvo Dumbledore que parecía estar pensando en lo que había dicho Harry y Persefone, Roxana y Melinda que ya sabían del cuadro y estaban acostumbradas a oír decir a Harry Voldemort.  
  
'No digas su nombre' Le reprochó Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
'Soberbio' Exclamó Dumbledore. 'Que mejor manera de saber como piensa Voldemort que hablando con el mismo a los 16 años sin que este se entere. La verdad Harry, es que me has sorprendido totalmente'  
  
'A nosotras igual cuando nos enteramos. Y pensamos que era su padre por el gran parecido físico que tienen' Dijo Roxana  
  
'Les recuerdo que estamos aquí para celebrar y divertirnos y no para hablar sobre Voldemort o La Orden' Opinó Harry. 'Así que por que no vamos sentándonos en la mesa para que se haga un anuncio muy importante' Todos se sentaron en la mesa rápidamente sin dejar de preguntarse de que anuncio estaría hablando Harry. Fred y George se comenzaron a levantar de sus asientos al mismo tiempo que su madre les decía:  
  
'¿Qué hacen? ¿No ven que Harry va a dar un anuncio?' Les reprochó  
  
'Lo daremos nosotros' Le respondió Fred.  
  
'No Harry' Agregó George.  
  
Luego ambos se volvieron a parar, y levantando las manos intentaron llamar la atención de todos. Cuando todos dirigían sus miradas hacia ellos, Fred comenzó a hablar.  
  
'Estamos orgullosos de decirles que a partir de mañana y hasta el inicio de Hogwarts, las ganancias de nuestra tienda aumentaran un 100 o 150 por ciento más de lo que ganábamos hasta ahora'  
  
'Y todo gracias a nuestro socio y principal inversor que se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a trabajar en ella el resto del verano con la compañía de 3 hermosas chicas' Agregó George  
  
'El señor aquí presente y cumplidor de 16 años: Harry Potter' Gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Harry, que había pasado inadvertido durante el tiempo que se habían sentado  
  
'¿Cómo han dicho?' Les preguntó su madre alterada  
  
'Que Harry fue el que nos regaló el dinero, que ganó en el torneo de los 3 magos, para que podamos tener nuestra tienda. Y que luego de un acuerdo, trabajará ahí desde mañana hasta el 1º de Septiembre junto con Persefone, Roxana y Melinda' Le respondió a su madre Fred.  
  
'Y también nos dejó sacar su propia marca de sortilegios. Se van a vender de a millones' Agregó George  
  
'Y con artículos gratis de por vida' Dijo Harry con alegría. 'Los nuevos merodeadores volveremos a Hogwarts un mundo de bromas' Continuó. Dumbledore y McGonagall palidecieron completamente al igual que Ron y Hermione.  
  
'Gracias por no hacerlo prefecto profesor Dumbledore sino no tendríamos un buen líder. Con las ideas que se le ocurren, le aseguro que todo Hogwarts va a temblar' Le Dijo Persefone a Dumbledore  
  
'Ahora que Fred y George no están, el hijo de uno de los auténticos merodeadores vuelve para reclamar lo que es suyo. El trono a los más problemáticos junto con la nueva generación' Agregó Roxana  
  
'Y recuerde, la mayor parte de las bromas serán nuestras, pero no podrán demostrarlo' Concluyó Melinda. Todos se quedaron cayados sin ser capaces de decir algo salvo Lupin que estaba riéndose sin poder controlarse. Cuando pudo dejar de reír dijo:  
  
'Te aseguro Harry, que tanto James como Sirius se deben encontrar llorando por lo que acabas de decir. Recuerdo que un día estábamos los 3 en tu casa y tu madre había salido.  
  
---------------- Flash Back-----------------  
  
'Presta mucha atención en lo que te voy a decir Harry' Dijo James mirando a su hijo fijamente a los ojos. 'Cuando seas grande y vallas a Hogwarts deberás juntarte con 3 compañeros más y hacer todas las bromas que puedas con la ayuda de la capa y el mapa de merodeador'  
  
'Especialmente si tienes un enemigo, que seguramente será un Slytherin' Comentó Remus  
  
'Y, si alguna vez te cruzas con Severus Snape, debes prometerme que le jugarás las mejores y más grandes bromas que se te ocurran' Dijo James. Mientras Harry le sonreía abiertamente como diciéndole que lo haría.  
  
'Mira James, por su picara sonrisa es obvio que ha entendido lo que tiene que hacer' Le comentó Sirius y los 3 rieron.  
  
'Me haría el padre más feliz del mundo si lo llega a hacer' Comentó James con una gran sonrisa.  
  
'Y a mi el padrino más orgulloso de su ahijado de toda la historia' Agregó Sirius.  
  
----------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------  
  
Para cuando Lupin terminó de contar la historia Harry tenia lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer que su padre le hubiera dicho eso, pero, ahora que lo sabía lo iba a cumplir a toda costa. Molestaría a Malfoy y a Snape todo el tiempo que pudiera y con la mayor cantidad de bromas nunca antes vistas. Comenzó a imaginar posibles bromas y a reír sin parar al imaginar las caras de Snape y Malfoy luego de ellas.  
  
'Pobre del profesor Severus y del señor Malfoy' Dijo la profesora McGonagall. A pesar de que Harry nunca le había demostrado ser problemático de ese tipo en los 5 años en Hogwarts, sabía que siendo hijo y ahijado de 2 de lo más grandes revoltosos de Hogwarts, y luego de lo que le había dicho Lupin, nada ni nadie sería capaz de detenerlo. A diferencia de la profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore parecía divertido ante el hecho de saber lo que le había dicho James a su hijo que hiciera y que estaba seguro que este cumpliría.  
  
'Solo debo decirte Harry, que James nunca me jugó una broma a mi, pero si al resto de los profesores' Dijo Dumbledore intentando salvarse de las bromas. Todos estallaron en carcajadas salvo la profesora McGonagall que lo miró desconcertada. 'Y también, que ellos nunca usaban bromas para lastimar físicamente a los que las recibían sino lo hacían quedar completamente avergonzado delante de todo el colegio. ¿Entiendes?'  
  
'Si, serán como la que le hicimos a Ron y Hermione el otro día que nos visitaron' Contestó Harry. Ron y Hermione se pusieron pálidos por un momento al escuchar a Harry nombrar la broma del otro día, y luego se sonrojaron completamente al recordarla.  
  
'¿Qué les hicieron?' Preguntó Bill intentando saber porque su hermano y Hermione habían puesto esas caras.  
  
'Te aseguro Bill, que fue algo leve aunque muy vergonzoso y por demás de gracioso. Pero no te lo voy a decir' Le contestó Harry. Bill suspiró resignado mientras que Ron y Hermione aliviados.  
  
'Puedo hacer algo mucho mejor, te lo puedo mostrar' Continuó Harry. 'Será lo mejor que hayan visto en toda su vida' Dijo Harry. 'Solo tienen que poner un sickle en esta cajita y solo el que puso la moneda podrá ver la broma' Dijo sacando una especie de televisor muy pequeño.  
  
Rápidamente Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny y Remus se apresuraron a buscar en sus bolsillos para ver si tenían un sickle. El primero que sacó uno de su bolsillo fue Remus quien le pidió el televisor a Harry, lo introdujo en el, y disfrutó de la escena. A medida que transcurría no paraba de soltar carcajadas, cuando la filmación terminó, se acercó a Harry, le entregó el televisor y dijo:  
  
'Eso fue mucho peor de lo que hicimos alguna vez nosotros en Hogwarts' Luego se volvió a Hermione y Ron y les dijo: 'No se preocupen, no se lo diré a nadie' Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que había dicho Lupin y se acercaron a Harry con Sickles para poder verlo.  
  
'Por ser ustedes, se los mostraré gratuitamente. Remus, te devuelvo tu sickle' Les dijo Harry. Luego sacó su varita, apuntó hacia el televisor y se pudieron ver las imágenes de la broma.  
  
Al terminar, todos se partían de la risa, incluso la señora Weasley y la profesora McGonagall, cosa que no era muy común en ellas, salvo Ron y Hermione. Cuando todos pararon de reírse Harry dijo:  
  
'Este es el invento del que les comenté el otro día por carta. El que nos hará ganar muchísimo oro. Es un televisor muggle hechizado en el que se pueden meter todas las cosas grabadas con las cámaras que he hechizado. Se podrían hacer 4 de estos, uno me lo quedo yo, otros ustedes, y los otros dos uno en cada tienda. Los dos que nos quedamos nosotros podremos ver sin pagar, pero los que estén en las tiendas solo andarán cuando se les introduzca un sickle, que dará derecho a ver una única broma, para ver todas hay que poner más Sickles.' Explicó. Todos se le quedaron mirando, no podían creer que la mente de Harry hubiera ideado algo tan fenomenal. Fred y George lo miraban radiantes.  
  
'Imagina las posibilidades. Si grabamos las bromas a Snape, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y los que ya se graduaron se pasarían el resto mirándolas y introduciendo Sickles' Le comentó Fred a su hermano.  
  
'Y luego se podrían vender televisores especiales con las mejores 50 bromas a Snape a 5 o más Galeones cada uno. Sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todo el mundo' Le respondió George a Fred. Lupin reía a carcajadas sin poder controlarse.  
  
'Te amamos Harry' Le dijeron los gemelos tirándose encima de el y abrazándolo.  
  
'La verdad es que yo prefiero a las mujeres pero gustos son gustos' Les dijo Harry sonriéndoles y haciendo que todos se volvieran a reír.  
  
'Es hora de comer' Anunció Persefone mirando su reloj. 'Te toca preparar la cena Harry' '¿A mi? Pero si hoy es mi cumpleaños' Le reprochó  
  
'Pero de todas maneras hoy te toca según el reloj' Le respondió Persefone señalando un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared que tenia en los lugares de los números: 12, 3, 6 y 9, Cocinar, Lavar los platos, Planchar la ropa y Limpiar la casa, respectivamente. Y en vez de 2 manecillas, había 4, cada uno tenía un nombre de los habitantes de la casa: Harry, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda.  
  
'¿Pueden hacer todo eso de forma muggle?' Le preguntó totalmente perpleja la señora Weasley  
  
'Si' Contestó Harry. 'Pero como se me olvido que hoy me tocaba a mi, hoy tendré que preparar la comida con magia' Todos rieron salvo la señora Weasley que les dirigió una mirada a sus hijos y les dijo:  
  
'Podían aprender un poco más de Harry y las chicas' Iba a continuar pero Melinda la interrumpió.  
  
'De Harry, fue él el que nos enseño a nosotras como hacerlo'  
  
'Bueno, de Harry sobre hacer las tareas de la casa tanto de forma muggle como mágica para ayudarme a mi, nunca lo han hecho ninguno de ustedes' Les reprochó a sus hijos. Estos se sonrojaron totalmente y no se sabia donde terminaba su rostro y empezaba el cabello, incluso Bill y Charlie.  
  
'Lo que pasa es que Harry es el esposo ideal de las mujeres' Les dijo a todos Roxana. 'Es tierno, dulce, comprensivo, divertido...'  
  
'Amable, generoso, ingenioso, practico...' Le siguió Melinda  
  
'Musculoso, buen mozo, divino, hermoso...' Agregó Persefone  
  
'Pero por sobre todo' Dijeron las 3 a la vez. 'Está súper fuerte y es súper poderoso' Finalizaron gritando. Todos se quedaron muy impresionados y anonadados por lo que habían dicho las chicas mientras le dirigían una mirada pícara a Harry, el que se encontraba totalmente rojo, muchísimo más de cómo se habían puesto los Weasley cuando su madre los retó anteriormente.  
  
'No es para tanto' Dijo Harry torpemente. 'Pues tus cientos de admiradoras no opinan lo mismo' Le dijo Lupin con una gran sonrisa. Harry enrojeció aún más si eso era posible.  
  
'¿Por qué no nos vamos sentando a la mesa para comer de una buena vez?' Les dijo Harry, y sin esperar la respuesta hizo aparecer en la mesa la comida: unas cuantas hamburguesas, pizzas, una picada y unas cuantas salchichas. Salió de la habitación dejando a todos muy impresionados y volvió con 5 cajones de cervezas flotando delante de el.  
  
'¿Por qué no conjuraste las cervezas también?' Le preguntó el señor Weasley también.  
  
'Porque no tiene el mismo gusto. En realidad si, pero para un experto en cerveza como yo no es lo mismo' Comentó Harry. Todos se rieron mientras se sentaban en la mesa y comenzaban a comer. Cuando terminaron de comer, se formaron grupos de charla, Dumbledore hablaba con McGonagall, Hagrid y Lupin sobre Hogwarts, el señor y la señora Weasley hablaban con Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher, mientras que todos los demás hablaban con Harry, Fred y George sobre la tienda y las bromas que podrían realizarle a Snape.  
  
'La verdad es que te has pasado con el invento ese' Le dijo Fred. 'Es una lastima que no estemos en Hogwarts para ayudarlos con las bromas'  
  
'Tengo una gran idea para solucionar eso. Podríamos ir al pasaje que lleve a Honeydukes, pero alargarlo para que de justo debajo de su tienda. De esa manera y con la capa invisible de mi padre, podríamos entrar y salir de Hogwarts a voluntad' Les dijo Harry. De repente se paró de inmediato y dijo: 'Tengo que hablar de algo urgente con el profesor Dumbledore, ahora vuelvo' y se levantó, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el profesor Dumbledore y le dijo:  
  
'Necesita saber algo importantísimo sobre la seguridad en Hogwarts'  
  
'¿Qué sucede Harry?' Le preguntó el profesor extrañado  
  
'No se si el profesor Lupin se lo ha dicho o si ya lo sabía, pero hay maneras de entrar a Hogwarts que descubrieron los merodeadores, y por lo tanto Colagusano, Voldemort y todos sus Mortífagos' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'Es verdad. La entrada por Honeydukes' Exclamó Lupin  
  
'¿Entrada por Honeydukes?' Preguntó sin entender la profesora McGonagall  
  
'Vera profesora, ¿Recuerda la estatua de la bruja tuerta en el 3º piso?' Le preguntó Harry. La profesora asintió. 'Bueno, si a esa estatua se la golpead con la varita al tiempo que se dice: Dissendium y esta se mueve y te da lugar a un pasadizo que te lleva hasta debajo del sótano de Hogsmeade' Lupin asintió dando a entender que Harry no mentía.  
  
'Entonces tendremos que cerrarlo de inmediato' Contestó Dumbledore  
  
'Profesor, yo creo que en vez de cerrarlo completamente, se podría cerrar la salida a Honeydukes y abrirla en el sótano de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. Dado que ellos son miembros de la Orden no habría problema para que, en caso de urgencia, pudieran salir los alumnos por ahí o entrar Aurores o gente de la Orden por ese túnel' Le comentó Harry.  
  
'Y también podría servir para ir a la tienda a abastecerse de productos para causar estragos en Hogwarts' Opinó McGonagall. Harry sonrió muy nervioso.  
  
'Prefiero soportar bromas de alumnos a que Voldemort con sus Mortífagos ataquen Hogwarts y a los estudiantes por no tener alguna salida o entrada para los refuerzos en el caso de que los necesitemos' Dijo Dumbledore.'Así que estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry, llama a los señores Weasley y luego a Fred y George' Harry obedeció sonriente sin ninguna queja. Se acercó a los padres de Ron y les dijo:  
  
'El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante' Y luego se encaminó de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
'Todo solucionado, ni siquiera lo haremos de forma ilegal, se lo comenté a Dumbledore alegando que sería una salida de escape para los alumnos y la entrada sigilosa de Aurores en el caso de que el colegio sea atacado' Comentó Sonriente. 'Ahora está hablando con sus padres y luego quiere hablar con ustedes'  
  
Cuando se acercaban las 5 de la tarde Harry se acercó al equipo de música, lo prendió a todo volumen y luego invitó a bailar a Persefone mientras Ron bailaba con Hermione, Fred con Roxana y George con Melinda. Estaban bailando animadamente cuando, sin darse cuenta, Fred golpeó a Harry en la cabeza haciendo que este cayera desmayado.  
  
"Se encontraba dentro de una casa que no conocía, pero a la vez le resultaba familiar. Comenzó a recorrerla cuando se encontró con 2 personas buscando a otra desesperadamente.  
  
'No está por ningún lado' Le decía el hombre a la mujer  
  
'Tal ves haya salido' Le contestó la mujer. Al mismo tiempo que se oía un ruido en la planta de abajo.  
  
'Ahí debe haber llegado' Dijeron los 2 a la vez comenzando a bajar las escaleras seguidos por Harry. Cuando llegaron abajo no se encontraron con la persona que buscaban sino con el mismísimo Voldemort para horror de Harry  
  
'¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace en mi casa?' Le preguntó el hombre a Voldemort, y al notar que tenía una varita retrocedió.  
  
'¿Dónde está?' Les preguntó Voldemort únicamente.  
  
'No lo sabemos' Dijo la mujer adivinando a quien se refería.  
  
'Nadie le miente a Lord Voldemort muggle estúpida' Dijo Voldemort enfadado. 'Avada Kedavra' Dijo dirigiendo la varita hacia el hombre. De ella salió un torrente verde que le impactó directamente en el pecho y le arrancó la vida.  
  
'NOOOO' Gritó la mujer llorando desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.  
  
'Dime donde está y te dejaré vivir' Le dijo Voldemort levantando la varita nuevamente.  
  
'No lo se' Sollozó la mujer. 'Y si lo supiera no te lo diría'  
  
'Acabas de matarte tu misma. Avada Kedavra' Gritó Voldemort furioso y desapareció mientras que el cuerpo de la mujer caía al suelo sin vida.  
  
'¡LOS HA MATADO!' Gritó Harry despertando en el suelo pálido, con un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz y empapado de sudor y rodeado de gente. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 Una nueva vida  
  
'¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Quién a muerto? ¿Quién lo mató? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Soñaste con el? ¿Te duele la cicatriz? Todas esas preguntas que le decían las personas que lo rodeaban rondaban por la cabeza de Harry, pero este no podía contestarlas, ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos. Aún no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, porque sabía que había pasado realmente. Sintió como alguien le agarraba la cabeza y lo levantaba, lenta y muy nerviosamente abrió los ojos. Todos estaban agachados cerca de el y con caras de estar totalmente preocupados por lo que había gritado. Recorrió todas las caras de las personas que lo rodeaban, y cuando se encontró con la de Hermione, no pudo evitar abrazarla mientras lloraba sin cesar.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre Harry?' Le preguntó extrañada mientras este lloraba sobre su hombro sin dejar de abrazarla. Harry se separó de Hermione se acercó al profesor Dumbledore y le susurró:  
  
'Necesito hablar con usted a solas cuanto antes'  
  
'De acuerdo Harry' Dijo Dumbledore susurrándole también. Luego se giró a los demás y dijo: 'Harry y yo tenemos que hablar a solas, no nos sigan por favor' Todos asintieron. Dumbledore y Harry subieron a la habitación de este y Dumbledore le dijo:  
  
'¿Qué ha pasado?'  
  
'Voldemort fue a la casa de los Grangers pensando que yo me encontraba ahí, y estos pensando que buscaba a Hermione dijeron que no sabían nada y que aunque lo supieran no se lo dirían y.... y...y los....- Explicó Harry, pero no pudo terminar por que comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Dumbledore no necesitó que Harry terminara la frase para darse cuenta de que era lo que había pasado. Tomó a Harry por los hombros y le dijo:  
  
'No fue culpa tuya Harry, no lo fue'  
  
'Si lo fue, el me buscaba a mi, y como no me encontró...' Gritó Harry  
  
'Harry' Gritó Dumbledore. 'Tengo que bajar y mandar a Remus, Minerva, Tonks y Mundungus a la casa de Hermione y luego tengo que ir al ministerio a arreglar todos los asuntos. Tu tienes que decírselo a ella, Harry, tienes que ayudarla a superarlo, como lo ha hecho ella contigo. Les explicaré a Arthur y a Molly la situación y les pediré si podrían aceptar a Hermione siempre y cuando ella quiera porque no tiene familiares vivos, en el caso que no quiera ir, te pido que la convenzas que se quede aquí contigo, ella decidirá donde quiere ir a vivir. Pero por nada del mundo quiero que te eches la culpa por esto, ¿Entendido?'  
  
'Si' Le contestó Harry parando de llorar y volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos.  
  
'Vamos' Le dijo Dumbledore. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con la mirada de todos los demás. Dumbledore les dijo a Remus, Tonks, Mundungus, Minerva, y a los señores Weasley que lo esperaran en la cocina y a Hermione que valla con Harry a su habitación y que el resto se quedara esperándolo a el ahí. Hermione siguió a Harry hasta la habitación, este evitaba mirarla a toda costa, esta lo notó, y cuando hubieron llegado y cerrado la puerta le preguntó:  
  
'¿Qué sucede? Vamos Harry, puedes decírmelo' Le dijo Hermione preocupada. Harry volvió a mirarla a los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para mantener la mirada dijo:  
  
'Hermione. Esto es muy difícil de explicar. Pero lo tienes que saber' Tomó aire nuevamente, e intentando decirlo de la mejor manera posible continuo: 'Voldemort fue a tu casa buscándome y...'  
  
'Y allí no había nadie. ¿No me digas que todo este problema es por la casa?' Dijo Hermione sin dejarlo terminar, y con una sonrisa continuó. ' No te preocupes por la casa, de todas maneras pensábamos mudarnos'  
  
'No, Hermione' Dijo Harry. 'Tus padres habían ido, al parecer para darte una sorpresa y.... y...' Pero al darse cuenta de que esta estaba empezando a llorar la abrazó muy fuerte y le dijo: 'No te preocupes Hermione, puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte' Hermione empezó a llorar y llorar más y más fuerte. No podía creer que sus padres, sus queridos padres habían muerto. Abrazó más fuerte a Harry y este hizo lo mismo.  
  
'Se por lo que estás pasando, como te sientes. Lo he pasado dos veces Hermione, y estoy seguro de que si yo lo he superado, tu también podrás Hermione. Tienes que ser fuerte. Si necesitas alguien para hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo'  
  
'No puedo Harry, no puedo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo más familiares vivos, no tengo casa, no tengo nada' Dijo Hermione sollozando  
  
'Estás equivocada, tienes amigos, seremos tu familia como ustedes han sido la mía, me tienes a mi, serás mi hermana, siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte. Tienes a Dumbledore, puede ser tu abuelo. En cuanto a la casa, puedes ir a vivir a la de Ron o sino aquí, donde a todos Voldemort nos quitó nuestros padres' Le dijo Harry sonriéndole dulcemente mientras le secaba las lágrimas que le caían. Hermione esbozó una débil sonrisa ante el comentario de Harry y lo abrazó nuevamente.  
  
'Muchas gracias Harry. Eres muy buen amigo' Le dijo, volvió a abrazarlo y luego le dio un beso en cada mejilla y luego se separó avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
'¿Vendrás aquí?' Le preguntó sonriendo dulcemente como solo el podía hacerlo.  
  
'Claro' Le contestó Hermione. Aún seguía muy triste por lo de sus padres y por el cambio que iba a sufrir su vida, pero sin embargo estaba alegre, porque, como le había dicho Harry, tenía amigos y muchas personas que se preocupaban por ella y que nunca la dejarían sola.  
  
'Vamos' Le susurró Harry dándole la mano, Hermione la cogió y ambos salieron de la habitación de Harry y bajaron al primer piso aun tomados de la mano, Hermione aun sollozando. Abajo se encontraban todos los adultos, Ron, Persefone, Roxana, Melinda, Fred, George y Ginny. Apenas terminaron de bajar las escaleras todos se acercaron a Hermione diciéndole que no se preocupara y que todo saldría bien. La señora y el señor Weasley le dijeron si quería ir a vivir con ellos hasta que terminara Hogwarts.  
  
'No se preocupe señora Weasley, vendré a vivir aquí con Harry, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda' Le contestó Hermione. Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se sorprendieron y miraron a Harry que les asintió con una leve sonrisa.  
  
'Ah' Exclamó la señora Weasley. '¿Estás segura que te sentirás cómoda aquí?. Hermione asintió. Los Weasley, y todos los adultos se fueron rápidamente dejando a los 5 chicos solos.  
  
'¿Seguro que no seré molestia aquí?' Les preguntó Hermione avergonzada  
  
'¿Por qué lo dices?' Le preguntó Melinda  
  
'Lo digo porque no tengo ropa, dinero, y ahora vendré a vivir con ustedes que me darán todo sin recibir algo a cambio' Dijo muy apenada. Harry la abrazo y le dijo:  
  
'No seas tonta, sabes que haríamos lo que fuera por ti. Y también que con tu amistad nos alcanza, no necesitamos nada material.' La chica le sonrió.  
  
'Lo que si necesitaremos será una cama para ti. ¿Cómo quieres que sea?' Les dijo Persefone. Todos rieron.  
  
'Con una normal estaría bien' Le contestó Hermione  
  
'Hermione, ¿Por una vez que puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts sin que me expulsen tu no quieres que haga?' Le dijo Harry haciéndose el dolido por las palabras de Hermione. Las cuatro chicas se derretían ante esto, pero lo disimularon contagiándose de la risa de Harry al ver sus rostros.  
  
'Hey, Harry, te has olvidado de abrir tus regalos de cumpleaños' Le dijo Roxana cuando miró hacia la esquina en la que había dejado Harry los regalos luego de bajarlos de la habitación para abrirlos.  
  
'Tienes razón' Exclamó dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Pero se giró y les dijo: 'Quiero terminar de verlos hoy, ¿Me ayudan a abrir los regalos? Así luego veo las cartas tranquilo' Las chicas rieron al ver la expresión de Harry, pero luego asintieron y se acercaron a la pila de regalos. Y comenzaron a desenvolverlos.  
  
'Mira lo que te a regalado una tal Dobby' Le dijo Melinda mostrándole un par de medias amarillo fosforescente con varitas de un color azul eléctrico. 'Se nota que no tiene buen gusto. ¿Quién es Dobby?'  
  
'Un elfo doméstico que intentó matarme en segundo año alegando que quería salvarme la vida, y que luego lo ayudé para que sea liberado haciéndome prometer que nunca jamás me intentaría salvar la vida de nuevo' Le contestó Harry. Roxana, Melinda y Persefone estallaron en carcajadas cuando Harry terminó mientras que Hermione no decía nada. Harry recordó el sentimiento de Hermione por los elfos y le preguntó: ¿Y que pasó con la P.E.D.D.O?'  
  
'¿Qué es la P.E.D.D.O?' Preguntó Persefone  
  
'Es la Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros' Contestó Harry, y como vio que seguían sin entender agregó: 'Es una asociación creada por Hermione para que los elfos domésticos tengan mejores condiciones laborales'  
  
'Ah' Contestó Persefone. '¿Qué pasó con ella?' Dijo repitiendo la pregunta de Harry  
  
'Decidí desistir' Dijo Hermione apenada. 'No encontré una manera de ayudar a los elfos'  
  
'Pues tienes suerte' Le dijo Harry sonriendo luego de unos instantes de silencio  
  
'¿Por qué?' Le preguntó Hermione sin entender  
  
'Por que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que no puede fallar' Le comentó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
'¿Y que esperas para decírnosla?' Lo apuró Melinda.  
  
'De acuerdo' Dijo Harry. 'Es así.....' Y les contó la idea que se le había ocurrido hace instantes. Cuando terminó Hermione daba saltitos de alegría por toda la casa exclamando:  
  
'Eres un genio Harry. Eres un genio'  
  
Luego de terminar de abrir todos los regalos, y llevarlos hasta la pieza de Harry se dirigieron hasta la pieza de las chicas donde Harry transformó unos cuantos ladrillos comunes en una hermosa y suave cama para Hermione. Antes de despedirse Harry le dijo a Hermione que quería hablar a solas con ella. Así ambos salieron y se metieron en la habitación de Harry.  
  
'¿Qué quieres Harry? Le preguntó Hermione  
  
'Quiero que sepas, que tienes el acceso libre a mi habitación cuando quieras y para todo lo que quieras. Si quieres hablar conmigo solo dímelo y lo haré. Si por otro lado quieres disfrutar de la gran biblioteca con la que contamos pasa a cualquier hora, por más que esté durmiendo que el cuadro te dejará entrar. Y si quieres ver o hablar con tus padres te paras delante del espejo de Erised y listo o sino me dices que los pinte en un cuadro para que puedas verlos siempre' Le contestó Harry sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y sin darle tiempo para contestar la abrazó y le dijo simplemente: 'Ve a dormir ahora que mañana hay que levantarse temprano para ir al callejón Diagon. Salúdame a las demás si es que están despiertas.' Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio empujoncitos leves y cariñosos hasta que salieron de su cuarto sin dejarle tiempo a Hermione para contestarle. Cuando esta se volvió le hizo un gesto para que se fuera a dormir y no se metió en su habitación hasta cerciorarse de que Hermione se había dormido.  
  
Hermione despertó un lugar extraño, aquella no era su casa, y no sabía donde era. De repente recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. "No fue un sueño entonces" Pensó. "Estoy viviendo aquí en casa de Harry" Y sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo con una camisón salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina. En ella se encontraba Harry preparando la comida, llevaba puesto un delantal y un gran gorro blanco, cosa que le dio mucha risa provocando que Harry se volteara.  
  
'Bonito atuendo, chef' Le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.  
  
'Bonito camisón' Le respondió Harry únicamente mientras se volvía para seguir pelando papas. Hermione se miró, se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba un camisón, y enrojeció completamente. Iba a salir corriendo a cambiarse cuando entraron Persefone, Melinda y Roxana a la cocina. Cuando la vieron le sonrieron y Roxana exclamó:  
  
'Está bien que quieras entrar en familia pero tampoco para pasearse en camisón por la casa para que todos te veamos' Las chicas rieron. Harry se limitó a darse vuelta y a decir:  
  
'Mira quienes hablan, las que la mayor parte del tiempo andan en ropa interior' Las 3 chicas enrojecieron y Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
'Ya te dijimos que fue una confusión. Que íbamos a suponer que tu te levantas todos los días temprano para ir al gimnasio.' Le contestó Persefone aún sonrojada.  
  
'¿Vas al gimnasio?' Le preguntó Hermione extrañada.  
  
'Si, se va al gimnasio que hizo en su pieza como a la 6 de la mañana y sale a las 10 diciendo que duerme mal' Contestó Melinda por Harry  
  
'Tengo que estar en estado para el equipo de quidditch. Umbridge no me dejo siquiera practicar ni montarme en una escoba. Así que tuve que hacer un gimnasio y un estado de quidditch para poder practicar aquí sin que los muggles lo noten' Se defendió Harry. Las 4 chicas lo miraron anonadadas.  
  
'Nos quieres decir que de tu habitación hay una puerta que te lleva a un campo de quidditch. Y encima de todo no nos hablaste de ello.' Le reprochó Persefone. Harry asintió.  
  
'La verdad es que pensaba que no les gustaba el quidditch porque nunca nos hemos puesto a hablar sobre el' Respondió Harry. 'Si quiere podemos ir a jugar luego de que termine de comer'  
  
'¿Qué tal si lo haces con magia cuando lleguemos de jugar?' Intervino Roxana.  
  
'¿Y tener que cocinar de nuevo porque usé magia como ayer? Ni loco' Le respondió Harry  
  
'Te prometemos que no vuelves a cocinar si usas magia solo si podemos ir al campo de quidditch a jugar ahora.' Le rogó Melinda  
  
'De acuerdo' Le contestó Harry. 'Subamos a mi habitación' Todos iban saliendo menos Hermione que se quedó parada sin moverse.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre Herm?' Le preguntó Harry.  
  
'Es que no se volar y aparte no tengo escoba' Contestó muy apenada.  
  
'No te preocupes, en el campo hay escobas para todos. En cuanto a lo de volar, te enseño yo' Le dijo Harry sonriéndole. Tomó su mano y subieron a la habitación de Harry donde ya lo estaban esperando Persefone, Melinda y Roxana.  
  
'¿Cuál es el cuadro que lleva al estadio?' Le preguntó Roxana señalando a las puertas que, en se momento, se encontraban cerradas.  
  
'El mío' Respondió Harry 'Pero si no hay cuadro tuyo' Le reprochó Persefone.  
  
'Claro que lo hay' Les contestó Harry comenzando a subir las escaleras que subían a su cama seguido por las chicas que no entendían a donde se dirigía. Para sorpresa de estas, Harry hizo levitar el colchón y en donde tendrían que haber encontrado las tablas se encontraba un cuadro de él mismo.  
  
'¿Dos veces al día? ¿Y encima acompañado por mujeres?' Le preguntó el Harry del cuadro a Harry. 'Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen'  
  
'Cállate y déjanos pasar de una buena vez' Le contestó Harry sonrojado y enojado  
  
'De acuerdo' Dijo el Harry del cuadro haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver unas escaleras.  
  
'Vamos' Les susurró Harry. Y comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido por las chicas. Las escaleras daban a una especia de túnel que terminaba en una puerta. Harry la abrió y se encontraron con un gimnasio enorme lleno de aparatos, tanto como para hombres como para mujeres.  
  
'¿Por qué tienes...' Preguntó Hermione, pero Harry comprendiendo a lo que se refería contestó sin dejarla terminar.  
  
'Para ustedes'  
  
'¿Cómo lo supiste?' Le preguntó Roxana. '¿No puedes leer las mentes verdad?  
  
'Algo parecido. Oclumencia' Contestó Harry. 'Aunque no las uso mucho, y si la uso, no entro en sus pensamientos íntimos'  
  
'¿Las has perfeccionado?' Le preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Harry asintió. 'Pero si es muy difícil, no muchos magos ya preparados logran dominarla.'  
  
'Es que yo no soy un mago normal' Le dijo Harry, las chicas rieron. 'Dejemos de hablar de Oclumencia y vayamos al campo' Se dirigió a la puerta que había al final del gimnasio, la abrió y entró al estadio. Era el estadio de Hogwarts.  
  
'¿Cómo es que estamos en el estadio de Hogwarts?' Le preguntó Persefone mirando las gradas que se encontraban separadas por casa con estandartes de estas.  
  
'El profesor Dumbledore me lo permitió. Pero no podemos ir a Hogwarts desde aquí, ni de Hogwarts ir a casa. Es el estadio de Hogwarts, pero a su vez no tiene nada que ver con el.' Le contestó Harry. 'Vayamos al armario de escobas a buscarlas pelotas y 5 escobas'  
  
'¿Por qué 5 si tu tienes la Saeta de Fuego?' Preguntó Melinda  
  
'Es que aquí hay muchas escobas que son Saetas de Fuego. Y no le veo razón para traer la mía aquí si ya hay escobas iguales.' Contestó Harry abriendo el armario. Y mostrándoles que no mentía.  
  
Había al menos unas 15 Saetas de Fuego, y muchas escobas más de distintos modelos acomodadas una al lado de la otra muy prolijamente sobre una suave colcha al fondo del lugar. Había una gran repisa con 4 estantes sobre la pared de la izquierda, en cada una pelota diferente, había 6 o 7 pelotas por estantes. En la pared de la derecha, se encontraban muchos vestidores particulares, en cada uno se encontraba una túnica de Quidditch, de las casas de Hogwarts, del los equipos de Inglaterra y de las selecciones de los países. También diferentes accesorios, como guantes, protectores y demás cosas para el Quidditch. Las chicas se quedaron totalmente impresionadas al verlo todo, y no pudieron decir nada durante unos minutos.  
  
'¿Esto también lo has comprado tu verdad?' Le preguntó Roxana rompiendo el silencio.  
  
'Si. Fue lo que más costó, pero creo que valió la pena' Le contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
'¿Se pueden llevar las cosas o solo se pueden utilizar aquí?' Preguntó ansiosa Persefone.  
  
'Pueden agarrar todo lo que quieran a gusto, pero no se me lleven todo que sino no me queda nada' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Inclusive las Saetas de Fuego?' Preguntó Hermione sin poder creerlo.  
  
'Si, inclusive las Saetas de Fuego.' Le respondió Harry 'Pero te recomendaría que aprendieras a volar en las más viejas primero y luego y pasando de modelo a modelo hasta que puedas controlar la Saeta de Fuego' Agregó mirando a Hermione quien le asintió dando a entender que ella opinaba lo mismo. Sin perder tiempo, cogió 4 Saetas de Fuego y una Cometa 260. Se quedó una Saeta de Fuego el, le dio las otras 3 a Persefone, Melinda y Roxana, y le dio la Cometa 260 a Hermione.  
  
'Agarren la túnica que más les guste y cámbiense' Les dijo metiéndose en un vestidor. Se sacó la ropa, cogió la túnica de la selección Inglesa de Quidditch, se la puso y salió del vestidor. Como las chicas no habían salido aún, fue hasta el sector donde se encontraban las pelotas, agarró una Quaffle y se sentó en un banco a esperarlas.  
  
La primera en salir fue Persefone, que llevaba la túnica de los Tutshill Tornados que combinaba con sus ojos. Al instante salieron Melinda, Roxana y Hermione. Melinda llevaba la túnica del seleccionado Irlandés y Roxana la de los Kenmare Kestrels. Mientras que Hermione llevaba la túnica de Gryffindor. Harry notó que su túnica tenía su nombre grabado en ella.  
  
'¿Que ocurre? ¿Tan mal me queda?' Le preguntó viendo como la miraba.  
  
'No es eso. Es que tienes mi túnica, con razón no la podía encontrar, la había mezclado con las de aquí' Contestó Harry  
  
'¿Cómo lo sabes si todas las túnicas son iguales?' Le preguntó Melinda  
  
'Es que es la única que tiene grabado "buscador" el a espalda y debajo "Harry Potter", además de que la reconocería en cualquier lado.' Contestó Harry. Hermione se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.  
  
'No me había dado cuenta' Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry. 'Espera un segundo que me la cambio y te la doy.'  
  
'Quédatela, de todas maneras o me entraba más y tengo que cambiarla.' Le dijo Harry. '¿Quieres que le cambie el nombre?'  
  
'No, déjala así. Me la quedaré como un recuerdo' Le contestó Hermione  
  
'Entonces salgamos a practicar un poco' Dijo Roxana sacándole la Quaffle de las manos a Harry y saliendo volando sobre la escoba seguida por Persefone y Melinda. Harry y Hermione salieron caminando con sus escobas en la mano ya que Hermione no sabía volar muy bien.  
  
'Mira, no creo que pueda ser un buen maestro dado que nunca completé la primera clase de vuelo, pero intentaré enseñarte a volar de la manera que yo lo hago' Le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando llegaron a la mitad del campo. Esta asintió con una leve sonrisa al recordar su primera clase de vuelo. Mientras Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se pasaban la Quaffle y anotaban espectaculares tantos.  
  
Harry se pasó una hora mostrándole a Hermione las maneras básicas para poder volar: mantenimiento en la escoba, aceleración, viraje, freno y la manera de aterrizar.  
  
'Estás aprendiendo bastante rápido' Le dijo Harry. 'No dudo que para dentro de una semana con entrenamiento diario puedas llegar a comenzar a manejar una Saeta de Fuego'  
  
'Es porque tengo un profesor muy bueno' Le contestó Hermione.  
  
'Practica un momento sola que quiero hablar con las chicas sobre la tienda de Fred y George' Le dijo Harry  
  
'¡La tienda!' Exclamó Hermione de repente. '¿Por qué no has ido?'  
  
'Ehh...Es porque.....porque Fred y George aún no tenían los productos listos' Dijo Harry diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente y yendo a hablar con las demás. Hermione se le quedó mirando, Fred y George le habían dicho ayer que ya tenían todos los productos listos para vender, lo que significaba que Harry no había ido solo y únicamente para estar con ella. Sonrió abiertamente al notar lo mucho que la apreciaba Harry, y que este estaba cumpliendo su promesa de estar con ella y ayudarla a superar la muerte de sus padres.  
  
La semana había pasado volando. Los 5 se levantaban a las 6 de la mañana todos los días, hacían una hora de gimnasio y luego una de quidditch. Como había dicho Harry, Hermione había aprendido muy rápido a volar, y ya estaba lista para comenzar a volar sobre la Saeta de Fuego. Luego de que terminaban el entrenamiento y se iban a duchar, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se iban al Callejón Diagon para atender la tienda mientras que Harry y Hermione se quedaban en la casa estudiando y mirando libros interesantes en la gran biblioteca hasta que llegaba la hora de cenar, y se iban a preparar la cena para los 5.  
  
'Hola Harry, hola Herm' Los saludaron Persefone, Roxana y Melinda cuando entraron a la cocina.  
  
'Hola' Respondieron al mismo tiempo.  
  
'¿Qué hay para comer hoy?' Preguntó Roxana  
  
'Unos ricos canelones' Le respondió Harry sin siquiera mirarla. A las tres chicas se les hizo agua la boca. '¿Cómo estuvo la tienda hoy?'  
  
'Igual que siempre. Llena de chicos que solo vienen a vernos, pero que siempre terminan comprando varias cosas' Contestó Melinda  
  
'¿Y no van chicas?' Preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
'Si, si van. Pero solo preguntan por ti, y cuando les decimos que no estás se van sin comprar nada' Contestó Persefone sin ganas.  
  
'Creo que deberías pegarte una vuelta unos de estos días' Le dijo Hermione a Harry.  
  
'Si, creo que tienes razón' Contestó este. 'Luego hablamos sobre esto, ahora comamos' Agregó mostrando una gran bandeja repleta de canelones. Nadie discutió, todos tenían mucho hambre. Durante la cena prácticamente no hablaron. Se estaban levantando para ir a dormir cuando una lechuza entró en el comedor. Harry desató las cartas y la lechuza se marchó.  
  
'¿De quienes son?' Preguntó Persefone.  
  
'Hogwarts' Contestó Harry. 'Lo más raro es que solo hay 3 cartas, y son para ustedes' Agregó mirando a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda.  
  
'¿Qué habrá pasado con las nuestras?' Le preguntó Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros dando a entender que el no tenía ni idea. 


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6 De nuevo Hogwarts  
  
'¿Qué dice?' Les preguntó Harry.  
  
'Dice que nos van a tomar los TIMOS dentro de una semana. Y que por eso es que aún no han mandado sus calificaciones' Contestó Persefone totalmente impresionada.  
  
'Y no hemos estudiado nada de nada' Agregó Roxana  
  
'Y encima de todo tenemos que ir a Hogwarts mañana para comenzar a prepararnos' Finalizó Melinda  
  
'Tengo una idea' Dijo Harry luego de unos instantes de silencio. 'Pero deben estar dispuestas a estudiar' Las chicas asintieron nerviosamente.  
  
'Ustedes tres y Hermione se irán a Hogwarts para prepararse y se llevarán el cuadro de Hermione para que tengan acceso a la biblioteca y nadie los moleste. Yo iré a la tienda de Fred y George de Hogsmeade a trabajar, y cuando salga a la noche iré a prepararlas para DCAO, Encantamientos y Transformaciones que son las materias que mejor se me dan.' Concluyo Harry.  
  
'Es un plan buenísimo' Opinó Persefone. '¿Verdad que irás a Hogwarts para ayudarnos Hermione?  
  
'Claro' Respondió esta.  
  
'Escribirle a Dumbledore entonces' Dijo Harry yendo a buscar una pluma y un pergamino, los tomó, y se puso a escribir la carta. Cuando la finalizó la leyó en voz alta:  
  
Querido Profesor Dumbledore:  
  
Me pregunto si podríamos ir Hermione y yo a Hogwarts junto con Persefone, Melinda y Roxana para ayudarlas con sus TIMOS. Espero que conteste pronto.  
  
Harry  
  
La carta era muy corta, pero a su vez muy directa y decía todo lo necesario. Dio un silbido, y a los pocos segundos Hedwig entró en la habitación.  
  
'Llévale esto a Dumbledore lo más rápido que puedas, y no vuelvas hasta que no te escriba la contestación, si es necesario, pícalo hasta que conteste' Le dijo Harry mientras le ataba al carta. Hedwig ululó levemente como diciendo que había comprendido el mensaje, y salió volando rápidamente de la habitación.  
  
Se pusieron a preparar todo los libros y cosas que necesitarían para 2 semanas en Hogwarts, cuando habían pasado tan solo 10 minutos desde que Harry había mandado a Hedwig, está volvió a entrar con la respuesta.  
  
'¿Tan rápido?' Preguntó Hermione.  
  
'Es imposible...' Murmuró Harry. 'A menos que...'  
  
'¿A menos que qué?' Preguntó Melinda  
  
'Que estuviera en la casa de la señora Figg' Contestó Harry mientras abría la carta y comenzaba a leerla, era mucho más corta la respuesta que la carta que habían enviado.  
  
Ve a casa de la señora Figg  
  
'¡Tenía razón!' Gritó Harry. Todas lo miraban sin entender a lo que se refería puesto que había leído la carta en voz baja. 'Vamos' Agregó tomando la mano de Hermione y Persefone, Roxana y Melinda los siguieron. Salieron de la casa, cruzaron la calle y se detuvieron delante de la casa que justo se encontraba enfrente a la suya. Se disponían a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió sola y Dumbledore apareció tras ella. Persefone, Melinda y Roxana se adelantaron y lo abrazaron inmediatamente. Harry sonrió ante este hecho, pero Hermione se quedó perpleja, no era común que unas estudiantes nuevas trataran a Dumbledore con tanta familiaridad. Miró a Harry y este le susurró:  
  
'Luego te explico'  
  
'¿Qué ocurre profesor?' Le preguntó Harry cuando se entraron a la casa  
  
'He decidido prepararte para que puedas estar a la altura de tu destino, tu entrenamiento dará comienzo el día que se les entreguen las notas de los TIMOS y durará hasta que estés listo, podría tomarte meses o incluso años, pero cuanto más sepas más preparado estarás y más posibilidades tendrás de enfrentarte a Voldemort. Hermione, Persefone, Melinda y Roxana recibirán el mismo entrenamiento siempre y cuando, quieran aceptarlo. En el caso de que acepten, Hermione debería dejar el cargo de prefecta, ya que interferiría con sus nuevas obligaciones. Se les sacará de sus habitaciones con alguna excusa, y dormirán todos juntos en otra, donde podrán colgar los cuadros de Harry, y así estudiar y hacer ejercicio sin que nadie se de cuenta. ¿De acuerdo?' Dumbledore habló tan rápido que los chicos se quedaron totalmente pasmados.  
  
'También, formarás parte de la Orden del Fénix Harry. Ahora que has logrado dominar la Oclumencia ya no corremos más riesgos de que Voldemort se entere de lo que planeamos' Agregó Dumbledore  
  
'Pues a mi no me queda otra opción más que aceptar o aceptar, así que mejor voy a ir preparando mis cosas' Dijo Harry saliendo de la casa de la señora Figg, se metió en su habitación, y comenzó a preparar las maletas. Mientras tanto, en casa de la señora Figg, Dumbledore dijo:  
  
'¿Ustedes aceptan?' Las 4 chicas asintieron. Las 4 estaban totalmente decididas en prepararse para estar listas por si les tocaba enfrentar al asesino de sus padres.  
  
'¿No importa perder el cargo de prefecta?' Le preguntó Dumbledore a Hermione.  
  
'Voldemort asesinó a mis padres' Contestó Hermione únicamente y salió diciendo: 'Voy a preparar mis cosas' Las chicas se quedaron para hablar con su tío.  
  
'¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?' Pregunto refiriéndose a Hermione  
  
'Mucho mejor de lo que puedas imaginar. Harry la ha ayudado en todo, le ha enseñado a volar, le ha regalado cosas y muchas cosas más para que lo supere, claro que también tuvo que hacerlo con nosotras para que no se viera sospechoso' Contestó Persefone  
  
'Suponía que Harry haría lo imposible para que Hermione se sintiera mejor' Contestó Dumbledore. '¿Cómo han pasado ustedes todo el verano? El otro día no pudimos ni hablar prácticamente, pero por todo lo que dijeron sobre Harry, se podría decir que muy bien ' Las chicas asintieron.  
  
'Realmente debe ser una de las mejores cosas que nos pasó en la vida el conocerlo. De be ser una de las mejores personas que existe' Contestó Roxana, sus hermanas asintieron  
  
'Me alegro entonces de haberlas traído aquí' Les contestó. Luego de abrazarlas agregó: 'Será mejor que vayan yendo o comenzaran a sospechar. Recuerden estar listos mañana a las 9 en la cocina'  
  
'Harry ya lo sabe, lo descubrió en menos de 5 minutos de charla' Le dijo Persefone a su tío antes de irse.  
  
Salieron de la casa de la señora Figg, que por alguna extraña razón no se encontraba en la casa en ese momento, cruzaron la calle y se metieron dentro de la casa, que estaba siendo totalmente desvalijada por Harry. Éste, con unos cuantos encantamientos reductores, había logrado meter todo su baúl y los 8 cuadros en su bolsillo, y ahora se encontraba haciendo lo mismo con las cosas de Hermione.  
  
'¿Nos ayudas con lo nuestro en cuanto termines Harry?' Le preguntó Melinda entrando a la habitación y comenzando a preparar todas sus cosas.  
  
'Claro. Solo denme unos minutos más y estoy con ustedes' Le respondió. '¿Falta meter alguna otra cosa más en el baúl Hermione? Dijo girando hacia ella, esta negó con la cabeza. Entonces lo encogió y se le pasó a Hermione, la que se lo guardó en su bolsillo.  
  
Luego de guardar todas las cosas de Persefone, Melinda y Roxana en sus respectivos baúles expandidos mágicamente al igual que el de Hermione, Harry los encogió y se los dio a sus respectivas dueñas. Luego hizo aparecer un poco de comida que comieron sin siquiera hablar una sola vez. Roxana dijo:  
  
'¿Cómo haremos con la habitación?'  
  
'¿A que te refieres?' Le preguntó Melinda sin comprender.  
  
'Me refiero a que tenemos que hacer algún hechizo para que, cuando entre algún chico, no pueda ver las cosas de Harry, y si entra alguna chica que no pueda ver las nuestras. Además de que no podemos entrar todos por una misma puerta. Tampoco podremos tener los cuadros al aire libre, y se vería raro si ponemos 8 puertas que no dan a ningún lado' Explicó Roxana  
  
'Supongo que Dumbledore se encargará de todo eso' Contestó Hermione. '¿Sino no lo hubiera propuesto verdad?'  
  
'Tienes razón' Contestó Harry.  
  
'Hablando de Dumbledore' Dijo de repente Hermione. '¿Cómo es que tienen tanta confianza con el? Les preguntó a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda. Que, inmediatamente, se miraron con caras de preocupación.  
  
'Es que el es nuestro tío' Le contestó Persefone. Hermione se enojó en que no hubieran confiado en ella, pero luego recapacitó al darse cuenta de que seguramente, el único que lo sabría sería Harry, y que tendrían un muy buena motivo para no habérselo dicho a ella. Después de todo, eran, prácticamente, hermanas.  
  
'¿Y porque no tienen el mismo apellido? Les volvió a preguntar Hermione ya más tranquila.  
  
'Es que queremos pasar desapercibidas de Voldemort. Y piensa que llegar a Inglaterra, teniendo las 3 el mismo apellido que el director de Hogwarts, no pasaría muy desapercibido que digamos' Explicó Melinda.  
  
'Ah' Dijo Hermione.  
  
'¿Han pensado que hacer con Ron?' Les dijo Roxana a Harry y Hermione  
  
'¿Por qué lo dices?' Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
'Por que se están distanciando mucho de el. Ninguno de los 2 será prefecto, o sea que el tendrá que ir a las reuniones y demás cosas sin ninguno de los dos. Harry dejará de compartir dormitorio con el. Dentro de poco nos entregarán los TIMOS, y por lo que me ha dicho Harry, a el no le ha ido muy bien que digamos, por lo que no tomaran las mismas materias, durante la noche tendremos las materias especiales, lo que nos dará muy poco tiempo para estar con el' Les explicó Roxana  
  
'Tal ves Dumbledore le pueda dar las mismas clases que a nosotros' Dijo Persefone luego de un rato  
  
'Imposible, su madre no lo va a dejar' Le contestó Hermione.  
  
'Me parece que deberíamos irnos a dormir si queremos levantarnos temprano mañana para hacer los ejercicios y la practica de Quidditch' Opinó Harry  
  
'¿A pesar de todo quieres hacernos hacer ejercicios y practicar Quidditch?' Le preguntó Melinda a Harry como si se tratase de una locura.  
  
'Si quieren llamar la atención de los chicos de Hogwarts y poder entrar en el equipo de Quidditch el único método es trabajando su cuerpo y entrenando' Le contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa. Subió las escaleras, se metió en su habitación, y se recostó en su cama pensando en que mañana tendría un día bastante duro. Luego de unos instantes las chicas subieron las escaleras, se metieron en su habitación, que lo único que contenía era las camas, y se durmieron con el mismo pensamiento que Harry.  
  
'¡¡¡Arriba todas!!!' Les gritaba Harry. Pero ninguna de ellas se despertaba, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea. Tomó la varita, la apuntó al aire, y lanzó un chorro de agua que se dividió en 4 más pequeños y les dio justo en la cara haciendo que las cuatro chicas despertaran con de un sobresalto.  
  
'Pero que...' Gritó Persefone, pero se cayó cuando se encontró con la cara sonriente de un Harry ya levantado y completamente vestido.  
  
'A hacer ejercicio' Les dijo Harry casi gritando de forma de chiste, ya que se habían levantado muy tarde como para entrenar. Pero, al parecer, estas no se fijaron la hora que era porque recibió cuatro golpes con la almohada en la cara.  
  
'¡Eh!' Se quejó Harry. 'Esto es la guerra' Movió la varita y las almohadas le dieron de lleno a sus dueñas en la cara. Estas sin perder tiempo se lo devolvieron tumbándolo y lanzándose sobre él comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas sin parar.  
  
'¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?' Preguntó Dumbledore abriendo la puerta de par en par. Las chicas pararon de hacerle cosquillas a Harry pero no se movieron de encima de el porque estaban muy sorprendidas por la visita que se les olvidó moverse. Dumbledore miró toda la habitación, no había nada porque habían guardado todo, pero las sabanas y las almohadas estaban tiradas por todo el lugar dando signos de que habían tenido una guerra.  
  
'¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano profesor?' Le preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio.  
  
'¿Tan temprano? Pero si son las 8:30 de la mañana y falta solo media hora para la hora fijada' Le respondió Dumbledore  
  
'¿Entonces para que nos dijiste que teníamos que hacer ejercicio?' Le preguntó Persefone a Harry. Este rió sorprendiendo a todos  
  
'Solo era un chiste. Vine a despertarlas a las 6 para ir al gimnasio pero se veían tan bien durmiendo que me pareció un pecado despertarlas tan temprano. Así que me fui yo solo al gimnasio durante 1 hora y luego me bañé y vine a despertarlas, pero me contestaron con 4 almohadonzazos en la cara y ahí empezamos la guerra, pero se me tiraron arriba cuando me caí y empezaron a hacerme cosquillas y ahí llego usted' Explicó Harry a todos. Las chicas se sonrojaron por lo que había dicho Harry sobre ellas mientras que Dumbledore esbozó una gran sonrisa.  
  
'Bueno, en ese caso, señoritas, les aconsejo que se bañen deprisa si quieren estar a tiempo mientras que Harry y yo aclaramos unos puntos' Contestó Dumbledore. Harry y Dumbledore salieron de la habitación mientras las chicas se metían en el baño.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre profesor?' Le preguntó Harry cuando se sentaron en el comedor.  
  
'Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Hermione. Desde invitarla a vivir aquí hasta que le hayas enseñado Quidditch' Le contestó el profesor.  
  
'No tiene nada que agradecer profesor, aunque no creo que haya sido para tanto.' Le dijo Harry.  
  
'Sin darte cuenta Harry, puedes levantarle el ánimo a las personas sin hacer nada especial. Estoy seguro de que eso lo heredaste de James, el también era así.' Le comentó Dumbledore. Harry esbozó una gran sonrisa. 'Al igual que esa capacidad para llamar la atención de las señoritas' Ante esto Harry se sonrojó completamente.  
  
'Eso es por que soy famoso. Aún no he terminado de abrir todas las cartas que me llegaron para mi cumpleaños. Y encima hay varias chicas que me mandan todos los días bajo nombres como "Tu enamorada" "tu admiradora" "la que te ama". Y lo peor de todo es que no conozco ni a la mitad de las chicas que ponen sus nombres' Le respondió Harry muy desanimado.  
  
'Estas en lo cierto, pero también estás equivocado. 'Le contestó Dumbledore  
  
'¿Qué quiere decir?' Le preguntó Harry sin comprender  
  
'Que es cierto que muchas personas que te quieren solo porque eres famoso. Pero también hay muchas personas que te quieren por lo que eres' Le explicó Dumbledore, y le iba a seguir diciendo algo pero se cayó porque entraron en el comedor Persefone, Hermione, Roxana y Melinda.  
  
'Que lindas se ven' Les dijo Harry a las chicas. Estas se sonrojaron. Dumbledore rió y pensó "Lo volvió a hacer, y sin darse cuenta"  
  
'Nos vamos' Dijo Dumbledore levantándose de la silla.  
  
'¿En que iremos?'  
  
'Iremos en un auto del ministerio hasta la estación King's Cross y ahí tomaremos el Expreso Hogwarts' Les explicó Dumbledore a los cinco jóvenes  
  
'De acuerdo' Contestaron los cinco al mismo tiempo. Se levantaron, salieron de la casa, el profesor Dumbledore la hechizó para que ningún muggle pudiera entrar y se subieron al auto negro que les había prestado el ministerio de la magia. El profesor Dumbledore se sentó adelante, al lado del chofer y Harry, Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda en el asiento de atrás, aunque un poco apretados. El viaje hasta la estación King's Cross resultó excesivamente corto, Harry no sabía si era porque se había entretenido hablando con el profesor Dumbledore y las muchachas o por el simple hecho de que el auto iba a una velocidad que superaba los 300km/h y que cada vez que parecía que iba a chocar con algo, esto se movía dejando el camino libre. A Harry le recordó mucho a su viaje en el autobús noctámbulo en el tercer curso y especialmente a Sirius.  
  
Cuando bajaron del coche el profesor Dumbledore le agradeció al chofer por haberlos llevado y luego se encaminaron hacia las plataformas 9 y 10. La atravesaron, y se encontraron con el expreso Hogwarts, pero, para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, y desilusión por parte de Persefone, Roxana y Melinda, este solo contenía un único vagón. Cuando se metieron en uno de los cuatro compartimientos que había, Harry dijo:  
  
'Profesor, ¿Podemos ir a jugar quidditch?'  
  
'Claro Harry' Le contestó Dumbledore. Este había sacado la varita y estaba por agrandar el cuadro cuando Dumbledore habló de nuevo: 'Pero antes de irte me harías un gran favor si también puedes agrandar el cuadro de Tom, quisiera hablar con el cara a cara sin correr ningún peligro.  
  
'De acuerdo' Dijo Harry. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó todas sus cosas del tamaño de unas pequeños caramelos muggles. Los acercó a todos a sus ojos para examinarlos mejor, agarró dos y guardó todos los otros de nuevo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Luego realizó el hechizo aumentador dos veces y su cuadro y el de Riddle aparecieron.  
  
'Profesor Dumbledore' Exclamaron el Harry del cuadro y Riddle.  
  
'Un gusto verlos de nuevo Tom, Harry' Les respondió el saludo Dumbledore. 'Harry, deja pasar a estos chicos que necesito hablar contigo y Tom a solas' agregó.  
  
'De acuerdo' Contestó el Harry del cuadro haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.  
  
'Recuerden que al no tener tantos vagones el tren va mucho más rápido. Dentro de 2 horas más o menos estaremos llegando a Hogwarts' Les dijo Dumbledore. Todos asintieron y entraron por el cuadro, esta vez, no bajaron por unas escaleras, sino directamente por el corredor que daba al gimnasio. Siguieron de largo y fueron directamente al armario de las escobas del campo de Quidditch. Se cambiaron, esta vez todos llevaban puestas las túnicas del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Hermione, como en todas las ocasiones que habían ido, se puso la túnica de Harry.  
  
'¿Por qué usas siempre la de Harry?' Le preguntó Melinda cuando la notó otra vez con esa túnica.  
  
'No se, siento algo raro cuando me la pongo' Le contestó Hermione  
  
'Pues traspiración o suciedad no es. Las lavamos todos los días' Comentó Harry riendo y haciendo reír a las muchachas. Cosa que hizo que las palabras que Dumbledore le dijo en su casa le volvieran a la mente "Sin darte cuenta Harry, puedes levantarle el ánimo a las personas sin hacer nada especial. Estoy seguro de que eso lo heredaste de James, el también era así. Al igual que esa capacidad para llamar la atención de las señoritas" Se sonrojó levemente preguntándose si sería verdad lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, pero rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo sacudió.  
  
'¿Qué ocurrió Harry?' Le preguntó Melinda, quien era la que lo había sacudido.  
  
'Nada, solo me quede pensando en lo que me dijo Dumbledore' Contestó Harry. Hermione iba a preguntarle que era lo que le había dicho y este agregó rápidamente: 'Es algo sin importancia. Ahora vayamos a divertirnos al estadio' Todos tomaron una Saeta de Fuego cada uno, incluso Hermione, la que se encontraba muy nerviosa por esto.  
  
'No te preocupes, lo harás bien' Le dijo Persefone palmeándole la espalda y despegando del suelo en dirección a los postes seguida por Melinda y Roxana.  
  
'Tan solo vuela como lo has hecho siempre. No importa la escoba que vueles, si sabes volar, vuelas en cualquier cosa' Le dijo Harry al oído y luego el también despegó. Tras oír las palabras de Harry, Hermione se llenó valor de repente, pateó el suelo, y despegó. Notaba la gran diferencia que había entre las Nimbus 2002, que era el último modelo con el que había montado, y la Saeta de Fuego, pero se acostumbró rápidamente y pudo disfrutar a pleno ese día. Ellos volaron, al igual que el tiempo, y pronto se encontraban parados delante de las puertas de Hogwarts.  
  
'Al fin en Hogwarts' Exclamó Harry 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 Entrenamiento y Preparación  
  
'¿Tendremos los TIMOS de nuevo?' Repitió Harry atónito.  
  
'Algo parecido. Solo se les tomará Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones' Le respondió la profesora Marchbanks refiriéndose a él y a Hermione.  
  
'Y solo serán para saber el nivel que tienen, por lo que no habrá tope. Tendrán que demostrar todo, y absolutamente todo, lo que sepan y no lo que se les pregunte como en los TIMOS' Agregó el profesor Totfy alegremente.  
  
'¿Pero influirán en nuestros TIMOS originales estos exámenes?' Le preguntó Hermione.  
  
'Solo en el caso de que los mejores, cosa de la que no nos queda ninguna duda por todo lo que nos ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore. En especial usted señor Potter, nos ha contado muchas cosas que hizo el durante las vacaciones y durante el año escolar anterior, incluso nos dijo que fue profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para muchos alumnos del colegio, inclusiva alumnos de 7º que, supuestamente, tendrían que ser muy superiores a usted' Le contestó la profesora Marchbanks. Harry enrojeció completamente. Era cierto que lo había hecho, pero habían acordado entre todos no decirle a nadie.  
  
'Bueno, será mejor que vayan a su nueva habitación, acomoden sus cosas, y comiencen a prepararse para la semana que viene' Les dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Se despidieron de los examinadores, y se encaminaron hacia su nueva habitación.  
  
'¿Dónde dormiremos?' Le preguntó Persefone a su tío.  
  
'En la sala común de Gryffindor' Le contestó este.  
  
'¿En la sala común? ¿Pero como haremos para que los demás no nos vean entrar y salir por el mismo cuarto?' Le preguntó Harry  
  
'Se le han hecho modificaciones especialmente para ustedes' Le contestó Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.  
  
'¿Y como....? Preguntó Hermione, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Dumbledore la interrumpió:  
  
'En cuanto lleguemos se les aclararán todas las dudas'  
  
Los cinco callaron al instante y comenzaron su recorrido hasta llegar el retrato de la dama gorda. Ésta, al ver al director, se abrió inmediatamente sin preguntar contraseña ni nada. Dumbledore, Harry y Hermione entraron normalmente, mientras que Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se quedaron impactadas al verla.  
  
'Vamos' Las llamó su tío. 'Tendrán la sala común para ustedes solos durante 3 largas semanas' Estas lo siguieron de inmediato, aunque el trecho fue muy corto, porque se habían detenido al pie de unas escaleras con forma de caracol.  
  
'Normalmente se les indicaría que los chicos van por un lado, y las chicas por el otro. Pero ustedes podrán ingresar por cualquiera de las dos escaleras a su habitación' Les explicó Dumbledore  
  
'Claro' Chilló Hermione. 'Al ser una torre, las ultimas habitaciones se van juntando cada vez más, supongo que la habitación de los alumnos de 7º debe estar pegada a la de las alumnas. Y si se hace una habitación más, tendría entrada por las dos escaleras' Dumbledore le sonrió y dijo:  
  
'Así es Hermione'  
  
Subieron las escaleras por el lado de los chicos pasando todos los cuartos de todos los grados y se encontraron ante una puerta sin ninguna inscripción que determinara al curso que pertenece.  
  
'Este será su cuarto. Tiene un hechizo para que solo ustedes o los profesores puedan atravesarla, es el mismo que permite ingresar solo a los magos a la Plataforma 9 ¾.' Les explicó Dumbledore  
  
'¿Así que solo tenemos que atravesarla así como así?' Le preguntó Melinda a su tío. Este asintió. Harry cogió dio unos pasos hacia delante y fue el primero en ver su habitación. Esperaba ver algo magnifico, pero esta se encontraba totalmente vacía, lo único que había era una puerta que debía dar al baño y una gran ventana que daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts dando una vista espectacular. Enseguida los demás atravesaron la puerta y, a juzgar por la cara que pusieron al ver la habitación, Harry supuso que ellos también habían esperado ver algo sorprendente.  
  
'¿Un solo baño?' Preguntó Roxana cuando volvió de su corta inspección por la habitación. Dumbledore asintió.  
  
'No había lugar para más.' Le contestó. 'Creo que deberían comenzar a prepararse para los TIMOS. Los horarios de la cena son iguales a cuando hay clases normalmente. No están obligados a bajar a comer ya que pueden hacerse su comida aquí mismo'  
  
'De acuerdo' Contestaron todos a la vez.  
  
'Ahora tengo que irme. Si necesitan algo urgente, Harry sabe donde está mi despacho, y sino vayan al de la profesora McGonagall' Les dijo Dumbledore, y sin dar tiempo a los chicos para preguntarle la contraseña de su despacho salió de la habitación.  
  
'Parece que tendremos un año extremadamente difícil' Comentó Harry. 'Será mejor que nos pongamos a acomodar la habitación y luego a hacer los horarios de estudio y de entrenamiento' Agregó.  
  
'¿Seguiremos haciendo ejercicio?' Preguntó Hermione  
  
'Necesitamos entrenamiento en cuanto a hechizos y maldiciones, pero si por alguna razón llegamos a tener algún problema, será mejor que nos preparemos para recibir las maldiciones de los Mortífagos' Le contestó Harry comenzando a agrandar los cuadros y su baúl. Hermione y las demás lo pensaron por un instante, y se dieron cuenta de que Harry tenía razón, deberían prepararse para todo. Así que comenzaron ellas también a agrandar sus cosas.  
  
Les costó bastante poder acomodar todo lo que tenían, pero luego de un rato lo lograron. Habían puesto todas las camas muy pegadas sobre uno de los lados. La cama de Harry había quedado al medio de las otras 4, las de Hermione y Melinda a su derecha y las de Persefone y Roxana a su izquierda, cosa que había causado una pequeña discusión porque Harry no quería dormir en medio de todas las chicas, pero tuvo que ceder porque era cuatro contra uno, y supuso, que siempre le iba a pasar lo mismo. Sobre el lado opuesto al de las camas, en la que se encontraba la puerta que daba al baño, pusieron todos los cuadros, pero hubo problemas para encontrarle ubicación al cuadro de Harry puesto que todas las chicas querían tenerlo lo más cerca posible, al final, Harry puso su cuadro directo a el para que nadie se peleara. En la pared donde se encontraba la ventana colocaron los 5 baúles y arriba de estos, cada uno puso lo que quería, principalmente fotos. Como en la pared opuesta a la ventana se encontraban las dos salidas, solo le pusieron un carelito que decía "chicos", "chicas" a cada una, no vaya a ser cosa que se equivocaran y salieran por el lado opuesto. Dejando un gran espacio en el medio de la habitación en el que todos juntos hicieron aparecer una bonita mesa y cinco sillas para cuando quisieran comer ahí.  
  
'Ya está. Terminamos' Dijo Harry dejándose caer sobre su silla al mismo tiempo que las chicas lo hacían en las suyas.  
  
'Solo nos falta hacer los horarios de repaso para esta dura semana' Dijo Hermione sacando un pergamino, una pluma y un fresco de tinta de su baúl. Estuvieron unos 30 minutos opinando, escribiendo y borrando los horarios, hasta que por fin quedó listo.  
  
|Lunes |Martes |Miércoles |Jueves |Viernes | |Gimnasio |Gimnasio |Gimnasio |Gimnasio |Gimnasio | |Desayuno |Desayuno |Desayuno |Desayuno |Desayuno | |Estudio |Estudio |Estudio |Estudio |Estudio | |Almuerzo |Almuerzo |Almuerzo |Almuerzo |Almuerzo | |Estudio |Estudio |Estudio |Estudio |Estudio | |Libre |Libre |Libre |Libre |Libre | |Cena |Cena |Cena |Cena |Cena | |10 minutos libres de descanso entre tarea y tarea |  
  
'¿Qué hacemos ahora? Es temprano, y no quiero ponerme a estudiar desde ahora.' Comentó Roxana.  
  
'Podríamos ir a mostrarles el castillo y también ir a las cocinas, tengo que darle un regalo a Dobby por el par de medias que me mandó' Propuso Harry levantándose el pantalón y mostrándoles las medias que le había regalado Dobby.  
  
'¿Las usas?' Le preguntó Melinda impactada  
  
'Por supuesto, fue Dobby el que nos permitió formar el ED, Ejercito de Dumbledore, porque si el no nos hubiera dicho de la habitación secreta no podríamos haber hecho nada.' Le contestó Harry.'¿Vamos?'  
  
'Claro' Contestaron las cuatro chicas a la vez.  
  
Salieron de la habitación, cada uno por su puerta, y bajaron a la Sala Común en al cual se encontraron de nuevo. La cruzaron y atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, no habían dado más de cinco pasos cuando se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall.  
  
'Buenas tardes' Los saludó. Ellos le respondieron de la misma manera salvo Harry que dijo:  
  
'Buena tardes Minerva'  
  
'Le recuerdo señor Potter, que mientras estemos es Hogwarts soy la profesora McGonagall' Le reprochó ella.  
  
'Lo siento Mi... profesora McGonagall' Dijo Harry enrojeciendo. 'De todas maneras, ¿Para que se dirigía a la Sala Común?'  
  
'Venía a cerciorarme de que le dieran los tiempos para ser Buscador y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor' Le respondió McGonagall.  
  
'¿Ca..pi...tán...yo?' Respondió Harry tartamudeando.  
  
'Si, ¿Acaso conoce a otro Harry James Potter?' Le dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa. 'Siempre y cuando acepte el puesto, claro'  
  
'Claro... que....que acepto' Respondió Harry entrecortadamente. Las cuatro chicas sonrieron abiertamente, sabían que no existía una persona que amara tanto el quidditch como Harry y que se mereciera más el puesto que el.  
  
'Entonces es mi deber informarle que deberá reestructurar el equipo nuevamente salvo el puesto de guardián' Le dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
'Solo los golpeadores. Ya se quienes van a ser las cazadoras' Le respondió Harry  
  
'¿Ya ha encontrado 3 cazadoras?' Le preguntó McGonagall pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo.  
  
'No' Contestó Harry. La profesora le iba a reprochar cuando este continuo: 'No 3, sino 4 excelentes cazadoras' La profesora miró a las 4 chicas y estas le sonrieron.  
  
'Ah. Entonces deberá seleccionar a 3 de las 3 cazadoras antes de cada partido, y a los 2 golpeadores' Le dio a Harry, y sin decir nada más desapareció de su vista como lo había hecho Dumbledore antes.  
  
'Felicidades' Dijeron los cinco a la vez y luego rieron todos juntos.  
  
'Ya es tarde para ir a las cocinas, no terminaremos de llegar cuando ya es la hora de volver. Así que porque mejor no vamos directamente al Gran Salan para cenar' Comentó Roxana. Todos asintieron y siguieron el camino hacia el gran salón, entraron, y se encontraron a la profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore, Madame Marchbanks y al señor Totfy.  
  
'Buenas tardes' Los saludó Dumbledore al verlos entrar.  
  
'Buenas tardes' Respondieron estos a la vez.  
  
'Ha llegado el correo para ustedes' Les dio Dumbledore en cuanto se sentaron a comer. Con un hechizo hizo que las cartas cayeran sobre sus dueños.  
  
'¿Otra vez?' Se exaltó Harry cuando al menos 10 cartas cayeron sobre el mientras que Hermione recibió su carta diaria. '¿No hay un hechizo para evitar las cartas? Les preguntó a los profesores.  
  
'Me temo que no' Le contestó Madame Marchbanks  
  
'Entonces tendré que inventar uno o algo, no aguanto más' Dijo Harry desesperado, y como no vio otra opción comenzó a abrirlas. 'Amor, amor, amor, amor, Ron, amor, amor, amor' Pero se frenó de repente. '¿Ron? se preguntó volviendo a mirarlas. 'Si, al fin una carta razonable' Gritó por lo alto. Tanto las chicas como los profesores estallaron en carcajadas. Sin hacerles caso, Harry leyó la carta en voz alta, para que las chicas pudieran escuchar:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¿Cómo estás pasando el verano? Supongo que bien ahora que los Dursleys están bien lejos. Yo estoy pasando el verano aquí en Hogsmeade junto con los gemelos, ¿Y a que no sabes que? Seguro que me pego una vuelta por Hogwarts para ver como andas las cosas puesto que no he visto a mis padres desde hace una semana. Y también por el campo de quidditch, quiero comenzar a entrenar ya. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Pienso que casi seguro que me eligen Capitán del equipo porque no ha quedado nadie salvo tu y yo, y como tu has sido reincorporado recientemente, no creo que te elijan. Si me llegan a elegir como capitán me voy a encargar de que gente como Hermione, que ni tienen idea de quidditch, ni siquiera se presenten a las pruebas para que no nos hagan perder tiempo.  
  
Nos vemos, Ron  
  
Para cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta, Hermione estaba saliendo por la puerta principal llorando. Seguramente, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Así que, sin perder tiempo, corrió y la alcanzó a mitad de camino.  
  
'¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!' Le gritó Harry, pero la chica no se volvió y siguió caminando. Harry corrió más aprisa y la alcanzó.  
  
'Hermione, espera' Le dijo sujetándola del brazo. Esta como notó que no había otra salida se volvió hacia Harry. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, Harry notó como le había quedado el rostro por haber llorado, tenia los ojos hinchados, y dos surcos blancos recorrían sus mejillas.  
  
'¿Por qué Harry, porque? '¿Qué le he hecho yo para que el me trate así?' Le preguntó abrazándolo.  
  
'Es Ron el que escribió la carta, ya conoces su falta de tacto. Además, no sabe lo que dice Herm, pequeña sorpresa se va a llevar. Lo único en lo que tiene razón, es que no voy a dejar que gente como tu haga las pruebas, para que lo voy a hacer si ya se que van a quedar en el equipo' Le dijo Harry respondiéndole el abrazo. Hermione se desprendió, lo miró a la cara y vio como su gran sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos desprendían un aire de tranquilidad.  
  
'Tienes razón Harry. No debería importarme tanto lo que diga Ron, sino lo que digas tu, que siempre has estado a mi lado para ayudarme y comprenderme, e incluso malcriarme haciéndome regalos y dándome todo lo que yo quería. No se como podré agradecértelo.' Le respondió Hermione y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro.  
  
'No tienes nada que agradecerme Herm, con solo ver como tu eres feliz yo ya soy feliz' Le contestó Harry. 'Ahora volvamos al gran comedor que no hemos comido nada de nada' Cogió su mano y la llevó hasta el gran comedor, y allí se sentaron ante la mirada de todos. Harry no probó bocado y no le dejó de mirar ni un segundo hasta que ella comenzó a comer. Ante este hecho Dumbledore sonrió para si mismo y pensó: "Cada día que pasa te vuelves mejor persona Harry, y tu no te das cuenta de cómo lo haces"  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry las iba a despertar bien temprano, pero esta vez, de una forma tierna y dulce, y no con un chorro de agua.  
  
'Herm. Herm' Le dijo susurrándole al oído mientras le movía con cuidado el hombro. 'Vamos Herm, es hora de despertar'  
  
Estuvo así durante 15 minutos más para poder despertarlas a todas, cuando por fin lo consiguió, esperó sentado en su cama a que estas salieran de baño.  
  
'¿Cómo es que les cuesta levantarse tanto?' Les preguntó a penas salieron.  
  
'Sueño profundo' Le contestó Hermione, y Harry se echó a reír.  
  
'¿De que te ríes?' Le preguntó Persefone.  
  
'Es que es imposible que tengan sueño profundo por lo que dicen en sueños.' Le contestó Harry, y luego dijo con una voz más aguda: 'Te quiero, ojalá que pasemos toda la vida juntos' Y se largó a reír de nuevo.  
  
'¿De verdad decimos eso?' Le preguntó Roxana. Harry asintió '¿No decimos el nombre?'  
  
'Pues por más que quiera saber no lo han dicho. Y no sería camas de usar la Oclumencia para saber en que piensan, aunque resultaría muy fácil mientras duermen' Le contestó. Las chicas le miraron sorprendidas y a la vez asustadas por lo que podía llegar a ver Harry si se lo propusiera. 'Pero no lo haré. Recuerden que soy Harry, Harry Potter. Su hermano mayor, el que las va a hacer sudar duro ahora' Agregó con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a su cuadro y entrando por este.  
  
'¿Qué van estudiar primero?' Les preguntó Hermione a Persefone, Melinda y Roxana. Se encontraban en la biblioteca detrás de el cuadro, mientras que Harry había salido de la torre diciendo que el quería prepararse solo, pero que regresaría luego de 2 horas para ir al comedor junto a ellas.  
  
'Pues creo que en lo que más debemos enfocarnos es en Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras según nos ha dicho McGonagall' Le contestó Melinda  
  
'¿Ustedes también quieren ser Aurores?' Les preguntó Hermione. Las chicas asintieron y luego Roxana preguntó:  
  
'¿Cómo que también? ¿Acaso tu también quieres serlo?'  
  
'Si, y Harry también' Le contestó Hermione. 'Empecemos a prepararnos que sino nos va a costar mucho, en especial a ustedes'  
  
Estuvieron leyendo y consultándose entre ellas cerca de 2 horas, solo pararon de estudiar cuando vieron entrar a Harry por el cuadro. Traía una gran sonrisa en la cara, aunque su cuerpo no parecía encontrase del mismo modo. Caminaba lentamente, medio encorvado y arrastrando lo pies.  
  
'¿Qué has estado haciendo Harry? Parece que hubieras utilizado mucho de tu poder mágico y que hubieras recibido varias maldiciones potentes.' Le preguntó Hermione acercándose. Harry solo le sonrió.  
  
'No te preocupes Herm, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada malo, solo he estado entrenando' Le contestó Harry. '¿Vamos a comer? Es que con tanto entrenamiento me estoy muriendo de hambre'  
  
'Claro' Respondieron las 4 chicas. Salieron del cuadro, y ayudaron a Harry a caminar y, principalmente, a bajar las escaleras, el pobre parecía no poder dar más de 3 pasos sin tener que sujetarse a alguien. Llegaron al Gran Salón y entraron, aún ayudando a Harry a caminar. Cuando los profesores vieron como venía Harry enseguida se acercaron a el y Dumbledore preguntó:  
  
'¿Qué ha pasado Harry? ¿Porqué estás en ese estado?'  
  
'Solo he estado entrenado un poco más de lo que debería. No es nada de que preocupase.' Le contestó sonriendo.  
  
'¿Pero que clase de entrenamiento has hecho muchacho?' Le peguntó el profesor Totfy  
  
'El más duro de todos. Un duelo a muerte contra uno mismo' Le contestó Harry sin darle mucha importancia, pero todos los demás se quedaron impresionados.  
  
'¿Hiciste el encantamiento de división?' Le preguntó Madame Marchbanks sin poder creerlo.  
  
'Si. Puedo enfrentarme a alguien del mismo nivel y sin preocuparme por lastimarlo' Contestó Harry.  
  
'Deberías deshacer un rato antes el hechizo sino quieres terminar muy lastimado' Opinó la profesora McGonagall  
  
'Como dije, me sobrepasé con el entrenamiento, por eso ni bien termine de comer me iré a dormir para reponer energías' Les comentó Harry. 


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8 El problema de Harry  
  
La semana pasó volando y el día de los TIMOS llegó. Todos los días, Harry las levantaba a las 6 de la mañana para hacer ejercicio para después ir a comer. Luego se separaban como siempre, las chicas iban a la biblioteca mientras que Harry salía de la Sala Común y no volvía hasta la hora de comer. Siempre volvía con el mismo aspecto de agotamiento y sufrimientos, pero a su vez, su sonrisa era cada vez más grande. Todos los días, salvo el ultimo, luego de las reapariciones dormía toda la tarde y se levantaba, exclusivamente, para entrenar de nuevo y luego comer.  
  
Ese día, solo Harry se había levantado a hacer ejercicio, ya que las chicas le habían rogado que querían estar con todas las fuerzas para cuando les tocara los exámenes. Cuando volvió del gimnasio las chicas seguían durmiendo, así que Harry decidió despertarlas para que no se retrasen.  
  
'Arriba todas' Exclamó Harry abriendo la ventana y dejando entrar la luz, que pronto cubrió toda la habitación.  
  
'¿Qué pasa?' Gritaron todas a la vez.  
  
'Son las 8 de la mañana. No creo que les guste llegar tarde a los TIMOS' Les contestó Harry. 'Si me necesitas, estaré hablando con Dumbledore en el gran salón, quiere que vaya una hora antes no se para que.' Las chicas asintieron, y, rápidamente, se metieron en el baño. Harry salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer los calientes pero desolados corredores de Hogwarts hasta llegar al gran salón en el que se encontraban los cuatro profesores.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre profesor?' Le preguntó a Dumbledore  
  
'Nada, Harry. Es solo que hemos estado preocupados por ti, ¿Qué maldiciones pueden ser tan poderosas para dejarte en el estado en el que has estado apareciendo?'  
  
'La maldición cruciatus' Le contestó Harry. 'La he estado practicando contra mi clon, y también la he lanzado contra un espejo que devuelve cualquier ataque y la he recibido al menos unas 30 veces intentando llegar a resistirla'  
  
'¿Qué has hecho que?' Gritó la profesora McGonagall. 'Pero si para hacerla se debe desearle causar el mayor dolor posible al que la va a recibir.'  
  
'Con pensar en lo que Voldemort le hizo a Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda ya es más que suficiente para lanzar la maldición cruciatus.' Contestó Harry fríamente. 'Pero no quiero hablar de ese tema ahora. ¿Qué TIMO tendré primero?' Preguntó Harry recuperando su usual alegría y brillo en sus ojos.  
  
'Debes cuidarte Harry, recuerda que Voldemort puso poderes en ti, y esos poderes se despertaron a los 16 años en el, y lo más probable es que también despierten en ti dentro de poco' Le advirtió Dumbledore  
  
'Lo se, Riddle me lo dijo. Pero si los poderes se transfirieron a mi, por algo será' Le contestó Harry a Dumbledore, de nuevo la voz de Harry se tornó fría y sus ojos se volvieron medios opacos. Pero justo en ese momento las chicas, quienes corrieron y se les pusieron al lado en solo unos instantes, haciendo que los ojos de Harry volvieran a la normalidad.  
  
'Hasta que al fin pudieron despabilarse dormilonas' Le dijo Harry sonriendo. Las chicas enrojecieron ante estas palabras, y los adultos y Harry se rieron.  
  
'Es inevitable. Si no descansamos bien no seremos tan hermosas' Le contestó Roxana con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente, Harry se dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia la profesora McGonagall.  
  
'¿Usted no durmió bastante tiempo cuando era joven profesora McGonagall?' Le preguntó Harry, y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar salió corriendo con la varita en alto murmurando un hechizo. De repente unas letras salieron de su varita y se elevaron en el aire:  
  
"El hijo del autentico merodeador está en Hogwarts."  
  
Y de repente hubo un estallido y las palabras desaparecieron en un humo gris que se transformó en una gran foto de Harry.  
  
'Muy buena demostración de Encantamientos diría yo' Opinó el profesor Totfy.  
  
'Gracias' Respondió una voz de ultratumba mientras alguien agarraba por el hombro al profesor. Esto volteó, y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la voz dijo: 'Bu' El profesor cayó de espaldas al suelo muerto de miedo, pero se sorprendió cuando el esqueleto que lo había sujetado se transformó en Harry. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo, lo habían visto salir por la puerta del Gran Salón, pero de repente estaba detrás del profesor Totfy.  
  
'Esto de la transformación humana es muy divertido' Comentó Harry como si nada hubiera pasado. '¿Por qué no lo vemos hasta 7º?' Le preguntó a McGonagall.  
  
'No es muy común que alumnos que no han empezado 6º año puedan realizarla' Comentó la profesora McGonagall aún enojada por la broma que Harry le había dicho antes, pero notablemente impresionada por su gran habilidad.  
  
'Profesor Dumbledore, puede multiplicarse un segundo, es que quiero realizar un hechizo' Le pidió Harry poniendo carita de bueno y haciendo que las chicas se derritieran por el. Dumbledore asintió, se apuntó con su varita y se multiplico.  
  
'Crucio' Dijo Harry apuntando con su varita al doble de Dumbledore. Este recibió el hechizo directamente en el pecho, y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo gritando de dolor, hasta que cayó inconsciente. Dejando más sorprendidos que antes a los profesores y a las chicas.  
  
'Nunca he visto a un estudiante que pueda hacer la maldición cruciatus, y mucho menos de tal magnitud. Dudo mucho de que haya más de 20 magos que la puedan realizar mejor que usted señor Potter' Comentó Madame Marchbanks.  
  
'¿Y tu has recibido 30 veces esa maldición tan poderosa y la has resistido sin desmayarte?' Le preguntó Totfy.  
  
'Tan poderosa no, es más difícil desear causarse daño a uno mismo, pero si, no me he desmayado.' Le respondió Harry.  
  
'Es evidente de que no necesita someterse a ninguna prueba señor Potter, a menos que pueda realizar maldiciones y conjuros más poderosos que los que nos ha demostrado' Dijo Madame Marchbanks.  
  
'De transformaciones puedo modificar mi cuerpo como quiera y transformar cosas pequeñas en gigantes, y varias cosas a la vez. De Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no llego a nada más poderoso que el cruciatus. En Encantamientos puedo hacerme invisible.' Le contestó Harry. Tomó la varita, apuntó a las 5 mesas del Gran Salón, murmuró un hechizo, y en segundos, en donde se hallaban todas las mesas se encontraba estatuas de arena. Luego de volver a la normalidad las mesas, se lanzó un hechizo y se hizo invisible y luego visible de nuevo.  
  
'Espléndido señor Potter, no he visto a nadie mejor que usted desde que vi a Dumbledore' Le dijo el profesor Totfy  
  
'Solo le falta el examen de pociones' Le dijo la profesora Madame Marchbanks  
  
'Si lo tengo que hacer lo haré, pero solo para poder disfrutar de Snape durante 2 años más' Contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
'Señorita Granger, únase al señor Potter para el examen de pociones que vigilaremos el profesor Dumbledore y yo, mientras que las señoritas Bank, Smiths y Runk son examinadas por Madame Marchbanks y el profesor Totfy' Les dijo la profesora McGonagall. Todos inmediatamente obedecieron.  
  
'Deberán realizar la poción multijugos, y luego la poción de la verdad. Los ingredientes de la poción multijugos ya están listos, no necesitan esperar 1 mes' Les dijo la profesora McGonagall haciendo aparecer con la varita 2 calderos y todos los ingredientes necesarios. Harry y Hermione se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, y para sorpresa de esta, Harry lo hacía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Media hora más tarde Harry ya había terminado con sus 2 pociones mientras que Hermione iba por la mitad de la segunda. Luego de un cuarto de hora, ambos habían salido del Gran Salón.  
  
'¿Cómo es que has logrado todo eso?' Le preguntó Hermione a Harry a penas habían cruzado la puerta.  
  
'Me estoy transformando' Le contestó Harry un poco pálido  
  
'¿Transformando? ¿En que?' Le preguntó Hermione sin comprender  
  
'Los poderes de Slytherin se despertaron a los 16 años, y como Voldemort transfirió poderes de el a mi, me está pasando lo mismo. Esa es la principal razón por la cual Dumbledore mandó a Persefone, Melinda y Roxana a Privet Drive, para distraerme y que no me concentrara en ellos. Pero no puedo evitarlo, algo dentro de mi me dice que tengo que hacerlo.' Le explicó Harry más pálido que antes. 'Y... y... tengo..... miedo'  
  
'¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que?' Le preguntó Hermione impresionada por lo que le acaba de contar Harry.  
  
'Miedo a que me convierta en la persona que más odio y en que pueda lastimar a mis seres queridos' Le contestó Harry mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Hermione no sabía que hacer, nunca había visto a Harry llorar, y no sabía como reaccionar o que decir.  
  
'Harry yo...' Le tartamudeó Hermione. Se sentía muy mal, Harry siempre la había ayudado con todo, y ahora que el lo necesitaba, ella no hacía nada por el.  
  
'No te castigues Hermione. No hay remedio para el miedo, ni tampoco para mi transformación. Lo único que puedo hacer es intentar olvidarme, pero es prácticamente imposible' Le contestó Harry, este se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y agregó: 'Lo siento, he perdido el control, yo no quería entrar en tu mente.' Y salió corriendo hacia los jardines del colegio. Corrió y corrió mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro, hasta que se tiró sobre el césped al lado del lago. Mientras tanto, Hermione corría por Hogwarts buscando al profesor Dumbledore, fue a su despacho, pero no sabía la contraseña, se estaba por ir a buscarlo a otro lugar cuando la estatua se movió y el profesor Dumbledore apareció en ella.  
  
'Profesor' Exclamó Hermione al verle. 'Harry' Pero no pudo continuar porque el profesor le dijo que se calmara.  
  
'Así que Harry ya te lo ha contado' Le dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente. 'Espera en mi despacho mientras yo voy a buscar a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda para contarles lo que le sucede a Harry a todas juntas.' Hermione entró al despacho de Dumbledore observándolo todo, mientras este salía a buscar a sus sobrinas. Estuvo 20 minutos mirando todos las cosas raras y brillantes del despacho de Dumbledore hasta que se abrió la puerta. Por ella entró Dumbledore seguido de Persefone, Melinda y Roxana, y a juzgar por las caras que traían, Hermione comprendió que no tenían ni idea de porque se encontraban ahí.  
  
'Siéntense' Dijo Dumbledore haciendo aparecer 3 sillas mientras el se sentaba en la que estaba detrás de su escritorio.  
  
'¿Por qué nos ha llamado? ¿Dónde está Harry?' Preguntó Persefone a penas se sentó.  
  
'Por Harry. Como supongo que Harry les ha contado, Voldemort le transfirió poderes a él el día que cayó, los poderes de Slytherin. Los poderes de Slytherin se despertaron en Voldemort a los 16 años, y, ahora le está ocurriendo lo mismo a Harry. Siente algo dentro de el que lo obliga a investigar y a mejorar en todo, como bien han podido ver hoy en el desayuno, su poder es mucho más superior al de los TIMOS.' Les explicó Dumbledore. Las 4 chicas estaban totalmente impactadas, incluso Hermione que ya lo sabía.  
  
'¿Pero... que tenemos que ver nosotras en esto?' Le preguntó Melinda.  
  
'A ustedes 3, las obligué a venir a Inglaterra con el único propósito de que conocieran a Harry, y le hicieran distraerse para que no se comenzara a transformar. Pero desgraciadamente, Voldemort atacó a través de sus amigos, en vez de atacar a Harry. Provocando que este se sintiera culpable por la muerte de los padres de Hermione, y que comenzara a buscar la manera de hacerse más y más poderoso para vengar la muerte de todas aquellas personas que murieron a manos de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.' Les dijo Dumbledore. Todas se sentían terriblemente mal por lo que debía estar sufriendo Harry en estos momentos, pero la que más lo sentía era Hermione. "Es por mi culpa, después de todo lo que ha hecho Harry por mi, lo único que hago es causarle un gran dolor" Pensaba Hermione.  
  
'Ahora no hay que echarse la culpa de nada. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar la manera de que Harry se distraiga' Les dijo Dumbledore seriamente a las 4 chicas.  
  
'¿Pero que podemos hacer?' Preguntó Roxana.  
  
'Bromas' Contestó Hermione.  
  
'¿Bromas?' Le preguntó Persefone sin entender a lo que se refería.  
  
'Es lo único que mantiene a Harry realmente concentrado. Que no recuerdan su demostración de hoy, si se le ocurre una broma, la hará, no le importa el resultado ni a quien se la haga.' Le explicó Hermione  
  
'Brillante' Opinó Dumbledore. 'Últimamente todas las ideas se les ocurren a ustedes, creo que me estoy poniendo viejo.' Agregó riendo, las 4 chicas también rieron.  
  
'El problema será como distraerlo durante estas 2 semanas que quedan antes del comienzo del colegio, definitivamente nosotras no podremos hacer nada por los TIMOS, la única que podrá será Hermione. Pero no habrá a quien jugárselas, así que estaríamos en la misma' Dijo Melinda.  
  
'Por eso no hay problema' Dijo Dumbledore. 'Harry y Hermione se irán al Callejón Diagon mañana con la excusa de que tienen que ir a ayudar a Fred y George en la tienda, cosa que lo va a distraer bastante. Luego de que terminen los TIMOS se les unirán ustedes.'  
  
'¿Pero que hay del entrenamiento?' Preguntó Hermione  
  
'Se suspenderá alegando que tienen que disfrutar la ultima semana de vacaciones, y se comenzará cuando vuelvan a Hogwarts junto con el resto de los estudiantes' Le explicó Dumbledore. Todas asintieron dando a entender de que era una buena idea.  
  
'Suponía que me enviarías de viaje a algún lugar.' Dijo Harry apareciendo de la nada y dejando a todos impactados. 'Solo que no esperaba ir junto con alguien más' Agregó sonriente. '¿Tenemos que llevar todos los baúles?'  
  
'¿Desde hace cuanto...?' Preguntó Melinda  
  
'Desde que entraron todos. Solo que me entretuve haciendo otras cosas y solo llegué a escuchar lo de que iría al Callejón Diagon con Hermione.' Le contestó Harry sin dejarla terminar.  
  
'¿Haciendo?' Le preguntó Dumbledore sonriente  
  
'El 1º de Septiembre te enterarás.' Le contestó Harry sonriéndole malignamente. Todos se pusieron a pensar que podría haber hecho Harry para que sonriera de aquella manera. Como no se les ocurrió ninguna solo se limitaron a pensar: "Pobre del que la reciba"  
  
'¿Tiene alguna idea de que decir ante todos los estudiantes sobre el porque nos echan de nuestras habitaciones?' Le preguntó Harry a Dumbledore. Este negó con la cabeza.  
  
'Entonces no se preocupe, porque luego del banquete de inicio de curso ya tendrá motivo y no será necesario explicar nada a nadie.' Le dijo Harry a Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
'Ya pueden irse a sus habitaciones. Recuerden, mañana a las 8 en el Gran Salón para ir a Hogsmeade y de allí al Callejón Diagon.' Les dijo Dumbledore. Las chicas salieron del despacho aún preguntándose que habría hecho Harry.  
  
'¿Qué hiciste?' Le preguntó Hermione ni bien habían salido del despacho.  
  
'Solo comencé a cumplir lo que me pidió mi padre.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿No nos dirás que hiciste?' Le preguntó Roxana.  
  
'Es mi regalo para ustedes por comenzar 6º año. Así que no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa.' Les explicó Harry. Las chicas lo comprendieron y dejaron de preguntar.  
  
'¿Tienes que dar las pruebas de Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones?' Le preguntó Harry a Hermione luego de desearle buena suerte a Persefone, Melinda y Roxana quienes habían ido a seguir dando sus TIMOS.  
  
'No, se que tengo en los 3 "Excede Expectativas", así que he decidido no hacerlas.' Le respondió Hermione  
  
'Perfecto. Ahora podremos ir a liberar a los elfos domésticos' Le dijo Harry sonriente. A Hermione le brillaron los ojos.  
  
'Se me había olvidado' Exclamó. 'Vamos'  
  
Cogió a Harry por la muñeca, y lo sacó a rastras de la habitación. Luego, ambos comenzaron a correr por los corredores mientras se acercaban más y más a las cocinas. Ni bien llegaron al corredor que daba a las cocinas, Hermione aumentó el paso, le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro de frutas dejando ver una manija y la abrió. En solo unos instantes se encontraban en las cocinas rodeados de elfos.  
  
'Harry Potter' Chilló uno de los elfos saltando y colgándosele de la cintura.  
  
'Hola Dobby' Contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
'Dobby no sabía que el señor se encontraba en Hogwarts sino lo habría ido a visitar. Pero en cambio el señor ha venido a visitar a Dobby. Dobby está muy contento señor.' Lo saludó el elfo desprendiéndose de Harry y mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
'A mi también me encanta volver a verte Dobby' Le dijo Harry. '¿Me podrías hacer un favor?'  
  
'Claro señor, Dobby haría lo que fuese por Harry Potter.' Le respondió el elfo.  
  
'¿Podrías juntar a todos los elfos? Tengo unas cuantas palabras que decirles' Le dijo Harry. Dobby asintió y desapareció rápidamente. En menos de 2 minutos todos los elfos de las cocinas se encontraban delante de ellos. Harry y Hermione se apuntaron con su varita a la garganta murmurando un hechizo.  
  
'Antes que nada, me llamo Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger.' Dijo Harry a los centenares de elfos que había a su alrededor. 'Tenemos unas preguntas para hacerles, nos agradaría mucho si las pudieran contestar' Continuó. Todos los elfos asintieron levemente.  
  
'¿Tienen descansos durante su trabajo?' Preguntó Hermione.  
  
'Los elfos no tenemos derecho a descansar' Contestó una elfina algo indignada por la pregunta.  
  
'Un elfo que no descansa, no cumple con su trabajo correctamente. Un elfo que no cumple con su trabajo es un mal elfo' Respondió Hermione. Todos los elfos se quedaron paralizados por su respuesta.  
  
'¿Por qué no usan ropa cómoda?' Les preguntó Harry como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
'Porque no lo tenemos permitido. Es una muestra de la esclavitud' Respondió un elfo desde el fondo.  
  
'Un elfo que no tiene ropa cómoda no realiza bien su trabajo. Un elfo que no realiza bien su trabajo es un mal elfo.' Contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Tienen días libres cuando están enfermos?' Preguntó Hermione.  
  
'Los elfos no tenemos nunca días libres, aún si estamos enfermos debemos trabajar.' Contestó uno de los elfos más cercanos.  
  
'Un elfo que trabaja enfermo no trabaja bien. Un elfo que no trabaja bien es un mal elfo' Le respondió Hermione.  
  
'¿Reciben paga?' Preguntó Harry.  
  
'No. Un elfo que recibe paga es un elfo desgraciado' Contestó casi a gritos a pesar de que era el más cercano a ellos.  
  
'Un elfo que no recibe paga no puede comprar ropa cómoda ni sentirse feliz. Un elfo que no trabaja cómodo y feliz trabaja mal. Un elfo que trabaja mal es un mal elfo.' Le contestó Harry. Todos los elfos estaban en estado de shock por lo que les habían dicho.  
  
'Sea lo que sea que resuelvan hacer, les pedimos que nos nombren. Pero no como Harry Potter o Hermione Granger, sino digan.......  
  
'Eso fue brillante' Le susurró Hermione a Harry. 'Pero me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardarán en ir a hablar con Dumbledore'  
  
'Solo espero que se tarden lo suficiente como para que suceda cuando estemos en Hogwarts junto con el resto de los estudiantes' Le dijo Harry sonriendo. 'Lastima que tengamos que irnos al Callejón Diagon'  
  
'Pero piensa que estaremos con Fred y George, pasaremos unas 2 semanas espectaculares' Le dijo Hermione para levantarle el ánimo.  
  
'Tienes razón. Aunque no creo que las pase mejor que la semana que pasamos los 5 juntos en nuestra casa' Le respondió Harry. 'Pero no importa, vayamos a preparar las cosas que llevaremos, o sino no llevemos nada, y compramos todo allá.'  
  
'Me gusta más la segunda opción' Le respondió Hermione con una gran sonrisa.  
  
'Entonces iremos con las manos vacías y allí compraremos todo.' Le dijo Harry mientras traspasaba la puerta de su habitación. 


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9 Alegrías y Tristezas  
  
'Vamos Herm, ya es hora de salir' Le dijo Harry golpeando la puerta del baño. Hermione había entrado hace 20 minutos y aún no había salido. 'Se nos va a hacer tarde si seguimos así' Agregó golpeando la puerta de nuevo.  
  
'Ya voy Harry, ya voy' Respondió Hermione abriendo la puerta. Llevaba el pelo totalmente lacio y brilloso, lo traía suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Traía unos jeans apretados y una top remarcando notablemente su bonita figura. Harry le miró durante un rato, y cuando por fin pudo cerrar la boca dijo:  
  
'Te ves preciosa'  
  
'Gracias' Le respondió esta poniéndose colorada.  
  
'Vamos Herm, o Dumbledore me va a decir que debo respetar más el tiempo' Le dijo Harry tomando su mano y saliendo por la puerta.  
  
'¿Por qué lo dices?' Le preguntó mientras atravesaban la Sala Común y salían al corredor.  
  
'Es que ayer hubo reunión de emergencia de la Orden. Y me tomó mucho tiempo despabilarme, cambiarme y llegar al lugar de la reunión' Contestó Harry sonrojándose.  
  
'¿Reunión de emergencia? ¿Qué pasó?' Le preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
  
'Voldemort asaltó Durmstrang, la tiene bajo su control. Todos los que se encontraban en ese momento ahí fueron asesinados, incluso todos los elfos domésticos. Realmente una escena horrible' Le dijo Harry poniendo cara de esfuerzo al hablar, parecía que le costaba hablar de ello.  
  
'¡Viktor!' Exclamó Hermione palideciendo. 'El era profesor de Vuelo en Durmstrang, me dijo que pasaría el verano allí. No me digas que....' Dijo Hermione, pero paró de repente y comenzó a llorar.  
  
'El no ha muerto. Por lo que nos dijeron en un pueblo cerca de la escuela, él había ido a la casa de sus padres para festejar el cumpleaños de su padre' Le dijo Harry abrazándola. 'No te pongas triste que sino no te verás tan linda como ahora, además, tenemos que disfrutar de estas 2 semanas sin clases y sin libros.' Agregó sonriendo mientras sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban notablemente haciendo que Hermione se desesperara por dentro.  
  
'Tienes razón' Le dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le prestó Harry, era el que ella les había tejido a él, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda como signo de su amistad, ella también tenía uno exactamente igual. '¿Pero como es eso de que en el pueblo les dijeron...?'  
  
'Te dije que había sido una emergencia, tuvimos que salir Dumbledore, McGonagall, Totfy, Marchbanks y yo hacia Durmstrang. Un viaje muy agotador y teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba las cercanías del colegio, que estaban repleta de cadáveres, también muy terrorífico, llegamos aquí hace más o menos 2 horas.'  
  
'¿2 horas? ¿Acaso no has dormido?' Le preguntó Hermione sin poder creerlo.  
  
'No, ninguno ha dormido, pero tomamos una poción que hace como si hubieras dormido 8 horas seguidas con solo unas gotitas.' Le respondió Harry sacando un frasquito del bolsillo del pantalón y mostrándoselo. Contenía una sustancia púrpura que llenaba la mitad del frasquito.  
  
'¿Por qué solo está hasta la mitad? ¿No me digas que te tomaste la mitad tu solo?' Le preguntó Hermione  
  
'No, tomamos todos de el.' Le contestó Harry  
  
'¿Por qué te la dieron?' Le preguntó Hermione. Harry sonrió inocentemente. 'Te la robaste, y del despacho de Snape.' Exclamó alterada.  
  
'Shhh, que te pueden oír y me matan. Además, piensa en las utilidades que le podemos dar, podremos quedarnos sin dormir jugando bromas a los demás mientras duermen y luego tomarnos unas gotas y decir que estábamos durmiendo. También podremos quedarnos estudiando hasta bien tarde para los exámenes y prepararnos bien durante la noche disfrutando del día.' Le explicó Harry. Hermione no pareció convencerse de que era buena idea hasta las ultimas palabras de Harry.  
  
'Por fin llegan' Exclamó Dumbledore. Como se había puesto a hablar, habían ido caminando lentamente y el tiempo había transcurrido volando. Hacían ya 15 minutos que deberían haber partido.  
  
'Lo sentimos profesor' Exclamaron los 2 a la vez.  
  
'Otra vez llegando tarde Harry, creo que deberías comprarte un reloj para que no pierdas el tiempo.' Le dijo Dumbledore seriamente aunque a la vez con una gran sonrisa.  
  
'¿Un reloj? Pero si ya tengo como 20. Además, esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver. Lo que pasa es que Hermione se demoró para ponerse linda, aunque no se para que si todo se le ve bien, incluso creo que con una de las feas túnicas del profesor Snape se vería bien.' Comentó Harry haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara y Dumbledore riéra.  
  
'¿Qué tienen de malo mis túnicas, Potter?' Exclamó el profesor Snape apareciendo delante de el por las puertas del castillo.  
  
'Es solo que son muy aburridas. Si me lo permitiera, le elegiría un buen conjunto para que pudiera salir a divertirse, si es que usted puede claro, y con un poco de suerte, encontrar pareja' Le respondió Harry con una leve sonrisa. La cara de Snape se puso roja de la ira.  
  
'50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y una detención para usted señor Potter por su falta de respeto.' Gritó Snape enfadado y mirándole furioso.  
  
'Lamento contradecirlo mi querido profesor Snape, pero usted no puede hacer nada de lo que ha dicho puesto que no ha comenzado el año escolar.' Le contestó Harry irguiéndose, era casi tan alto como Snape. 'Por cierto, ¿Que hacía en Madame Malkin en otro día?, no me diga que piensa que me voy a tragar ese cuento de que estaba buscando túnicas.' Agregó sonriendo.  
  
Snape se marchó totalmente ofendido por el pasillo. Pudieron ver como iba lanzándole maldiciones a Harry cuando tiró a bajo una armadura.  
  
'Será mejor que marchen pronto' Les dijo Dumbledore.  
  
'¿Usted no irá con nosotros?' Le preguntó Hermione  
  
'No, irán montados en un thestral que los dejará en una casa de magos para que puedan viajar hasta el callejón en polvos Flu' Le explicó Dumbledore.  
  
'De acuerdo' Contestaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.  
  
Salieron fuera del castillo y caminaron hasta el bosque prohibido, donde había una manada de thestrals que devoraban unos pedazo de carne. Ante los ojos de Hermione, algo invisible se estaba comiendo a grandes bocados la carne que se encontraba tirada en el piso.  
  
'Monten en el que quieran, ya saben a donde ir así que no tendrán ningún problema. Les mandaré a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda en cuanto terminen sus TIMOS con los resultados de los suyos. Recuerda Harry donde tienes que ir cada dos días por la noche, y se puntual.' Les dijo Dumbledore dándole unas palmadas en el lomo al thestral en el que se habían montado. Hermione, con la ayuda de Harry, había montado delante mientras que este detrás. El thestral se elevó en el aire y en unos segundos habían dejado Hogwarts. El viaje fue realmente corto, el thestral volaba muy rápidamente haciendo que Hermione se fuera encima de Harry ya que ella no podía ver al thestral y no sabía de donde sujetarse. Aterrizaron delante de una pequeña casa en el medio de la nada. Harry bajó primero y luego ayudó a desmontar a Hermione. Ni bien esta desmontó, el thestral se elevó en el aire y desapareció de la vista de Harry.  
  
'Entremos' Dijo Harry abriendo la puerta. Ambos entraron, la casa estaba prácticamente vacía salvo por la chimenea que se encontraba encendida en ese instante, y sobre esta, un tarrito con polvos Flu. Hermione se estaba por meter en la chimenea cuando Harry la detuvo.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Quieres ir tu primero?' Le preguntó Hermione.  
  
'No es eso Herm, es solo que me parece que si viajas por los polvos Flu te habrás preparado inútilmente por que te mancharás toda.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Acaso quieres que no vaya?' Le preguntó Hermione.  
  
'No, pero existe un hechizo para que la suciedad resbale, una especie de hechizo impermeable pero para la suciedad' Le explicó Harry. Hermione había sacado la varita para realizar el hechizo que le había dicho Harry cuando este la volvió a detener.  
  
'¿Y ahora?' Le preguntó Hermione  
  
'No puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts' Le recordó Harry. Sacó su varita, apuntó Hermione y murmuró el hechizo. Una especie de luz plateada se instaló en los contornos del cuerpo de Hermione haciéndole recordar a Harry el día en que Riddle salió del diario. Luego se apuntó a si mismo con la varita murmurando el hechizo. Luego de que ambos estuvieran emitiendo una intensa luz plateada viajaron al Caldero Chorreante a través de la chimenea.  
  
Luego de abrir el camino hacia el Callejón Diagon, notaron que en el no se encontraba ninguno de sus compañeros de la casa Gryffindor, ya que las listas con los útiles de Hogwarts no había llegado aún y los estudiantes no sabían que comprar y aún no habían ido. Sin embargo, pudieron ver como un grupo de gente, principalmente chicas, salía de unos de los negocios del Callejón, que reconocieron como el de "Sortilegios Weasley". Estaban por entrar a la tienda cuando una chica del grupo le dijo a Hermione:  
  
'No te molestes en entrar, Harry no ha venido a atender la tienda' Dijo desilusionada sin prestarle siquiera atención. Hermione le miró asombrada y Harry se puso rojo.  
  
'¿Por qué te pones rojo?' Le preguntó la chica a Harry mirándolo a la cara. Su vista se posó en su cicatriz en forma de rayo y exclamó a todo pulmón. '¡¡¡Harry!!!' Todas las personas que había alrededor se dieron vuelta y se le quedaron viendo a Harry, quien se puso más rojo que antes, y fue arrastrado por Hermione hasta dentro de la tienda.  
  
'Harry' Exclamaron Fred y George a la vez. 'Nos estábamos preguntando cuando vendrías....' Dijo Fred, pero no pudo continuar porque por la puerta entraron montones de chicas desesperadas por ver a Harry. Este cruzó el mostrador seguido de Hermione.  
  
'Quiero 10 caramelos de Harry' Gritó una chica.  
  
'Yo también' 'Yo igual' Empezaron a gritar las demás. Fred y George sonrieron al imaginarse todo lo que venderían, pero Harry puso una cara tensa al pensar en que lo tendría que soportar todos los días.  
  
'Enseguida' Le dijo Harry a la chica que había pedido primero mientras iba a buscar los caramelos.  
  
'¡¡Vieron!! ¡Me acaba de hablar a m y solo a mi!' Gritó la chica exaltada.  
  
'Son 5 knuts cada uno' Le dijo Harry entregándoselos. La chica revolvió en su bolso sacó el dinero y se lo dio a Harry, pero no le soltaba la mano, se le había quedado prendida y mirándolo como si fuera lo máximo hasta que luego de unos segundos las demás la obligaron a soltar a Harry.  
  
'¿Qué quieren ustedes?' Les preguntó Fred contento a la muchedumbre. Sin embargo, nadie le prestó atención.  
  
'Esperen un momento' Dijo Harry a todas las chicas. Se apuntó con la varita, susurró un hechizo, y enseguida había 3 Harrys que se pusieron a atender a las clientas.  
  
Al cabo de 3 horas seguidas de trabajar, solo Harry puesto que las chicas solo querían que las atienda el, cerraron al tienda diciendo que querían ir a comer y descansar, pero que dentro de 2 horas volverían a abrir.  
  
'Sorprendente' Comentó Fred luego de que todas las chicas salieran del local. 'Se nos han agotado casi todos los productos que habíamos puesto, y eso que lo habíamos llenado al local especialmente para esta ocasión. Pero esto supera todo lo esperado.'  
  
'Y ni hablar de las ganancias. Hemos obtenido cerca de 100 galeones en solo 3 horas.' Agregó George.  
  
'Sorprendente. Pero ahora Hermione y yo tenemos que ir a comprar ropa y a alquilar habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante.' Les dijo Harry a Fred y George. 'Dentro de un poco más de 1 hora volveremos' Agregó tomando la mano de Hermione y saliendo del local. Esta traía una cara de enfado, que aumentó ni bien salieron de la tienda. Unas 30 chicas lo rodearon haciéndolo separar de Hermione.  
  
'Hermione' Exclamó Harry. Pero no sirvió de nada puesto que con la multitud de chicas era imposible escuchar algo.  
  
'Siempre igual Potter' Gritó alguien a todo volumen, haciendo que la multitud de chicas se volteara a ver quien había hablado. Era Draco Malfoy.  
  
'No trates así a nuestro querido Harry.' Gritó una de la multitud.  
  
'Te parece bien cara rajada que unas cuantas niñas te defiendan' Le dijo Malfoy burlándose.  
  
'Aquí huele a Mortífago' Dijo Harry como si nada. 'Ah, Draco, disculpa, no te había visto.' Agregó. Malfoy se sonrojó de la ira.  
  
'Soy Malfoy Potter, Malfoy.' Gritó furioso. 'Ten cuidado con lo que haces a menos que quieras terminar como tu queridito padrino.' Ante esto Harry sacó la varita y murmuró.  
  
'Petrificus Totalus' Malfoy quedó rígido y cayó al suelo. Harry lo levantó, lo apoyó contra una pared, y le mostró una araña. Este ni se inmutó ante la pequeña arañita que le había mostrado Harry.  
  
'Engorgio' Dijo Harry apuntando a la araña. Que creció hasta medir unos 30 centímetros de altura. La cara de Malfoy palideció al ver el tamaño de la araña. 'No te preocupes, no te atacaré con la araña, solo la usaré para hacerte una muestra de mi poder.' Agregó Harry al ver la cara de terror de Malfoy. Levantó la varita, estaba apunto de lanzar la maldición cruciatus sobre la araña cuando alguien le dijo al mismo tiempo que le agarraba el brazo.:  
  
'No lo hagas Harry, la araña no merece eso'  
  
Harry volteó para ver quien había sido, y se encontró con Hermione. Harry asintió, encogió la araña de nuevo y se volvió a Malfoy.  
  
'Tienes mucha suerte de que Hermione estuviera aquí. Te ha salvado.' Dijo Harry amenazadoramente. Se volvió y se disponía a salir cuando alguien apartó a toda la multitud.  
  
'¿Qué está pasando aquí?' Dijo al ver a su hijo paralizado contra la pared.  
  
'Ah, el Mortífago padre' Exclamó Harry volteándose y mirando a Lucius Malfoy con ira. '¿Cómo estuvo la excursión a Durmstrang? Supongo que habrá sido agotador matar a tanta gente. Es una lastima que Riddle no se anime a atacar de día en vez de a escondidas durante la noche.'  
  
'¿De que me hablas Potter? ¿Parece que crees que soy un Mortífago?' Dijo Lucius Malfoy y luego se echó a reír.  
  
'Bueno, sino es un Mortífago no le importara lo que le voy a hacer ahora.' Dijo Harry. 'Petrificus Totalus' Lucius Malfoy lo miraba con cara de terror, pensaba desaparecerse, pero si lo hacía solo demostraría que Potter tenía razón.  
  
'Miren todos. Observen lo que es realmente el "bueno" señor Lucius Malfoy' Gritó Harry llamando la atención de todas las personas que había en el callejón. Le rompió la túnica con un hechizo dejando ver la marca Tenebrosa situada en su ante brazo. Todas las personas gritaron horrorizadas al verla.  
  
'¿Qué le parecería señor Malfoy, que le hiciera lo que usted ha estado haciendo a las personas durante más de 16 años. Mira Draco, esto era lo que te iba a hacer a ti si me llegaras a molestar una vez más.' Les dijo Harry sonriendo. Había alzado la varita, esta vez nada ni nadie lo iba a parar.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre aquí?' Dijo el ministro de la Magia Cornelius Fudge penetrando en el circulo que se había creado entre Harry y los 2 Malfoys paralizados. 'Lucius' Exclamó.  
  
'Yo que usted no me acercaría más señor ministro. Recuerda lo que le dije hace unos años, bueno, aquí está una de las personas que le nombré aquella vez para demostrarle que no he mentido ni jamás mentiré' Le dijo Harry señalando la marca tenebrosa situada en el brazo de Malfoy.  
  
'Por dios. Malfoy es un mortífago' Exclamó Fudge preocupado. 'Quédate con el Harry, iré a buscar Aurors para que lo lleve a Azkaban.'  
  
'¿No entiende verdad? Azkaban no es nada para ellos, Voldemort los puede sacar de ahí cuando quiera. ¿Acaso no se enteró de lo que le hicieron a la escuela Durmstrang?. La única manera de tratar con ellos es hacerles sentir dolor, mucho dolor, y luego matarlos.' Le respondió Harry con una voz que no era la suya, era más aguda y mucho más fría, al igual que su mirada.  
  
'Será mejor que vuelvas a lo tuyo Harry. Deja que Cornelius y yo nos encarguemos de los señores Malfoy' Dijo Dumbledore saliendo de la nada.  
  
'De acuerdo. Me iré, pero no sin antes advertirle al señor Malfoy que no será ni el primero ni el último en ser descubierto.' Dijo Harry recuperando su tono de voz, pero manteniendo la mirada fría y astuta. 'Vámonos Herm, tenemos unas cosas por comprar' Le dijo a Hermione que se encontraba paralizada al igual que toda la muchedumbre. Cuando empezaron a caminar todos se apartaban de ellos, pero al poco tiempo todos se acercaban para palmear a Harry lanzarle insultos al señor Malfoy, que ya había sido despetrificado y caminaba libremente, salvo por el hecho que su varita había sido partida en 4 pedazos instantáneamente por Fudge y era apuntado por Dumbledore que lo seguía con la varita en alto a unos pocos centímetros detrás.  
  
'¿Una llegada al Callejón Diagon algo atareada no crees?' Le preguntó Hermione cuando llegaban delante de Tom, el tabernero, quien tenía un semblante radiante de felicidad.  
  
'Muy bien hecho señor Potter, el ministerio no atrapaba un Mortífago desde hace meses' Le dijo este apenas se acercaron mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda impidiendo que Harry le pudiera contestar a Hermione. '¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?'  
  
'Veníamos a alquilar una habitación con 5 camas hasta el 1º de Septiembre' Le respondió Hermione educadamente.  
  
'Oh, lo siento, pero solo nos queda una habitación para 2 personas y en una sola cama' Le contestó Tom apenado.  
  
'¿Una sola cama?' Preguntó Hermione poniéndose colorada ante la idea de que durmieran Harry y ella en una misma cama.  
  
'La tomamos' Respondió Harry sin hacer caso a la cara de Hermione. '¿Para dentro de una semana nos podría conseguir una habitación para 5?' El tabernero asintió entregándole una pequeña llave.  
  
'Es la primera habitación subiendo por aquellas escaleras' Les indicó feliz.  
  
'Nos vemos luego' Se despidió Harry de Tom mientras cogía a Hermione de una mano y la llevaba hasta la habitación que le había indicado el tabernero.  
  
'¿Por qué la tomaste?' Le preguntó Hermione ni bien entraron al cuarto.  
  
'Porque prefiero dormir aquí y no al descampado' Le contestó Harry sonriente. 'Además, la puedo expandir para que no te incomode'  
  
'No puedes, no puedes modificar nada de estas habitaciones porque tienen una hechizo. De esta forma la gente no puede achicar las cosas y llevárselas.' Le explicó Hermione.  
  
'Pues ni modo, tendremos que dormir juntos. A menos que...' Dijo Harry levantándose de la cama y comenzando a retirarle unas cuantas sábanas.  
  
'¿Qué haces?' Le preguntó Hermione.  
  
'Pues preparar mi cama en el piso. Dormí en el durante 11 largos años, unas cuantas noches hasta que nos consigan una habitación con más camas no me harán nada' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Pero como crees que te voy a dejar dormir en el piso mientras yo duermo en una cama? Deja de hacer el ridículo y pon las sabanas de nuevo en la cama' Le dijo Hermione fingiendo estar enojada.  
  
'De acuerdo' Le respondió Harry poniendo carita de estar triste. 'Pero te aviso que no soy responsable de lo que pueda llegar a pasar.' Agregó con la voz y el semblante que había puesto durante su intento de lanzarle la maldición cruciatus a Malfoy, pero esta vez de forma fingida. Sin embargo, a Hermione le hizo acordar lo que le quería preguntar hoy a Harry.  
  
'¿Cómo es que cambias tan rápidamente?' Le preguntó mientras este hacía la cama de nuevo.  
  
'Es muy fácil, si de alguna manera me siento traicionado, decepcionado, o muy dolido, en unos cuantos segundos pierdo el control y puedo llegar a torturar a las personas. Tal cual lo viste hoy en el Callejón.' Le explicó Harry.  
  
'En conclusión, o me porto bien contigo o puedo terminar muerta en el piso.' Bromeó Hermione.  
  
'Yo nunca podría hacerte daño Herm, eres unas de las pocas personas junto con el profesor Dumbledore que puedan calmarme de inmediato.' Le respondió Harry seriamente. 'A menos claro que te de la espalda y me lances una maldición' Agregó bromeando.  
  
'Mejor vayamos a la tienda o tus fans se van a volver locas' Le dijo Hermione tomándolo por la remera y comenzando a arrastrarlo, pero como no vio por donde iba cayó sobre la cama, y Harry encima de ella dejándolos en una situación muy incomoda. En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió.  
  
'Hola Harry, Hermione. Nos dijo Tom que estaban aquí.' Escuchó decir Harry a la voz del señor Weasley, que al parecer aún no se había fijado en como estaban. Harry supuso que todos los Weasley estarían con el.  
  
'¿Pero que están haciendo?' Gritó la señora Weasley al verlos. Todos los demás miembros de la familia Weasley también los vieron.  
  
'No es lo que parece' Dijo Harry completamente colorado levantándose con cuidado para no hacerle daño a Hermione. 'Íbamos a salir cuando Hermione tropezó y yo me le caí encima.' Explicó. Pero a juzgar por la cara de desaprobación de los señores Weasley, las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Ginny y Ron, y las miradas de picardía que les dirigían los demás comprendió que no le habían creído.  
  
'Extraña manera de caerse' Comentó Fred con una gran sonrisa.  
  
'Pero es mucho más extraño que 2 amigos alquilen una habitación con cama matrimonial' Agregó su gemelo.  
  
'Lo que pasa es que no había otra habitación.' Explicó Hermione.  
  
'Deberían haber puesto un cartel en la puerta que diga "No molestar o algo.' Bromeó Bill.  
  
'Fue solo un tropezón, ya se los dijimos. Además, ¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?' Les preguntó Harry.  
  
'No fue muy difícil. Veníamos a visitar la tienda de los gemelos, pero en el callejón solo se comentaba una cosa: "Harry Potter atrapó a un mortífago" y había muchas personas gritando de felicidad. Además de que hay millones de fotógrafos de los diarios internacionales buscándolos por todo el lugar.' Les explicó Charlie.  
  
'Lo único que me faltaba.' Comentó Harry. 'Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Dumbledore cuando me dijo que intentara no hacer nada que llamara la atención en vez de dejarme influenciar por Malfoy'  
  
'¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?' Le preguntó Ginny sin comprender.  
  
'Se refiere a Lucius Malfoy, el muy ingenuo lo comenzó a provocar en medio del callejón mientras estábamos rodeados de gente, y Harry perdió el control y le mostró su marca tenebrosa delante de todas las personas' Explicó Hermione. Todos se acercaron y felicitaron a Harry salvo Ron, que seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas.  
  
'Eres un maldito famoso' Le gritó de repente propinándole un puñetazo en la cara ante el asombro de todos. Hermione recordó como si hubiera tenido un flash las palabras de Harry hace instantes "Si de alguna manera me siento traicionado, decepcionado, o muy dolido, en unos cuantos segundos pierdo el control y puedo llegar a torturar a las personas" Así que corrió hacia Harry que en ese momento se estaba poniendo de pie.  
  
'Tranquilízate Harry, no quiso hacerlo. Mejor vámonos de aquí' Le dijo sujetándole la mano. Harry volvió en si, y se disponían a salir cuando Ron volvió a golpearlo diciendo:  
  
'A eso me refería. Te quedas con todo. Tienes fama, fortuna, y encima de todo te quedas con todas las chicas'  
  
Harry se levantó del suelo como si nada le hubiera ocurrido. Pero esta vez, su mirada irradiaba una frialdad tremenda.  
  
'Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado ha respetar a tus superiores, o acaso eres tan inútil que no lo has comprendido' Exclamó Harry con la voz que había usado en el callejón, pero mucho más fría y arrogante. Ron retrocedió inmediatamente asustado, mientras que todos los Weasley hacían lo mismo muy preocupados por el comportamiento de Harry.  
  
'Harry, Harry. Por favor, tranquilízate' Lloraba Hermione mientras lo abrazaba. Harry le había dicho que era una de las pocas personas que lo podían calmar, pero no sabía si en ese momento podría hacerlo.  
  
'Por favor Harry, vuelve a ser tu mismo' Dijo Hermione abrazándolo con más fuerza que antes. Ante esto Harry comenzó a volver en si.  
  
'Ya estoy mejor Herm, muchas gracias por salvarnos a todos' Le dijo Harry devolviéndole el abrazo. Hermione lo miró a la cara, lentamente sus ojos volvían a ser esmeraldas y su mirada fría se transformaba en la dulce de siempre.  
  
'Eres un estúpido Ron, podrías haber muerto.' Le gritó Hermione.  
  
'¿Haber muerto? ¿A manos del debilucho este?' Le preguntó Ron, y luego se echó a reír. Hermione se disponía a golpearlo cuando Harry la detuvo.  
  
'Déjalo Herm, el no lo sabe. No tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho, y de lo que casi consigue que le haga.' La tranquilizó Harry.  
  
'¿De qué están hablando?' Preguntó la señora Weasley sin dejar de mirar enojada a su hijo.  
  
'La transformación ha comenzado Molly, y gracias a Ron ahora tiene un obstáculo menos, 2 más y Harry morirá.' Explicó Dumbledore. Todos palidecieron al oír las palabras de Dumbledore. Pero los señores Weasley, Bill y Charlie se llevaron la mano a la boca mientras que los gemelos, Ginny y Ron no habían entendido nada salvo lo de que Harry moriría si continuaba la transformación.  
  
'Noooo' Gritó la señora Weasley abrazando a Harry mientras lloraba. 'No puede ser, ¿Por qué tiene que sufrirla Albus? ¿No hay manera de detenerla?'  
  
'Sabes que no la hay Molly, lo único que se podía hacer se hizo, pero nadie iba a pensar que la "Gran Desilusión" se la diera Ron, y mucho menos antes e que comenzara el año.' Le dijo su esposo consolándola.  
  
'¿Nos pueden decir que es lo que ocurre?' Preguntó Ginny. Dumbledore iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Harry gritó llorando:  
  
'No. No quiero que todos mis amigos lo sepan. No quiero que me tengan lástima. Lo que pasó, pasó, como a cualquier chico normal. Quiero tener una vida normal, poder disfrutar de la juventud.' Todos se quedaron pasmados, especialmente los que no sabían nada. "¿Que puede ser tan grave para que Harry reaccione de esa manera?"  
  
'Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de que si su secreto se revela su fama y popularidad se venga a bajo.' Comentó Ron. Eso fue más de lo que Harry pudo soportar.  
  
'Si piensas que es divertido que la gente te vea como un fenómeno, que solo te quiera porque eres famoso, que todos te tengan lastima, que estés destinado a ser el único que podrá derrotar a Voldemort, te cambiaría mi vida con mucho gusto. Tienes una familia excepcional y no la valoras, daría todo lo que tengo por poder tener a mis padres vivos, por poder librarme de esta maldición. Piensas que es lindo no poder andar libremente porque puedes ser asesinado, piensas que es lindo que todos tus amigos y seres queridos corran el riesgo de morir por estar cerca de ti. Pues yo te lo digo por experiencia, NO ES DIVERTIDO.' Grito Harry llorando. 'Dígaselo profesor Dumbledore para que lo comprenda'  
  
Todos se quedaron totalmente pálidos ante lo que había dicho Harry, nunca lo habían escuchado hablar así sobre su vida. Sin decir nada Harry se echó sobre la cama llorando. Hermione se acercó a hacia él y trató de consolarlo, pero era imposible. Dumbledore sacó a todos para explicarles lo que sucedía mientras, a su vez, dejaba a Harry y Hermione a solas.  
  
'Debes tranquilizarte Harry, solo está celoso.' Le explicó Hermione.  
  
'Lo se Herm, lo sé, pero como te dije la otra vez, es imposible contenerse. Como dijo Dumbledore, la transformación ha dado un paso más, lo puedo sentir dentro. Mi problema no es que me transforme, sino las consecuencias que traerá ello. Si por algunas de esas casualidades no hay nadie para calmarme, que pasaría, de seguro termino matando o lastimando a alguien.' Le explicó Harry.  
  
'Pues entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es no separarme de ti.' Le sonrió Hermione. 


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10 Sentimientos  
  
La primera semana en el Callejón Diagon había sido realmente espectacular a pesar de lo ocurrido el primer día. Habían ido a atender la tienda, solo Harry ya que las clientas solo querían ser atendidas por el, y esta había sacado unas grandes ganancias, en lo que había pasado de la semana habían sacado cerca de 2000 galeones, de los cuales se quedaron 200 cada uno, y los 1400 restantes los destinaron para hacer más chascos y pagar el alquiler del local. Al día siguiente de la pelea con Ron, este fue a disculparse con Harry por todas las cosas que le había dicho. Harry aceptó las disculpas instantáneamente y volvieron a ser los 2 mejores amigos como lo habían hecho siempre.  
  
'Levántate Harry, levántate. En cualquier momento llegaran Persefone, Roxana y Melinda con los resultado de los TIMOS. Al fin podremos saber si podremos cumplir nuestro sueño y estudiar para ser Aurores.' Le decía Hermione sonriente y a la vez muy nerviosa por los resultados.  
  
'Te engañé Herm' Le dijo Harry saliendo desde el cuarto de baño. Hermione volteó para ver al Harry que estaba durmiendo, pero no había nadie ahí.  
  
'Debes enseñarme ese hechizo, no es justo que tu puedas hacerlo.' Le dijo Hermione. Harry solo le sonrió.  
  
'Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts comienzo a enseñarte el hechizo' Le dijo Harry. 'Pero ahora bajemos para recibirlas y cambiar de habitación. No creo que entremos los 5 en una cama para 2.'  
  
'De acuerdo, bajemos. Pero deja que te ayude con las maletas' Le contestó Hermione.  
  
'Para nada. Yo las compré yo las llevo' Dijo Harry tercamente levantando las maletas y comenzando a caminar dificultosamente. Abrió la puerta y sin mirar la atravesó, pero no dio ni 2 pasos cuando se encontraba en el suelo con todas las cajas encima.  
  
'Lo siento' Dijo sujetándose la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas.  
  
'No hay problema Harry.' Le respondió Persefone levantándose también del suelo.  
  
'Persefone' Exclamó Harry abrazándola y dejando volver a caer la cajas. 'Roxana, Melinda' Agregó Harry al verlas y las abrazó.  
  
'Harry' Exclamaron estas 2 mientras le devolvían el abrazo.  
  
'¿Cómo les fue en sus TIMOS?' Les preguntó Hermione luego de saludarlas.  
  
'Espléndido. Nos han entregado los resultados, las 3 hemos calificado para seguir la carrera de Auror.' Le respondió Persefone.  
  
'Felicidades' Les dijo Harry, pero Hermione se quedó en silencio mirando al vacío.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre Herm?' Le preguntó Melinda al notar su comportamiento.  
  
'No es nada, siempre se pone nerviosa cuando le entregan los resultados de los exámenes, y ahora como son los TIMOS es mucho más que antes.' Le contestó Harry por Hermione. ya que esta, al parecer, no podía hablar.  
  
'Eso me recuerda' Dijo Roxana buscando algo en la cartera. 'Tomen, estas son sus cartas de Hogwarts con los resultados y lo que necesitan.' Agregó sacando de su cartera 2 cartas con el emblema de Hogwarts y con los nombres "Harry Potter" y "Hermione Granger". Ambos tomaron sus cartas con mucho nerviosismo, el primero en abrirla fue Harry.  
  
'No. Es imposible' Gritó Harry luego de ver sus notas.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre Harry? No me digas que no has alcanzado las notas para ser Auror' Le dijo Persefone exaltada.  
  
'No, no es eso. He sacado "Excede Expectativas" y "Sobresaliente" en la mayoría de los TIMOS.' Les explicó.  
  
'¿Entonces de que te quejas?' Le preguntó Hermione que se había recuperado al oír las palabras de Harry.  
  
'Es que en el TIMO de adivinación me saqué "Excede Expectativas", y me dieron puntos extra por la gran recomendación que hizo Trelawney de mi.' Les explicó. 'Escuchen esto: "El señor Potter ha sido el mejor alumno en mis clases, ha sido uno de los pocos que ha logrado dominar por completo lo que se le ha enseñado durante estos 3 años". Definitivamente esta profesora está mal de la cabeza. Todas las tareas que hice las inventaba.' Comentó Harry luego de leer la nota. Todas las chicas se rieron, incluida Hermione que aún no había abierto la carta.  
  
'Vamos Herm, eres la mejor en todas las materias, te apuesto a que te nombran Premio Anual a pesar de ser de 6º' Le dijo Harry tratando de animarla. Hermione se decidió, abrió la carta y miró las notas. Como le había dicho Harry, había sacado "Excede Expectativas" en todas las materias salvo Aritmancia en la que había sacado "Sobresaliente". Miró de nuevo la carta y notó que había una hoja de más. La tomó, y lo que leyó la dejó impactada:  
  
Estimada Señorita Granger:  
  
Es mi deber felicitarla por la obtención de las más altas calificaciones que ha habido en Hogwarts en los últimos 30 años. A pesar de comenzar recién el 6º año, sus calificaciones son tan altas que se ha decido que merece la oportunidad de ser Premio Anual, la última persona que lo fue en 6º año fue Lilian Evans. Si acepta el puesto mándeme una lechuza con una nota, sino lo quiere aceptar no haga caso a estar carta.  
  
Profesora Minerva McGonagall Sub-directora  
  
'Te lo dije Herm, te lo dije. Te dije que te nombrarían Premio Anual del colegio a pesar de estar en 6º' Le dijo Harry luego de leer la carta por encima de sus hombros.  
  
'Felicidades' Exclamaron Persefone, Roxana y Melinda tras leer la carta.  
  
Hermione se había quedado paralizada luego de leerla. Premio Anual, era lo que había soñado ser desde que había entrado en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ese verano con Harry, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda la había cambiado mucho. Le habían enseñado a vivir, jugando, riendo, trabajando, e incluso estudiando. Le demostraron que había otras formas de divertirse además de leer libros.  
  
'No lo voy a aceptar' Dijo Hermione luego de meditarlo un rato. 'Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estarme todo el año cuidando a los de 1º'  
  
'Pero si es lo que más a deseado desde que entramos en Hogwarts.' Le reprochó Harry.  
  
'Pero este verano 4 personas me hicieron ver de un modo distinto la vida.' Le respondió Hermione sonriendo.  
  
'De acuerdo' Dijo Harry aceptando su derrota. 'Pero me tienes que prometer algo. Tienes que prometerme que el año que viene aceptarás el puesto, mientras que alguno de nosotros 4 te acompañará, por lo tanto, todos nos pondremos las pilas para este año.'  
  
'Está bien.' Contestó Hermione  
  
¿Pero eso significa que no habrá más bromas durante el año?' Preguntó Melinda. Harry simuló que le había dado un desmayo al oír las palabras de Melinda haciendo que todas estallaran en carcajadas.  
  
'Creí que tras pasar todo un verano viviendo en la misma casa les alcanzaría para conocerme' Dijo Harry fingiendo que estaba llorando. 'Y dije que seríamos los más inteligentes del curso, pero nunca he dicho que dejaría de jugar bromas cuando aún no han comenzado.'  
  
'¿Pues como quieres que estudiemos mucho tiempo y pensemos bromas al mismo tiempo?' Le preguntó Roxana.  
  
'Harry, ella no saben lo que hiciste, lo recuerdas' Le dijo Hermione  
  
'¿Qué has hecho?' Le preguntó Persefone  
  
'Le robé a Snape una poción que, con solo unas gotitas, que hace sentir como si hubieras dormido varias horas' Les explicó Harry sacando un frasquito del bolsillo.  
  
'¿Todavía lo traes en el bolsillo?' Le preguntó Hermione  
  
'Si, mira si por una de esas casualidades perdemos el equipaje junto con la poción, aún no hemos podido saber cuál es así que no podríamos hacerla' Le explicó Harry.  
  
'¿Qué les parece si ahora que tenemos la lista de Hogwarts compramos lo necesario?' Sugirió Harry cuando terminaron de desayunar.  
  
'Si, vamos' Contestaron enérgicamente Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda al mismo tiempo.  
  
Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la entrada al Callejón mientras Harry se encargaba de pagar el desayuno, ni bien terminó las alcanzó, justo antes de que entraran al callejón. Lo atravesaron todos juntos, y pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de magos con sus hijos comprando distintas cosas, ya que las cartas de Hogwarts habían llegado recién hoy y quedaba una sola semana para que comenzaran las clases.  
  
'¿Qué tenemos que comprar?' Les preguntó Harry mientras caminaban por el callejón.  
  
'Los libros los tenemos todos, solo hay que comprar túnicas negras y de gala, los ingredientes para pociones, y ropa muggle de salir.' Le contestó Persefone sonriente al leer túnicas de gala y ropa muggle.  
  
'Bueno, supongo que iremos a Madame Malkin a comprar las túnicas. Aunque creo que tienen suficientes, y en cuanto sigamos comprando tanta cantidad de túnicas podremos poner nuestro propio negocio' Comentó Harry irónicamente.  
  
'Ni lo pienses. No pienso vender ni una sola túnica' Le respondió Persefone fingiendo enojarse. Todos rieron mientras entraban en el negocio. Este estaba abarrotado de jóvenes que corrían de aquí para allá probándose vestidos y comentando como les quedaba con sus amigas.  
  
'Tardaremos mucho en salir de aquí' Comentó Harry.  
  
'Lo siento Harry' Dijo Hermione casi susurrando. 'Oh por dios, es Harry Potter' Gritó bien alto, unos instantes todos se voltearon a ver quien había gritado, pero en cuanto vieron a Harry, todas las jóvenes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia el.  
  
'Te compraremos una linda túnica' Gritó Hermione al mismo tiempo que era apartada de Harry por el grupo de chicas.  
  
'¿Tienes novia Harry?' Le preguntó una de las chicas. A juzgar por la expresión que tenían todas, estaban esperando nerviosas que el contestara.  
  
'No, no tengo' Le contestó Harry.  
  
De repente, una chica de unos 17 años, se le acercó, y sin dejarle tiempo para hacer nada lo besó. Lo estuvo besando durante unos segundos, y en cuanto se separó le sonrió y se desmayo sobre los brazos de otra chica.  
  
'¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!!' Gritaron las demás totalmente desesperadas. Y sin perder tiempo se abalanzaron sobre el y comenzaron a besarlo y abrazarlo sin parar.  
  
'Lo siento chicas, pero me tengo que ir' Contestó Harry intentando encontrar una manera de librarse de ellas, pero era imposible.  
  
'¿Qué está pasando aquí?' Gritó alguien desde la puerta. Sin tener la necesidad de voltear para ver quien era, Harry reconoció la voz como la de Hagrid. Las chicas lo miraron y se fueron hacia la parte de atrás del local.  
  
'Hola Hagrid' Le dijo Harry.  
  
'¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo rodeado de chicas y que encima te están besando?' Le preguntó Harry enojado. 'Me habías dicho que te gustaba....' Iba diciendo Hagrid, pero Harry lo interrumpió:  
  
'No se queden calladas chicas, saluden a Hagrid' Este miró alrededor y se encontró con la mirada ansiosa de Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda.  
  
'¿Puedes continuar Hagrid? Te quedaste en la parte donde decías el nombre de la chica que le gusta a Harry' Le dijo Persefone nerviosa. Hagrid enrojeció completamente. Había estado a punto de revelarle a medio mundo el secreto de Harry, con lo que le había costado sacárselo.  
  
'Eh...no...no pasa nada.....Persefone. Solo....estaba bromeando.' Le respondió Hagrid más nervioso que ellas.  
  
'¿Qué haces por aquí Hagrid?' Le preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.  
  
'Estaba paseando por el Callejón Diagon cuando me topé con 2 chicas, una le estaba diciendo a la otra que no podía creer que hubiera besado a el famoso Harry Potter en Madame Malkin.' Le contestó Hagrid sonriendo. '¿Aún no has empezado a repartir fotos firmadas como Lockhart?' Agregó Hagrid bromeando. Todos rieron menos Harry, que se encontraba en un estado de shock por todo lo que le había pasado.  
  
'¿Alguno conoce algún hechizo para quitarse el carmín de la cara?' Les preguntó Harry irritado mientras se limpiaba frenéticamente con un pañuelo cuando caminaban por el Callejón Diagon minutos más tarde.  
  
'¿Carmín de la cara?' Preguntó Fred saliendo de la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley. '  
  
¿Escuché bien? ¿Harry Potter se besó con una chica en medio del callejón?' Preguntó George saliendo tras Fred.  
  
'Ojalá hubiera sido solo una' Le contestó Harry fastidiado.  
  
'¿Cómo que ojalá hubiera sido una? ¿No nos digas que fueron dos?' Le preguntó Fred sonriendo.  
  
'Para serte sincero Fred, no tengo ni idea de cuantas fueron, pero creo que fueron alrededor de 20, y encima de todo más de una se desmayó luego de besarme.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿¿20??' Exclamaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.  
  
'Dinos la formula Harry. ¿Cuál es tu receta?' Le preguntó George medio bromeando medio en serio.  
  
'Deberías poner un puesto de besos. Un beso de Harry Potter a un Galeon.' Opinó Fred.  
  
'Ya basta, no es tan divertido como creen. N se como hacía Lockhart para soportarlo, y encima me daba consejos de cómo llegar a ser famoso. Si llega a recuperar la memoria y me ve va a sacar un libro "Los Mil y un consejos de Gilderoy Lockhart de cómo llegar a ser famoso" "Método aprobado en Harry Potter"' Les dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Todos se echaron a reír.  
  
'Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ron? Habíamos quedado en pasar el resto de las vacaciones juntos.' Les preguntó Hermione a los gemelos. Estos dejaron de reír al instante.  
  
'Ron no va a venir hasta que no le baje su ego, al menos eso esperamos.' Le contestó Fred  
  
'¿A que te refieres?' Le preguntó Persefone sin comprender.  
  
'A que no me han "Suspendido" ningún TIMO, que tengo 3 "Aceptable", 3 "Sobresaliente" y todas los demás "Excede Expectativas".' Dijo Ron apareciendo detrás de Harry.  
  
'Felicidades' Le dijeron todos.  
  
'No pensaba que me había ido también. De seguro son una de las mejores notas de todo Hogwarts.' Comentó Ron sin siquiera darle las gracias y despeinándose el cabello a propósito. '¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? Supongo que también habrán conseguido calificar para ser Aurores' Agregó con un poco de desprecio como diciendo de que de seguro que no superaban sus notas.  
  
'Nos fue espectacular. Persefone, Roxana, Melinda y yo tuvimos en todos "Sobresaliente" o "Excede Expectativas" mientras que Hermione sacó en todos "Excede Expectativas" menos en Aritmancia que sacó "Sobresaliente" convirtiéndose, junto con mi madre, en las únicas personas que fueron nombradas Premio Anual en el 6º año.' Le contestó Harry sonriéndola. De la cara de Ron se borró su gran sonrisa y dio paso a una sonrisa forzada. Parecía que la idea de haber sido el más bajo de todos no le agradaba demasiado.  
  
'¿Por qué no vamos yendo a cenar? Pero esta vez quiero estar tranquilo Herm, nada de andar gritando mi nombre, no quiero tener otra sesión de besos y abrazos.' Dijo Harry sonriendo. Hermione le sonrió nerviosa.  
  
'Solo era para poder comprar rápido las túnicas.'  
  
'¿De que hablan?' Les preguntó Ron.  
  
'De que Harry fue besado y abrazado por unas 20 chicas' Explicó Fred sonriendo.  
  
'¿Que Harry hizo que?' Preguntó Ron. '¿Es eso cierto?' Se volvió hacia Harry. Este asintió y se puso totalmente colorado. '¿Pero como has podido hacer eso?'  
  
'Muy fácil' Respondió Melinda por Harry. Se estaba preparando para gritar cuando Harry la detuvo.  
  
'No lo hagas Meli, por favor, con explicárselo con palabras basta, no es necesario hacer otra muestra' Le rogó Harry. Se despidieron de los gemelos y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones mientras las chicas le explicaban a Ron lo que había sucedido con Harry.  
  
Cuando entraron al caldero chorreante, este aún estaba tan lleno como a la tarde, así que lo atravesaron lentamente y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Tom.  
  
'Ya llegamos Tom, iremos a las habitaciones 20 y 21'  
  
'De acuerdo Harry.' Le contestó el tabernero sonriéndole.  
  
Se despidieron de Tom, y volvieron a dirigirse hacia la otra punta del Caldero Chorreante, pero esta vez, hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras. Las subieron rápidamente y cuando llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones las chicas se despidieron de Harry con un beso mientras que de Ron con un simple "Adiós", lo que dejó a Ron algo enojado y a Harry sonrojado. Ni bien entraron a la habitación Ron le preguntó:  
  
'Dime la verdad Harry, ¿Quién te gusta?' Harry se quedó totalmente perplejo ante la pregunta de Ron.  
  
'No estoy seguro' Le respondió Harry.  
  
'Oh vamos Harry, puedes contar conmigo, Roxana me dijo que a hoy a Hagrid casi se le escapa decir quien es. Si se lo has dicho a Hagrid, ¿Porque no puedes decírmelo a mi?'  
  
'Es que a Hagrid le dije que me gustaba Persefone, pero eso fue antes de Agosto. Y ahora me está empezando a gustar otra chica, las 2 me gustan, pero no se cual me gusta más.' Le explicó Harry a Ron.  
  
'¿Quién es la chica que te gusta ahora?' Le preguntó Ron pícaramente.  
  
'Hermione' Le contestó Harry. 


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11 Problemas  
  
La semana junto con Ron, Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda en el callejón Diagon había llegado a su fin. Harry no la pasó tan bien como había pasado la primera a solas con Hermione, especialmente con Ron, este se había mostrado mucho más frío desde el día que le había dicho que le gustaban Hermione y Persefone. A Harry solo se le ocurrió pensar que a el también le gustaría Hermione o Persefone. Sin embargo, por otro lado, la había pasado muy bien atendiendo la tienda con los demás, ya que los gemelos se habían tenido que ir a Hogsmeade para ir preparando todo para cuando comenzara el año en Hogwarts.  
  
'Vamos Ron, vete despertando mientras que yo voy a despertar a las chicas.' Le dijo Harry a Ron para luego salir por la puerta y dirigirse a la habitación de las chicas. Estaba a mitad de la habitación a oscuras cuando Roxana despertó y gritó a todo pulmón:  
  
'Chicas, despierten, es un mirón'  
  
Las demás se despertaron inmediatamente y dirigieron su mirada hacia Harry, por estar la habitación a oscuras, no sabían que era él. Comenzaron a lanzarle todo lo que tenían mientras este hacía intentos inútiles de esquivarlos. Cuando un objeto le dio de lleno en el pecho cayó al suelo de espaldas y las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el y le comenzaron a dar cachetadas y patadas por todo el cuerpo hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente.  
  
'¿Quién será?' Preguntó Hermione cuando se cansaron de golpearlo.  
  
'Ni idea. Abre las cortinas para que podamos ver su rostro' Sugirió Persefone. Roxana, que era la más próxima a la ventana, iba a abrir las ventanas cuando alguien entró por la puerta.  
  
'Harry, ¿Que tanto estás haciendo? Hace más de 10 minutos que viniste a despertar a las chicas' Dijo Ron entrando por la puerta sin siquiera mirar la situación.  
  
'¿Harry?' Preguntó Hermione sin comprender abriendo las cortinas. Allí pudieron ver, tirado en el piso, a Harry, con manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo, la ropa rota, y el brazo derecho en una posición no muy normal.  
  
'Harry' Exclamaron los 5 a la vez acercándose a el.  
  
'¿Qué no era un mirón Roxana?' Le preguntó Persefone a su hermana preocupada por el daño que le habían hecho a Harry.  
  
'¿Un mirón? ¿Pero quien querría verlas a ustedes?' Dijo Harry despertando y sonriéndoles. Su cara se desfiguraba mucho más con la sonrisa, y le daba un aspecto de estar casi muerto.  
  
'Lo sentimos Harry, no fue nuestra intención.' Se disculparon todas al mismo tiempo.  
  
'¿No lo hicieron a propósito? Menos mal, porque si lo hubieran hecho estaría muerto.' Comentó sonriendo.  
  
'No es hora de bromas Harry, estás gravemente herido.' Le reprochó Hermione.  
  
'No te preocupes Herm, voy a estar bien. Además, si no nos apuramos perderemos el Expreso Hogwarts' Le contestó Harry comenzando a ponerse de pie, cuando ya estaba casi parado se volvió a caer.  
  
'No puedes ir a Hogwarts así Harry' Le dijo Ron ayudándolo junto con las chicas a ponerse de pie.  
  
'No se preocupen por mi. Vayan preparando las cosas para partir que yo voy a lavarme toda esta sangre y luego bajo' Les dijo Harry comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.  
  
'Pero Harry...' Le dijo Roxana.  
  
'Estaré bien, no se preocupen.' La interrumpió Harry saliendo de la habitación. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró y se metió al baño para limpiarse toda la sangre.  
  
'Menos mal que he estado mejorando mi resistencia con los cruciatus, sino me hubieran matado' Murmuró Harry irónicamente para si mismo mientras terminaba de secarse y comenzaba a vestirse. Se había vestido completamente de negro, y había intentado cubrir la mayor parte de las cicatrices que comenzaban a formársele, menos las de la cara. Había curado todas las heridas, salvo las internas, haciéndolo escupir cada tanto un poco de sangre. Cuando estuvo completamente listo salió de la habitación, y se dirigió hacia la salida del Caldero Chorreante, donde lo esperaban los demás.  
  
'¿Y tu quien eres?' Le preguntó Ron a Harry bromeando cuando se les acercó.  
  
'No bromees con eso Ron. Es por culpa nuestra que Harry está así.' Le reprochó Hermione acercándose a Harry.  
  
'¿Nuestra? Yo no tengo nada que ver. Las que le dieron tremenda golpiza fueron ustedes' Le respondió Ron.  
  
'No se preocupen, ya estoy bien.' Les dijo Harry apoyando sus manos en Ron y Hermione. Ahora podemos ir yendo, porque sino perderemos el tren.' Agregó comenzando a arrastrarlos hacia la salida. A pesar de estar muy malherido seguía conservando la mayoría de su fuerza, por lo que le resultó muy fácil moverlos.  
  
'Ya vamos Harry, ya vamos' Le dijo Ron intentando apartarse de el. A diferencia de Ron, Hermione parecía estar como en un sueño, y muy poco le importaba lo que dijera Ron.  
  
'De acuerdo' Respondió Harry soltándose. Ron esbozó una gran sonrisa, mientras que Hermione una cara de desilusión. Se pararon al borde de la calle, Harry sacó su varita, y la agitó. En unos segundos el Autobús Noctámbulo se hallaba delante de ellos. El ayudante abrió las puertas y bajó a saludarlos.  
  
'Bienvenidos. ¿A dónde quieren ir?' Les preguntó.  
  
'Hacia la estación King's Cross' Contestó Harry. '¿Cuánto cuesta?'  
  
'En total serán 4 Galeones' Le contestó.  
  
'Esta vez pago yo' Dijo Hermione revolviendo su cartera. En ese momento Harry volvió a escupir sangre mientras se agarraba el pecho.  
  
'¿Estás bien Harry?' Le preguntó Persefone acercándose a él.  
  
'Si, no se preocupen, cada vez es menos.' Le respondió Harry irguiéndose y sacándose el flequillo de la frente dejando ver su cicatriz. El ayudante del autobús se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes.  
  
'Harry Potter' Exclamó.  
  
'No lo grite por favor que tenemos que tomar el tren y si lo hace llegaremos tarde.' Le rogó Harry.  
  
'No puedo cobrarle a Harry Potter. Será un honor llevarlo a él y a sus amigos hasta King's Cross gratuitamente' Les dijo el ayudante cogiendo sus cosas. El baúl de Ron, y 5 pequeñas mochilas de los demás.  
  
'¿Por qué no llevan sus baúles?' Les preguntó Ron cuando se habían acomodado cada uno en los asientos del autobús. Harry se encontraba en el medio de todos recostado en su asiento intentando moverse lo menos posible para que no le doliera el cuerpo y para no tener que preocupar a los demás, haciendo que se quedase dormido.  
  
'Ya llegamos a la estación King's Cross' Anunció Meyton, el ayudante, haciendo despertar a Harry.  
  
'¿Qué hora es?' Le preguntó Hermione sin notar que Harry se había despertado.  
  
'Tenemos bastante tiempo. Faltan 20 minutos para que parta el tren.' Le contestó Harry sorprendiendo a todos.  
  
'Harry. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas despierto?' Le preguntó Melinda.  
  
'Es que acabo de hacerlo' Le respondió Harry levantándose de asiento y tomando las maletas de él y la de las chicas.  
  
'Nosotras llevaremos las maletas, tu no puedes porque estás malherido.' Le dijo Persefone retándolo.  
  
'Para nada. Todo esto lo he comprado yo, así que lo voy a llevar yo.' Le contestó Harry bajando del autobús. Los demás le siguieron, Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda sin llevar nada mientras que Ron llevaba su pesado baúl. Cogieron 2 carritos, uno para las maletas de Harry, Persefone, Hermione, Roxana y Melinda que llevaba Harry y otro para el baúl de Ron que traía este mismo. Cruzaron la barrera de a uno, y en unos minutos se encontraban todos parados delante del Expreso Hogwarts.  
  
'Lleno de gente como siempre' Murmuró Harry a los demás. Estos asintieron.  
  
'¿Cómo has pasado el verano Harry?' Le preguntó Seamus Finnigan acercándosele para saludarlo.  
  
'Espectacular Seamus.' Le contestó Harry, pero Seamus se había quedado mirando a Persefone, Melinda y Roxana. '¿Seamus?' Agregó Harry sonriendo y golpeándole el hombro.  
  
'¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Harry?' Le respondió este volviendo a la normalidad.  
  
'Es que te has quedado embobado' Le contestó Harry con una risita, todos los demás rieron junto con el salvo Seamus.  
  
'Persefone, Roxana, Melinda, este es Seamus Finnigan. Seamus, ellas son Persefone, Roxana y Melinda. Entraran en Gryffindor a 6º curso.' Los presentó Harry.  
  
'Encantadas en conocerte Seamus' Dijeron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo sonriéndole. Seamus se quedó paralizado al ver sus sonrisas y no pudo contestarles nada.  
  
'Lo siento Seamus, pero nos tenemos que ir, luego nos vemos en el tren.' Dijo Hermione saludándolo. Subieron al tren y se fueron al último compartimiento, que estaba vació, como de costumbre.  
  
'Tenemos que ir al compartimientos de prefectos, volveremos dentro de un rato.' Dijo Ron orgulloso colocándose su insignia. Hermione miró a Harry esperando una señal. Harry le asintió levemente y esta rebuscó entre sus cosas y se puso la placa de prefecta también.  
  
'Nos vemos luego entonces' Los saludó Hermione antes de salir junto con Ron.  
  
Pasaron toda la tarde charlando y presentándose con los que venían a visitarlos, que eran muchos, las chicas venían a hablar con Harry y los chicos con Persefone, Roxana y Melinda. Cuando todos se habían ido pensaron que iban a poder hablar tranquilamente la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero no era ninguna visita agradable, sino la visita anual de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
'Siempre rodeado de chicas Potter.' Dijo Malfoy con desprecio. Sin embargo se quedó embobado al mirarlas.  
  
'¿Te parecen lindas Malfoy?' Le preguntó Harry sonriendo. Nunca había visto a Malfoy comportarse de aquella manera delante de unas chicas, y mucho menos ponerse tan colorado como en aquella ocasión.  
  
'Se pueden saber que hacen 3 bellezas al lado de un debilucho como Potter' Les preguntó Malfoy a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda.  
  
'No le hablas así a Harry. Es muchísimo más fuerte que tu' Le respondió Persefone mirándolo con odio.  
  
'¿Quieres comprobarlo?' Le dijo Malfoy sonriendo. Se acercó a Harry y comenzó a golpearlo dejando abierta de nuevo sus heridas.  
  
'Mira lo que le he hecho con unos pocos golpes' Le sonrió Malfoy a Persefone.  
  
'¿Acaso creer que por tan pocos golpes me vas a dejar así? Esto no me lo has hecho tu Draco, y lo sabes bien.' Le respondió Harry. 'Además, de que te sirve pelear con los puños si eres un inútil con la varita al igual que tu padre. ¿Cómo terminó tu padre Draco? Descubierto por mi. Supongo que te habrás unido a Voldemort después de eso.' Le contestó Harry seriamente. 'Lárgate si no quieres sufrir la maldición cruciatus.' Agregó sacando la varita.  
  
Malfoy no se lo pensó 2 veces y salió corriendo del compartimiento. Mientras que Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se acercaban a Harry para curar sus heridas.  
  
'¿Te encuentras bien?' Le preguntó Melinda sacando su pañuelo y comenzando a limpiarle la sangre de la cara.  
  
'Si, me encuentro bien' Le contestó Harry al mismo que se abría la puerta y Ron y Hermione entraban por ella.  
  
'¿Qué ocurrió?' Le preguntó Hermione a las chicas mientras se acercaba a Harry.  
  
'Malfoy vino, y aprovechándose de que Harry estaba débil le dio unos cuantos golpes abriéndole de nuevo las heridas de esta mañana.' Le explicó Persefone a Hermione.  
  
'Maldito Malfoy, lo voy a matar a golpes' Dijo Hermione furiosa levantándose del suelo.  
  
'No Herm, deja a Draco tranquilo por ahora, sufrirá las consecuencias en Hogwarts' Le dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.  
  
'¿A que te refieres?' Le preguntó Ron.  
  
'Ya lo verán' Le respondió Harry esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
El resto del viaje lo disfrutaron a pleno, salvo Harry que no podía moverse prácticamente porque sino comenzaba a sangrar. Jugaron Gobstones, Snap Explosivo, y un nuevo juego que había traído Ron. Cuando quisieron acordar, estaban montados en los carruajes camino a Hogwarts. Ni bien entraron al castillo, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda llevaron a Harry a la enfermería mientras que Hermione y Ron se dirigían al Gran Salón para ver la ceremonia de selección.  
  
'Estoy bien. No necesito ir a la enfermería' Decía Harry una y otra vez cuando lo llevaban a rastras hacia la enfermería.  
  
'No estás bien Harry, y lo sabes' Le repetían una y otra vez Persefone, Roxana y Melinda.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería, golpearon 3 veces y esperaron un rato hasta que Madame Pomfrey les abrió. Esta miró el estado en el que se encontraba Harry y dijo:  
  
'No ha comenzado el año escolar y usted ya viene a la enfermería. Definitivamente tendría que comenzar a cuidarse un poco más señor Potter si es que quiere terminar vivo la escuela.'  
  
'Esta vez no fue culpa mía madame Pomfrey, incluso traté de no salir lastimado pero me fue imposible.' Le contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
'Recuéstenlo sobre una de las camas' Les ordenó Madame Pomfrey a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda. Luego de que estas lo recostaran comenzó a examinarlo minuciosamente.  
  
'¿Pero que le han hecho señor Potter?' Exclamó Madame Pomfrey exaltada. 'Tienes heridas internas, leves, pero sin curar desde hace por lo menos 10 horas, y ni hablar de las grandes heridas externas que tiene. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?' Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se sonrojaron, pero de todas maneras le contaron toda la historia a Madame Pomfrey mientras esta curaba a Harry.  
  
'Ya está listo señor Potter. Le recomiendo que tenga más cuidado cuando entra a una habitación de mujeres, no sabe con lo que podrá encontrarse.' Le dijo Madame Pomfrey sonriendo.  
  
'¿Puedo irme?' Le preguntó Harry sin poder creérselo.  
  
'Claro señor Potter, he curado todas sus heridas. Lo único que espero es no tener que verlo más aquí en lo que va del año porque no lo pienso atender más.' Le contestó Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'Lo dudo mucho Madame Pomfrey' Le dijo Harry cuando salían por la puerta. Ni bien salieron de la enfermería Harry les dijo comenzando a correr:  
  
'Apurémonos para ver la selección, lo divertido va a pasar y no quiero perdérmelo.'  
  
'Espéranos' Les gritaron las 3 chicas comenzando a correr también.  
  
Cuando entraron al Gran Salón todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos. Dumbledore al verlos entrar, les hizo una seña a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda para que se acercaran, por lo que Harry se dirigió solo hasta su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
'¿Ya terminó el sombrero de seleccionar?' Les preguntó a Ron y Hermione ni bien se sentó.  
  
'Si, justo acababa de sortear al último alumno cuando ustedes entraron' Le explico Ron.  
  
'Entonces ya es la hora' Dijo Harry misteriosamente volteando para ver al sombrero. En ese instante, McGonagall lo estaba por levantar del taburete cuando este comenzó a hablar de nuevo.  
  
Debo hacerles una gran advertencia....  
  
El hijo del autentico merodeador está en Hogwarts. Y ahora que conoce la petición de su padre, no descansará hasta cumplirla.  
  
Tengan cuidado de el, especialmente de sus bromas. El que más ha de temerle será Snivelly.  
  
Gritó el sombrero por todo el gran salón. Todos se preguntaban que rayos habría querido decir el sombrero con eso. Mientras que Dumbledore reía tranquilamente murmurando "Debería habérmelo suponido". Al contrario de Dumbledore, Snape se había puesto pálido, sabía que se refería e él. De repente dejó caer la copa de la cual había estado bebiendo porque sintió un raro sentimiento en el cuerpo. En unos instantes toda su ropa había cambiado por una más moderna, y su pelo se había parado y se había vuelto de un color verde limón.  
  
'Potter' Gritó Snape de repente haciendo que todo el gran salón lo mirara a el y comenzara a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
'Profesor Snape, debería saber que es muy fácil envenenar la comida para alguien que sabe como hacerlo. ¿Como es que usted ha llegado a ser profesor? Acaso no notó que era algo extraño que solo usted tuviera bebida' Le contestó Harry gritando sin hacerle caso a Snape. El gran comedor estalló en carcajadas.  
  
'Potter, Granger, Bank, Runk y Smiths. Síganme de inmediato.' Exclamó Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del gran comedor seguido por un furioso Snape. Las carcajadas cesaron al instante y todas las miradas se centraron en ellos.  
  
Harry se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, seguido por Hermione. Caminaron hasta la mesa de profesores donde Persefone, Roxana y Melinda estaban paradas. Tras alcanzarlas Harry les hizo una seña de que los siguieran. Estas no entendían nada, pero que tampoco podían parar de reírse luego de ver a Snape de aquella forma. Juntos salieron por donde Dumbledore y Snape habían salido. 


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12 Descubrimientos  
  
"Porqué Dumbledore los ha llamado a ellos? ¿Por qué Snape gritó Potter tras la broma que le jugaron? ¿Habrán sido realmente ellos? ¿El sombrero seleccionador se refería a esto? ¿Será Potter la persona de la cual nos advirtió el sombrero? Y si Potter lo es, ¿Qué tienen que ver Granger y las alumnas nuevas.  
  
Esas eran las preguntas que recorrían por todo el gran salón cuando Harry, Persefone, Hermione, Roxana y Melinda salieron tras Dumbledore y Snape. El que más confundido estaba era Ron. "¿Cómo es posible que le echen la culpa a ellos si acaban de llegar? ¿Qué tienen que ver Persefone, Roxana y Melinda en todo esto si es la primera vez que vienen a Hogwarts? ¿Los expulsarán? Si, seguro que si los encuentran culpables de la broma los expulsan. Snape se encargará de eso." Pensaba Ron.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación en la que habían entrado Harry, Persefone, Hermione, Roxana y Melinda. Dumbledore se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Snape los miraba con una cara de odio.  
  
'De esta no te salvarás Potter. Esta vez serás expulsado de una buena vez por todas' Rugió Snape sin dejar de mirarlo con un odio intenso.  
  
'Pero profesor, yo solo le he dicho que no debería caer en algo tan estúpido como beber de una copa, que casualmente es la única que contenía algo.' Le contestó Harry mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
'Además, usted no tiene ninguna prueba de que haya sido Harry' Lo defendió Persefone.  
  
'Claro que tengo la prueba. Solo su padre y padrino me decían Snivelly, y teniendo en cuenta el anuncio que dio el sombrero no es muy difícil darse cuenta de quien pudo haber sido el de la broma' Le contestó Snape sin dejar de mirar a Harry.  
  
'Serán expulsados' Intervino Dumbledore ya sin dejar de sonreír. 'Ahora Severus, si nos dejas arreglar unos asuntos te lo agradecería' Agregó Dumbledore. Snape salió del cuarto y entró al gran comedor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a Ron y le dijo:  
  
'Expulsados Weasley'  
  
Y se fue sin decir nada más, pero sin dejar de sonreír a todo el que lo miraba. Los alumnos lo miraban impresionados, nunca habían visto a Snape tan contento, ni cuando Slytherin había ganado la copa de las casas. En cambio, Ron estaba muy preocupado por lo que les había dicho Snape.  
  
'Expulsados' Murmuró Ron muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Ginny, que estaba a su lado, no lo escuchara.  
  
'¿Expulsados? ¿De que hablas Ron?' Le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.  
  
'Ese es el motivo por el que Snape está tan contento. Acaban de expulsar a Harry, Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda.' Le contestó Ron en un tono normal, por lo que todos los de su alrededor lo escucharon y comenzaron a hablar con sus compañeros de al lado. En unos cuantos minutos, todo el gran salón hablaba sobre la expulsión de Harry, Hermione, y las alumnas nuevas. Toda la mesa Slytherin estaba que desbordaba de felicidad al igual que su líder.  
  
Mientras todo el Gran Salón hablaba sobre la expulsión, Harry y las demás se encontraba hablando con Dumbledore.  
  
'¿Expulsados?' Le preguntó Persefone ni bien Snape salió de la habitación.  
  
'Si, de su habitación, y la señorita Granger será destituida del su cargo de prefecta. Además de un buen castigo.' Le contestó Dumbledore a su sobrina. 'Tal cual habíamos acordado. Realmente sorprendente Harry, nadie nunca había logrado hechizar al sombrero seleccionador.'  
  
'¿Hechizar el sombrero? ¿Pero como?' Preguntó Hermione.  
  
'El día que les estaba contando sobre la transformación de Harry. Este aprovechó ese momento a solas para hechizar al sombrero y luego entró en la habitación.' Explicó Dumbledore. Las chicas miraron a Harry pero este solo se limitó a sonreír. 'Ahora vayan a su habitación, allá encontraran los horarios para mañana.' Agregó Dumbledore saliendo de la habitación y entrando al Gran Salón.  
  
'Será mejor que vayamos a la habitación. Allí comeremos algo' Les dijo Harry a las jóvenes. Estas se disponían a salir por la puerta por la que entraron pero Harry las detuvo. 'No, iremos a escondidas. Conociendo a Snape habrá dicho que nos expulsaron. Y mañana le daremos una gran sorpresa a todos.' Agregó Harry sonriendo malignamente.  
  
'¿Qué piensas hacer?' Le preguntó Roxana sonriendo.  
  
'¿Porqué que piensas y no que haremos?' Le contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
'Oh de acuerdo, ¿Qué haremos?' Le volvió a preguntar Roxana mientras entraban en la sala común.  
  
'Nada, solo nos reiremos de lo que pasará mañana.' Le contestó Harry sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
'¿Qué pasará mañana?' Le preguntó Hermione intrigada.  
  
'Mañana lo verán, aunque ya lo saben.' Les respondió Harry atravesando la puerta y entrando en la habitación.  
  
'Miren, los horarios' Dijo Hermione tomando unos papeles que había encima de la mesa.  
  
'¿Qué tal son?' Le preguntó Harry mientras Hermione les daba los suyos. La cara de Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda palideció tras verlo. En cambio, en el rostro de Harry se iluminó una gran sonrisa.  
  
'¿Por qué sonríes? Tendremos 2 horas seguidas con Snape. Una manera horrible de comenzar el año' Le preguntó Melinda tras ver su sonrisa.  
  
'Por eso mismo. Imaginen la cara que pondrá Snape cuando nos vea entrar en su clase cuando todo el colegio piensa que estamos expulsados.' Le contestó Harry. 'Además, antes tenemos 1 hora de gimnasio' Agregó Harry. La sonrisa que se había dibujado en las jóvenes se borró al instante tras el comentario de Harry.  
  
'¿Gimnasio?' Le preguntó Persefone.  
  
'Así es, tienen que mantener su hermoso cuerpo.' Le contestó Harry. Las 4 chicas enrojecieron completamente.  
  
'Oh, de acuerdo. Pero solo porque no quiero volver a ser la de antes.' Le contestó Hermione aún sonrojada.  
  
'¿Qué hacemos ahora? Es muy temprano para ir a dormir' Dijo Melinda.  
  
'Podríamos comer' Sugirió Harry haciendo aparecer comida en la mesa.  
  
'Acepto la propuesta' Gritó Roxana abalanzándose sobre la mesa y comenzando a comer. Todos se echaron a reír, aunque también se abalanzaron sobre la mesa y comenzaron a comer.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Gran Salón, todos daban por echo la expulsión de los 5 jóvenes porque Snape seguía con esa cara de felicidad y por el hecho de que no hubieran vuelto al gran salón.  
  
'Mándale saludos a Potter, Weasley. De seguro que disfrutará su vida viviendo como muggle.' Le dijo Malfoy con su tono habitual cuando se encontraron a la salida del gran salón.  
  
'Cállate Malfoy sino quieres salir lastimado.' Le gritó Ron lleno de ira.  
  
'Oh, el pobretón Weasley defiende a sus amigos. ¿Para que lo haces? Sabes que Potter no haría nada si tu fueras el que está expulsado' Le dijo Malfoy arrogantemente. Y sin decir más salió del Gran Salón camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin dejando a Ron muy enojado, pero a su vez, muy pensativo por lo que le había dicho Malfoy.  
  
'No le hagas caso Ron, bien sabes que Harry nunca permitiría que te expulsen.' Le dijo Neville apoyando una mano en el hombro de Ron.  
  
'¿Crees que los hayan expulsados?' Le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.  
  
'No queda otra opción, sino hubieran regresado al Gran Salón detrás de Dumbledore. Además, Snape no estaría tan contento sino los hubieran expulsados.' Le contestó Ron sin dejar de mirar el piso. Y juntos salieron del Gran Salón sin hablar más del tema.  
  
Recorrieron todo Hogwarts, Ron llevando a los de primer año, hasta la entrada de la sala común. Ni bien entraron todos se fueron a dormir salvo Ron que se sentó en una de las sillas frente al fuego. En ese mismo instante Harry había bajado las escaleras para ir a las cocinas, pero al ver a Ron ahí, se volvió invisible y se acercó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.  
  
'¿Por qué has tenido que llevarte a Hermione de mi lado? ¿Por qué ha sido expulsada por algo de lo que no tiene nada que ver? ¿Por qué lo hiciste antes de que le pudiera confesar mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué te tuviste que enamorar de ella tu también?' Preguntaba Ron en voz baja mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro. '¿Como se va a fijar ella en mi teniendo al famoso Harry Potter? ¿Por qué tienes todo lo que yo no tengo? Fama, popularidad, chicas. Lo tienes todo.' Agregó Ron aún llorando. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación mientras murmuraba:  
  
'De todas las chicas que hay en Hogwarts, justo a Hermione vienes a enamorar. A mi querida y amada Hermione, ¿Por qué a ella?'  
  
Y sin decir nada más se metió en la habitación de chicos de 6º dejando a Harry totalmente pálido y confundido.  
  
'Tu no me lo habías dicho Ron, si lo hubieras hecho hubiera renunciado a Hermione. Eso es lo que intentaré, intentaré renunciar a ella para demostrarte mi amistad.' Dijo Harry en un susurro. Y se acostó en su cama.  
  
'Arriba, Harry. Tenemos que ir al gimnasio' Lo despertaba alguien cariñosamente. Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Hermione.  
  
'Hermione' Exclamó Harry apartándose.  
  
'¿Qué pasa?' Le pregunto esta sin entender que le ocurría.  
  
'No...nada. Solo que me...me asusté' Dijo Harry sonriendo nerviosamente. A Hermione le preocupó el comportamiento de Harry, el nunca se había puesto nervioso delante de ella.  
  
'¿Estás bien?' Le preguntó.  
  
'Si, Herm. No te preocupes. Solo necesito cambiarme de ropa y listo.' Le respondió Harry. Se giró, alzó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. Con un leve "Plop" su pijama dio lugar a su ropa de entrenamiento.  
  
'¿Las demás?' Le preguntó Harry cuando volteó a ver a Hermione.  
  
'Se están cambiando. Recuerda que nosotras no sabemos tantos hechizos como tu' Le contestó Hermione sonriendo.  
  
'Pues deberían ponerse a leer libros en los que digan hechizos hogareños, de limpieza, etc' Le contestó Harry sonriendo también. Justo en ese momento salieron del baño Persefone, Roxana y Melinda ya cambiadas y listas para entrenar.  
  
'Hola Harry' Dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo al verlo levantado y listo.  
  
'¿Qué te ocurrió? Nunca nos levantamos primero que tu. Siempre eras tu el que nos levantaba y no nosotras a ti.' Dijo Persefone sonriendo.  
  
'No me pasó nada. No se preocupen. Ahora vamos a entrenar bien duro' Les dijo Harry enérgicamente abriendo su propio cuadro y traspasándolo por el.  
  
Estuvieron trabajando el cuerpo arduamente durante casi una hora hasta que Harry les dijo:  
  
'Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Ahora a ducharnos y luego a desayunar.'  
  
'Bien' Gritaron las 4 chicas totalmente cansadas. Al contrario de Harry, que parecía que no había hecho nada. Se ducharon, uno a la vez porque no entraban todos en el baño, y después, decidieron desayunar algo para luego bajar escondidos por la capa invisible al aula de pociones.  
  
Mientras cruzaban los pasillos llenos de estudiantes, estos, no hablaban de otra cosa que no sea la "la expulsión de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y las 3 nuevas". Estos cada vez que oían alguna de las teorías que decían los estudiantes sobre su expulsión se tapaban lo boca para no echarse a reír. Tras un largo camino, llegaron al corredor del aula de pociones, en el que se encontraban alumnos de todas las casas que estaban dispuestos a ser Aurores, entre ellos, Ron, y para sorpresa de los 5, Malfoy. Estuvieron esperando unos segundos alejados de todos hasta que llegara el profesor Snape. Ni bien este entró al aula seguido de los estudiantes, salieron de debajo de la capa, Persefone, Hermione, Roxana y Melinda, ya que Harry se había vuelto invisible con un hechizo y entraron al aula. Al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos, algunos con asombro, otros con alegría y otros con odio.  
  
'¿Se pueden saber que están haciendo en mi clase?' Les preguntó Snape  
  
'¿Qué esta no es la clase de pociones para los que siguen la carrera de Auror? ¿O nos dieron mal el horario?' Le preguntó Harry a Snape. Este lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Harry no retrocedió.  
  
'Ustedes, señor Potter, han sido expulsados del colegio' Le gritó Snape.  
  
'Se equivoca, solo fuimos expulsados de nuestra sala común, Hermione fue destituida del cargo de prefecta, y además de eso, recibiremos un castigo ejemplar.' Le contestó Harry. 'Y sino nos quiere creer mire nuestras varitas.' Agregó Harry sacando la suya del bolsillo y mostrándosela a Snape.  
  
'Siéntense' Les dijo Snape fríamente sin dejar de mirar a Harry con odio. Estos se sentaron en los pocos bancos libres que quedaban, y se prepararon para tener una clase muy difícil.  
  
Y así lo fue, Snape se pasó toda la clase haciéndole preguntas más y más difíciles a Harry, pero este había estudiado tanto Pociones que contestó todas sin ningún problema sorprendiendo a todos. Snape no les dio ni un solo punto a Gryffindor por las respuestas de Harry alegando que cualquiera podría saberlas.  
  
'Es muy injusto' Se quejó Hermione cuando salían de la clase. 'Dudo mucho que los alumnos de 7º curso pudieran contestar todas esas preguntas.'  
  
'No te preocupes Herm, con ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía cada vez que me preguntaba algo me alcanza.' Le respondió Harry pasando un brazo por sobre el hombro de Hermione.  
  
'¿Qué tenemos ahora?' Les peguntó Ron fríamente haciéndolos separar.  
  
'Ahora tenemos encantamientos' Le contestó Harry a Ron sin soltar a Hermione. Luego Persefone se apoyó en Harry, Roxana en esta, y Melinda en Hermione dejando a Ron confundido y apartado. Caminaron los 5 abrazados, menos Ron que iba al lado pero sin abrazarse con Roxana o Melinda, hasta el aula de Encantamientos en la que los estaba esperando el diminuto profesor Flitwick.  
  
'Bienvenidos' Los saludó el profesor cuando todos llegaron y se acomodaron en sus lugares.  
  
'Estas primeras clases las utilizaremos para ver todos los hechizos del año pasado. Y luego recién comenzaremos con los encantamientos de este año.' Explicó el profesor.  
  
La clase resultó mucho más agradable que la de Snape. A Harry le habían salido todos los encantamientos de un solo intento, lo que hizo que el profesor Flitwick lo felicitara y le diera 20 puntos a Gryffindor por esto. Al finalizar la clase se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón, abrazados de la misma forma que cuando se dirigieron a la clase de Encantamientos, y al igual que antes, Ron no se abrazó a nadie. Al entrar todo el Gran Salón se quedó mirándolos fijamente tanto por que pensaban que estaban expulsados como por la forma en la que venían abrazados.  
  
Todos cuchicheaban con sus compañeros de al lado mientras los señalaban y se reían tontamente, es especial las chicas, que le tiraban miraditas a Harry y envidiaban a Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda por estar abrazadas a el. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor las miradas seguían puestas en ellos, estos se estaban preguntando por cuanto tiempo más tendrían que soportarlo cuando el profesor Dumbledore se paró para dar algún anuncio y todos se volvieron hacia el y se callaron.  
  
'Bienvenidos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts. Lamento no haber hecho este anuncio anoche, pero por cosas que se escaparon de mi control se tuvo que posponer para hoy. Antes que nada, quiero presentarles a las nuevas alumnas que se incorporaron a la casa Gryffindor en 6º año: Persefone Bank, Melinda Smiths y Roxana Runk.' Dijo Dumbledore haciéndoles señas a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda para que se parasen, estas lo hicieron aunque se pusieron completamente coloradas y se sentaron en tan solo unos segundos.  
  
'Segundo, este año seguirá el quidditch como el año anterior. Los jugadores de los equipos hablen con el líder de su casa para arreglar las fechas de selección de nuevos jugadores y de capitán en el caso de que los necesiten, claro' Dijo Dumbledore, pero no pudo continuar por el gran revuelo que se armó en el Gran Salón. La profesora McGonagall golpeó su copa con una cuchara hasta que todos se callaron.  
  
'Bien, también quería decirles que dado el hecho de que las visitas a Hogsmeade se reducieron a una por mes, se ha decidido que haya 2 bailes a los que podrán asistir todos los alumnos con o sin pareja, se hará uno en Halloween y otro para el 14 de febrero.' Dijo Dumbledore, pero no pudo continuar, esta vez, por la gran cantidad de chicas que soltaron grititos de alegría. La profesora McGonagall volvió a golpear su copa con la cuchara y silenció reinó de nuevo en el Gran Salón.  
  
'Para finalizar, tengo que recordarles que el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido para todos los estudiantes.' Continuó Dumbledore. 'Y ahora a comer' Gritó bien alto mientras se sentaba. Sin embargo, nada apareció en los platos de los estudiantes ni en el de los profesores, salvo en el de Dumbledore que había salido una nota. Este la leyó en voz baja y soltó una sonrisa, se la pasó a la profesora McGonagall y se paró nuevamente.  
  
'Debido a que un grupo de estudiantes que se hacen llamar "Los Merodeadores" a convencido a los elfos domésticos de recibir paga y tener derechos obreros estos han decidido no cumplir más con sus labores hasta que no reciban lo que han pedido. Por lo que no hay almuerzo. Así que irán a comer a Hogsmeade y pasarán la tarde entera allí, incluso los de primer y segundo año.' Dijo Dumbledore. Todo el salón vitoreó a "Los Merodeadores" mientras que Harry y Hermione se partían de la risa.  
  
'¿Por qué se ríen?' Les preguntó Ron. ¿Acaso han sido ustedes?'  
  
'Claro que fuimos nosotros, quien más se pondría "Los Merodeadores"' Le dijo Hermione sin parar de reír, ante esto se les sumaron Persefone, Roxana y Melinda.  
  
'Mejor vayamos saliendo del Gran Comedor si queremos conseguir lugar en los primeros carruajes y no tener que esperar tanto.' Les dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta como el resto de los estudiantes. Salieron del Gran Comedor, y luego hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, se subieron todos juntos en uno de los primeros carruajes y se encaminaron a Hogsmeade mientras reían y charlaban sobre la buena idea que había tenido Harry. 


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13 Peleas, entrevistas y sufrimientos  
  
La tarde en Hogsmeade había sido fabulosa. Se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en "Las 3 Escobas" hablando y riendo con Neville, Luna Lovegood y Ginny. Luego habían ido a visitar a Fred y a George, pero como la tienda estaba abarrotada de alumnos, se tuvieron que conformar con un simple saludo con la mano. Así que decidieron que era mejor volver a Hogwarts.  
  
'Que lastima que no pudiéramos hablar con Fred y George' Se lamentó Neville mientras iban caminando hacia Hogwarts.  
  
'¿Se imaginan saber quienes son "Los Merodeadores"? Sería estupendo conocerlos y ayudarlos en sus bromas' Comentó Luna ilusionada. Harry se echó a reír sin parar.  
  
'¿Qué te ocurre Harry?' Le preguntó Neville.  
  
'Oh, no es nada Neville. Lo que pasa es que Herm me dijo algo muy gracioso y no me pude contener' Le contestó Harry nervioso.  
  
'¿Qué te dijo?' Le preguntó Ron metiendo a Harry en un apuro.  
  
'Le pregunté si le gustaban los hombres' Respondió Hermione sin pensar en lo que decía, haciendo que Ron, Persefone, Melinda y Roxana comenzaran a reírse.  
  
'¿Y porque dices que a Harry le gustan los hombres?' Preguntó Ginny asombrada.  
  
'Es...es....porque no le gustan que lo besen las chicas' Respondió Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry, quien empezaba a mirarla de mala manera.  
  
'¿Es eso cierto?' Le preguntó Persefone intentando no reírse puesto que sabía que era mentira.  
  
'Claro que no' Le contestó Harry enojado.  
  
'Demuéstralo' Le exigió Luna. Harry se enojó ante esto, pero luego de pensarlo por un momento sonrió.  
  
'De acuerdo' Le contestó Harry sin dejar de sonreír. 'Ven Herm, voy a demostrarte que si me gustan las chicas.' Agregó acercándose a Hermione, esta enrojeció y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás  
  
'¿Qué...vas...a...hacer?' Le preguntó Hermione tartamudeando mientras retrocedía. Todos miraban la escena atónitos, no podían creer que Harry fuera a besar a Hermione de verdad. Harry la cogió dulcemente de la mano y se acercó a su rostro. Cada vez se acercaba más y más a sus labios. Pero cuando estaban a solo unos milímetros se separó. Tomó su varita, apuntó a Hermione, y en unos segundos había 2 Hermione. Harry se acercó a la Hermione más cercana, la abrazó, y le dio un largo y apasionado beso dejando atónitos a todos.  
  
'Ven como si podía hacerlo' Les dijo Harry sonriendo luego de hacer desaparecer a la Hermione que había besado.  
  
'Bonita demostración Potter' Dijo Malfoy fríamente dando dos palmadas con las manos.  
  
'Gracias Draco' Le contestó Harry sonriendo, y a su vez empujando a todos hacia atrás.  
  
'¿Acaso piensas que podrás vencerme tu solo en un duelo?' Le preguntó Malfoy sonriendo.  
  
'No lo pienso, lo haré' Contestó Harry fríamente.  
  
'Te advierto Potter, que he estado preparándome para vengar lo que le hiciste a mi padre' Dijo Malfoy amenazadoramente sacando su varita.  
  
'Así que fuiste a Durmstrang para ser preparado para Mortífago. Supongo que ni siquiera habrás visto a Voldemort a la cara. Él se encarga solo de personas poderosas, como Dumbledore o yo.' Le dijo Harry sonriendo haciendo hacer enojar a Malfoy.  
  
'Ahora lo veremos.' Contestó Malfoy preparándose para el combate. 'Expelliarmus' Gritó apuntando a Harry con su varita. Este con un simple movimiento de la suya eliminó el hechizo dejando a Malfoy boquiabierto.  
  
'¿Tanto entrenamiento para que solo lanzaras un Expelliarmus? Pensé que darías más pelea Draco.' Se burló Harry. 'Lacarnun Inflamare' Murmuró apuntando a Malfoy. Un torbellino de fuego salió de la varita de Harry y golpeo a Malfoy en el pecho, prendiéndole fuego la túnica y haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Cuando se recuperó estaba dispuesto a lanzarle el hechizo más poderoso que sabía a Harry, pero ya no había un solo Harry, sino que había 2.  
  
'Mejor no continúes Draco, a menos que quieras terminar muerto como tu padre.' Dijeron los 2 Harry al mismo tiempo burlándose de Malfoy. Este enrojeció completamente de la ira. Iba a atacarlo cuando recordó lo que le había dicho uno de los Mortífagos: "Sino puedes con Potter, ataca a sus amigos". Así que le apuntó con su varita a Persefone y le lanzó una maldición apreciada a la Cruciatus, pero no tan poderosa ni prohibida. Persefone comenzó a gritar del dolor mientras se revolcaba en el piso. Ante esto, la furia de Harry se desató nuevamente.  
  
'Lo pagarás Malfoy' Dijo Harry con una voz aguda y fría que provocó escalofríos en la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba cerca, era la voz de Voldemort. De sus ojos había desaparecido cualquier destello esmeralda y habían dejado lugar a un verde totalmente opaco, casi negro. Su mirada irradiaba odio. Dando signos de que la transformación había alcanzado un nivel superior.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Melinda y Roxana miraban como Harry se transformaba intentando pensar algo para que volviera a la normalidad, mientras que el resto de las personas lo miraban asombrados, y algunos con terror en sus ojos. Harry levantó al varita al aire, y una cúpula trasparente separó a Harry y a Malfoy del resto de las personas, tal cual había ocurrido en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, la noche que este revivió. Malfoy miraba aterrorizado para todos lados intentando buscar una salida por la cual huir.  
  
'No te molestes Malfoy, es imposible escapar. Pagarás por lo que le haz hecho a Persefone.' Le gritó Harry mientras le murmuraba una maldición. De la varita de Harry salió un chorro de luz azul que pegó en el rostro de Malfoy haciendo que este gritaba de dolor, pues sentía como su piel ardía en carne viva. Su cara se transformó en la de un pequeño ratoncito, haciendo que todas las personas que miraban desde afuera estallaran de la risa.  
  
'No sigas Harry' Gritaba Hermione mientras golpeaba la barrera con sus puños intentando atravesarla sin ningún efecto. Harry volteó hacia Hermione, y pudo ver como lloraba mientras seguía intentando atravesar la barrera y, milagrosamente, esta la atravesó como si no hubiera nada. Aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, se levantó del suelo, y abrazó a Harry.  
  
'No sigas Harry, no sigas. Persefone ya está bien, no debes preocuparte. Intenta controlarte lastimarás a todos.' Le rogó Hermione sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
  
'Her..mio...ne' Contestó Harry débilmente dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. La barrera se disolvió en ese instante y Malfoy corrió hacia Hogwarts mientras que toda la gente se agolpaba sobre ellos.  
  
'¿Qué he hecho?' Se decía Harry una y otra vez mientras iba agarrado a Ron y a Neville que lo llevaban a Hogwarts. Persefone era cargada por sus hermanas, Hermione, Ginny y Luna. No hablaron durante el viaje, salvo Harry que seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall corrió hacia ellos al ver en el estado en que se encontraban Harry y Persefone.  
  
'¿Qué ha ocurrido?' Les preguntó McGonagall mientras los guiaba hacia la enfermería.  
  
'Malfoy se acercó a molestar y luego se batió a duelo con Harry, pero como Harry es más fuerte le lanzó la maldición Pevkiski a Persefone, y ahí no se que le pasó a Harry, pero se volvió loco y formó una barrera de energía entorno a el y a Malfoy, le lanzó un hechizo que transformó la cara de Malfoy en un ratón, e iba a seguir atacando cuando Hermione cruzó milagrosamente la barrera y lo detuvo.' Explicó Luna.  
  
'Oh' Exclamó la profesora McGonagall únicamente.  
  
'Recuéstenlos sobre las camas' Les ordenó cuando llegaron. Dejaron a Harry y a Persefone sobre las camas más cercanas, mientras la profesora iba a buscar a Madame Pomfrey. Esta no bien vio a Harry exclamó:  
  
'¿Qué ha hecho Potter ahora? Ayer me prometió que no vendría más hasta el año que viene, y no pasó ni un día ya está de vuelta.'  
  
'Lo siento madame Pomfrey, pero esta ves fue debido a sus condiciones especiales, no se metió en ningún lío.' Le dijo la profesora McGonagall a Madame Pomfrey. Esta la miró asustada y luego le dijo:  
  
'¿Otro paso más? A este paso lo vamos a terminar perdiendo en menos de 1 semana'  
  
'¿A que se refiere con que "lo vamos a estar perdiendo"? Le preguntó Luna a Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'Eso no le incumbe señorita Lovegood, es un asunto del señor Potter' Le contestó la profesora McGonagall. 'Ahora será mejor que el señor Longbottom y usted se vallan.  
  
'¿Qué tienen?' Le preguntó Ron a madame Pomfrey luego de que Neville y Luna salieran a regañadientes de la enfermería.  
  
'La señorita Banks solo está agotada por el maleficio recibido, es impresionante que lo haya recibido y no haya salido con más daños que el cansancio, supongo que debe trabajar muy bien su cuerpo para llegar a ese estado. Sino lo tuviera preparado, lo más probable es que estaría inconsciente durante 1 semana.' Le respondió Madame Pomfrey luego de examinar a Persefone. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el comentario de la enfermera. Hermione, Roxana y Melinda porque recordaron las palabras que les había dicho Harry sobre que si preparaban su cuerpo adecuadamente podrían resistir el maleficio cruciatus y salvarse la vida. En cambio, Ron estaba interesado en como había preparado su cuerpo si se había pasado el verano en su casa.  
  
'¿Y como está Harry?' Le preguntó Hermione a la enfermera luego de que esta lo revisara.  
  
'El señor Potter tiene un cuerpo tremendamente preparado, se podría decir que le dedica 2 horas diarias a su cuerpo. Menos mal, porque ello le ha salvado la vida, agotó casi todo su poder mágico poder controlarse, ha estado al borde de la muerte.' Le contestó Madame Pomfrey sacándole la remera a Harry. Luego de ver el cuerpo totalmente marcado de Harry exclamó: 'Tenía razón, mírenle el cuerpo' Todos se acercaron y pudieron notar el espectacular cuerpo de Harry. Hermione, Roxana y Melinda quedaron embobadas, Ron con mucha envidia hacia Harry por su cuerpo, mientras que la profesora le miraba el cuerpo totalmente asombrada.  
  
'Sorprendente, jamás pensé que Potter tomara tan en serio su situación' Exclamó McGonagall luego de unos segundos de silencio haciendo que todos salieran de su trance.  
  
'Es imponente, hace mucho que no vemos a Harry con el pecho descubierto, nunca imaginé que tendría tan buen cuerpo' Comentó Melinda.  
  
'Es cierto, hace años que no lo vemos así. Últimamente n se quita la ropa de encima, ni siquiera para cambiarse.' Agregó Roxana  
  
'¿Cómo lo sabes?' Le preguntó Ron. 'Lo has espiado mientras se bañaba.' Agregó sin darle tiempo a contestar.  
  
'No, lo que pasa es que ahora me cambio con hechizos' Contestó Harry dándose vuelta.  
  
'¿Estabas despierto?' Le preguntó Hermione.  
  
'Claro, yo no me he desmayado.' Le contestó Harry sonriente.  
  
'¿Y por que no te movías?' Le preguntó Ron.  
  
'Es por la crema que me puso Madame Pomfrey para que me recupere más rápido, tenía que estar unos instantes sin moverme.' Contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Usted sabía que estaba despierto?' Le preguntó Melinda a Madame Pomfrey. Esta asintió. '¿Y por que no nos lo dijo?'  
  
'No lo preguntaron' Contestó esta mientras Harry se levantaba de la cama.  
  
'¿Cómo es que ha conseguido tal estado señor Potter?, con el quidditch es imposible, además de que hace cerca de 1 año que no juega.' Le preguntó McGonagall interesada.  
  
'De la única manera que se puede conseguir, haciendo ejercicio y trabajando duro todo los días.' Le contestó Harry como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.  
  
'¿También has entrenado a las chicas?' Le preguntó Ron.  
  
'Si, pero de diferente manera a la mía claro, no va a ser cosa que se le noten los brazos' Rió Harry contagiando a todos salvo a Ron, a quien la idea de que Harry tuviera mucho mejor cuerpo que el, y que encima hubiera entrenado a Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda, no parecía agradarle mucho.  
  
'Realmente hay que felicitarlo por su trabajo señor Potter. Me pregunto si la figura de las jóvenes se debe a su trabajo.' Le dijo Madame Pomfrey sonriéndole.  
  
'Para nada, solo les ayudo a mantenerla por más que coman y coman y a mejorar su resistencia.' Le contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
'20 puntos para Gryffindor por su espectacular trabajo señor Potter. Espero que este año todo el equipo de Gryffindor tenga el mismo estado que usted' Lo felicitó McGonagall. La mención del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor le hizo recordar a Ron lo que le quería preguntar durante la mañana a McGonagall.  
  
'Profesora...'Titubeó Ron. 'Yo quería saber si podía ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor' Agregó poniéndose completamente rojo sin mirarla a los ojos. La profesora lo miró extrañada.  
  
'¿De que habla señor Weasley? Potter es el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor' Le contestó la profesora McGonagall extrañada. Ron solo asintió, y sin levantar la cabeza murmuró:  
  
'Recuerdo que tengo que hacer una tarea, luego nos vemos'  
  
Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, según les pareció, llorando. La profesora los miró sin comprender y dijo:  
  
'¿No lo sabía?'  
  
'Con todo el lió que tuvimos en el callejón Diagon se nos olvidó decírselo' Contestó Hermione sonrojándose de la vergüenza.  
  
'¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar aquí Persefone?' Le preguntó Harry a Madame Pomfrey rompiendo el silencio.  
  
'Al menos hasta mañana.' Le contestó Madame Pomfrey. 'Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes salir? Tu poder mágico debe reestablecer casi por completo, cada vez que sufras la transformación y hagas el esfuerzo para volver a la normalidad, tu poder mágico se bajará casi por completo, y mucho más si la transformación dura mucho tiempo.' Le reprochó Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'Oh vamos Madame Pomfrey, tengo una habitación donde nadie me va a molestar. Pero me quedaré aquí si Persefone no sale' Dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
'De acuerdo, es un trato, no puedes salir de la enfermería ni de la cama hasta que la señorita Banks no se recupere totalmente.' Le dijo Madame Pomfrey sonriendo. Harry iba a protestar, pero luego de pensarlo un rato dijo:  
  
'Está bien, acepto. Pero Hermione, Roxana y Melinda pueden estar todo el tiempo que quieran aquí, salvo para dormir claro.' Madame Pomfrey asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.  
  
'Bueno, si ya están fuera de peligro, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Snape sobre el comportamiento del señor Malfoy con la señorita Banks.' Dijo la profesora McGonagall saliendo de la enfermería, pero en seguida volvió. 'Lo más probable es que usted también sea castigado señor Potter' Agregó, y sin decir nada más volvió a salir de la enfermería.  
  
Estuvieron hablando entre ellos toda la tarde. Muchos alumnos pasaron a preguntar como estaban Harry y Persefone, y también, la mayoría de las chicas, trayéndole regalos a Harry.  
  
'¿Qué se siente ser famoso?' Le preguntó Hermione sin dejar de reír, como si fuera una especie de reportaje.  
  
'Ni muy mal ni muy bien. Tiene sus ventajas y desventajas' Le contestó Harry seriamente siguiéndole el juego.  
  
'¿Es difícil saber que personas te quieren por como eres y quines solo porque eres famoso?' Le preguntó Roxana.  
  
'Para nada. Las personas que me quieren solo porque soy famoso o por mi físico se la pasan gritando o desmayándose alrededor mío. En cambio, las que me quieren de verdad me tratan como si fuera un completo don nadie.' Contestó Harry.  
  
'¿A encontrado el famoso e inigualable Harry Potter el amor en el mundo mágico?' Le preguntó Melinda indiscretamente. Las 3 chicas estaban muy ansiosas por la respuesta de su amigo.  
  
'Claro, solo que no se lo he dicho porque soy muy tímido, además de que estoy seguro de que ella no me ama.' Le contestó Harry poniéndose colorado.  
  
'¿He visto lo que creo que he visto? ¿El famoso Harry Potter ha dicho que es tímido, y encima se ha puesto rojo?' Se burló Hermione. Como única respuesta Harry sacó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo. Con un pequeño "Plin!" la ropa de Hermione cambió de la túnica negra de Hogwarts a una maya muy ajustada que resaltaba totalmente su cuerpo. Tras ve la ropa que llevaba puesta Hermione enrojeció completamente y se cubrió como pudo. En cambio, Harry cayó de nuevo en la cama.  
  
'Eres un tonto' Le dijo Madame Pomfrey mirando lo que había hecho. 'No tienes casi anda de poder mágico y te pones a hacer hechizos. Por más simples que sean, no puedes hacerlos si no quieres desmayarte.  
  
'¿Pero realmente valió la pena Madame Pomfrey. Miré que hermoso cuerpo' Dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente y provocando que Hermione se sonrojara aún más que antes. Esta iba a contestarle cuando notó que Harry había caído inconsciente. 


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14 ¿Verdad o coincidencia?  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde su regreso a Hogwarts. Harry y Persefone habían pasado la mayor parte de esta en la enfermería, por lo que se habían perdido casi toda su primera semana de clases, y las clases especiales se habían cancelado. Hermione, Roxana y Melinda iban a la enfermería cada vez que podían, y por orden de Hermione, Harry y Persefone tuvieron que copiar todos los apuntes que estaban viendo.  
  
----------------Flash Back---------------  
  
'Vamos Harry, tienen que copiar todos lo que hicimos en clase hoy' Le ordenó Hermione el primer día que Harry y Persefone faltaron a clase.  
  
'Pero Herm, se supone que estamos aquí para recuperarnos y tu nos quieres hacer copiar los deberes' Le contestó Harry poniendo una carita de sufrimiento. 'Además, mis poderes mágicos aún no están altos, ¿Mira si me muero del esfuerzo?'  
  
'No juegues con eso Harry.' Le reprochó Hermione. 'Madame Pomfrey, ¿Pueden Harry y Persefone copiar los deberes sin correr riesgo alguno?'  
  
'No, no pueden. Deben hacerlo.' Contestó Madame Pomfrey poniéndole fin a la discusión. Hermione sonrió y Harry expresó una mueca de disgusto por tener que hacerlo.  
  
'Si no queda otra' Opinó con desgano poniéndose a copiar los apuntes que Hermione le había llevado, que por cierto eran muchísimos.  
  
------------ Fin del Flash Back ------------  
  
En ese momento se encontraban en la Sala Común haciendo sus deberes de Pociones. Pero Harry no lograba concentrarse, había algo dentro de él que le impedía hacerlo.  
  
'¿Qué te ocurre Harry? ¿No te salen los deberes?' Le preguntó Hermione acercándose a el y mirando lo que había estado escribiendo. Pero para su sorpresa, y la de Harry también, este no había estado escribiendo nada, sino que había hecho un dibujo, un dibujo espectacular de una chica agarrada del brazo de un chico. La joven traía el uniforme de Hogwarts y el escudo de Gryffindor en el pecho, traía el pelo lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía una pequeña cadena en el cuello. El chico también traía el uniforme del colegio y el escudo de Gryffindor en el pecho, llevaba puesto unos anteojos y se podía notar como su pelo se encontraba completamente alborotado y se le ponía tieso en la parte posterior, al igual que la chica, traía una cadena en el cuello. Sin duda alguna era Harry, en cambio, no se podía reconocer a la chica puesto que el dibujo estaba hecho sin colores.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre?' Preguntó Melinda acercándose junto con las demás para saber porque no trabajaban. Estas, al igual que Harry y Hermione se quedaron perplejas ante el dibujo.  
  
'Ohh, que bonita pareja, ¿Quién es tu acompañante?' Le preguntó Roxana a Harry.  
  
'Ni idea, estaba concentrado pensando y al parecer, inconscientemente he hecho el dibujo.' Contestó Harry poniéndose colorado.  
  
'Muchas opciones no hay, miren: De Gryffindor, pelo lacio hasta la cintura y que tenga una cadena en el cuello.' Comentó Melinda observando detalladamente el dibujo. Todos habían prestado mucha atención a cada cosa que decía.  
  
'Hermione' 'Persefone' Exclamaron ambas jóvenes al mismo tiempo.  
  
'¿Yo?' Dijeron hablando de nuevo al mismo tiempo sin poder creerlo.  
  
'Si, ustedes. Es evidente que nuestro queridito hermano Harry tiene en cuanta a alguna de las 2 como algo más que amigas y hermanas.' Dijo Roxana sonriendo. Tanto Harry como Hermione y Persefone enrojecieron completamente. Harry por el hecho de que sabía que era verdad, deseaba que hubiera podido terminar el dibujo para saber de quien estaba enamorado realmente. Hermione y Persefone, por el contrario, se habían puesto rojas y a la vez felicites, porque su sueño de ser algo más que amigas de Harry parecía estar cumpliéndose, al menos para una de las dos.  
  
'¿Quién es Harry? ¿Quién de ellas dos es?' Lo apuró Melinda refiriéndose a Hermione y Persefone. A Harry le subieron los colores de nuevo.  
  
'No tengo la menor idea. Tal ves no signifique nada el dibujo, tal ves sea solo coincidencia.' Respondió nervioso.  
  
'¿Qué no significa nada? Te parece que la cara con la que los has dibujado no significa anda. Sino supiera que dibujaras tan bien lo creería, pero sabiendo que eres un maestro con el lápiz, te puedo asegurar que la expresión de enamorados de sus rostros la has hecho para que de la impresión de que están enamorados. Recuerda que el subconsciente nunca miente.' Explicó Roxana  
  
'Sino quieres decírnoslo está bien, pero no nos mientas' Le dijo Melinda. Harry estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y Colin Creevey entró gritando por ella.  
  
'Aquí estas Harry, no te podía encontrar por ningún lado. La profesora McGonagall ha decidido que hoy serán las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes de equipo. Serán dentro de 15 minutos, y quiere que estés en el campo de quidditch cuanto antes.'  
  
'Muchas gracias Colin, enseguida bajo. ¿Tu te probarás para algún puesto?' Le preguntó Harry antes de que este se dispusiera a salir de la Sala Común.  
  
'Si, intentaré quedar como golpeador' Contestó nervioso, y sin decir nada más salió.  
  
'¿Espero que entren, eh?' Les comentó Harry a Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda riendo mientras subía a su habitación..  
  
'¿Podemos sacar las Saetas de Fuego de tu retrato?' Le preguntó Hermione mientras este rebuscaba en su baúl su escoba y su uniforme.  
  
'Claro, saquen todo lo que quieran. Nos vemos dentro de 10 minutos en el campo.' Le contestó Harry saliendo de la habitación y comenzando a correr hacia el campo de quidditch.  
  
'Justo a tiempo señor Potter' Le dijo McGonagall cuando llegó al centro del campo de quidditch.  
  
'Me demoré en el vestíbulo, cuando bajaba las escaleras corriendo unas 5 chicas me frenaron, y.... y... usted ya sabe' Le comentó Harry poniéndose colorado mientras se refregaba continuamente la mejilla.  
  
'La ventaja de ser famoso' Exclamó Ron apareciendo de unos de los costados del campo.  
  
'Ey Ron, hacía mucho que no te veía' Lo saludó Harry, pero Ron no le respondió.  
  
'Espero que consigamos un mejor equipo que el del año pasado' Comentó McGonagall sin hacerle caso al extraño comportamiento de Ron y mirando hacia la entrada del castillo, donde venían al menos unas 30 personas, la mayoría de ellas mujeres, entre ellas Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda. Al verlas Harry les sonrió, mientras que Ron se quedó impresionado.  
  
'Bienvenidos a todos, muchas gracias por estar aquí.' Comenzó la profesora McGonagall. 'Los postulantes para cazadores esperen un momento, los que quieren ser golpeadores síganme.' Continuó comenzando a caminar hacia una de las esquinas del campo para explicarles en que consistía la prueba y luego hacérselas.  
  
'¿Qué hacen aquí?' Les preguntó Ron a Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda. '¿No me digan que también vinieron para estar cerca de Harry?' Les preguntó.  
  
'Para nada. Vinimos para intentar quedar en el equipo como cazadoras' Le contestó Roxana.  
  
'¿En el equipo de quidditch?' Dijo Ron echándose a reír. 'Si querían venir a ver a Harry al menos tendrían que haber inventado una buena excusa.' Agregó sin dejar de reírse.  
  
'¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿A caso crees que por ser mujeres no tenemos derecho a jugar quidditch?' Le preguntó Hermione enfadada.  
  
'El quidditch es muy rudo para ustedes' Le contestó Ron parando de reír.  
  
'Mira quien habla, el que en su primer partido le metieron como 30 tantos y que quería renunciar por miedo.' Le gritó Hermione haciendo que Ron se tambaleara.  
  
'Fue solo porque era el primer partido.' Le contestó Ron fríamente sacando pecho. 'Además, ¿Para que te presentas si no sabes volar?' Agregó sonriendo.  
  
'Hagamos una apuesta entonces. Si tu eres mejor que yo volando haré todo, y absolutamente todo lo que tu quieras, pero si llegas a perder el que hará todo lo que el otro quiera serás vos' Bufó Hermione enfadada.  
  
'De acuerdo, me parece bien.' Le contestó Ron subiéndose sobre su escoba. '¿Qué escoba montarás?' Agregó pensando que Hermione al no tener escoba propia utilizaría una del colegio.  
  
'Mi Saeta de Fuego' Le respondió Hermione mostrándole el mago de la escoba en la que ya se había montado.  
  
'¿Desde cuando tienes una Saeta de Fuego?' Le preguntó Ron sin poder creerlo.  
  
'¿Miedo de perder Ron?' Le susurró Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
'Por más que tengas la mejor escoba de todas, sino sabes montarla correctamente no te servirá de nada.' Le respondió Ron tratándose de convérsese a si mismo.  
  
'¿Podrías ser el arbitro Harry?' Le preguntó Hermione a Harry sin hacerle caso a Ron.  
  
'Claro Herm.' Le contestó Harry 'Deberán darle una vuelta completa al campo de quidditch haciendo zigzag en los postes de gol. ¿De acuerdo?' Les preguntó luego de explicarles lo que deberían hacer. Ambos asintieron ya posicionados para partir. 'Cuando cuente 3' Anunció Harry. '1......2......y......3'  
  
A penas dijo 3 tanto Ron como Hermione salieron disparados hacia la otra punta del estadio, en solo unos segundos se pudo saber quien era mejor sobre la escoba, Hermione había aventajado mucho a Ron, tanto, que para cuando esta llegó, Ron recién iba un poco más de la mitad.  
  
'¿Ahora que dices Ron, merezco estar en el equipo?' Le preguntó Hermione desafiante cuando Ron aterrizó aún sin poder creerlo.  
  
'De acuerdo, sabes volar, y muy bien, pero eso no significa que quedes en el equipo, no lo permitiré nunca.' Le contestó Ron rojo de ira y de vergüenza, no podía creer que Hermione le hubiera ganado.  
  
'Creo señor Weasley, que esa decisión corresponde al capitán del equipo y a la jefa de casa' Le dijo la profesora McGonagall . 'La verdad señor Potter, me he quedado sin palabras, solo 2 semanas de entrenamiento con usted y ya es una de las mejores que se haya visto en Hogwarts, y supongo que las señoritas Banks, Smiths y Runk tendrán el igual o mejor nivel que la señorita Granger.' Agregó felicitando a Harry.  
  
'Así es, las 4 hacen un equipo formidable, lastima que no puedan entrar todas al mismo tiempo' Le contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
'Felicidades, al principio no le creía al señor Potter, pero indudablemente no estaba mintiendo. Ustedes 4 junto con los señores Colin Creevey y Seamus Finnigan formarán parte del nuevo equipo de Quidditch.' Los felicitó McGonagall.  
  
'Gracias' Dijeron los 6 nuevos integrantes del equipo.  
  
'Ahora se procederá con la entrega de túnicas.' Dijo la profesora McGonagall comenzando a entregar las túnicas del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor mientras decía: 'Espero que lleven a Gryffindor bien alto' Cuando llegó a Hermione esta le dijo:  
  
'Profesora, yo me preguntaba si podía usar otra túnica'  
  
'¿Otra túnica? No comprendo lo que me quiere decir señorita Granger' Le dijo McGonagall.  
  
'Según tengo entendido, solo se usan 7 túnicas de quidditch para cada casa, y se renuevan si el jugador que está en el equipo termina la escuela porque se la lleva con el como recordatorio o si el equipo sale campeón. Yo ya tengo mi túnica del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, prefiero usar esa antes que tener que andar cambiando con alguna de las cazadoras continuamente.' Le explicó Hermione.  
  
'Está bien, pero solo tengo una pregunta ¿De donde sacó la túnica de la que me habla?' Le preguntó la profesora. Harry levantó la varita, apuntó a Hermione, y en unos segundos llevaba puesta una túnica de quidditch escarlata.  
  
'Es esta' Agregó Hermione mostrándosela. La túnica tenía grabado el nombre "Potter" en la espalda, y debajo de este había dedicatorias de Fred, George, Oliver, Alicia, Angelina y Katie, el equipo de quidditch de hacía 3 años. Era la túnica de Harry, la que le había regalado en vacaciones.  
  
'Pero si es.....' Exclamó McGonagall.  
  
'Mi túnica de quidditch de cuando salimos campeones en mi 3º año.' Terminó Harry por McGonagall.  
  
'Pero Potter, según me dijo el año pasado, era una de las cosas más preciadas de su vida.' Le dijo McGonagall sin poder creerlo aún.  
  
'Y lo sigue siendo.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Entonces porque se la has regalado a Hermione?' Le preguntó Ron desafiante.  
  
'Pues porque a mi no me entra, además de que a Hermione le queda súper bien, según lo que me ha dicho ella siente como algo mágico cuando la tiene puesta, una especie de amuleto de buena suerte.' Le explicó Harry.  
  
'Pero Harry, esa túnica vale muchísimo. Todos saben que ese equipo fue el mejor de muchos de los que hubo en Hogwarts por años, y encima es tuya. No dudo que alguien pagará muchísimo dinero por ella.' Le dijo Seamus.  
  
'Así es Seamus, pero valdrá mucho más luego de que ganemos el campeonato de este año y el que viene.' Gritó Harry a todo pulmón haciendo pegar un salto a todos.  
  
'Eso espero señor Potter, eso espero' Le dijo McGonagall mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el sombrero. 'Ahora será mejor que entren al castillo pues se está haciendo de noche'  
  
'De acuerdo' Respondieron todos a la vez y se encaminaron al castillo mientras charlaban.  
  
'No puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte como para usar esa túnica Hermione' Le decían las chicas de alumnos inferiores que solo habían ido a ver a Harry.  
  
'Si, debe ser estupendo tener algo que usó Harry. Lo que daría por tener esa túnica.' Le dijo otra.  
  
'¿Por qué no nos las regalas?, de todas maneras te queda un poco apretada.' Le dijo otra, y todas juntas comenzaron a tironearle la túnica a Hermione.  
  
'¿Quieren algo mío? Se los daré bajo la condición de que dejen en paz a Hermione, ¿De acuerdo?' Les dijo Harry alegremente. Las chicas asintieron emocionadas. Harry se sacó su túnica de Hogwarts y se la dio a una de las chicas, luego se sacó la camisa, la bufanda, los pantalones, las medias, y así hasta que no le quedaba más ropa que un simple pantaloncito corto, faltaba darle algo de su ropa a una de las chicas. Todas lo miraban embobados, se habían quedado fijo en su espectacular cuerpo. Harry, sin hacerles caso, volteó, y al igual que como hacía todos sus días, hizo aparecer ropa. Se sacó una de las medias y se la entregó a la última chica.  
  
'Ya está, ya he cumplido con mi promesa, espero que ustedes cumplen con la suya' Les dijo sonriendo irresistiblemente. Las chicas asintieron sin dejar de mirar su sonrisa, y salieron corriendo hacia el Gran Salón.  
  
'Realmente pensé que te ibas a quedar sin ropa.' Bromeó Hermione cuando Harry se volvió hacia ellos.  
  
'Prefiero quedarme sin ropa mil veces antes que la que se quede sin ropa seas vos, y encima de todo se lleven mi preciada túnica de quidditch.' Le contestó Harry sonriendo y se echó a correr. Hermione que no entendía a lo que se refería miró debajo de su túnica y notó como no tenía nada más.  
  
'¡¡¡¡Harry!!!! Te voy a matar cuando te alcance' Gritó Hermione comenzando a correr a Harry por todo los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras los demás no hacían nada más que reírse.  
  
'No te enojes Herm, fue solo una broma' Le rogó Harry cuando lo había acorralado en frente de un muro.  
  
'¿Una broma? ¿Te parece una broma dejarme desnuda delante de 30 personas?' Le dijo Hermione fuera de si.  
  
'Pero si no quedaste desnuda, peor hubiera sido que no te hubiera avisado y te hubieras sacado la túnica en el Gran Salón delante de todo Hogwarts.' Le contestó Harry mientras Hermione de acercaba más y más hacia él.  
  
'Bueno, eso disminuirá la golpiza que te voy a dar.' Le contestó Hermione.  
  
'Lo siento Herm, pero dado el hecho de que no me vas a perdonar, tendré que utilizar la magia.' Le susurró Harry a Hermione mientras sacaba la varita.  
  
'¿Acaso piensas hechizar a tu querida Herm?' Le preguntó Hermione acercándose, pero a un paso muchísimo más lento que antes.  
  
'A ti no, pero a mi si.' Contestó Harry apuntándose con la varita y duplicándose.  
  
'¿Crees que vas a poder detenerme con eso?' Le preguntó Hermione desafiante.  
  
'Claro, no sabes cual de los 2 soy el verdadero' Contestó el más alejado a ella. Esta sonrió mientras que este palidecía comprendiendo lo que había hecho.  
  
'Pues ya ves que no eres tan inteligente como pensabas' Continuó Hermione mientras se acercaba, estaba a solo unos pasos de el cuando la copia de Harry cayó a sus pies haciéndola caer sobre el Harry original, y luego ambos al piso. El impacto fue tan duro, que sin darse cuenta, sus labios se unieron. Estuvieron un rato sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y sin separar sus labios hasta que Hermione se separó de Harry dando un salto.  
  
'Lo....siento. No quería....' Intentaba disculparse Hermione completamente roja.  
  
'No te preocupes Herm, no ha pasado nada. Además, me ha gustado mucho' Le contestó Harry sonriéndole tomándole la mano y levantándola del piso. Esta se encontraba más roja tras el comentario que había hecho Harry sobre el beso.  
  
'¿Qué quieres decir?' Le preguntó Hermione sin comprender muy bien lo que Harry había tratado de decirle.  
  
'Hey, aquí están' Gritó Ron apareciendo de la nada, en unos segundos Persefone, Roxana y Melinda también se acercaron llamadas por el grito de Ron.  
  
'¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo Harry?' Le preguntó Persefone sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
'No ha pasado nada, solo nos hemos caído. Y al parecer Herm olvidó el motivo por el cual me perseguía.' Contestó Harry rápidamente.  
  
'¿Qué le hiciste? Es que al final no nos dijeron.' Le preguntó Roxana.  
  
'Lo único que hice fue, al cambiarle la ropa por la túnica, sacarle toda la ropa que tenía debajo. Solo trae la túnica puesta y nada más' Comentó Harry sin dejar de sonreír. Hermione recordó al instante el porque estaba persiguiendo a Harry, se levantó y comenzó a correrlo por todo Hogwarts de nuevo. 


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15 El enojo de Snape  
  
'No les parece raro que "Los merodeadores" no hayan echo ninguna broma más desde la que le hicieron a McGonagall.' Les comentó Neville a Harry, Hermione durante el desayuno en el Gran Salón mientras esperaban a Persefone, Roxana, Melinda y Ron que aún no habían bajado.  
  
'Supongo que deben estar ocupados con sus deberes. Aunque no dudo en que hoy o mañana hagan algo fuera de lo común.' Le contestó Harry a Neville mientras le sonreía a todas las personas que pasaban cerca suyo, muchas de las chicas que pasaban se le quedaban viendo durante un largo rato hasta que Hermione tosía enfurecida y se alejaban rápidamente.  
  
'¿Te sucede algo Hermione? No has dejado de toser desde que nos sentamos, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.' Le comentó Harry dejando escapar una carcajada. Esta le echó una mirada de enojo haciendo que Harry se balanceara y cayera hacia atrás justo en el momento en el que pasaba una hermosa chica. Harry cayó sobre ella y ambos cayeron al suelo. Todo el Gran Salón volteó para ver que había pasado.  
  
'¿Por qué siempre que llego me chocas?' Le preguntó la chica levantándose del suelo sonriendo.  
  
'Lo siento Persefone, me resbalé.' Le contestó Harry aún sin mirarla.  
  
'¿Cómo sabías que era yo?' Le preguntó la chica extrañada.  
  
'Además de que reconocí tu voz, el libro que se te cayó se abrió en una pagina que dice "Persefone y ......." Pero no se puede leer el nombre porque las 5 letras están escritas con tinta invisible.' Le contestó Harry señalando el librito azul que había en el piso a su lado.  
  
'Mi diario' Exclamó Persefone recogiendo el diario y poniéndose colorada al instante.  
  
'¿No me dejas usar un encantamiento para revelar al tinta?' Le preguntó Hermione inocentemente.  
  
'No' Le gritó Persefone y todos los de alrededor se echaron a reír.  
  
'Vamos o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones' Les dijo a todos intentando cambiar de tema.  
  
'De acuerdo, ya vamos. ¿Dónde están Roxana, Melinda y Ron?' Le preguntó Harry.  
  
'Ni idea, a Ron no le he visto en toda la mañana, y Roxana y Melinda me dijeron que tenían que hacer algo importante pero que llegarían a tiempo a Transformaciones.' Le contestó Persefone mientras salían del Gran Comedor, justo en ese momento Malfoy iba a entrar, sus miradas se cruzaron pero ninguno dijo nada y todos siguieron su camino.  
  
'Me las va a pagar, aún no me las he cobrado por lo que le hizo a Persefone.' Murmuró Harry unos segundos después.  
  
'Cálmate Harry, no puedes hacerle nada porque te van a castigar, ojalá que "Los Merodeadores" le hagan algo.' Le dijo Neville con un tono de esperanza en la voz.  
  
'Tal ves nos estén oyendo en este mismo momento y luego le hagan una broma a Malfoy' Le contestó Harry sonriendo perversamente. Hermione y Persefone lo miraron detenidamente, este solo les hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándoles que luego les diría. Neville le iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando llegaron al aula de transformaciones y se le olvidó.  
  
'Bienvenidos' Los saludó la profesora McGonagall observando a sus nuevos estudiantes. 'Realmente debo felicitarlos a todos, comúnmente no son más de 5 los que siguen para ser Aurores, pero este año han sido 17.' Agregó sonriente.  
  
La clase fue muy interesante para todos, salvo para Harry, puesto que McGonagall no había dicho nada que el no supiera. Ese año le resultaría muy fácil aprobar las materias. La profesora McGonagall notó como Harry no le hacía caso durante la clase, así que luego de que esta finalizara lo hizo quedar un poco más para hablar con el.  
  
'Siento que mis clases le resulten tan aburridas señor Potter, pero no puedo permitir que se relaje tanto en clase a pesar de ser el mejor alumno del curso.' Le reprochó McGonagall seriamente. 'También quería avisarle que sus clases especiales se han cancelado ya que no hay nadie de confianza disponible en estos momentos.' Agregó. 'Ya puede irse' Harry tomó la mochila y salió del aula, donde lo estaban esperando los demás.  
  
'¿Qué te dijo Harry?' Le preguntó Roxana  
  
'Puros sermones sobre mi conducta' Le respondió Harry tranquilamente. '¿Vienen conmigo a hacerle la broma a Malfoy?' Agregó sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
'Claro' Contestaron las 4 chicas contentas e intrigadas por saber que había pensado Harry para hacerle a Malfoy.  
  
'¿Y tu Ron, vienes?' Le preguntó Harry volteando para verlo.  
  
'Lo siento, pero tengo que ir con el premio anual para que me de la nueva contraseña de la torre.' Le contestó este amargamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el Gran Salón.  
  
'Será en otra ocasión entonces' Lo gritó Harry cuando este iba a mitad del corredor. Luego se abrazo a Hermione y Persefone, y les dijo a Roxana y Melinda que hicieran lo mismo formando así un abrazo grupal para poder hablar tranquilamente.  
  
'¿Qué haremos?' Le preguntó Persefone emocionada.  
  
'Decorar el cuarto de Malfoy' Le contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
'¿Decorar su cuarto?' Preguntó Melinda sin comprender a que se refería Harry.  
  
'Si, ya sabes, unos cuantos colores de Gryffindor, unos conejitos rosas, y algunas cosas más' Le respondió Harry sonriendo. Tras el comentario de Harry las chicas soltaron unas carcajadas hasta que Hermione preguntó:  
  
'¿Cómo entraremos a Slytherin? Recuerda que no sabemos la contraseña. Además de que si logramos entrar, ¿Cómo haremos para que no nos vean? ¿Qué tal si Malfoy o algún Slytherin está en el cuarto?'  
  
'Tranquila Hermione, no tienes de que preocuparte.' Le contestó Harry. '¿Cómo entramos a Slytherin? Con la contraseña, yo la se, en realidad se la de la mayoría de los cuartos, inclusive el despacho de los profesores. ¿Cómo haremos para que no nos vean? Ustedes tendrán que llevar la capa para hacerse invisible de mi padre ya que no saben hacerse invisibles con un hechizo. Y si llega a haber algún Slytherin en el cuarto, mejor. Lo encerramos y le jugamos una broma a el también.'  
  
'Cuándo dices que tienes las contraseñas de todos los despachos de los profesores, ¿Te refieres a todos? ¿Inclusive el de Snape?' Le preguntó Melinda con una gran sonrisa. Harry asintió lentamente.  
  
'¿Cómo es que las consigues?' Le preguntó Hermione.  
  
'Solo les echo un Imperius a las personas y me las dicen' Le contestó Harry fríamente y casi en un susurro. Las chicas abrieron los ojos más de lo normal y se pusieron pálidas.  
  
'Pero Harry, eso está prohibido, te pueden mandar a Azkaban si alguien lo descubre' Chilló Persefone.  
  
'Era una broma' Les contestó Harry sonriendo. 'Recuerden que aún no domino el Imperius.'  
  
'¿Entonces como lo haces?' Le preguntó Roxana un poco enojada por la broma que Harry les había hecho.  
  
'Es muy fácil, solo tengo que seguirlos invisible cuando van hacia su habitación y listo.' Le contestó Harry. Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas de todo lo que hacía Harry sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, a pesar de pasar casi todo el día juntos.  
  
'¿Vamos a ir o no? Porque si me siguen mirando así no nos moveremos hasta navidad' Les dijo Harry haciendo salir del trance a todas.  
  
'Si, si. Ya vamos' Le contestó Hermione comenzando a caminar junto a el dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda los alcanzaron en un instante. Pasaron a través de tapetes, espejos, cortinas, estatuas, todos los pasajes secretos que te hacía llegar más rápido a las mazmorras. Cuando estuvieron en el mismo corredor que la sala común de Slytherin, Harry les indicó que entraran a una sala.  
  
'¿Por qué entramos aquí?' Le preguntó Roxana sin entender.  
  
'Para que se pongan la capa aquí' Le contestó Harry sacándola de su mochila y dándosela a Persefone. Las chicas comenzaron a juntarse, y en unos segundos no se veía nada de ellas.  
  
'Síganme' Les susurró la voz de Harry delante de ellas, el también se había vuelto invisible. Salieron de la habitación guiadas por un pequeño zumbido que emitía Harry para que supiesen donde se encontraba y así poder evitar choques. Recorrieron el corredor, y se detuvieron delante de un muro.  
  
"Serpientes Venenosas" Susurró Harry al muro, este se tambaleó, y desapareció dejando al descubierto la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
'Que horrible decoración.' Comentó Hermione tras verla.  
  
'Creo que deberíamos decorar toda la sala común en vez de solo la habitación de Malfoy' Agregó Persefone.  
  
'Eso es, decoraremos la sala común y no la habitación de Malfoy.' Agregó Harry apareciendo delante de ellas tras comprobar que no había nadie en la sala común. Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda asintieron dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo. Se dirigió a la entrada del muro, susurró un hechizo, y este se trabó para que nadie pudiera entrar.  
  
'Comencemos' Gritó Harry mientras transformaba una silla con un respaldo verdoso en otra igual pero con un respaldo de color rosita lleno de animalitos. Tras ver la transformación que hizo Harry, las chicas estallaron en carcajadas y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Estuvieron cerca de 1 hora "decorando" la sala común de Slytherin, esta estaba irreconocible, estaba llena de colores radiantes en vez del verde y el plata opacos.  
  
'Un trabajo estupendo.' Comentó Persefone observando la sala común.  
  
'Si, los Slytherin se van a llevar un pequeña sorpresa cuando vengan a buscar sus cosas para ir a las clases.' Agregó Roxana.  
  
'¿Qué haces Harry?' Preguntó Hermione notando los raros movimientos que hacía Harry con su varita. Un destello de luz plateada inundó la sala común, y se disolvió tan rápido como había aparecido dejando algo flotante al nivel del techo.  
  
'¿Qué es eso?' Preguntó Hermione gritando señalando a lo que Harry había hecho aparecer.  
  
'La marca de los merodeadores.' Le contestó Harry sonriendo. La marca era una gran "M" formada por 4 varitas, cada una con un color distinto, dorado, azul, amarillo y rojo. Detrás de la "M" había una sombra de 5 personas abrazadas.  
  
'Sorprendente' Balbuceó Melinda totalmente anonadada sin dejar de mirar la marca.  
  
'¿Es una especie de "Marca Tenebrosa"? Le preguntó Roxana.  
  
'Es casi lo mismo, pero en vez de encontrar a alguien muerto, se van a encontrar con una pequeña gran sorpresa.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Por qué hay solo 4 varitas si somos 5?' Le preguntó Hermione mirando fijamente la marca que había proyectado Harry.  
  
'Porque esa varita tiene la capacidad de volverse invisible' Bromeó Harry. 'Además de que no sabía donde ponerla.' Tras esto las chicas rieron.  
  
'Será mejor que nos vayamos, o sospecharán si llegan y no pueden entrar.' Dijo Persefone mirando la hora en su reloj.  
  
'Si, tienes razón. De todas maneras ya no queda mucho por hacer aquí.' Agregó Harry desbloqueando la entrada a la Sala Común mientras las demás se colocaban encima la capa invisible.  
  
'Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor' Le susurró Hermione cuando Harry también se volvió invisible.  
  
'De acuerdo' Contestó este. Comenzó a caminar solo por los corredores del castillo subiendo pisos y más pisos hasta llegar al Gran Salón. Cuando entró, todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, no era muy común verlo solo.  
  
'¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Acaso tus amiguitas te dejaron por Weasley?' Le gritó Malfoy desde la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
'Yo que tu Draco, iría a mirar mi sala común, me han dicho unos amigos que la dejaron espectacular.' Le contestó Harry sonriendo. Malfoy lo miró con cara de asco.  
  
'¿De que hablas Potter?' Le preguntó irritado.  
  
'Ve y averígualo.' Le respondió Harry sin dejar de sonreír sentándose solo en un extremo de la mesa Gryffindor. Muchas chicas de cursos inferiores, e incluso de 7º, se acercaban lentamente para poder sentarse al lado de el, cuando Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda aparecieron de la nada y se sentaron alrededor y enfrente de Harry.  
  
'Pobre Malfoy, sino lo odiara tanto sentiría pena por el.' Comentó Hermione cuando Malfoy salía furioso del Gran Salón hacia su sala común.  
  
'No te preocupes, en menos de 5 minutos va a volver. Así que será mejor que comamos un poco porque cuando venga no podremos comer más.' Le contestó Harry comenzando a comer. Persefone, Hermione, Roxana y Melinda lo imitaron. Tal cual había dicho Harry, a los 5 minutos llegó Malfoy al Gran Salón. Entró por las puertas dando un portazo rojo de ira.  
  
'¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?' Le gritó Malfoy. 'Ahora parece cualquier cosa menos la sala común de Slytherin. Todas las miradas del Gran Salón se fijaron en ellos.  
  
'¿De que me hablas Draco? Yo no he ido a tu sala común.' Le contestó Harry poniendo cara de inocente.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre aquí?' Preguntó el profesor Snape que había llegado hasta ellos.  
  
'Profesor' Exclamó Malfoy. 'Potter y sus amigos han hecho desastres en nuestra Sala Común, han cambiado todo el decorado, los colores, han puesto animalitos, y demás cosas muggles.' Agregó rojo de ira.  
  
'Yo no he hecho nada. Aunque si supiera quien lo hizo lo felicitaría. La verdad es que su sala común no era muy agradable que digamos.' Le contestó Harry. Ante el comentario de Harry y Malfoy, todos los Slytherins se levantaron de sus lugares, unos se dirigieron hacia su Sala Común y otros se acercaron para enterarse de lo que había pasado.  
  
'Si lo has hecho' Le gritó Malfoy.  
  
'Potter, le conviene que esto sea solo una confusión, porque si algo le llega a haber pasado a la Sala Común de Slytherin me encargaré de que te expulsen.' Le advirtió Snape a Harry mirándolo con un odio intenso que hizo que Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se estremecieran, en cambio, Harry siguió manteniendo su mirada.  
  
'Es cierto, es cierto. Nuestra Sala Común está hecha un desastre. Además hay una especie de marco con una gran "M" y debajo hay un papel que dice que es la marca de "Los Merodeadores".' Gritaron unos alumnos de primer año de Slytherin. Snape volteó a ver a Harry de nuevo mirándolo con más odio que antes, si eso era posible.  
  
'Snivelly, Snivelly.' Llamó Harry a alguien. Al profesor Snape se le hinchó la cara de furia.  
  
'100 puntos menos por insultar a un profesor' Le gritó Snape furioso.  
  
''¿Insultar a un profesor?' Preguntó Harry con su cara de inocente. 'Pero si yo solo estaba llamando a Snivelly. ¿Por qué tiene que bajarme 100 puntos?' Agregó sacando un conejo de color rosa de debajo de la mesa.  
  
'¿Le pusiste Snivelly a esa cosa?' Le gritó Snape haciendo que Snivelly se asustara y se introdujera en la túnica de Harry.  
  
'¿Qué tiene de malo Snivelly?' Le preguntó Harry sonriendo inocentemente.  
  
'Te voy a matar Potter' Le gritó Snape agarrando a Harry por el pecho de la túnica.  
  
'La verdad Severus, no le veo nada de malo a que Potter tenga un conejo llamado Snivelly' Dijo la profesora McGonagall tomando las manos de Snape y retirándoselas de Harry. Este se enojó mucho más que antes.  
  
'Entonces debe ser expulsado por lo que hizo en la Sala Común de Slytherin.' Le reprochó Snape enojado.  
  
'Fíjate lo que estás diciendo Severus, son Gryffindors, no pueden tener la contraseña de Slytherin, y si la tiene es porque alguien de tu casa se las dijo. Además, ¿Qué prueba tienes de que hayan sido ellos y no cualquier otro alumno?' Le contestó la profesora McGonagall. Snape enrojeció de ira y salió del Gran Salón sin siquiera despedirse.  
  
'Espero Potter....'Comenzó la profesora McGonagall volteando para verlo.  
  
'No tiene ninguna prueba que demuestre que lo he hecho' Le contestó Harry sonriendo sin dejarla terminar. La profesora lo miró y se marchó de nuevo hacia la mesa alta en la que se encontraban el resto de los profesores.  
  
'¿De donde sacaste a Snivelly?' Le preguntó Persefone cuando la profesora se fue.  
  
'Mientras venía al Gran Salón se me ocurrió.' Le contestó Harry sacando al pequeño conejito rosa de su túnica y dándoselo.  
  
'Es tan tierno.' Comentó Hermione cuando lo tuvo en sus manos.  
  
'Es verdad' Agregó Roxana cuando Hermione se lo paso.  
  
'Pues si les gusta, pueden cuidarlo. Pensaba dárselo a Hagrid para que lo cuidara, pero si lo quieren ustedes, pueden hacer de sus madres.' Comentó Harry sonriendo.  
  
'¿De verdad?' Preguntaron las 4 chicas al mismo tiempo.  
  
'Claro' Les contestó Harry.  
  
'Muchas gracias' Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo abrazándolo. 


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16 Descubrimientos  
  
Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la broma a los Slytherins. Les había tomado 3 días enteros a los profesores volver la Sala común de Slytherin a la normalidad, lo que hizo que los Slytherins tuvieran que dormir las 3 noches en el Gran Salón en unas colchonetas, el motivo por el cual todo el colegio se burlaba de ellos. Al otro día de la broma tuvieron por primera vez, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
----------Flash Back-----------  
  
'Ya era hora' Dijo Hermione luego de que Ron le dijera la noticia.  
  
'Es cierto. Me pregunto a quien tendremos este año.' Agregó Harry.  
  
'Ni idea, no nos quisieron decir a los prefectos porque según McGonagall será una sorpresa.' Le contestó Ron.  
  
'¿Una sorpresa? Que raro.' Opinó Persefone  
  
'De algo podemos estar seguros, no será alguien de la Orden porque no podría irse del colegio en el caso de que haya algún ataque fuera del colegio.' Dijo Ron pensativo. Todos asintieron dando a entender que pensaban lo mismo.  
  
'No, al contrario. Será un miembro de la Orden.' Se retractó Harry luego de pensarlo un rato sorprendiendo a todos.  
  
'¿Por qué lo dices?' Le preguntó Roxana.  
  
'Si un auror se presenta en el colegio, solo causaría pánico porque todos pensarían que pasó algo grave, en cambio, si hay uno cumpliendo la función de profesor, nadie podrá sospechar nada, y así podrá vigilar mucho mejor los lugares, sería una gran ayuda en el caso de algún ataque al colegio.' Les explicó Harry.  
  
'Tienes razón' Dijo Hermione.  
  
'Mejor vayamos yendo si no queremos llegar tarde a clase' Los apuró Persefone mirando el reloj, y así, los 6 comenzaron a correr hasta el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
'Moddy' Exclamó Harry a penas entro al aula. Alastor Moddy se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio y delante de todos los estudiantes que había llegado, estos lo miraban algo aterrorizados al profesor.  
  
'Buen día' Exclamó Moddy mirándolos con su ojo normal mientras que el mágico recorría como loco todo el salón.  
  
'Buen día' Respondieron los 6 a la vez mientras se sentaban en los lugares más cercanos al escritorio del profesor, no les fue difícil encontrarlos ya que todos los alumnos se habían sentado en los bancos del final.  
  
'Bienvenidos a todos' Exclamó Moddy cuando todos se habían sentado en sus lugares. 'He de felicitarlos por la gran carrera que han elegido seguir. Comúnmente no son más de 4 alumnos. Es una gran carrera la de ser Auror, pero también es muy dura y peligrosa.' Agregó. Todos se intimidaron un poco ante esto salvo Harry, Ron, Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda.  
  
'Como sabrán, Voldemort ha regresado hace ya casi 2 años a pesar de que el ministerio lo ha confirmado hace solo unos meses, dado este hecho, el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido incrementar el nivel de aprendizaje en un 40% con respecto a los años anteriores, para que, si se presenta un ataque, se pueda contar con ustedes.' Continuó Moddy como si no hubiera notado la reacción de sus alumnos.  
  
'Realmente espectacular' Comentó Persefone a los demás luego de la clase con Moddy.  
  
'Si, realmente sabe lo que hace. Por eso es uno de los mejores Aurores que tuvo el ministerio.' Agregó Harry sonriente.  
  
----------Fin del Flash Back----------  
  
A partir de ese día, las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fueron las más esperadas por todos, al igual que cuando estuvieron con Lupin y con Crouch. Las chicas llevaban a todos lados a Snivelly y, rápidamente, se transformó en el centró de atención de casi todo Hogwarts, especialmente de parte de las chicas, que lo adoraban.  
  
'Esto se está saliendo de control' Comentó Ron cuando intentaban salir del Gran Salón rodeados de chicas que intentaban poder tener a Snivelly en sus brazos. A la única persona que no le hacía para nada de gracia este comportamiento era a Snape, cada vez que los veía rodeados de personas para tener a Snivelly su cara se ponía roja de ira.  
  
'Es cierto, pero mira la cara de Snape' Le respondió Harry sonriendo señalándole a Snape. Ron volteó, y cuando vio la cara de furia de este sonrió.  
  
'Tienes razón' Dijo Ron cuando salían por fin del Gran Salón al vacía vestíbulo.  
  
'¿A dónde iremos hoy?' Preguntó Persefone.  
  
'Podríamos ir a jugar Quidditch?' Sugirió Roxana. Harry negó con la cabeza disimuladamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que Ron no lo notara.  
  
'¿Por qué dices que no Harry?' Le preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
'Es que.....tengo.....una cita.' Le contestó Harry diciendo lo primero que le venía a la mente. Todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Harry y estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.  
  
'¿Una cita? ¿Con quien?' Le preguntó Ron sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
'Con....con....' Tartamudeó Harry.  
  
'Conmigo' Contestó Persefone poniéndose colorada. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero ninguno tanto como Harry.  
  
'¿Contigo?' Le preguntó Ron incrédulo. Persefone asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba completamente.  
  
'Será mejor que los dejemos solos, tortolitos' Comentó Melinda sonriendo. Agarró la mano de los demás, y se los llevó por el pasillo.  
  
'Esa, ha sido la peor excusa que te has inventado en toda tu vida' Dijo Persefone.  
  
'Realmente tienes razón, pero no me puedes negar que tu también te mandaste la parte, porque podría haber dicho cualquier chica.' Le contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
'Ahora todo Hogwarts pensará que somos novios' Dijo Persefone mientras se dirigían hacia los terrenos del castillo.  
  
'No me preocupa lo que Hogwarts piense, me preocupe lo que se piense fuera de Hogwarts, y lo que puede llegar a pasarte. Hace 2 años dijeron que Hermione y yo éramos novios y la pobre recibió cartas de amenaza, Howlers, e incluso en una pus de bubotuberculo.' Le contestó Harry dulcemente.  
  
'¿Qué haremos en los jardines?' Le preguntó Persefone mientras atravesaban la puerta de roble.  
  
'Iremos a visitar a Hagrid, supongo que allí estarán los demás.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Los demás? Pero se supone que estamos en una cita' Le dijo Persefone cuando había llegado delante de la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry llamó a la puerta sin hacerle caso.  
  
'¿Quién es?' Preguntó Hagrid con su voz grave sin abrir la puerta.  
  
'Somos nosotros, Harry y Persefone.' Le contestó Harry. La puerta se abrió de par en par y el gigantesco guardabosques se echó encima de Harry asfixiándolo.  
  
'Pensaba que no vendrías a visitarme nunca.' Dijo Hagrid soltando por fin a Harry.  
  
'Es que he estado muy ocupado.' Contestó Harry sonriendo. Hagrid miró hacia la derecha de Harry, donde se encontraba Persefone y sonrió.  
  
'Si, Ron, Hermione, Roxana y Melinda me lo contaron.' Dijo Hagrid mientras saludaba a Persefone y los hacía pasar.  
  
'¿Ya volvieron?' Les preguntó Ron sonriente haciendo que Persefone se sonroje completamente.  
  
'Lo que pasa es que al lugar donde iba a llevar a Persefone estaba ocupado.' Le contestó Harry tranquilamente.  
  
'¿Ocupado? ¿Quiénes eran?' Le preguntó Ron impaciente.  
  
'Ginny y Colin.' Le respondió Harry sonriente. La cara de Ron pasó en unos fugaces segundos de alegría a ira.  
  
'Lo voy a matar.' Gritó Ron comenzando a encaminarse hacia la puerta.  
  
'No lo harás.' Le dijo Harry interponiéndose entre el y la puerta.  
  
'¿Por qué me frenas?' Le gritó Ron.  
  
'Ginny es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir lo que quiere hacer, no es necesario que tu lo apruebes.' Le contestó Harry únicamente Cogiendolo de un brazo y haciéndolo sentar en un sillón sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.  
  
'Además Ron, que tu no tengas novia no significa que los demás no puedan.' Le dijo Hermione severamente.  
  
'Pues Harry te ha dejado por Persefone, así que tu no puedes hablar.' Le gritó Ron. Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione y enseguida salió corriendo de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
'A veces te pasas Ron.' Le dijo Harry mirándolo con furia mientras salía a buscar a Hermione. Ron se quedó sentado en el sillón sin comprender lo que le había dicho Harry, pero Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se había vuelto a parar.  
  
'Dejen que vaya Harry solo.' Les aconsejó Hagrid. 'Solo Harry puede consolarla, el es el único que tiene ese poder de hacer sentir bien a la gente aunque no haga nada, su padre también lo tenía. Es algo sorprendente.'  
  
'Tienes razón.' Dijo Persefone volviendo a sentarse.  
  
'Hermione, espera, Hermione.' Gritaba Harry mientras corría a todo lo que podía detrás de Hermione, pero esta no lo esperó, al contrario, aumentó el paso. Ante esto Harry corrió lo más rápido que pudo y la alcanzó.  
  
'Espera Hermione.' Le susurró al oído mientras la cogía de un brazo.  
  
'Suéltame.' Le gritó Hermione entre sollozos.  
  
'¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así?' Le preguntó Harry dolido soltando a Hermione. Esta solo sollozó más fuerte que antes y se echó al cuello de Harry.  
  
'Lo siento, no quise....' Se disculpó Hermione intentando suprimir su llanto.  
  
'No te preocupes, no hay problema.' Le respondió Harry mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo.  
  
'Soy una tonta, no debí haber salido corriendo así.' Se lamentó susurrando, pero de todas maneras Harry la oyó.  
  
'No, no lo eres. Eres un chica estupenda, el tonto es Ron que no sabe con lo que trata.' La consoló Harry separándose de ella y mirándola directamente a sus ojos.  
  
'Si, si lo he sido. Pensé....pensé...' Le contestó Herminio intentando encontrar las palabras, pero estas no le salían.  
  
'¿Qué pensaste Herm?' Le preguntó Harry sonriendo dulcemente.  
  
'Que tu....que tu....'  
  
'¿Qué yo que? Vamos Herm, soy Harry, con el que has vivido durante más de 1 mes en una misma casa, puedes confiar conmigo.' Le dijo Harry levantando su rostro levemente y con mucho cuidado.  
  
'Que tu y yo podríamos ser algo más que amigos.' Soltó Hermione de repente poniéndose totalmente colorada. Harry se sorprendió totalmente por lo que le había dicho Hermione y se quedó paralizado.  
  
'Hermione...yo...' Tartamudeó Harry sin poder comprender aún lo que Hermione le había dicho.  
  
'No te preocupes Harry, solo te pido un favor, déjame abrazarte por última vez.' Le dijo Hermione sin dejarlo terminar, y antes de que este pudiera contestar, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas durante unos segundos. Luego se separó y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, sin saber que Harry había colocado un pergamino en su bolsillo sin que se diera cuenta. Harry salió de su trance, y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pero iba tan distraído, que sin darse cuenta se internó más y más en el bosque prohibido. Un ruido lo hizo salir de su trance.  
  
'¿Quién está ahí?' Preguntó Harry mirando hacia todos lados buscando el causante del ruido que había escuchado.  
  
'¿Qué hace aquí?' Le preguntó alguien desde la sombras.  
  
'¿Quién es usted? Muéstrese.' Gritó Harry sacando la varita y apuntando hacia donde había vendo la voz. De allí apareció un centauro. Era el centauro más raro que Harry había visto nunca. Era completamente de un color oro, inclusive sus ojos y su parte humana.  
  
'Soy Rich, un centauro.' Le contestó el centauro.  
  
'¿Un centauro? ¿Desde cuando hay centauros completamente dorados?' Le preguntó Harry sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita.  
  
'Soy un centauro de la clase "Real". Somos muy pocos los de mi clase.' Le contestó el centauro.  
  
'¿"Real"? Nunca había escuchado esa clase de centauros.' Dijo Harry sosteniendo más firmemente la varita.  
  
'Somos muy escasos, no debemos ser más de 5.'  
  
'¿Y que diferencia tienen con los centauros comunes?' Le preguntó Harry bajando levemente la varita pero sin dejar de mantenerla firme.  
  
'Los centauros de clase "Real" solo podemos predecir hechos muy importantes, y también podemos interferir en ellos para que no se lleven a cabo. Por eso es que somos tan pocos y se sabe poco de nosotros, porque muchas personas nos cazan como si fuéramos bestias comunes.' Le contestó Harry seriamente.  
  
'¿Va a pasar algo muy importante? De otra manera no estaría aquí en Hogwarts.' Dijo Harry guardando su varita al fin.  
  
'Así es, y será mucho antes de lo pensado.' Le contestó el centauro.  
  
'¿Cuándo será y a quien?' Le preguntó Harry seriamente.  
  
'No es el momento de que lo sepa señor Harry Potter, venga a este mismo lugar la noche del 30 de Octubre y se lo contaré.' Contestó Rich comenzando a alejarse de él.  
  
'Espere, ¿No puede decírmelo ahora?' Le gritó Harry.  
  
'Nos veremos el 30 de Octubre.' Contestó el centauro únicamente desapareciendo del campo visual de Harry. Este se quedó parado un instante, y decidió que sería mejor que vaya volviendo a la Sala Común para descansar y pensar en lo que le había dicho el centauro.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de Harry, Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente pensando en lo que había dicho ese día.  
  
'Soy una estúpida.' Gritó tirando la túnica contra la pared. De uno de los bolsillos de esta cayó un pergamino doblado a la mitad.  
  
'¿Qué será? No recuerdo haber puesto ningún pergamino en mi túnica.' Se preguntó en voz alta caminando hacia el papel y levantándolo. Lo miró fijamente sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.  
  
'No puedo creerlo.' Gritó en voz alta desmayándose. Al mismo tiempo que Harry atravesaba la puerta y entraba en la habitación.  
  
'Hermione' Gritó este al verla inconsciente en el suelo. 


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17 Revelaciones  
  
Hermione despertó recostado sobre un cama que no reconocía, alguien se había quedado dormido a sus pies, pero no pudo distinguir quien era porque veía todo borroso. Durante unos segundos no pude saber de quien se trataba, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo sus ojos comenzaron a ver y la silueta de la persona se comenzó a distinguir. Era un muchacho, de cabello negro, con ojos verdes y lentes. Era Harry, su Harry. Con el que había soñado durante tantos años.  
  
'Que lindo sueño tuve.' Murmuró para si Hermione. 'Soñé que Harry me quería, y me había dado el dibujo.' Continuó Hermione mirando nuevamente la enfermería que se encontraba a oscuras. Su vista se fijó en la mesita de luz, en la que se hallaba un pergamino totalmente doblado, le recordó al que Harry le había dado en el sueño, por lo que decidió agarrado. Al hacerlo su corazón se paró completamente, era el dibujo que le había dado Harry en su sueño.  
  
'Entonces no fue un sueño.' Se dijo para si misma mientras estallaba en felicidad.  
  
'Es un sueño echo realidad.' Dijo alguien a sus pies.  
  
'Tienes razón Harry.' Le respondió Hermione sin darse cuenta de quien le había hablado. De repente lo comprendió y volteó a verlo. Estaba allí sentado, desperezándose luego de haber pasado la noche ahí esperando a que ella despertara, pero sin dejar de sonreírle abiertamente.  
  
'¿Aceptas?' Le preguntó Harry a Hermione sonrojándose un poco pero sin dejar de mirarla a sus hermosos ojos.  
  
'¿Aceptar que?' Le preguntó Hermione sin entender a lo que se refería Harry.  
  
'Que si quieres ser mi novia.' Le respondió Harry totalmente sonrojado sin poder evitar su nerviosismo. A Hermione la proposición de Harry la tomó totalmente por sorpresa, era lo que había deseado durante tantas años, pero nunca había imaginado que hubiera sido en aquellas circunstancias. Pero de todas maneras, se reincorporó, se acercó a Harry y lo besó. Fue un beso mágico para ambos, el sentimiento de los besos de Cho no era para nada comparado como aquel con Hermione pensaba Harry.  
  
'Debo suponer que eso significa que si.' Comentó Harry luego de que se separaran pero sin dejar de acariciarle su hermoso pelo.  
  
'Claro tontito.' Le respondió Hermione juguetonamente acariciándole las mejillas.  
  
Estuvieron abrazándose y besándose durante casi una hora hasta que Madame Pomfrey entró en la enfermería desde la parte de atrás de esta y vio la escena.  
  
'Veo que se encuentra mucho mejor señorita Granger.' Comentó sonriente interrumpiendo la escena y haciendo que los 2 jóvenes se sonrojaran completamente.  
  
'Ehhh..si...ya estoy mejor' Contestó Hermione nerviosamente.  
  
'Si ya están bien, les agradecería mucho que fueran a un lugar más privado a hacer sus COSAS' Les dijo Madame Pomfrey severamente resaltando la última palabra claramente.  
  
'Si, claro.' Respondió Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano y comenzando a salir de la enfermería. Pero se volvió y agregó: 'No se lo diga a nadie.'  
  
'¿Por qué no quieres contarlo? ¿No te dará vergüenza verdad?' Le preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban por los corredores dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Salón para desayunar.  
  
'No es eso. Daría lo que fuera para poder decirle a todo el mundo que la chica más hermosa es mi novia.' Le contestó Harry haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.  
  
'¿Entonces?' Volvió a preguntar Hermione.  
  
'Correrás más peligro que ahora, no podremos estar ni un rato tranquilos, pero por sobre todo, está Ron.' Explicó.  
  
'Tu siempre pensando en los demás' Le dijo Hermione dándole un corto beso en los labios para luego abrir las puertas y entrar al Gran Salón. Se encaminaron hacia la mesa Gryffindor y se sentaron al lado de Ron, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda, ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.  
  
'¿Cómo estás Hermione?' Le preguntó Persefone ni bien se sentó al lado de Harry.  
  
'Muy bien, solo fue un desmayo.' Le contestó Hermione sonriente.  
  
'Pensábamos ir a verte, pero Madame Pomfrey no nos dejó porque ya había una persona contigo, y fue toda la noche, porque preguntamos ni bien nos levantamos y nos contestó que aún estaba allí.' Explicó Roxana  
  
'¿Quién era?' Le preguntó Melinda con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.  
  
'Ni idea, cuando me desperté no había nadie, solo Madame Pomfrey.' Le respondió Hermione poniéndose nerviosa.  
  
'¿De donde vienen juntos?' Les preguntó Ron medio enojado.  
  
'Lo que pasa es que me crucé con Hermione en la entrada y entramos juntos.' Le contestó Harry muy nervioso. La respuesta de Harry pareció convencer a Ron, ya que comenzó a hablar de quidditch, y de las posibilidades que tendría el equipo de ganar la copa ese año. Sin embargo, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda sabían que Harry les había mentido, y que, sin lugar a dudas, el era el que había pasado la noche en la enfermería.  
  
'¿Con quien irán al baile?' Preguntó Roxana.  
  
'El baile' Estalló Harry de repente.  
  
'No me digas que lo habías olvidado.' Le dijo Ron bromeando.  
  
'No es eso. Es algo que me sucedió ayer, antes de encontrar a Hermione desmayada.' Les explicó Harry.  
  
'¿Qué te pasó?' Le preguntó Hermione preocupada a su novio.  
  
'Vengan, se los contaré en un lugar que nadie nos oiga.' Les susurró Harry levantándose de su asiento. Los demás lo imitaron y lo siguieron durante un rato hasta que Harry se paró delante de una estatua de una hermosa chica.  
  
'¿Nos trajiste hasta acá solo para mostrarnos una estatua?' Le preguntó Ron.  
  
'No, para que entren a la sala de Los Merodeadores' Le respondió Harry poniendo sus manos en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Esta brilló por unos instantes y luego se hizo a un lado dejando ver un pequeño pasillo por el cual entrar. Harry entró como si nada y los demás lo siguieron sorprendidos y confusos, una vez que habían pasado los 6 la estatua brilló nuevamente y volvió a su lugar. El pasillo daba a una puerta negra con el pomo dorado. Harry lo tocó, y esta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver la antigua sala que había detrás. Había una enorme mesa llena de pergaminos con distintos planes de bromas y alrededor de esta 4 sillas. Cada una con un nombre escrito en ella: "Canuto", "Cornamenta", "Lunático" y "Colagusano". En la pared había una especie de Mapa del Merodeador, pero gigante. Había varios muebles, adornos, y cosas que no conocían, pero todos estaban recubiertos por polvo y telarañas. Aunque se podía notar que algunas partes de la sala estaba limpias, seguramente alguien había comenzado a limpiar.  
  
'¡Sorprendente!' Exclamó Ron observando el Mapa del Merodeador gigante.  
  
'¿Hace cuanto que sabes de este lugar?' Le preguntó Hermione.  
  
'Hará unos 4 días.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Y por que no nos lo dijiste?' Le preguntó Roxana algo enfadada.  
  
'Es que pensaba hacerlo cuando estuviera lista, pero como no hay lugar más seguro que este para hablar, tuve que enseñárselas antes.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?' Lo apuró Ron.  
  
Harry les contó todo. Su internación en el bosque prohibido sin siquiera darse cuenta, obviando el porque se encontraba en aquel estado. La aparición de Rich, y lo que este le dijo.  
  
'¿Vas a ir?' Le preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
  
'¿Por qué no iría?' Le respondió Harry notando si tono de voz.  
  
'No te parece algo sospechoso, te encaminas al bosque prohibido sin siquiera proponértelo, como si alguien te estuviera poseyendo. Luego aparece un centauro "Real", nunca he oído hablar de esa clase de centauros. Y para finalizar, te dice que vayas de nuevo al bosque prohibido, solo y el día de Halloween. Puede ser una trampa del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Fuiste poseído como el año pasado, aparece un centauro totalmente fuera de lo común, de seguro era un mortífago, te cita solo al bosque prohibido, donde está lleno de monstruos, y en Halloween, que mejor manera de acaba al ultimo de los Potter que matarlo el mismo día en que murieron sus padres.' Le contestó Ron por Hermione, pero mucho más directamente de lo que lo hubiera hecho Hermione. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y este cayó al piso de rodillas sujetándose frenéticamente la cabeza como si fuera a partírsele en 2.  
  
'¿Por qué no aprendes a tener un poco de tacto?' Le gritó Hermione. 'Como se te ocurre habla así sobre la muerte de los padres de Harry.'  
  
'Yo...yo...no...no me...di...cuenta.' Tartamudeó Ron tratando de disculparse.  
  
'Eso es evidente' Le gritó Hermione fuera de si. Ante esto Harry se levantó del piso y se .  
  
'No le grites Herm, fue la cicatriz la que me hizo caer, no el comentario de Ron.' Dijo Harry intentando sonreír sin lograrlo sacando sus manos de la cicatriz. Los demás pudieron ver como esta ardía y brillaba notablemente.  
  
'¿Te encuentras bien?' Le preguntó Roxana acercándosele.  
  
'Si, solo fue una punzada nada más.' Le contestó Harry tranquilamente.  
  
'¿Soñaste con el?' Le preguntó Melinda preocupada, sabía que Harry no les diría la verdad sobre si le dolía o no.  
  
'Estaba soñando con el, pero los gritos de Herm me despertaron.' Contestó Harry.  
  
'Lo siento, no fue mi intención.' Se disculpó Hermione.  
  
'Al contrario, si no lo hubieras echo, probablemente hubiera terminado desmayado.' Le contestó Harry dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que hizo derretir a Hermione.  
  
'Será mejor que vayas con Dumbledore' Propone Persefone luego de unos segundos de silencio.  
  
'Persefone tiene razón Harry, deberías decirle a Dumbledore lo de tu cicatriz.' Opinó Roxana.  
  
'De acuerdo.' Contestó sin demasiado entusiasmo como si no quisiera hacerlo.  
  
Salieron del cuarto oculto, todos alrededor de Harry. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, todos estaban muy preocupados por el, y sabiendo que no les había dicho todo no paraban de mirarlo.  
  
'No se preocupen, realmente no fue nada.' Dijo Harry notando las miradas de preocupación que le echaban los demás. 'Confíen en mi, no les estoy mintiendo.' Agregó intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos sin mucho éxito.  
  
'Caracoles congelados' Dijo Harry en cuanto estuvieron delante de la fea estatua que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore. Esta comenzó a moverse hacia arriba dejando ver una especia de escalera mecánica y dejándolos delante del despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
'Adelante.' Anunció Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la puerta luego de que Hermione la golpeara 2 veces. La abrieron y se encontraron con muchas personas de la orden: Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, Moddy y el señor Weasley.  
  
'Pensaba que los estudiantes no tenían las contraseñas de los despachos de los profesores.' Comentó Snape dirigiéndoles unas miradas de odio.  
  
'Pensó mal profesor Snape.' Le contestó Harry. Ambos se miraron sin despegar la vista uno de otro como si jugaran a ver quien parpadeaba primero.  
  
'¿A que se debe su visita?' Preguntó Dumbledore interrumpiendo la situación sonriendo amablemente.  
  
'A Harry le dolió la cicatriz.' Contestó Hermione preocupada rápidamente antes que Harry. Dumbledore la miró durante unos segundos y luego exclamó:  
  
'Les agradezco que hayan obligado a Harry a venir. Pero será mejor que vayan a disfrutar el día, es una pena que se pasen un día tan hermoso como hoy encerrados en el castillo.'  
  
'Pero queremos saber lo que pasa. Además, ¿Por qué Harry puede saber lo que ocurre en la Orden y nosotros no?' Le reprochó Ron. Su padre lo miró severamente y le respondió:  
  
'Ya sabes cuál es el porque de que Harry sepa lo que ocurre con Voldemort y la Orden, ¿Para que lo preguntas?' Ron miró a su padre con un gesto de reproche, pero este no le hizo el mínimo caso.  
  
'Nos vemos luego.' Les dijo Harry a Persefone, Hermione, Roxana, Melinda y a Ron cuando se disponían a salir. Todos le respondieron el saludo salvo Ron.  
  
'¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió Potter?' Le preguntó Moddy una vez que los demás ya se habían ido.  
  
'Voldemort está contento. Tiene a un futuro Mortífago cumpliendo sus Ordenes aquí en Hogwarts...' Le contestó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Snape.  
  
'Eso ya lo sabemos Potter, para eso estoy yo. Es Draco Malfoy.' Le dijo sonriéndole.  
  
'Y que tiene a un Mortífago, Pettigrew, siguiendo a Dumbledore todo el día para enterarse de todo lo que ocurre aquí.' Siguió Harry como si Snape no hubiera hablado. Por las caras que pusieron todos, era obvio que nadie lo sabía. 'Se ve que Voldemort no confía mucho en usted Snape' Agregó Harry sonriendo y haciendo que Snape se pusiera rojo de ira.  
  
'¿Estás seguro Harry?' Le preguntó Dumbledore preocupado. Harry asintió muy seguro de lo que decía. 'Alastor' Agregó Dumbledore. Inmediatamente Moddy se acercó a la puerta del despacho y la trabó con un encantamiento.  
  
'Si lo que dice Harry es cierto, Pettigrew debe estar en esta sala.' Dijo Dumbledore seriamente levantándose de su silla al igual que los demás y comenzando a buscar por todo el lugar.  
  
'Se encuentra en aquel cajón.' Señaló Moddy luego de revisar todo el despacho de Dumbledore con su ojo mágico. 'Debería haberlo notado antes.' Agregó Moddy.  
  
'No te preocupes Alastor, por suerte no ha sido tarde. Si Voldemort se hubiera enterado de todo lo que hemos dicho aquí, eso hubiera sido nuestro final.' Le dijo Dumbledore palmeándole la espalda mientras todos se acercaban al cajón que había señalado Moddy formando un semicírculo alrededor de el para que no pudiera escapar. Moddy abrió el cajón, y de un zarpazo cogió una rata que había en él. La rata chillaba y se movía para todos lados. Sin hacerle caso, Moddy, cogió su varita y con ella tocó a la rata. Al igual que hacía 3 años, una luz cegadora inundó el lugar y desapareció como si nada dejando en el suelo el cuerpo de un hombre muy bajo, calvo, y con un aspecto horrible.  
  
'Nos vemos otra vez Peter.' Le dijo Harry sonriendo. Pettigrew se estremeció al ver que estaba rodeado por sus enemigos y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.  
  
'Ha..rry' Titubeó Pettigrew  
  
'Veo que lo recuerdas Peter, a pesar de servir a Voldemort.' Dijo Remus sonriéndole.  
  
'Re...mus' Volvió a titubear.  
  
'Nos tendrás que decir todo lo que sabes si no quieres morir, o peor ir con tu señor diciéndole que te descubrieron y que él te castigue.' Le dijo Snape.  
  
'¡Snape! Eres un traidor, mi señor te castigará cuando se entere.' Gritó Pettigrew con su voz chillona.  
  
'¿Traidor? El único traidor aquí eres tu.' Lo corrigió Dumbledore.  
  
'Y será mejor que nos digas lo que sabes para que el ministerio rebaje tu sentencia, o lo sabremos de todas formas con la poción de la verdad.' Agregó sonriente Moddy. Ante esto Pettigrew se estremeció y comenzó a temblar.  
  
'E....esta.....bien' Respondió Pettigrew incapaz de moverse y totalmente pálido.  
  
'Severus, ve a traer la porción de la verdad, por favor' Ordenó Dumbledore. Snape estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Harry comenzó a buscar entre su ropa y sacó un saco que volcó encima del escritorio del profesor Dumbledore con sumo cuidado dejando caer unos 20 pequeños frasquitos con cartelitos pegados en cada uno.  
  
'No se moleste profesor Snape, aquí tengo un poco' Dijo Harry levantando uno de los frasquitos y entregándoselo a Dumbledore en la mano.  
  
'¿Pero como?' Preguntó McGonagall.  
  
'Secreto de Merodeador.' Le respondió Harry sonriendo. Lupin comenzó a reírse sin parar, haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando.  
  
'Hacía años que no oía esa frase.' Se explicó. 'Me recordó mucho a James, siempre la usaba.'  
  
'Eso no explica como es que tiene tantas pociones, y estoy seguro de que debe haber pociones prohibidas en esos frascos.' Se quejó Snape.  
  
'Lo importante ahora es lo que diga Pettigrew, y si tenemos la poción antes, antes lo sabremos.' Contestó Moddy serio.  
  
'¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Voldemort desde el ataque al ministerio?' Preguntó Dumbledore luego de obligar a Pettigrew a beber la poción que le había dado Harry.  
  
'Planear el ataque a Durmstrang, y luego comenzó a preparar nuevos Mortífagos allí, esperando a que Harry Potter se le una.' Contestó Pettigrew sobriamente.  
  
'¿Esperando a que Harry se les una? ¿Cómo va a hacer eso?' Preguntó McGonagall a Pettigrew.  
  
'El sabe de la transformación que sufre el heredero de Slytherin, y como Potter y el tienen una conexión es lógico que también la sufra. Por eso ha pasado todo el verano llenándole la cabeza al mejor amigo de Potter, Weasley, con cosas malas sobre Potter. Ayudado por el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Draco.' Respondió Pettigrew.  
  
'¡Ron!' Exclamó el señor Weasley sorprendido. 'Por eso es que se ha comportado así durante todo el verano.'  
  
'¿Cuándo es que piensa Voldemort tener a Harry bajo su control?' Preguntó Dumbledore sin emitir ningún comentario.  
  
'Antes de Navidad.' Respondió Pettigrew haciendo exaltar a todos.  
  
'Severus, Kingsley, enciérrenlo en las mazmorras y que lo vigilen día y noche sin descanso. Por ahora no hay más preguntas, pero tal ves más adelante si.' Ordenó Dumbledore. Snape y Kingsley aturdieron y paralizaron a Pettigrew y se lo llevaron a las mazmorras.  
  
'¿Qué haremos para evitar que ocurra?' Preguntó Tonks  
  
'Lo único que se puede hacer, proteger a las personas que puedan hacer que Harry se transforme.' Respondió Dumbledore.  
  
'Yo me encargaré de hacer que Ron piense distinto.' Dijo el señor Weasley.  
  
'No' Respondió Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
'¿Por qué?' Preguntó el señor Weasley sin comprender.  
  
'Por que Ron pensaría que todos están del lado de Harry, y sería peor.' Le respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente.  
  
'Entonces tendremos que fijarnos solamente en Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda.' Dijo Lupin  
  
'Hermione' Exclamó Harry pensando en voz alta.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre con ella?' Preguntó Tonks preocupada.  
  
'Ella...ella, será el blanco.' Respondió Harry.  
  
'¿Cómo lo sabes?' Le preguntó Dumbledore. Harry enrojeció completamente sorprendiendo a todos.  
  
'Ah, ya veo.' Exclamó Lupin. '¿Quién lo sabe?'  
  
'¿A que te refieres Remus?' Preguntó McGonagall sin comprender.  
  
'Oh vamos Minerva, está bastante claro. Nombré a 4 jóvenes, Harry solo se preocupó por una. ¿Qué puede significar eso?' Le respondió Lupin sonriendo. Todos se quedaron paralizados luego d lo que había dicho Lupin, al parecer, no lo habían entendido.  
  
'Primero la unes a "tu grupo de Merodeadores" y ahora son novios. ¿Cómo va a seguir siendo la mejor alumna del curso?' Comentó Lupin sonriendo y haciendo que Harry se sonroje completamente.  
  
'Si me necesitan, estaré......' Dijo Harry luego de unos segundos de un incomodo silencio, pero fue interrumpido por Lupin.  
  
'Con tu novia.' Terminó Lupin por el. Harry sacó la varita de su túnica y le lanzó un hechizo transformando su ropa en un cartel que decía "No debo meterme con Harry", haciendo que todos, incluido el mismo, comenzaran a reír.  
  
'Creo que te queda bien tu nuevo atuendo Remus, pero definitivamente tendrías que ponerte algo atrás sino llevas ropa.' Comentó Dumbledore sonriendo. Lupin notó que estaba al desnudo y enrojeció.  
  
'Te voy a matar Harry.' Dijo Lupin luego de hacer aparecer su ropa de nuevo.  
  
'Hazlo, si es que me alcanzas.' Le contestó Harry desapareciendo por al puerta. 


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18 Confesiones  
  
Faltaba solo una semana para el baile de Halloween. El ambiente en Hogwarts estaba muy tenso, los chicos que aún no tenían pareja se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos, y la buscaban por todos lados. El problema era que las chicas iban en grupos de 5 a todos lados, lo que hacía que a los chicos los venciera la timidez y no lo intentaran. Harry y Hermione le habían contado a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda lo de su noviazgo, no pudieron decírselo a Ron porque no habían encontrado el momento apropiado de hacerlo.  
  
'¿Porqué has rechazado a centenar de chicas que te ha invitado al baile?' Le preguntó Ron luego de que Harry le dijera que no a una preciosa joven de 7º curso, mientras caminaban hacia el campo de quidditch para ir al entrenamiento.  
  
'Por que ya tengo pareja, ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces.' Le respondió Harry.  
  
'Oh. vamos Harry. Soy Ron, tu mejor amigo, puedes decirme la verdad a mi. Si estás enojado por que Persefone va con un Ravenclaw lo entiendo, pero de ahí a que no quieras ir con nadie al baile, eso ya no. Además, sería mejor que le dieras celos yendo con otra chica.' Le dijo Ron sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
'Ya tengo pareja Ron. El que debería de conseguir una eres tu, a no ser que quieras terminar como en 4º que te tuve que conseguir pareja yo porque tu no tenías con quien ir.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'Yo también tengo pareja, aunque la mía es de verdad y no ficticia como la de algunos.' Dijo Ron sonriendo aún más que antes.  
  
'¿De verdad? ¿Quién es?' Le preguntó Harry intrigado y lleno de felicidad por su amigo.  
  
'Hermione' Le contestó Ron. El corazón de Harry se paró inmediatamente, no podía creer que Hermione le hubiera echo eso.  
  
'¿De verdad?' Le preguntó Harry intentando aparentar felicidad por su amigo pero sin conseguirlo.  
  
'Si. Bueno, en realidad no. Aún no se lo he pedido, pero estoy seguro de que me dirá que si, tengo magnetismo animal.' Contestó Ron sonriendo. La cara de Harry se iluminó de repente.  
  
'Será mejor que nos apuremos sino queremos que nos maten.' Dijo Harry cambiando de tema y apresurando el paso. Luego de unos instantes de silencio, llegaron al campo de quidditch, donde ya todos los estaban esperando.  
  
'Lo siento' Se disculpó Harry ante los demás miembros del equipo. 'He tenido un problema con el tráfico.' Agregó bromeando.  
  
'Que suerte tienes, a mi no me ha invitado ni una sola chica. Tuve ser yo el que tomara asuntos en el caso.' Comentó Colin sonriendo. Todos los demás se rieron a carcajadas.  
  
'Pero por lo menos tu pareja es real, no como la de otras personas que las inventan.' Dijo Ron mirando a Harry.  
  
'Ya te he dicho que mi pareja es real.' Le contestó Harry comenzando a enfadarse.  
  
'Calma, calma Harry, no te enojes.' Le dijo Seamus palmeándole la espalda.  
  
'Bueno, en el caso de que sea así, podrías decirnos quien es.' Le dijo Ron sonriendo porque sabía que su amigo no tenía pareja.  
  
'¿Quieres saber quién es? Pues es mi novia. Y si quieres conocerla, tendrás que esperar hasta el baile.' Le contestó Harry montándose en su escoba dando por finalizada la discusión. 'Ahora todos a entrenar que el partido contra Slytherin es la primera semana luego del baile.' Agregó dando una patada al suelo y comenzando a volar.  
  
Entrenaron muy duro preparándose para el partido. Harry les exigía al máximo su físico, haciendo que Ron, Seamus y Colin terminaran exhaustos luego del entrenamiento.  
  
'¿Cómo es que no se cansan?' Les preguntó Colin mientras se dirigían a los vestidores.  
  
'Esto no es nada comparado a lo que hacemos diariamente.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Ustedes también?' Les preguntó Colin a Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda. Estas asintieron sonrientes.  
  
'Se nota.' Comentó Seamus mirándolas, pero no precisamente a la cara.  
  
'¿Cómo hacen para entrenar? Que yo sepa en Hogwarts no hay nada por el estilo.' Les preguntó Ron.  
  
'Secreto.' Le contestó Harry sonriendo. Le hubiera gustado poder decírselo a si amigo, pero si lo hacía Ron averiguaría que estaban durmiendo en una misma habitación.  
  
'Oh, vamos Harry. Dinos, no s justo que tu solo te aproveches a estas 4 hermosuras.' Le dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
'Lo siento Seamus, pero realmente no puedo decírselos por ahora.' Le respondió Harry cuando llegaban a los vestidores. Los varones se metieron por el de la derecha, y las chicas por el dela izquierda.  
  
'Ahora no te nos escapas.' Le dijo Ron cerrando la puerta de un golpe e impidiéndole que salga.  
  
'Oh, ya déjense de tonterías.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Tonterías? Tu lo dices porque eres famoso y además tienes buen cuerpo, lo que hace que medio mundo quiera salir contigo.' Dijo Colin sonriendo.  
  
'¿Realmente piensan eso?' Les preguntó Harry totalmente asombrado.  
  
'Claro que pensamos en eso, ¿Que más puede querer una mujer? Famoso y apuesto, ya con eso basta.' Le contestó Ron.  
  
'Malfoy es famoso y apuesto y no veo que esté rodeado de chicas.' Contestó Harry fríamente.  
  
'Entonces, ¿A que se debe?' Le preguntó Seamus.  
  
'A la manera de ser, a la personalidad de cada persona.' Les contestó Harry.  
  
'Sigo sin entender.' Comentó Ron.  
  
'Jamás lo entenderás.' Le dijo Harry dejándolo pensativo, por lo que pudo hacerlo a un lado fácilmente y salir de los vestuarios de hombres, y se dirigió al de mujeres, una ves allí, sacó su varita, e hizo aparecer un pañuelo. Lo tomó, se vendó los ojos, y entró.  
  
'Lo siento, pero no encontré otro lugar para bañarme.' Dijo Harry luego de cerrar la puerta. Las chicas al verlo se taparon como pudieron completamente enrojecidas, pero cuando vieron que Harry tenía los ojos vendados se tranquilizaron. Cogieron las toallas más cercanas y se envolvieron con ellas.  
  
'Ya puedes mirar Harry.' Le dijo Persefone cuando las 4 se aseguraron de que no se les veía nada.  
  
'Ya estaba comenzando a marearme.' Comentó Harry sonriendo mientras se desvendaba los ojos.  
  
'¿Porque no puedes bañarte en tu baño?' Le preguntó Roxana.  
  
'Porque tenemos un gran problema con Ron, y con el resto del colegio se podría decir.' Le contestó Harry mientras se sentaba en un banco y comenzaba a descambiarse.  
  
'¿Por qué?' Le preguntó Melinda.  
  
'Por su belleza y mi atracción.' Lee contestó Harry sonriendo. 'Me acaban de encerrar en el vestuario para saber como entreno con ustedes. También me acusaron de llamar la atención de las chicas solo porque soy famoso y tengo buen cuerpo.' Agregó. Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
'Pues en parte tienen razón, no puedes negar que lo que te dijeron no es cierto. Solo que les ha faltado unos cuantos detalles como....' Dijo Persefone.  
  
'No es necesario, ya me lo han dicho un millón de veces. Lo que pasa es que ellos no lo entienden viniendo de mi.' La interrumpió Harry sacándose la camisa y quedando solo con sus boxers. Las chicas se le quedaron mirando fijamente embobadas.  
  
'Creí que luego de 2 meses viviendo juntos ya se habrían acostumbrado a verme semidesnudo.' Comentó Harry sonriendo haciéndolas salir de su trance y que se pongan totalmente coloradas.  
  
'¿De verdad te vas a bañar?' Le preguntó Hermione intentando mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
'Claro.' Le contestó Harry. 'Solo voy a tardar 5 minutos, no se destapen.' Agregó. Luego agarró su varita, y se volvió invisible. Las chica pudieron ver como de la nada aparecía el bóxer de Harry, lo que significa que el se encontraba desnudo delante de ellas, pero invisible. La canilla de la ducha se abrió de repente, y pudieron notar como la el agua golpeaba en algo, Harry, y salía para todos lados. Luego de unos minutos la canilla se cerró, y una toalla flotante apareció ante ellas.  
  
'¿No tienen ropa mía por aquí verdad? Me la he dejado en el vestuario de hombres.' Comentó Harry bromeando aún invisible. Y sin esperar respuesta tomó la varita, e hizo aparecer ropa nueva. Una vez que ya se había cambiado volvió a hacerse visible.  
  
'¿Me voy o me quedo?' Les preguntó Harry.  
  
'Creo que la primera opción es la más correcta.' Le contestó Persefone luego de haber recuperado la compostura.  
  
'¿Tanto desconfían de mi? No las voy a espiar, y de ultima, para que se queden más tranquilas, me echan un hechizo paralizador para que no me mueva. Tengo miedo de que me pase algo si vuelvo solo al castillo' Rogó Harry poniendo carita de bebé. Ese gesto de Harry quebró la oposición de las chicas a que Harry se quedara. Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
'De acuerdo, pero ni se te ocurra mirar.'  
  
'Para nada, de todas maneras, no podría hacerlo. Ahora láncenme el hechizo paralizador, pero ni se les ocurra dejarme aquí inmóvil luego porque se las verán conmigo.' Le contestó Harry volteando hacia la pared y cogiendo una revista Corazón de bruja en sus manos para tener algo que leer mientras sus amigas se bañaban. Hermione cogió su varita, y le lanzó el hechizo Petrificus Totalus, dejando a Harry inmovilizado, o eso creía ella.  
  
'Apurémonos o Harry se va a dormir ahí parado contra la pared.' Bromeó Persefone entrando en la ducha.  
  
Las chicas estuvieron cerca de 1 hora en la ducha y luego media hora más para cambiarse. Para cuando estuvieron listos Harry estaba muy cansado de estar parado sin siquiera poder moverse y de leer un millón de veces la misma hoja de la revista.  
  
'Lo sentimos Harry, por eso te hemos dicho que te fueras, nosotras estamos como 10 horas en la ducha.' Bromeó Persefone acercándose a el y apuntándole con la varita.  
  
'¿Qué les parece si lo dejamos aquí? El gran merodeador debería recibir un pequeño castigo.' Comentó Hermione sonriendo sujetándole el brazo a Persefone para que no le eche el contramaleficio. La cara de las demás jóvenes nació una gran sonrisa.  
  
'Lo sentimos Harry, pero ya es hora de que nos pagues todas las que nos has hecho.' Le dijo Hermione volteándolo y dándole un cortito beso en los labios. Harry movía los ojos desesperadamente intentando zafarse.  
  
'No lo intentes. Sabes que por más que quieras no lo lograrás.' Le dijo Roxana acercándose a la puerta. La abrió y salió del vestuario seguida de Hermione, Persefone y Melinda, todas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
'¿Qué es eso?' Preguntó Melinda señalando al pedazo de pergamino que flotaba en el aire. Roxana se acercó, lo tomó y lo leyó en voz alta.  
  
Si han hecho lo que creo que han hecho, después de todo son Merodeadoras, recibirán un castigo. Recuerden que es imposible jugarle una broma al que se las sabe todas. Las espero en el Gran Salón, sino se dirigen allí será peor para ustedes, jejeje.  
  
Un beso, Harry.  
  
PD: Las espero en el Gran Salón, sino se dirigen allí será peor para ustedes. Tienen solo 15 minutos, sino, pagarán las consecuencias, jejeje  
  
De repente un pequeño Plop! se escuchó, a la vez que sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por una especia de humo gris. Cuando el humo se disipó, pudieron ver, para su horror, como se había llevado toda su ropa completamente, para su suerte, no había nadie mirándolas.  
  
'Voy a matar a Harry por esto.' Dijo Hermione mirando el suelo para buscar su varita, que seguramente debería haber caído al desaparecer la ropa. 'Imposible, se a llevado mi varita junto con la túnica.' Gritó sorprendiendo a sus amigas. Las cuales comenzaron a buscar la suya por todos lados, pero con el mismo resultado que Hermione.  
  
'¿Cómo haremos para ir al Gran Salón sin tener un poco de ropa?' Preguntó Melinda muy preocupada.  
  
'Nos podríamos poner la ropa sucia para ir hasta el Gran Salón.' Sugirió Hermione.  
  
'Buena idea.' Aprobó Persefone abriendo la puerta de los vestuarios y entrando seguida por las demás. Pero su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer cuando se dieron cuenta que no había nada en la habitación salvo 4 túnicas negras, que tenían 2 fotografías de Harry cada una, una en el pecho y otra en la espalda, y al lado de éstas brillaba un cartel que decía "Amo a Harry Potter".  
  
'Yo no voy a ir así vestida al Gran Salón.' Se quejó Melinda. 'La única que podría ir así es Hermione.  
  
'Pues no hay otra forma.' Le contestó Hermione comenzando a vestirse con la ridícula túnica que les había dejado Harry. Las demás se convencieron luego del comentario de Hermione y comenzaron a colocárselas ellas también.  
  
'No quiero ni imaginar lo que se dirá en el Gran Salón cuando entremos.' Comentó Roxana.  
  
'Pues sino puedes imaginar eso, tampoco podrás imaginar lo que nos pasará sino lo hacemos.' Le respondió Persefone.  
  
'Tienes razón.' Dijo Roxana suspirando.  
  
Salieron de los vestuarios, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo. Ni bien entraron al vestíbulo se encontraron con unos Slytherins que se quedaron totalmente impresionados al verlas con esas túnicas. Con mucho valor, se acercaron a la puerta que conducía al Gran Salón y la abrieron.  
  
'¡Miren eso!' Gritó una Gryffindor de primer año señalándolas. Todo el Gran Salón volteó hacia ellas y se les quedaron mirándolas durante todo su trayecto hasta la mesa Gryffindor, más específicamente, al lado de Harry. Quien las esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
'¿No les parece que sería mejor si se lo dicen en privado en vez de llamar tanta atención?' Les preguntó Ron que se encontraba al lado de Harry, rojo de ira.  
  
'No hables sino sabes Ron.' Le respondió Hermione severamente. Luego se volteó hacia Harry y le dijo: 'Sácanos ya esta ropa y devuélvenos las varitas sino quieres terminar mal.'  
  
'No es mi culpa que ustedes intentaran jugarme una broma.' Le respondió Harry sonriendo. 'Pero de todas maneras, recibieron su merecido por haber intentado jugarme una broma.' Agregó sacando de su bolsillo las varitas de las chicas y entregándoselas a cada una. Luego sacó la suya propia, y les transformó las túnicas a las normales que llevaban puestas antes de salir del vestuario  
  
'Gracias' Le dijo Persefone sentándose al lado de Harry al igual que las demás. Luego de unos 10 minutos en los cuales todo el Gran Salón las señalaba y cuchicheaban con sus compañeros mientras ellas intentaban comer tranquilamente, salieron de este en dirección a las habitaciones.  
  
'¿Puedo hablar contigo Hermione? Le dijo Ron poniéndose completamente colorado cuando estaban en el mismo corredor que el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
'Claro Ron.' Le respondió Hermione deteniéndose al igual que los demás.  
  
'A solas.' Agregó poniéndose más colorado que antes si eso era posible. Los demás entendieron y se fueron a la Sala Común.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre?' Le preguntó Hermione luego de que todos se hubieran ido a la Sala Común dejándolos a ella y a Ron solos.  
  
'Yo....quería.....decirte....' Dijo Ron intentado hablar claramente pero sin lograrlo.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre Ron? Puedes decirme lo que quieras.' Le dijo Hermione sonriendo dulcemente haciendo que Ron se quedara como embobado mirándola.  
  
'Que....te amo' Largó Ron de repente y le dio un beso en los labios. 


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19 Vista al futuro  
  
Hermione se encontraba paralizada, no sabía que hacer en una situación como esa. Sin saber porque lo hacía, correspondió el beso de Ron. En ese mismo instante, un Harry invisible, llorando y con el corazón partido, abrió el cuadro de la Dama Gorda de un grito y entró corriendo a la Sala Común rumbo a su cuarto.  
  
Hermione se separó de Ron al instante, sabía que el que había dado ese grito era Harry, lo que significaba que había estado viéndolo todo. "Porque, porque he respondido al beso de Ron. Yo amo a Harry, estoy segura de ello....o no?" Se decía Hermione para si una y otra vez.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te asustaste por el grito?' Le preguntó Ron mostrando una gran sonrisa y abrazándola.  
  
'Ron...' Dijo Hermione separándose al instante. Y sin decir nada más entró corriendo a la Sala Común dejando a Ron solo y confundido.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
  
Harry corría mientras no dejaba de llorar hacia su habitación. Ni bien llegó ante esta atravesó la puerta y se tiró en su cama sin dejar de llorar. Persefone, Roxana y Melinda lo miraban preocupadas.  
  
'¿Qué te ocurre Harry?' Le preguntó Roxana acercándose a el.  
  
'Láncenme todos los maleficios de parálisis que sepan, tomen mi varita y salgan.' Le respondió Harry mirándola a los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo terrible para hablar. Persefone, Roxana y Melinda pudieron notar como los ojos de Harry se volvían cada vez más oscuros, y como este comenzaba a perder el control.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre?' Volvió a preguntar Roxana.  
  
'Simplemente paralícenme, tomen mi varita y váyanse cuanto antes.' Gritó Harry a más no poder. Al ver la reacción de su amigo, sin perder ni un segundo más, las 3 chicas comenzaron a lanzarle todo tipo de maldiciones y encantamientos. Luego cogieron la varita de Harry, que este había tirado contra la pared y salieron de la habitación sin prestarle mucha atención a los gritos desgarradores que emitía Harry intentando zafarse. Cuando bajaron a la Sala Común se encontraron a Hermione, que corría en dirección a los dormitorios.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre Herm?' Le preguntó Melinda al ver que esta sollozaba al igual que Harry.  
  
'¿Dónde está Harry?' Le respondió esta con otra pregunta sin hacerle mucho caso.  
  
'En el dormitorio....' Le respondió Persefone, pero no pudo terminar porque Hermione salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.  
  
'Petrificus Totalus' Gritó Roxana apuntando a Hermione con su varita. Un rayo azul salió de este y le dio a Hermione justo en la espalda haciendo que esta quede totalmente paralizada.  
  
'No puedes ir a ver a Harry, él está transformado.' Le explicó Persefone rápidamente desparalizando a Hermione y sosteniéndola para que esta no intentara subir de todas maneras.  
  
'Suéltame, déjame ir Persefone.' Le reprochó Hermione intentando zafarse pero no lo logró ya que Roxana y Melinda ayudaron a su hermana a detenerla.  
  
'Si vas, lo más probable es que te mate.' Le explicó Melinda.  
  
'Es lo que me merezco.' Respondió Hermione desistiendo de escapar y dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras lloraba.  
  
'¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?' Le preguntó Roxana cuando se sentaron las 4 juntas, Hermione en medio, en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.  
  
'Cuando Ron me llamó hace un rato, me dijo que me amaba, y me besó.' Les explicó Hermione haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar.  
  
'Y Harry los vio antes de que tu lo rechazaras a Ron, ¿Cierto?' Concluyó Persefone por ella.  
  
'No, bueno si. Harry nos vio, pero yo, no se porque, le correspondí el beso a Ron.' La corrigió Hermione comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.  
  
'No te preocupes Herm.' Le dijo Melinda mientras formaban un abraso colectivo. 'Si amas a Harry, el lo entenderá. ¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos'.  
  
'Claro. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que amo a Harry. Pero no se que me pasó con Ron.' Le contestó Hermione de manera tajante.  
  
'Vayamos a ver a Dumbledore.' Comentó Persefone levantándose.  
  
'Pero Harry está sufriendo, no puedo irme dejándolo así, y mucho menos siento mi culpa el que esté así de nuevo.' Le gritó Hermione desesperada.  
  
'No te preocupes por el, se ha estado preparando para esto. Pudo resistirse por unos minutos a la transformación, nos entregó su varita y nos ordenó que le lanzáramos hechizos y encantamientos para que no pudiera moverse y causar mucho daño.' Le explicó Roxana mostrándole le varita de Harry.  
  
'Vayamos a buscar a Dumbledore cuanto antes, él es el único que puede encontrarle solución a esto.' Dijo Melinda.  
  
'Eso no será necesario.' Dijo Dumbledore entrando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda sorprendiéndolas.  
  
'¿Cómo es que se enteró?' Le preguntó Hermione de inmediato.  
  
'Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tenemos métodos muy rápidos para comunicarnos. Y Harry lo hizo segundos después de que ustedes se fueran de su cuarto poniéndome al tanto de lo que ocurría.' Les explicó Dumbledore atravesando la Sala Común como si nada y comenzando a subir por las escaleras de los chicos hacia la habitación de Harry seguido por Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda. A medida que se acercaban a la habitación, los gritos de Harry se escuchaban más y más fuertes.  
  
'Será mejor que ustedes no entren' Les recomendó Dumbledore cuando había llegado ante la puerta del dormitorio. Ellas asintieron y entró al cuarto levantando su varita por si las dudas. Siguieron la indicación de Dumbledore, y se quedaron delante de la puerta esperando para saber como estaba Harry, pero también intentando no escuchar los gritos y alaridos que provenían del cuarto. Luego de unos minutos de tensión, Dumbledore salió del cuarto sonriente, pero por lo que pudieron ver, muy agotado.  
  
'Si el último paso se llega a dar, y la transformación se completa estaremos perdidos, Harry es cada día que pasa más poderoso.' Les comentó Dumbledore sonriendo, pero con un tono de preocupación en su voz.  
  
'¿Cómo se encuentra Harry?' Le preguntó Hermione enseguida con un hilo de voz.  
  
'Pueden verlo ustedes mismas.' Les dijo Dumbledore haciéndose a un lado. Sin perder tiempo entraron a la habitación. Lo que vieron las dejó impactadas, a pesar de haberle sacado la varita, y haberlo inmovilizado y atado y demás, Harry había destrozado toda la habitación por completo, más que una habitación, parecía una selva. Los cuadros que alguna vez había lucido flameantes colgados en la pared se encontraban tirados por el piso, todos tajados y partidos. Los 5 baúles se hallaban roto, y todo su contenido estaba dispersado por el piso, la mayoría de las cosas se encontraban rotas. Harry se hallaban en el medio del suelo, debajo de lo que parecía haber sido el cuadro de Hermione.  
  
'Harry' Gritó Hermione al verlo ahí tirado y se acercó a el seguida por las demás. El estado en el que se encontraba la habitación no era nada comparado al estado de Harry. Tenía toda la túnica desgarrada, muchos cortes en tolo el cuerpo y, justo en el pecho, un enorme tajo que lo cruzaba de punta a punta. Sin lugar a dudas, ahí le quedaría una cicatriz de por vida.  
  
'¿Cómo se encuentra?' Le volvió a preguntar Hermione a Dumbledore al verlo entrar por la puerta.  
  
'Por lo que he podido apreciar, no tiene ninguna herida profunda, salvo la del pecho. En cuanto a sus poderes mágicos, están normales ya que no ha usado magia. Lo único que me preocupa es el daño que puede haber llegado a causarse internamente y cuando tiempo va a tardar en despertar.' Le contestó Dumbledore. 'Lo mejor será llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey.' Agregó haciendo aparecer una camilla flotante delante de ellos. Transportó el cuerpo de Harry hasta ella y dijo:  
  
'Llévenlo a la enfermería, yo tengo que hacer algo muy importante en estos momentos' Y sin decir nada más desapareció por la puerta. Hermione levantó su varita, apuntó a Harry, y comenzó a hacerlo flotar hacia la puerta.  
  
'¿Vamos?' Les preguntó a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda. Estas asintieron inmediatamente.  
  
'Espera' Dijo Persefone de repente cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación.  
  
'¿Qué sucede?' Le preguntó Melinda. Pero Persefone no le contestó y se volvió hacia su cama.  
  
'Gracias a dios que Harry no destrozó la capa de invisibilidad.' Dijo levantándose del suelo y sacando la capa invisible de Harry de debajo de la cama. 'Colócasela para que no llame la atención.' Agregó refiriéndose a Harry.  
  
'Buena idea' Aprobó Hermione colocándosela con sumo cuidado para que quede bien tapado. Cuando estuvo listo, lo hizo flotar nuevamente, y salieron del cuarto. Bajaron a la Sala Común que se encontraba totalmente desierta puesto que la mayoría del colegio aún debía continuar en el Gran Salón.  
  
'Es una suerte que los demás continúen comiendo, sería imposible llevar a Harry a la enfermería si no estuviera comiendo.' Comentó Melinda cuando salían por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. En ese mismo momento, por todo el corredor aparecieron alumnos de Gryffindor. Por más que hicieron el esfuerzo, no pudieron evitar que se chocaran a Harry.  
  
'¿Qué fue eso?' Preguntó la chica levantándose para ver con que se había chocado. 'Harry' Gritó bien alto viendo el cuerpo inerte de Harry flotando a un metro del suelo. Todos los alumnos que pasaban voltearon su atención hacia el cuerpo de Harry. En unos instantes todo Gryffindor se encontraba alrededor de las chicas haciéndoles preguntas, y encerrándolas cada vez más dejándolas sin lugar para escapar.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre aquí?' Preguntó la profesora McGonagall intentando llegar al centro para saber la causa del problema. Todos los Gryffindors que rodeaban a Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda se apartaron de inmediato dejando lugar para que su jefa de casa pudiera pasar. Cuando llegó a ver que era lo que había ocurrido, y vio a Harry, supo de inmediato lo que había ocurrido.  
  
'El señor Potter se recuperará en unos días, no tiene nada grave. Por lo tanto, no tienen nada que hacer fuera de la Sala Común, así que vayan todos a dormir cuanto antes que mañana tienen clases.' Gritó McGonagall a la muchedumbre, quien no dejó de protestar y hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido, y sobre el como había llegado Harry a ese estado.  
  
'Gracias' Murmuró Hermione a la profesora mientras le colocaba de nuevo la capa invisible a Harry haciéndolo desaparecer nuevamente. Y sin decir más, las 4 chicas comenzaron a correr hacia la enfermería, cuidando de que Harry no se golpee con nada. Cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta de inmediato y entraron.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre?' Preguntó Madame Pomfrey al verlas llegar sin ningún rastro de herida visible.  
  
'Tuvo otro ataque.' Le explicó Persefone destapando a Harry. Cuando vio en el estado que se encontraba Harry, abrió los ojos de par en par, y hizo un gesto de horror.  
  
'Cada vez es peor, ahora la transformación no fue mágica, sino más bien física. Está a solo un paso de la muerte. Si llega a sufrir de nuevo, por más mínimo que sea lo perderemos para siempre.' Dijo Madame Pomfrey seriamente a Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda mientras comenzaba a examinar el cuerpo inerte de Harry. Hermione se largó a llorar al instante, por más que Persefone, Roxana y Melinda intentaron consolarla, no lograron hacerla.  
  
Harry despertó de repente, se sentía algo extraño por dentro. Había vuelto a tener sus sueños. Aunque esta vez no estaba seguro si sería un sueño o una visión del futuro.  
  
........................  
  
Había 2 personas besándose, besándose en un altar, todo parecía ser un casamiento, pero no llegaba a reconocer a esas personas porque veía todo borroso. De repente, su vista se comenzó a aclarar, y luego de unos instantes, pudo distinguir a quienes pertenecían las siluetas de esas personas. Su corazón se destrozó, cuando descubrió que no eran otros que Ron y Hermione. El se encontraba distante de aquella escena, estaba sentado sobre un árbol a unos 100 metros del lugar. No supo como hizo para distinguir a las personas, pero sabía que sus ojos no le mentían, eso era la realidad.  
  
'Mira como te han pagado tus amigos todos los sacrificios que tu has hecho por ellos.' Dijo alguien a su lado. Harry volteó a ver quien era, y se quedó paralizado al ver que no era otro que Draco Malfoy. Lo podría haber matado en ese mismo instante, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, Malfoy tampoco lo atacó ni nada por el estilo.  
  
'¿Qué quieres decir Draco?' Le preguntó Harry como si el y Malfoy fueran grandes amigos.  
  
'Harry, has dado la vida por ellos en innumerables ocasiones, y así es como te pagan. La sangre sucia te ha dejado por el pobretón Weasley luego de que te prometiera un amor eterno. Y ni siquiera te han invitado a su boda.' Le respondió Malfoy amablemente mientras pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro de Harry.  
  
'Supongo que debe haber alguna explicación.' Dijo Harry a Malfoy intentando convencerse a si mismo.  
  
'Sabes que no lo es, tu mismo lo viste. El Weasley ese le dijo que la amaba, y ella lo beso. No le importó nada que fueras su novia, te cambió en un instante. Como si tu fueras solo un juguete hasta que se cansó de ti.' Le dijo amigablemente. Cualquiera que los viera diría que eran hermanos. Dejando a Harry totalmente desconcertado y ensimismado en sus pensamientos.  
  
'Hace un año que has derrotado al innombrable.' Continuó Draco sacando a Harry de su trance al instante.  
  
'¿Derroté a Voldemort?' Preguntó Harry sin comprender.  
  
'¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Creo que el venir aquí te a afectado.' Le preguntó Draco.  
  
'No, no lo recuerdo. De hecho, no recuerdo casi nada de 6º curso en adelante.' Le contestó Harry rascándose la cabeza para intentar recordar lo que había pasado.  
  
'Fue a mitad de nuestro 6º curso. Desapareciste de Hogwarts luego de Halloween. Nadie sabía donde habías ido. Dumbledore mandó a todos sus hombres a buscarte. Pero no te encontraron. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, ibas matando a los Mortífagos en sus hogares dejando una nota al ministerio y una marca parecida a la de Voldemort. Nadie en el mundo mágico sabía quien era, salvo Dumbledore. Fuiste así, hasta que un día te enfrentaste a Voldemort. Pero Dumbledore justo te había encontrado días antes, por lo que te siguió, junto con los miembros de la orden del fénix, y el ED, para intentar recuperarte. No lo lograron, heriste a la mayoría por que se interpusieron entre ti y Voldemort, los que quedaron a salvo, fueron atacados por Voldemort, y ahí estallaste de furia. Lo hiciste por ellos, tus amigos, yo me encontraba ahí, gritaste que los querías, que darías la vida por ellos. Mataste a Voldemort luego de haberlo echo sufrir durante mucho tiempo con maldiciones.' Le relató Draco durante casi 10 minutos todo lo que había pasado, dejando a Harry más confuso que antes.  
  
'¿Qué pasó después?' Le preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.  
  
'Todo el mundo mágico brindó por ti, tal cual había sido hace 17 años, pero esta vez, para siempre. Pero a ellos no les importo tu gran sacrificio, desaparecieron ese mismo día, hasta hoy. Lo más raro de todo, fue que tras derrotar a Voldemort, volviste a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera sido un sueño.'  
  
'¿Y que pasó con Persefone, Roxana y Melinda?' Le preguntó Harry interrumpiendo a Draco.  
  
'Ellas siguieron con su vida al igual que estos dos. Sin embargo, vivieron contigo hasta que salieron de Hogwarts, hace 2 meses, cuando se fueron con sus respectivas parejas, manteniendo contacto contigo, por supuesto.' Le contestó Draco tristemente. '¿Cómo es que has olvidado todo?' Agregó preocupado.  
  
'Ni idea' Le contestó Harry.  
  
......................  
  
Luego de recordar el sueño nuevamente, volvió a la realidad. Buscó sus lentes en la mesita de luz, y se los puso. Al instante pudo ver todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería, tal cual lo había echo muchas veces antes. A su alrededor se encontraban, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda, durmiendo cada una, sentadas en unas sillas. Y también Hermione, y a su lado, abrazado a ella, Ron. Esto hizo que Harry comprendiera que no había soñado con lo del beso, no era otra cosa que una predicción del futuro. Se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido, y comenzó a cambiarse. Cuando terminó volteó para darles una última mirada antes de salir, pero con tan mala suerte, que tiró un vaso de vidrio de la mesita de luz al suelo, el vaso estalló en mil pedazos haciendo un gran ruido despertando a todos.  
  
'Harry' Dijo Persefone abrazándolo. 'Nos tenías muy preocupados.'  
  
'¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí?' Les preguntó mientras Roxana y Melinda lo soltaban.  
  
'Solo unas horas.' Le respondió Hermione tirándose sobre el.  
  
'Suéltame Hermione.' Le dijo Harry empujándola y separándola de el, dejando a todos impresionados.  
  
'¿Qué te pasa con Herm?.' La defendió Ron acercándose a Harry.  
  
'No te metas Weasley, los pobretones no vienen a castillos tan lujosos como Hogwarts. ¿Cómo has hecho para que te dejen pasar?' Lo detuvo Harry, y luego se largó a reír.  
  
'¿Qué te ocurre Harry?' Le preguntó Hermione volviendo a acercase a el.  
  
'Resulta que no soporto a los traidores. Colagusano es un ángel si lo comparo con ustedes dos.' Le respondió Harry fríamente.  
  
'¿De que hablas?' Volvió a preguntarle Hermione acercándose aun más a el.  
  
'Te he dicho que no te me acerques Hermione, a menos claro, que quieras sufrir.' Le dijo sacando su varita y apuntándole sin titubear ni un segundo. Hermione y Ron retrocedieron unos pasos totalmente asustados.  
  
'Nos vemos después. Deberían irse a dormir un rato, sino no se van a levantar para ir a clases.' Les dijo Harry sonriendo a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda. Luego salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.  
  
'¿Qué creen que le haya pasado para que se comporte así?' Preguntó Persefone preocupada por el comportamiento de Harry.  
  
'¿Y porque solo con Hermione y conmigo? Nos llamó traidores, y dijo que éramos peor que Pettigrew.' Agregó Ron igual de preocupado que los demás.  
  
'Ni idea.' Contestó Roxana por Hermione, ya que esta parecía incapaz de poder hablar o moverse, solo lloraba.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry caminaba sin rumbo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos por los fríos y desolados corredores del castillo. Hasta que llegó al corredor de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y allí, delante de la entrada, y apunto de entrar, a Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Draco, Draco, espera un momento.' Le gritó Harry corriendo hacia el a todo lo que podía. El rubio Slytherin volteó a ver quien era el que lo llamaba, y se sorprendió al ver que era Harry.  
  
'¿Qué haces aquí Harry?' Le preguntó Draco sin pensarlo dejando el tono arrogante que siempre lo caracterizaba. Y se quedó totalmente perplejo, nunca le había dicho Harry, siempre le había dicho Potter, tal ves sería por ese sueño que había tenido hace instantes.  
  
'Veo que tu también tuviste el sueño.' Le dijo Harry sonriendo cuando llegó a su lado.  
  
'¿Cómo es eso de que tu también?' Le preguntó Draco sin comprender, o sin querer comprender lo que le había dicho Harry.  
  
'Sabes de lo que hablo. Pero de todas maneras, será mejor que hablemos de esto en un lugar más seguro.' Le respondió Harry. Tomó la mano de Draco y lo llevó hasta el aula más cercana.  
  
'¿Me puedes explicar de una vez?' Le preguntó Draco cuando Harry cerró la puerta del aula.  
  
'¿Tuviste un sueño verdad?' Le respondió Harry con otra pregunta. Draco asintió. 'Cuéntamelo'  
  
'Estábamos ambos, sentados sobre un árbol, mirando hacia una casa que se encontraba en una colina. De repente, pude ver como si estuviera dentro de la casa. En ella había una mujer y un hombre muggle con una pequeña niña de unos 2 años en brazos, la niña era de tez blanca, un cabello largo y rubio, y unos ojos grises, era mi hermana. Yo no podía creer como es que mi hermana estaba con una familia muggle, si mis padres están vivos, ellos nunca lo permitirían. Pero tu me explicaste que hacía 1 año que Voldemort los había matado, momentos antes de que tu lo mataras a el.' Le explicó Draco a Harry. Para sorpresa de este, Harry sonrió abiertamente.  
  
'¿Tienes una hermana?' Le preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
'Si.' Le contestó Draco. '¿Qué tiene de interesante el sueño? Eso nunca va a pasar.'  
  
Harry pasó 10 minutos explicándole su sueño a Draco, tal cual lo había hecho él antes. Cuando terminó de contar Draco estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal.  
  
'¿Qué significa eso?' Le preguntó a Harry temiendo la respuesta.  
  
'Que hemos visto el futuro al cuál está escrito ahora.' Le contestó Harry tranquilamente.  
  
'¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Que no te das cuenta de que el futuro que viene será terrible para nosotros?' Le gritó Draco comenzando a enojarse.  
  
'Tranquilo Draco, se puede cambiar, al menos tu caso.' Le contestó Harry intentando sonreír.  
  
'¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?' Le gritó de nuevo, pero esta ves sonriendo. 'Dime ya como hacemos para cambiar este horrible futuro.'  
  
'Antes que nada...'Comenzó Harry. Le tendió una mano a Draco y le pregunto: '¿Amigos?.'  
  
'Después de todo, mi madre fue prima de tu padrino, así que algo de pariente tenemos, no veo el problema que podamos ser amigos.' Le contestó Draco apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza. 'Eso si, ni se te ocurra que lograrás cambiar mis ideales.' Agregó seriamente.  
  
'Supongo que no todo se puede. Solo te pido, que trates bien a Hermione le digas Granger o Hermione, por Weasley no tengo problema, dile como quieras. En cuanto a Persefone, Roxana y Melinda, son sangre pura, y de una de las mejores, así que no creo que tengas problemas. Mantendremos deferencias en los ideales sobre los sangre sucia y los magos sangre pura que no merecen serlo, pero estaremos del mismo lado para enfrentarnos a Voldemort.' Le dijo Harry sonriendo. ¿De acuerdo?'  
  
'Me parece bien.' Le contestó Draco. 'Ahora explícame como hacemos para cambiar el futuro.'  
  
'Lo primero será que nos pongamos al día en las cosas del otro. Tendremos que ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, y contar todo lo que nos ha pasado durante estos 6 años de colegio, en tu caso, tal vez antes, pero yo no tengo pasado desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts.' Sugirió Harry. Draco asintió levemente. 


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20 Nueva vida  
  
'¿Creen que Harry ya estará bien?' Les preguntó Ron a Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda cuando se encontraron en la Sala Común para bajar a desayunar.  
  
'Ni idea' Respondió Persefone tristemente, En realidad sabían que Harry no había vuelto a la normalidad porque no había ido a dormir al cuarto, pero no querían decírselo a Ron porque sino habría muchas cosas que explicar.  
  
'¿Qué tal si bajamos? No creo que tengamos que esperar a Harry.' Comentó Roxana. Los demás asintieron, y así, sin el buen humor habitual, bajaron al Gran Salón a desayunar. Ni bien entraron, Ron dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando que Harry se encuentre ahí.  
  
'¿A quien buscas Weasley? Me han dicho que Potter te ha abandonado' Le preguntó alguien por detrás fríamente y arrastrando las palabras. Ron volteó furioso sacando la varita, preparándose para lanzarle a Malfoy una maldición para que no se pavoneara más. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, cuando vio a Harry al lado de Malfoy.  
  
'¡Harry! ¿Qué haces con el? Es Malfoy, lo recuerdas. El que nos arruinó la vida durante todos estos años.' Le gritó Ron desesperado haciendo que Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda voltearan al oír el nombre de Harry. Estas quedaron igual de impresionadas que Ron al ver a Harry al lado de Malfoy.  
  
'No es tu asunto Weasley, es entre Malfoy y yo.' Le respondió Harry igual de frío que Draco, pero sin arrastrar las palabras.  
  
'Ahora, si nos disculpan, Potter y yo tenemos que desayunar si queremos llegar temprano a nuestras clases.' Dijo Draco haciéndose lugar y entrando al Gran Salón seguido por Harry. Pero este no pudo avanzar mucho porque Hermione lo detuvo.  
  
'Necesito hablar contigo' Le rogó la chica.  
  
'Yo también, Hermione, yo también.' Le respondió Harry mirándola a los ojos, por unos fugaces segundos a Hermione le pareció que los ojos de Harry volvían a ser negros, pero cuando pestañó, los ojos de Harry eran tan verdes como siempre, así que supuso que habría sido solo su imaginación. 'Pero no ahora, aún no es el momento. Sino me quieres esperar, lo entenderé, pero ahora hay algo más importante.' Agregó fríamente, y entrando al Gran Salón, y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Draco.  
  
'¿Por qué te demoraste Potter?' Le preguntó Draco haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo sentar. Cuando lo hizo, todo el Gran Salón quedó en silencio, nadie podía entender como es que Harry Potter estaba sentado desayunando en la mesa de Slytherin junto con Draco Malfoy, hablando como si fueran amigos.  
  
'Ya lo sabes Malfoy, el futuro.' Le respondió Harry comenzando a comer.  
  
Dumbledore observaba la escena desde la mesa Alta, sin perderse ningún detalle de la conversación de los dos jóvenes. Le susurró unas palabras a la profesora McGonagall, y esta, al instante se paró, y se encaminó a la mesa de Slytherin, pero antes llegó el profesor Snape.  
  
'¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí, Potter, desayunando en la mesa de Slytherin?' Le preguntó Snape a Harry. Este se sorprendió, puesto que no lo había visto venir, y por la expresión de Malfoy, el tampoco lo había echo. 'Vamos Potter, no tengo todo el día.' Agregó Snape intentando presionarlo.  
  
'Creía que uno se podía sentar donde quisiera, al menos eso he notado yo. Si se fija, hay un montón de alumnos sentados en mesas que no son la de su casa.' Le contestó Harry tranquilamente.  
  
'¿No estará preparando una de sus bromas verdad?' Inquirió Snape sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, como intentando penetrar en su mente.  
  
'¿Y usted cree que Malfoy me estaría ayudando si fuera a hacer una broma a los Slytherins?' Le respondió Harry con otra pregunta y ambos se echaron a reír.  
  
'Entonces explíqueme como es que de la noche a la mañana a dejado de ser un Gryffindor para ser un Slytherin.' Le ordenó Snape comenzando a perder la paciencia ante la risa de los jóvenes.  
  
'En ningún momento he dejado de ser un Gryffindor. Y el motivo por el que estoy aquí no le interesa.' Le contestó Harry volteando para volver a concentrarse en su desayuno.  
  
'Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verlos en su despacho.' Dijo alguien detrás de ellos evitando que Snape reprendiera a Harry por la forma en la que le contestó.  
  
'Ahora vamos Profesora McGonagall' Dijo Draco sin siquiera voltear, al igual que Harry.  
  
Terminaron de desayunar, y se levantaron de la mesa de Slytherin para dirigirse al despacho del director, cuando a la salida del Gran Salón, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, por no decir todos, los arrinconaron contra una pared.  
  
'¿Por qué has desayunado con los Slytherins? y ¿Qué haces con "ese"?' Les preguntaron sus compañeros de curso Neville y Seamus.  
  
'Deberían preguntárselo al traidor' Respondió Draco por Harry señalando a Ron, que en ese momento iba en dirección a la salida.  
  
'Tu cállate Malfoy, ya nos la cobraremos contigo luego.' Le gritó uno de 7º acercándose con la varita levantada.  
  
'Lo que ha dicho es cierto, porque no le preguntan a Weasley y a Granger, ellos sabrán responderles mejor. Y en cuanto a que esté con Malfoy, se podría decir que se debe a que estamos destinados a estarlo.' Comentó Harry. Y tanto el como Draco se largaron a reír a carcajadas como su hubiera sido una broma buenísima dejando a todos los Gryffindors desconcertados. Cosa que aprovecharon para salir corriendo del Gran Salón, aún riendo.  
  
'¿Cuándo iremos a hablar con el centauro ese?' Le preguntó Draco a Harry mientras se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
'Ya sabes Malfoy, tenemos que esperar hasta el baile para ir.' Le contestó Harry. 'Por cierto, ¿Con quién irás al baile?'  
  
'No iré con nadie Potter, ni siquiera asistiré.' Le contestó Draco fríamente.  
  
'No seas aburrido, claro que irás. Iremos como un par de solterones, pero verás como terminamos siendo los reyes de la noche.' Le dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
'Ni siquiera lo imagines Potter, yo no hago esas cosas como tu.' Contestó Draco. Harry se cayó, y fijó su mirada en la estatua que había al final del corredor, pero antes de hacerlo murmuró "Aburrido".  
  
'Te oí Potter. Prepárate para morir.' Le gritó Draco sacando su varita. Harry se volteó hacia el sonriendo, y empezó a correr hacia delante, mientras que Draco lo seguía lanzándole hechizos.  
  
'Señores, para jugar vayan a los terrenos, aquí podrían romper algo más que sus cuerpos.' Dijo Dumbledore apareciendo de la nada y señalándoles como habían dejado el corredor. Todas las armaduras estaban desparramadas por el suelo, y los retratos con tajos y agujeros.  
  
'Lo sentimos' Se disculpó Harry, y con un movimiento de la varita arregló todo como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
'Síganme.' Les ordenó Dumbledore entrando a su despacho seguido por Harry y Draco.  
  
'¿Me explican?' Les preguntó Dumbledore cuando ya se hallaban sentados en su despacho.  
  
'¿Qué cosa?' Le preguntó Draco fríamente.  
  
'El motivo de su amistad, ¿Cómo es que dejaron de ser enemigos para ser amigos?' Le preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.  
  
'Ah, es solo porque....' Comenzó Draco, pero Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas haciéndolo callar.  
  
'¿Pero que haces Potter?' Le gritó Draco mientras se sujetaba como podía las costillas.  
  
'Salvarnos la vida Malfoy' Le contestó Harry sonriente, luego se volvió a Dumbledore, quien los miraba seriamente, pero sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro.  
  
'¿Y bien?' Les volvió a preguntar.  
  
'Simplemente, hemos resuelto las diferencias. Ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos a clases, o llegaremos tarde.' Le contestó Harry tranquilamente. Tomó a Draco del brazo y lo sacó a rastras de la habitación.  
  
'¿Por qué hiciste eso?' Le pregunto Draco ni bien salían del despacho de Dumbledore y se dirigían a la clase de Hagrid.  
  
'Ellos no deben saberlo, como hay un motivo para que Voldemort solo desee matarme a mi, también hay un motivo para que solo nosotros sepamos el futuro, y te apuesto lo que quieras, a que somos los únicos que podemos cambiarlo. Ya lo hablaremos con Rich en Halloween.' Le respondió Harry seriamente, cosa muy rara de el, ya que casi siempre llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
'Todo el tiempo hablando de Rich, cuando hablemos de Rich, Rich nos los dirá en Halloween, porque Rich me lo dijo, solo espero que ese tal Rich exista, y que lo encontremos, porque sino conocerás la ira de un Malfoy.' Le dijo Draco deteniéndose a mitad de camino.  
  
'Vamos Malfoy, tuviste la premonición, sabes lo que sucederá si no intervenimos.' Le contestó Harry frenando el también.  
  
'¿En que piensan intervenir?' Preguntó Ron que había oído lo que había dicho Harry apareciendo detrás de ellos junto con Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda.  
  
'No te importa Weasley.' Le contestó Harry fríamente dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.  
  
'Si nos importas, eres nuestro amigo.' Contestó Persefone por Ron acercándose a Harry, pero Draco le apunto con su varita.  
  
'Sino se lo dijimos a Dumbledore, que te hace pensar que se los diremos a ustedes.' Dijo Draco serenamente.  
  
'¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que no nos quieras decir, incluido a Dumbledore?' Le preguntó Hermione a Harry.  
  
'Tiempo.' Le contestó Harry únicamente dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la clase de Hagrid a las afueras del colego seguido por Draco, dejando a los 5 jóvenes muy confundidos.  
  
'¿Tiempo?' Preguntó Melinda aun sin asimilar la situación.  
  
'¿Qué quiso decir con tiempo?' Preguntó Persefone sin comprender  
  
'Giratiempo.' Contestó Hermione luego de pensar un rato y dejándolos muy sorprendidos.  
  
'Eso....eso significa....' Titubeó Ron.  
  
'Que van a volver al pasado.' Volvió a contestar Hermione inmediatamente.  
  
'Pero es imposible, solo se pueden volver unas cuantas horas, si se hacen más, lo más probable es que cambien la historia completamente.' Dijo Persefone comenzando a preocuparse por lo que pudiera hacer Harry.  
  
'Además, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común, no veo motivo por el cual tengan que recurrir al giratiempo. ¿Y que tiene que ver Malfoy con todo esto?' Opinó Ron. Tras esto los 5 se quedaron ensimismados en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar el motivo por el cual Harry usaría un Giratiempo y le pediría ayuda a Malfoy y no ha ellos.  
  
'Tenemos clases.' Dijo Hermione de repente mirando su reloj, y comenzando a correr hacia la clase de Hagrid seguida por los demás.  
  
'Lamentamos la tardanza, no volverá a pasar.' Dijo Persefone ni bien llegaron con los demás.  
  
'No se preocupen, Harry avisó que llegarían tarde. Por lo que decidí no comenzar la clase hasta que llegaran.' Les dijo Hagrid sonriendo. Los 5 miraron a Harry instintivamente para ver si este les hacía algún gesto o algo, pero este estaba muy concentrado hablando con Malfoy como para notar que ellos habían llegado.  
  
'Hoy veremos los Augureys' Dijo Hagrid volviéndose hacia la clase y elevando la voz. '¿Alguien me dice sus características?' Preguntó. La mano de Hermione se elevó en el aire inmediatamente, al igual que la de Harry. A nadie le sorprendía esto, ya que Harry lo había estado haciendo desde que comenzó el curso en todas las materias. '¿Hermione?' Dijo Hagrid cediéndole la palabra. La chica sonrió a Harry para luego voltear hacia Hagrid.  
  
'Los Augureys, también conocidos como fénix irlandés, tienen un aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado, son de color negro verdoso. Son sumamente tímidos, anida en zarzas y espinos. Vuela solo cuando llueve mucho, de otro modo se queda escondido en su nido que presenta en forma de lagrima. Tiene un canto muy bajo y tembloroso, antes se pensaba que presagiaba la muerte, pero luego se descubrió que en realidad lo hacía cuando percibía que iba a llover.' Respondió Hermione rápidamente, como usualmente lo hacia cuando contestaba una pregunta de un profesor.  
  
'Excelente Hermione, 10 puntos para Gryffindor.' La apremió Hagrid. Volteó, y levantó una gran caja del piso. 'He traído algunos Augureys para que podamos conocerlos mejor, así que hagan grupos de 2 para trabajar mejor.' Les ordenó. La clase comenzó a hablar al instante, como siempre ocurría cuando se ponían en grupos para trabajar. Para sorpresa de algunos, Draco se puso con Pansy, mientras que Harry lo hacía con Hermione, dejando a Ron muy confuso y a la vez enojado, ya que el se lo había pedido antes a Hermione, cosa que no le importó mucho a Harry.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre?' Le preguntó Hermione a Harry cuando este la cogió del brazo con cuidado y la apartó de Ron para que trabajara con el. Pero Harry no le contestó, simplemente le sonrió, y fue hasta donde se encontraba Hagrid repartiendo los Augureys, pidió uno, y volvió a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado con el Augurey en brazos.  
  
'¿Y bien?' Le volvió a preguntar Hermione.  
  
'¿No puedo trabajar contigo? Si te molesta lo hago solo, o con Malfoy.' Le dijo Harry tranquilamente.  
  
'No, para nada. Es solo que te has estado comportando raro desde ese día y no se el motivo.' Le contestó Hermione dificultosamente.  
  
'Muchas cosas pasaron ese día.' Le contestó Harry tristemente. Muchas emociones pasaron por la cabeza de Hermione al notar el tono de voz de Harry  
  
'Harry....yo no....' Comenzó Hermione, pero Harry le puso un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio.  
  
'No es el momento aún.' Le dijo tiernamente. 'Quiero hablar de otra cosa.'  
  
'¿De que quieres hablar entonces?' Le preguntó Hermione un poco enojada de que Harry no quiera arreglar el problema cuanto antes, y a la vez intrigada por lo que Harry le tenía que decir.  
  
'Siento haberles tratado mal, pero es imposible que ustedes puedan entender lo que sucede.' Se disculpó Harry.  
  
'¿Y Malfoy si?' Le preguntó Hermione sabiendo a lo que se refería enojándose más que antes.  
  
'Si, Malfoy está pasando por la misma situación que yo, está obligado a cooperar.' Le contestó Harry.  
  
'¿Tan importante es?' Le preguntó Hermione. La misma pregunta que le había hecho minutos antes de llegar a la clase. Harry estaba a punto de contestarle que si, que era muy importante, pero en ese momento Hagrid se acercó a su mesa y tuvieron que terminar la charla ahí.  
  
'¿Cómo van con el Augurey?' Les preguntó sonriente sin saber lo que había interrumpido.  
  
'Realmente es fascinante.' Le respondió Harry fingiendo estar muy interesado observando al Augurey de cerca.  
  
'Sabía que te gustaría. Tal cual que tu padre.' Le respondió Hagrid sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
'¿A mi padre le gustaban los Augureys?' Le preguntó Harry incrédulo.  
  
'No tanto como el quidditch o las bromas, pero si, según me dijo una vez, era la criatura que más le llamaba la atención. Te regaló un Augurey para tu primer cumpleaños, dijo que te iba a acompañar para siempre, pero no contaba que tu agarraras su varita y lo prendieras fuego al segundo día.' Le contestó Hagrid sonriendo. Unas cuantas lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Harry, pero este se las secó al instante para que los demás no lo notaran.  
  
'Potter, Potter' Le dijo Draco zamarreándolo sacándolo de sus pensamientos luego de que Moddy lo llamara 3 veces y Harry no contestara.  
  
'Disculpe profesor.' Se disculpó al notar que todas las miradas del salón estaban fijas en el, lo que hizo que enrojeciera a pesar de estar acostumbrado a que todo el mundo se le quedara mirando.  
  
'¿Qué te ocurre?' Le volvió a preguntar Draco cuando todos habían dejado de mirarlos.  
  
'Voldemort.' Le contestó Harry seriamente mirándolo a los ojos. Draco palideció un poco pero se recuperó al instante.  
  
'¿Qué ha sucedido con Voldemort?' Le preguntó ni bien se recuperó acercándose más a el.  
  
'Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, les agradecería que prestaran atención a la clase.'  
  
'Lo sentimos.' Se disculpó Harry por segunda ves. 'Luego te cuento' Agregó mirando a Draco.  
  
'No crees que sería mejor decirle a Dumbledore cuanto antes.' Le sugirió Draco. Harry solo se limitó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado negando la proposición de Draco. 


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21 Problemas  
  
'Me vas a contar el sueño ahora si o si Potter.' Le dijo Draco cuando salieron de la clase de Moddy.  
  
'De acuerdo' Le contestó Harry dispuesto a contarle a Draco.  
  
'¿Sueño? ¿Has soñado con el Innombrable?' Preguntó Ron a sus espaldas apareciendo de la nada.  
  
'¿Esperas que se nos caiga un poco de oro para agarrarlo tu Weasley? No veo otro motivo por el cual nos sigas a todos lados.' Se burló Draco.  
  
'Dumbledore' Le contestó Ron fríamente. Por la cara que puso Ron, y los codazos que le dieron Hermione, Persefone, Roxana y Melinda, parecía que no debería haber abierto la boca.  
  
'Díganle a Dumbledore que no se meta si quiere vivir por mucho tiempo más, de otro modo...' Dijo Harry tranquilamente con, ahora, su usual semblante serio.  
  
'¿De otro modo que? ¿Vas a matar a Dumbledore? El único que puede ayudar en todo' Le dijo Hermione enojada porque no confiara en ellos.  
  
'Así pensaba yo antes, pero déjame recordarte Hermione, que no es más que una persona cualquiera ante la muerte.' Le contestó Harry fríamente, pero no tanto como antes.  
  
'Tienes mucha razón en eso Harry, sin embargo, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.' Dijo Dumbledore saliendo de la nada al igual que los demás lo habían hecho antes.  
  
'¿Alguien más me va a estar espiando?' Dijo Harry irónicamente. Y sin hacerles el menor caso comenzó a caminar dejándolos atrás seguido por Draco.  
  
'¿Y bien?' Le preguntó Draco ya cansado de que Harry no pueda contarle el suelo. '¿Me vas a contar?'  
  
'No' Le respondió Harry.  
  
'¿No?' Le preguntó Draco confuso.  
  
'Te lo voy a escribir para que si nos siguen, no lo puedan saber.' Le contestó Harry sacando un pergamino y una pluma de la mochila. Comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó, cogió su varita, y le lanzó un hechizo que Draco no conocía. 'Cuando termines de leerlo, simplemente tócalo con la varita y se prenderá fuego para que los demás no lo lean.' Le explicó.  
  
'De acuerdo' Le contestó Draco tomando el papel y comenzándolo a leer, pero Harry lo detuvo.  
  
'Luego lo lees en un lugar seguro.' Le dijo.  
  
'¿Entonces que haremos ahora?' Le preguntó Draco molesto.  
  
'Iremos a Hogsmeade a comprar túnicas para el baile.' Le contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
'Ni loco Potter. Además, yo ya tengo túnica, y estoy seguro que tu también tienes.' Le contestó Draco más enojado que antes.  
  
'Entonces me vas a acompañar Malfoy, porque las túnicas que tengo traen malos recuerdos.' Le contestó Harry Cogiendolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta.  
  
'¿Me arrastraste hasta aquí solo para ver una estatua de una bruja tuerta?' Le preguntó Draco aun molesto.  
  
'Dissendium' Murmuró Harry golpeando la joroba de la estatua con la varita. Y ante la total sorpresa de Draco, el pasaje secreto se abrió, y Harry lo medió adentro de un empujón para luego entrar en el y cerrarlo.  
  
'¿Qué es esto?' Preguntó Draco sin comprender.  
  
'Nuestra salida a Hogsmeade.' Le contestó Harry comenzando empujándolo para que comenzara a caminar. Durante el camino le explicó a Draco sobre como lo había descubierto. Tras salir de Honeydukes, se encaminaron rápidamente a Harapos Finos: Moda para magos.  
  
'¿Qué desean?' Preguntó la señora que atendía el lugar.  
  
'Buscamos túnicas de gala.' Contestó Harry.  
  
'Tu buscarás una Potter, yo no me pienso comprar túnica porque no pienso asistir al baile.' Respondió Draco enojado.  
  
'¿Potter? ¿El famoso Harry Potter?' Preguntó la bruja, y al instante subió su vista a la frente de Harry y observó con entusiasmo su cicatriz. 'Creí que la visita de los estudiantes de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade no sería hasta el siguiente fin de semana.' Agregó mirándolos evaluadoramente.  
  
'Si, así es. Nos a acompañado un profesor, a nosotros y a unos estudiantes más de los cursos superiores.' Mintió Draco rápidamente intentando reparar su error.  
  
'¿Y porque han venido?' Volvió a preguntar. Esta vez mirándolos de mala manera, como adivinando que estaban mintiendo.  
  
'Porque cursarán una nueva asignatura, y supuestamente venían a comprar sus libros. Pero por lo que veo, no lo están haciendo.' Dijo una voz muy conocida entrando al local. Cuando voltearon para ver quien era, se quedaron totalmente impresionados, Severus Snape se encontraba parado detrás de ellos, mintiendo por ellos. Pero intentaron disimularlo cuando volvieron a mirar a la bruja.  
  
'Veo que no me estaban mintiendo. Lo siento, pero en estos tiempos uno no puede fiarse.' Les sonrió la bruja. '¿Algún color en especial?' Agregó volteando y comenzando a buscar túnicas de su talla.  
  
'Celeste' Contestó Harry.  
  
'Negra' Respondió Draco con una mueca en la cara, como si el echo de que Harry eligiera un color tan llamativo fuera un gran error.  
  
'No vas a usar una túnica de gala negra, todos los días tenemos túnicas negras.' Le reprochó Harry. 'Llevará aquella túnica plateada' Le dijo señalando una túnica del perchero en el que se encontraba la tendedera.  
  
'Pruébenselas para ver como les queda.' Les pidió entregándoles las túnicas celeste y plateada a cada uno. Harry sonrió, pero Draco por poco y la tira al piso.  
  
'Yo no me voy a poner esto.' Dijo malhumorado intentando tocarla lo menos posible.  
  
'Te la pruebas, si ves que no te gusta como te queda eliges una del color que tu quieras.' Le exigió Harry empujándolo enfrente de un espejo. Sacó su varita y le apuntó. Una pequeña cortina de humo verde envolvió a Draco y a Harry, y tan rápido como apareció, desapareció. Pero cambió sus uniformes de Hogwarts por las túnicas de gala.  
  
'Lo ves Malfoy, te queda bien el plateado.' Le dijo Harry echándole un vistazo a la túnica de gala. Draco se miró en el espejo y vio que tenía razón, la túnica plateada la quedaba muy bien, de hecho, mucho mejor que la negra que había usado en el baile pasado. Pero no lo reconoció, simplemente dijo:  
  
'¿Cuánto es?' Ante esto Harry soltó unas carcajadas, que suprimió al instante luego de ver las caras de Draco y Snape.  
  
'Corre por cuenta de Hogwarts' Dijo este último enojado. 'Ahora volvamos al castillo.' Ordenó comenzando a caminar. Los chicos le siguieron, pero ahora, con un nuevo sentimiento, el miedo. Se habían alegrado de que Snape los hubiera salvado del problema con la vendedora, pero no habían pensado en el motivo por el cual Snape lo hubiera hecho, y el gran castigo que les esperaría cuando llegaran a Hogwarts.  
  
'Sigues haciendo lo mismo Potter y un día de estos encontraremos tu cuerpo. Todo el mundo te quiere proteger del Innombrable y tu te escapas del colegio a Hogsmeade para comprar túnica de gala. Y lo peor de todo es que arrastras a otros alumnos contigo.' Le dijo Snape furioso pero sin poder disimular una gran sonrisa. 'Ni bien lleguemos a Hogwarts le comentaré al director esto. Pero mientras tanto, 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor.'  
  
'Dígale lo que quiera a Dumbledore, y saque todos los puntos que se le de la gana. El campeonato de las casas y mi situación en Hogwarts no es nada comparado con lo que va a pasar más adelante.' Le contestó Harry molesto sin darse cuenta lo que decía. Snape se paró en seco.  
  
'¿Qué quieres decir Potter? ¿Qué dices que va a pasar?' Le preguntó tomándolo firmemente del brazo. Ante esto Harry sonrió.  
  
'¿Se hace pasar por Mortífago y no lo sabe? No, no, Snape, no, no. Veo que ya no es tan eficiente como antes. O tal ves Voldemort ya no confía en usted.' Se burló Harry haciendo que el rostro de Snape se volviera rojo de furia. Harry ni se inmutó ante esto, al contrario, sonrió felizmente, jaló a Draco por el brazo y comenzó a correr camino a Hogwarts al tiempo que gritaba 'Dígale a Dumbledore que si me busca, estaré en Hogwarts' Y riendo, desapareció del campo de vista de Snape.  
  
'Maldito Potter, algún día pagarás por esto.' Dijo Snape pateando una piedra que había en el suelo y reventándose el pie.  
  
Y el día tan esperado llegó. Por todos los corredores se veía correr a estudiantes que querían llegar primeros al baile o iban retrasados, como Harry y Draco.  
  
'No te entiendo Potter, ¿Porque me quieres hacer cambiar para el baile faltando solo 5 minutos para que comience el banquete? Llegaremos muy tarde.' Le dijo Draco molesto mientras se dirigían al baño de prefectos.  
  
'Cualquiera que te escuchara diría que quieres estar en el baile de principio a fin con tu túnica plateada. Y yo que creía que no te gustaban esas cosas.' Se burló Harry haciendo que Draco se sonrojara.  
  
'No...no es eso...' Tartamudeó Draco intentando arreglar lo que había dicho y haciendo que Harry riera aún más. 'Aún no has contestado mi pregunta' Agregó intentando cambiar de tema.  
  
'Es que ese es el motivo, llegar tarde. Entraremos cuando estén todos a punto de levantarse para bailar.' Le contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
'¿Y la comida? Yo no me voy a morir de hambre.' Le reprochó Draco.  
  
'¿Con quién crees que estás hablando Malfoy? Un elfo domestico nos preparó un banquete de Halloween para nosotros solos, por eso es que vamos al baño de prefectos.  
  
'Eso espero Potter, eso espero.' Le contestó Draco.  
  
'Burbuja perfumada' Susurró Harry a la puerta que daba acceso al baño de prefectos. Esta se abrió sin hacer ruido, cosa que le extraño a Harry, ya que siempre que se abría hacía un agudo chirrido. De todas maneras entró seguido por Draco, quien cerró la puerta al instante. Echaron un vistazo rápido a la habitación, y se notaron, que en lugar de haber un banquete para 2 personas, había uno para 10. Toda clase de comidas, bebidas y postres se encontraban distribuidos por una mesa muy amplia, en la que solo había 2 sillas.  
  
'¿Crees que este banquete está a tu altura?' Comentó Harry sonriendo tras ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.  
  
'Cállate y come Potter.' Le respondió Draco sentándose en la silla y comenzando a comer.  
  
'¿Qué no te dan de comer en tu casa?' Se volvió a burlar Harry. Sin embargo, el también se sentó a comer al instante, por alguna razón sentía que necesitaría toda la fuerza que sea posible.  
  
'Ahora, a prepararse para la gran noche.' Comentó Draco sonriendo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a descambiarse.  
  
'¿Buscando novia Malfoy? ¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente?' Preguntó Harry sonriendo. Como única respuesta recibió un gruñido, que interpretó como que era mejor callarse si quería salir vivo de ahí. Así que él también se comenzó a descambiar, cuando había quedado solamente en boxers notó la mirada fija de Draco en el.  
  
'¿Envidia de mi físico?' Preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
'No te luzcas Potter, yo también puedo tener ese cuerpo si quisiera.' Le contestó Draco colocándose la túnica de gala.  
  
'Si, claro.' Le contestó Harry sarcásticamente.  
  
'¿Apostamos? 20 Galleons a que en menos de 2 meses tengo el mismo físico que vos.' Le respondió Draco.  
  
'De acuerdo, pero me vas a mandar una foto demostrándomelo, porque no voy a estar en Hogwarts para verlo.' Le contestó Harry tristemente aunque intentando esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
'No digas estupideces Potter, claro que vas a estar aquí para verlo.' Le reprochó Draco terminando de acomodarse la túnica y golpeándole en el brazo.  
  
'Bueno, en el caso de que pase, quiero que me prometas que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre el futuro, ni lo que voy a hacer, ni donde me pueden encontrar, sabes que si van a buscarme van a salir las lastimados o sin vida.' Le dijo Harry seriamente. Ante esto, Draco le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:  
  
'No te preocupes, no lo voy a hacer, y tampoco va a pasar. Ahora vayamos por las mejores chicas.'  
  
El comentario de Draco lo hizo reír a carcajadas, por lo que Draco tuvo que esperar hasta que se calmara para que pudieran salir del baño de prefectos y comenzar a dirigirse al Gran Salón. Como Harry lo suponía, no había nadie por los corredores dado que el baile era para todos los cursos, así que mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Salón, iban acordando lo que harían esa noche. Cuando llegaron ante las puertas de roble, se detuvieron en seco.  
  
'Ni bien escuches el ruido de todos levantándose, abrimos la puerta, entramos y sonreímos a todo el mundo. ¿De acuerdo?' Le dijo Harry a Draco, este solo asintió, y Harry pudo apreciar que estaba muy nervioso.  
  
Ni bien terminó de decir eso, oyeron como todos los estudiantes se levantaban de sus asientos para poder bailar. Temblando, nerviosos y divertidos, abrieron las puertas y entraron. Al oír las puertas abrirse, todo el mundo volteó hacia allí, incluso los profesores. Tras verlos, la mayoría de las chicas, incluso las que tenían pareja, sonrieron abiertamente. Mientras que todos los chicos, les lanzaban miradas de recelo. Para aliviar la situación, Dumbledore agitó su varita y formó un escenario en uno de los lados del Gran Salón, en el cual aparecieron las brujas de Macbeth, y comenzaron a tocar una canción muy movida.  
  
'¿Con quién vamos a bailar primero?' Le preguntó Draco a Harry sin moverse del umbral de la puerta.  
  
'Ahora lo veremos.' Le respondió Harry tomándolo de la mano, y arrastrándolo hacia una de las mesas, donde había 2 chicas sentadas y enojadas porque sus respectivas parejas no querían bailar.  
  
'¿Quieren bailar?' Preguntó Draco a las chicas tendiendo la mano un poco cohibido. Ambas chicas alzaron sus rostros y se encontraron con la mirada de Harry y Draco.  
  
'Soy Harry Potter, y el es uno de mis mejores amigos, Draco Malfoy.' Agregó Harry presentándose. 'Sino me equivoco, ustedes son Persefone Banks y Melinda Smiths, ¿Verdad?' Persefone y Melinda estaban asombradas por lo que había dicho Harry, pero le siguieron el juego.  
  
'Así es.' Contestó Persefone levantándose y tomando la mano de Harry, mientras que Melinda tomaba la de Draco. Y ambas parejas entraron a la pista de baile.  
  
'¿Por qué Draco?' Le preguntó Persefone a Harry mientras bailaban. La pregunta sorprendió muchísimo a Harry, tanto que tardo unos segundos en responderla.  
  
'Tu no conociste al verdadero Draco Malfoy, el de antes fue formado por su padre, sin emociones. Por suerte ahora está comenzando a demostrarlas, aunque con un poco de trabajo.' Le contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
'Eso es impresionante. Pero no responde a mi pregunta.' Le dijo Persefone.  
  
'Es algo que no puedo decirte aunque quiera. Solo te pido que confíes en mi y en Draco.' Le respondió. '¿Puedes hacerlo?' Agregó sonriendo dulcemente.  
  
'Claro.' Le respondió Persefone. Era imposible no derretirse ante su sonrisa.  
  
Estuvieron bailando unas cuantas piezas, y luego cambiaron de parejas, por lo que Harry comenzó a bailar con Melinda mientras que Draco lo hacía con Persefone, pero muy torpemente.  
  
'¿Qué le pasa a Draco?' Le preguntó riendo Melinda a Harry tras ver como bailaba. 'Conmigo bailaba lo más bien.'  
  
'Lo que pasa, es que aunque el no quiera admitirlo, está enamorado de Persefone.' Le respondió Harry comenzando a reír el también.  
  
'Hacen bonita pareja. Lastima que a Persefone le gustas vos.' Comentó Melinda mirando fijamente a la Persefone y a Draco, quien comenzaba a soltarse un poco.  
  
'¿Qué?' Preguntó Harry sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga, que palideció al instante al comprobar lo que había dicho.  
  
'Persefone me va a matar.' Dijo en voz baja, más para si misma que para Harry, pero este pudo oírla.  
  
'Eso es lo de menos. Si Persefone se lo llega a decir, estamos todos muertos.' Le respondió Harry seriamente pensando en lo que sucedería si eso ocurriera.  
  
'¿A que te refieres?' Le preguntó Melinda sin comprender a lo que Harry se refería.  
  
'No, no importa. Solo tenemos que intentar que Draco no se acerque a Persefone o que Persefone lo quiera a Draco.' Le respondió Harry de forma tajante. Y sin decir más paró de bailar, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Draco, lo separó de Persefone al instante y ambos salieron del Gran Salón. Draco siendo arrastrado por Harry.  
  
'¿Qué haces Potter? ¿No viste que estaba bailando?' Le preguntó muy molesto cuando Harry por fin lo soltó.  
  
'¿Ya viste la hora que es?' Le contestó Harry únicamente.  
  
'Las 11.' Respondió Draco aún molesto, puesto que Harry no había contestado su pregunta.  
  
'Tenemos que ir a hablar con Rich.' Dijo Harry preocupado.  
  
'Falta 1 hora para eso. Déjame ir a bailar.' Contestó Draco más molesto que antes por que Harry lo había interrumpido sin razón.  
  
'Discúlpame por interrumpir tu baile Romeo, pero nos tomará como media hora salir del castillo sin ser notados e internarnos en el bosque prohibido. Además, no pensarás intentar pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad con estas túnicas.' Le respondió Harry comenzando a caminar y seguido por Draco.  
  
Caminaron por los corredores de Hogwarts yendo hacia el baño de prefectos, sin saber que 2 chicas los iban siguiendo bajo la capa invisible de Harry. Ambos entraron tras decir la contraseña, Persefone y Melinda con la mayor precaución posible.  
  
'Aún no entiendo porque me sacaste tan rápido. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Persefone.' Comentó Draco comenzando a desvestirse delante de las jóvenes, quienes se pusieron completamente rojas.  
  
'Cualquiera diría que Persefone te gusta. No puedo creerlo, corazón de hielo se ha enamorado. De todas las personas que pensé que llegarían a enamorarse, definitivamente, nunca se me ocurrió que tu serías una de ellas.' Bromeó Harry haciendo que Draco se pusiera completamente rojo.  
  
'Cállate Potter, tu solo sientes envidia por que Granger se va a casar con Weasley.' Le respondió Draco dando justo en el blanco.  
  
'Sabes que eso no va a pasar. Ni siquiera Voldemort con sus estúpidos planes va a lograr que eso suceda.  
  
'Sino fuera por tu dorado amigo sucedería.' Le respondió Draco. Persefone y Melinda estaban anonadadas por lo que acababan de escuchar. "¿De que hablaban Harry y Draco? ¿Ron y Hermione se iban a casar? ¿Quién era ese amigo del que hablaba Draco?" Se preguntaban las jóvenes totalmente perplejas intentando asimilar lo que sus amigos habían dicho.  
  
'¿Sabes que? Si no quieres salir de Hogwarts muerto en una camilla, mejor cierra la boca.' Le reprendió Harry saliendo del baño de prefectos y seguido por Draco primero, y luego por Persefone y Roxana.  
  
Recorrieron los corredores de Hogwarts rápidamente sin siquiera hablar o mirarse. Ni bien salieron a las afueras del castillo, notaron como a cada paso que daban se iban poniendo más nerviosos. Sin embargo, al mismo paso que antes, se metieron en el bosque prohibido.  
  
'Van al bosque prohibido.' Susurró Persefone deteniéndose al instante.  
  
'¿Qué crees que vayan a hacer ahí? ¿Y que será de lo que hablaban antes?' Le Preguntó Melinda deteniéndose también.  
  
'No tengo ni idea. Creo que lo mejor será que le vayamos a avisar a alguien.' Respondió Persefone. 'Vamos' Agregó dando media vuelta y volviendo lo más rápidamente al castillo.  
  
'Veo que han decidido dejar atrás sus diferencias.' Les dijo alguien por detrás saliendo de la sombras y haciendo que Harry y Draco se sobresaltasen.  
  
'¿Intentas matarnos de un susto?' Le preguntó Draco recuperándose.  
  
'Encantado de conocerlo señor Malfoy' Dijo el centauro sin darle importancia a lo que este había dicho, haciendo que Draco comenzara a enfadarse.  
  
'¿Nos puede decir para que hemos venido y que significa ese sueño?' Preguntó Draco impaciente.  
  
'Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, lo que tuvieron fue una visión de lo que va a suceder. Como le explique al señor Potter anteriormente, nosotros, los centauros Reales, podemos interferir en el futuro.' Les respondió el centauro sin dejar de mirar el cielo.  
  
'Eso aun no contesta la primera pregunta.' Dijo Harry.  
  
'Ustedes son los únicos que pueden cambiar el futuro. Si le dicen a alguien lo que va a pasar, probablemente ya no se podrá cambiar.' Respondió el centauro, y sin decir nada más desapareció.  
  
'¿Entonces para que hemos venido?' Preguntó Draco molesto. 'Todo esto ya lo sabíamos' Agregó molesto.  
  
'Es verdad, pero ahora estamos totalmente seguros de que no podemos decirlo.' Le respondió Harry. El también estaba molesto porque habían ido y no habían averiguado nada más, pero no tanto como Draco.  
  
'Es fácil para ti decirlo Potter. Pero el que se perdió la oportunidad de bailar con Persefone fui yo, no tu.' Dijo Draco sin pensar mientras comenzaban a caminar para salir del bosque prohibido.  
  
'¿Qué he oído? ¿Draco Malfoy acaba de confesar sus sentimientos? Si quieres puedes venir a casa en navidades, así estás con tu amorcito.' Se burló Harry comenzando a correr.  
  
'Cállate Potter.' Dijo Draco persiguiéndolo y pegándole en la cabeza para que se callara.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' Gritó alguien cerca de ellos. Un rayo plateado salió de la nada y le dio a Draco haciendo que este volara por los aires.  
  
'Les dije que Malfoy no era de confianza.' Dijo la misma voz de antes acercándose. Harry pudo distinguir que era Ron, seguido por Persefone, Hermione, Roxana y Melinda. 'No te preocupes Harry, ya me darás las gracias después.' Agregó Ron sonriéndole. Pero Harry no le devolvió la sonrisa, al contrario, lo miró con odio y luego se fue a ver como estaba Draco.  
  
'Draco, ¿Estás bien?' Preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse dejando atónitos a los demás  
  
'No puedo creer que te atrevieras a golpearme Weasley.' Dijo Draco fríamente soltándose de los brazos de Harry y acercándose a Ron con la varita levantada.  
  
'¿A pesar de que te atacó te sigues preocupando por el?' Le preguntó Ron a Harry. '¿Qué le has hecho a Harry?' Agregó levantando la varita en dirección a Draco.  
  
'No hables de lo que no sabes Weasley.' Dijo Draco acercándose más a el. 'Apártense' Agregó mirando a las chicas, quienes no le hicieron caso.  
  
'Ya basta Malfoy, no voy a permitir que pelees con Weasley por más ganas que tengas.' Dijo Harry seriamente poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.  
  
'De acuerdo, pero solo porque tu me lo pides Potter.' Respondió Draco. 'Agradece que Potter sienta compasión por ti, Weasley, de otra manera ya estarías muerto.' Agregó Draco. Y sin decir más, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo dejando a los demás enojados.  
  
Habían caminado durante un rato por el bosque prohibido, estaban a punto de salir de el, cuando un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.  
  
'Persefone' 'Hermione' Dijeron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo. Y sin decir más, comenzaron a correr en la dirección opuesta.  
  
'Dementores' Susurró Harry a Draco cuando sintieron como un aire frió comenzaba a penetrarles en el cuerpo. 


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22 Energía, Energía, y más Energía  
  
Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, y cuando llegaron vieron como tres dementores se acercaban cada vez más y más a Hermione, Persefone, Roxana, Melinda y Ron, quienes estaban agazapados contra un árbol, incapaces de moverse.  
  
'Expecto Patronum!' Gritaron Harry y Draco dirigiendo su varita hacia los dementores. De la varita de Harry salió un ciervo plateado, mientras que de la de Draco salió un halcón. Ambos, envistieron contra los dementores y los hicieron retroceder varios metros.  
  
'¿Están bien?' Preguntó Draco acercándose al grupo y ayudándolos a levantar a todos, menos a Ron, quien rechazó su ayuda. Sin embargo, Harry no se les acercó, por el contrario, se alejo internándose más en el bosque.  
  
'¿Y Harry?' Preguntó Hermione preocupada al ver que el no se encontraba allí.  
  
'Haciéndose el héroe.' Respondió Draco sin dejar de mirar a Persefone. 'Se puede saber porque no se defendieron de los dementores.'  
  
'No....no....' Titubeó Roxana pero calló al ver volver a Harry.  
  
'Salgan de aquí cuanto antes. Tu también Draco, acompáñalos hasta el castillo y luego vayan en buscad de Dumbledore.' Dijo este con una mirada muy seria.  
  
'¿Qué ocurre? Yo quiero ayudar, ya no soy un niño indefenso.' Protestó Ron al instante.  
  
'Cállate y vete con los demás, no voy a permitir que ninguno muera.' Le dijo Harry intentando no gritar.  
  
'¿Pero que...' Comenzó Melinda acercándose a Harry.  
  
'Vamos. Dejemos a Potter aquí, si nos quedamos solo estorbaríamos.' Le dijo Draco cogiéndola del brazo y comenzando a arrastrarla hasta donde se encontraban los demás para luego irse con todos.  
  
'Yo no me voy a ir dejando a Harry aquí solo.' Protestó Hermione separándose de Draco.  
  
'Vete, Hermione, vete.' Le gritó Harry haciendo que esta se paralizara y comenzara a correr hacia el castillo al igual que los demás.  
  
'Siempre haciéndote el héroe Potter, lastima que ya sea tarde para salvarlos.' Dijo alguien apareciendo a unos metros de Harry.  
  
'Lestrange' Murmuró Harry mientras la ira comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo.  
  
'Veo que me reconoces. ¿Cómo ha estado tu padrino? Ah, lo olvide, esta muerto.' Dijo Bellatrix y tras esto comenzó a reírse.  
  
'Ellos no tienen nada que ver, déjalos ir, esto es entre tu y yo.' Le dijo Harry mientras levantaba su varita listo para atacar.  
  
'De acuerdo.' Contestó Bellatrix sin dejar de sonreír. 'Vallan detrás de ellos.' Ordenó. De la nada aparecieron tres Mortífagos más que se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás.  
  
'Corran' Les gritó Harry. Pero ya era tarde, los Mortífagos estaban delante de ellos impidiéndoles el paso y apuntándoles con sus varitas directamente a la cara.  
  
'Sigues siendo tan cobarde como de costumbre al igual que tu señor. ¿Por qué no ha venido el? Por lo que se, piensa que es muy arriesgado que el entre a Hogwarts, supongo que le tiene miedo a Dumbledore, o acaso me tiene miedo a mi.' Dijo Harry y empezó a reír. Este hecho sorprendió a su adversaria, ya que nunca se habría esperado que estuviera tan confiado.  
  
'Cállate Potter, no digas estupideces. Como mi señor va a temerte a ti o al amante de los muggles ese.' Le gritó Bellatrix enojada, se notaba que estaba perdiendo el control.  
  
'Pues no se, ¿Por una profecía tal vez?' Respondió Harry sonriendo más que antes. Bellatrix palideció. '¿Miedo?' Agregó tras ver la expresión de esta. Y al instante levantó su varita y conjuró una gran ave de fuego, que se dirigió hacia Bellatrix y le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndola retorcer varios metros.  
  
'¿Aun no saben lo que decía la profecía verdad?' Preguntó Harry mostrando una sonrisa que no era la suya mientras se acercaba a Bellatrix, quien intentaba ponerse en pie sin mucho éxito.  
  
'Cállate Potter o seguirás los pasos de mi primo.' Le contestó Bellatrix levantándose rápidamente y lanzando una poderosa maldición a Harry, tomándolo por sorpresa, por lo que no pudo esquivarla. Sin embargo, se levanto del suelo como si nada le hubiera pasado ante los ojos de los Mortífagos.  
  
'Pues yo te la diré, para que se la puedas decir a Voldemort.' Agrego levantando su varita y proyectando unas letras en el aire.  
  
El señor oscuro marcará como un igual,  
a un joven nacido de padres que lo burlaron 3 veces,  
cuando el mes de julio este muriendo.  
Pero el tendrá un poder que el señor oscuro no posee.  
Uno debe morir a manos del otro,  
pues ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva.  
  
'Ya ves Lestrange, si Voldemort no me hubiera ataco cuando era bebe, no habría sido despojado de su cuerpo y poderes, tu no hubieras ido a Azkaban, su reinado del terror hubiera seguido por siempre. Mira lo tonto que ha sido tu querido señor.' Comentó Harry riendo tras ver la mirada de Bellatrix y los demás Mortífagos luego de decirles la profecía.  
  
'Así que mejor no pelees conmigo, después de todo, según la profecía, el único que podrá matarme es Voldemort.' Agrego sonriendo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la varita y lanzaba un rayo plateado hacia Bellatrix haciéndola volar por los aires.  
  
Bellatrix se levanto al instante, pero se notaba que el ataque le había producido un gran dolor. Dirigió una mirada de odio a Harry y luego a los demás Mortífagos. Quienes parecieron comprender algo, y al instante, levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron hacia sus amigos mientras gritaban un maleficio que Harry no alcanzo a oír debido a los gritos de terror de sus amigas. Cuando los maleficios impactaron contra sus cuerpos, sus gritos aumentaron considerablemente, tanto, que hicieron que Harry cayera al suelo debido a los remordimientos que se producían en su interior, ya que, después de todo, el único motivo por el cual las estuvieran atacando, era porque eran personas cercanas a e él.  
  
'¡¡¡DETENTE!!!!' Grito por encima de los gritos de sus amigas al mismo tiempo que se elevaba en el aire envuelto en una especie de fuego negro. Los Mortífagos, al notarlo pararon al instante de torturarlas, a la vez que miraban con terror como los antes brillantes ojos de Harry se volvían de un verde opaco, casi negro, mientras que de su rostro se borraba toda expresión de felicidad que antes había existido, dejando paso a un rostro muy pálido, en el que se dibujaba una extraña sonrisa de demencia.  
  
'¡¡¡Bellatrix!!!' Gritó Harry. 'Pagaras muy caro esto y lo que hiciste hace unos meses' Agrego levantando la varita y murmurando un hechizo incomprensible.  
  
En ese mismo momento, Hermione se levanto del suelo a duras penas, pero alcanzando a ver el estado en el que se encontraba Harry y comenzando a sollozar. No había duda, Harry se había transformado completamente.  
  
'¡¡¡Harry!!! No lo hagas' Gritó reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, pero ya era tarde, Harry ya había lanzado el hechizo. De la nada, apareció una gigantesca esfera de energía que impactó en el suelo desatando el caos.  
  
Semejante explosión se escucho en Hogwarts, haciendo que todo el mundo quedara totalmente paralizado y muy preocupado por lo que había ocurrido o por lo que ocurriría.  
  
'Prefectos, Premios Anuales, quedan a cargo de los estudiantes. Profesores, acompáñenme a averiguar que fue eso.' Rugió Dumbledore ante la anonadada multitud. Todos los alumnos obedecieron sin quejarse ni nada observando como los profesores salían del Gran Salón con las varitas en alto.  
  
'Vino del bosque prohibido. Vamos a separarnos para buscar más rápido. Si encuentran la causa de la explosión llamen a los demás.' Dijo el director mientras corrían por los terrenos de Hogwarts y se introducían en el bosque prohibido tomando caminos separados.  
  
'¡¡Aquí!!' Gritó la profesora McGonagall al encontrar la causa de la explosión. Los demás profesores se le acercaron inmediatamente, y, al igual que ella, quedaron totalmente perplejos ante la situación que veían.  
  
Parecía que algo había arrasado con todo lo que se había topado en su camino. En el medio del bosque prohibido, donde generalmente no se podía ver nada debido a la gran cantidad de arboles que se encontraban allí, se hallaba el claro mas horrible que hubiesen visto jamás. Toda el suelo, los arboles, los animales que se encontraban ahí antes, habían sido desaparecido completamente. Todo lo verde de antes ya no existía, solo había una especie de cráter en el medio del bosque. En la parte mas profunda del cráter, pudieron notar algo, había algo que sobresalía de el fondo. Se acercaron rápidamente, y pudieron notar, aliviados, que se trataban de cinco cuerpos. Los cuerpos de sus alumnos, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, y las tres sobrinas de Dumbledore, Persefone, Melinda y Roxana. Todos con graves heridas en el cuerpo y con la túnica casi completamente destruida, pero vivos.  
  
Dumbledore se acercó a Hermione, y murmuró un hechizo. Al instante ella miró a su alrededor una y otra vez, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien mientras era observada con preocupación por sus profesores.  
  
'¿Dónde está Harry?' Preguntó de repente. Al notar que no entendían a lo que se refería agregó. 'Aparecieron Dementores, Harry y Draco los vencieron, luego Mortífagos, que nos atacaron a nosotros. Nos desmayamos a causa del dolor. Cuando pude levantarme solo pude ver a Harry transformado completamente haciendo aparecer una gigantesca bola de energía que hizo desintegrar totalmente a los Mortífagos. Y ahí volví a desmayarme.'  
  
Los profesores la miraron completamente sorprendidos, habían entrado Dementores y Mortífagos a Hogwarts sin que nadie lo notara. Todos se quedaron intentando poder comprender lo que había sucedido, generando así, un horrible silencio.  
  
'Aparentemente, el también se desintegró junto con los Mortífagos y este pedazo de bosque.' Dijo Dumbledore diciendo lo que todos pensaban pero que nadie podía o no quería creer. 


End file.
